Maiden
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: AU/AH:- Queen Rebekah searches for a new maid. When Caroline stepped in and catches Klaus's attention, they found that they got a bit more than what they bargained for...
1. Chapter I

**Hello Lovelies! **

**As promised, a new/old story! If some of you remember, I had this story up before. In fact, the original version was A vampire Cinderella Story and I tried to find the original file to re-upload so y'all can see how much changes I made but I couldn't so you got Maiden. I've actually finished the story but I'll be publishing every week, that way I won't leave yall hanging and waiting through any writers block.**

* * *

The Mikealson kingdom was flooded with women, in various shapes and form, but one stood out from all the rest, one woman named Caroline Forbes.

She was 20 years of age and has been living on her own for four years.

Her father was murdered when she was six years old by a werewolf.

Her mother left her on her own in search for work to support them but never returned.

Her mother's friend, Miranda Gilbert cared for her as per her mother's request. Caroline was best friends with her daughter and son, Elena and Jeremy. Miranda did not want to let her mother go but she reluctantly did it anyways. It was two weeks later when she started anonymously receiving money every fortnight. She had asked around the kingdom but no one had a clue where the letter had come from.

The kingdom itself knew her well, apart from the royals of course. There was not one person she would pass by that did not know her. If you were to ask anyone, they would describe her as a kind, strong and a smart woman. She mostly kept to herself; she would greet anyone she passed by without hesitation or anger.

Caroline was what most people in town would only describe as the most beautiful and fearless girl in the kingdom. Parents envied her beauty, wishing that their daughters would be as beautiful as her.

She was described as fearless because she does not fear the magical beings that live among them or the demons that come with it. She was fearless against vampires, harboured hatred against werewolves and respected the witches, one of her best friends, Bonnie, was a witch. Elena was a doppelganger and the shadow of her is named Katerina Petrova.

Bonnie's grandmother died trying to releasing her from a tomb she was trapped in for years, Elena lost almost her entire family because of her, only left with her youngest brother. Vampires from far and wide were looking for her and mistook Elena for Katerina and they killed her family as a result. Elena and her brother went to live with their aunt who lived in the village after the tragedy. Bonnie never blamed anyone, as a witch, she understood that everything happens for a reason.

The Mikealson kingdom was ruled by the Mikealson family, who were over 500 years old, the oldest vampires in existence, the people refer to them as the Original Vampires, and from them, vampires all over the world were created. They have the power even to force their own kind to do their bidding. They were the most feared family in the world, or so she was told.

The previous rulers were Esther and Mikael Mikealson, however, after decided that they wanted to live in peace up in the mountains behind the palace, they handed the throne to Rebekah, their only daughter to rule.

Queen Rebekah had four siblings, all men. She was only girl among them. She was seen as fearless and powerful because of it.

The eldest, Prince Finn, wanted nothing to do with the life of royalty so he got married to the woman he loved and moved away into the mountains with his parents; his wife's name, no one knows, nor do they care very much.

Second eldest was Elijah. He is said to be the most charming of them all, polite to everyone, a perfect gentleman. He's loved by all in the kingdom, especially by all the girls. He was very handsome, charming, soft accent, unlike the rest of his siblings.

The third eldest was the prince that Caroline was most intrigued about, the Unknown, they call him.

The entire kingdom knows he exists, yet very little have seen him. No one in the kingdom knows his name. Some people describe him as sinfully handsome, while others describe him as monstrous, but Caroline has met many vampires, many witches and none were vicious for no reason, she was genuinely curious as to why he is the way people have described him—if he is the way people describe him to be.

Last son of Mikael, was Prince Kol. He is what women described as both a blessing and a curse. He was dangerously charming, but equally ruthless, killed for the sport of it, women were is specialty, Caroline would say.

Then there was the youngest but by far the most fearless, Rebekah. Even among men, she has managed to rule this kingdom with her head held high. That was something that men would not stand for but the men in the kingdom had no choice in the matter. Caroline looked up to her.

It was in the same year that her father was murdered that Rebekah was appointed as Queen, and she has been Queen ever since, with her brothers ruling by her side, but Kol had gotten reckless and killed one of the maids because she could not hold her tongue.

The Queen is in search of a new maid from the kingdom, and a woman like Caroline seems like just the right person for the job.

* * *

"Your Queen, her Majesty, Queen Rebekah Mikealson, is looking for a new servant girl for her kingdom, she must be young of age, but no younger than 18, and you must all enter the palace wearing veils, if you wish to apply, go to the castle at once, she will be questioning each and every one of you until she has made her choice. She will be accompanied by whom most of you refer to as 'The Unknown Prince' and if he wishes, he may ask questions as well. Arrive before sunset or you will not be allowed through the castle gates" the man—with the bald patch on the top of his head, royal uniforms consisting of a blue velvet material and gold embroidery—announced, from the front of the royal carriage, standing among the footmen with a scroll in his hand. He sat back down, eyeing everyone with judgmental stares as the carriage rides off to the road out of town and into the forest where there's a road that takes you back to the castle.

Caroline stood, basket of fruits and vegetables she had just bought from the market across the road as she heard the words, a smile crept on her face as it hid behind the hood of her navy blue hooded dress.

She spun around, heading for home when she heard the giddy voices of what she would like to consider her only best friends.

She turned to her left so see them running towards her as if they are in competition; she smirked at their childish behaviour.

"Caroline!" Jeremy exclaimed, holding out his hand as if he wants her to pull him further.

She folded her arms together while holding the big basket, shaking her head at them in amusement, Elena had managed to pull her little brother back and beat him to meet her and she held up both hands in victory.

"Yay, I won!" she shrieked in triumph.

"You cheated!" Jeremy breathed, as he leans his upper body forward in efforts to catch his breath.

"You're weak" Elena mocked, pointing her index finger right at him and giggled.

"The both of you are horrible" Bonnie laughed and grabbed the basket from Caroline's hands "I'll be carrying this, thank you!" she chirped, smiling mockingly at her and walked pass her.

"What in the world is wrong with all of you?" Caroline laughed, eyeing them all in ridicule.

"The man, the announcement, didn't you hear?" Bonnie asked, as she spun around to face her.

"I was barely footsteps away from the carriage, Bonnie, of course I heard" Caroline deadpanned.

"They are in search of a new maid, I am thinking of considering it" Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie, are you joking, you could die there, Kol would kill you, as he did the last one" Elena said in a worried tone "Bennett witches are said to be one of the strongest family of witches in existence and you wish to place yourself among them for their beck and call?"

"I can take care of myself Elena, but you do raise a valid point" she replied.

"Caroline, you should go, he said the Unknown will be there" Bonnie raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I am going" Caroline smiled, snatching her basket from Bonnie while she was in shock and walked away from them, knowing that they will eventually follow.

They did follow her, but in silence, she knew they were starring at her. She could feel their eyes on her, she could feel their judgemental stares, but this was her chance to see him for the first time, to meet the Queen she has looked up to since she was young, the job itself would be a treat. She doesn't have much to do at home anymore since her mother left.

Her house was a small wooden cottage located in the woods. It was very secluded and lonely. She loved the peace at times, but it would be nice to hear some voices in the house, just to ensure her that she is not completely alone.

After walking for at least 20 minutes, she finally made it back home where she went up those tiny three wooden steps and pushed the door open, leaving it for her friends to also enter.

Jeremy closed the door behind her, everyone sat around the wooden table placed in the centre of the room where there were at least 6 chairs, Bonnie and Elena sat at the both ends of the table and Caroline stood next to Bonnie and waited until she set her basket down on the table to speak.

"Caroline, what are you saying; you cannot be a maid, especially for them. They might feed from you or kill you or worst, they might turn you into one of them" Jeremy spat.

"You know as long as I'm wearing what I'm wearing, I can't be compelled, I'm very well trained by Alaric and I refuse to be fed on or turned against my will" Caroline quickly replied in confidence "Jeremy, look, I know your family hates vampires and I get that, I really do, but I have no hatred against them, they have not done me no harm" Caroline added

"I don't hate all vampires Caroline, or did you forget that the only living relative that's left of my family, is technically dead and over—if not almost— 100 years old" Jeremy sighed heavily and sat on the wooden rocking chair next to the door.

"Katherine still does not want to come here and live with the both of you?" Caroline asked, as she took a seat next to Bonnie at the table.

Jeremy got up and sat on the other side of Bonnie, keeping his eyes on Caroline.

"No, I know she wants to be around family, I know this, but something is keeping her from coming here…" Elena trailed off.

"It could be someone" Bonnie suggested.

"Maybe, but she refuses to return to the Mikealson kingdom; it's been a year. Whoever she has been running from still hunts her down" Elena huffs, slouching in her seat.

"I wish I can help her but I can't" Bonnie shrugged and sighed sadly.

"It's okay Bonnie, you don't have to, she'll come on her own, let's just give it time" Elena suggested.

"Now, Care, are you sure you want to do this, I know you, and you can take care of yourself even among a couple of Original Vampires, but are you sure?" Bonnie asked, as she wasn't even sure she wanted to put herself in that kind of danger, sure she made a joke about her going but she didn't actually think the blonde would go.

"I am sure of it Bonnie" Caroline smiled, as she was well aware that in some way she was also asking herself that said question.

"Okay, let's go, we don't want to have to wait in a long line" Caroline agreed as she got up from the chair and headed into her bedroom, where she then went to her dresser and pulled a face veil.

She then dressed herself in an ivory/cream crushed velvet Celtic dress with bell sleeves, the neckline was trimmed with a cream guipure lace, corset style closure back with ivory lacing, the hood was lined with ivory duchess satin and trimmed with cream guipure lace, Caroline wore it with belt that was placed on her hip and was decorated with a Celtic knot design.

It was sent to her as a birthday present from the same person who sends her money three years ago, she didn't want to wear it and draw attention to herself but she was about to enter the palace and she would do so well dressed. When she was finished, she exited the room.

* * *

They made their way to the palace on foot, which was quite the walk, but they were too accustomed to walking to even notice, especially Caroline. They walked in the middle of the large lumpy road, where there were trees on each side which lead into the forest, the branches of the trees somehow arched themselves to shelter them from the harshness of the sun.

Soon they finally reached to the gates was met by two tall, well framed guards, holding a golden spear with arrowed heads. They opened the grand silver gates for the girls with a heart-warming smile; as Caroline stepped in, she turned and she gave Bonnie a reassuring smile and her friends a nod before she put on her black veil, wrapping it securely around her mouth and raised her hood over her hair and turned around, heading straight inside the palace with her head held high.

* * *

As she entered the palace, she stepped into an entrance hall, which was rather large and quiet, a little too quiet for there to be interviews going on she mused, but she walked down the halls nonetheless. The walls were a mahogany wood but with no windows or no source of light. The floors were a smooth solid concrete and she could vividly see her reflection on it. She walked down the hallway and noticed that the hallway led to the right side of the castle, so she followed the hallway. She eventually stumbled on a line of women awaiting their turn. She stood in the back of the line, where a guard stood, keeping an eye on the women as she admired the art hung on the walls each in line, various landscapes and scenery, and she was mesmerized by such art. She turned around slowly and saw the guard standing strong and tall, looking straight ahead and nowhere else, she was amused by him, his stance, his posture, as if someone would punish him if he relaxed only for a few seconds.

"Excuse me" she said sweetly, hoping that he would take time from his guarding to listen to her.

He made no move.

She smiled but she was nothing if not persistent "Hello there"

He looked down at her and slowly cocked his head to the side.

"You look uncomfortable" she giggled lightly, hoping no one would hear her conversing with the guard.

He smirked at her and looked back up.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, as she was genuinely curious as to who made all the art in this castle.

He looked down at her, urging her to continue.

"Who is the artist for all the art hung up on the walls?" she asked.

"The prince, who else?" he replied in a questioning tone, voice heavy, strong and commanding.

She giggled lightly and shook her head "The kingdom has three of them kind sir, could you be specific?"

"The Unknown Prince" he smiled a small smile at her, amused by her.

"Oh, he's very talented, thank you" she thanked him, still smiling at him as he spoke to her.

He eyed her for a while "Is there something else you wish to know?" he asked finally.

"I do not wish to ask you anything" she replied, almost in a chuckle, he looked straight now, away from her "However I would like to give you some advice" she continued, he looked down at her now, which an eyebrow raised and the corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement "If you would allow me"

"You may" he stated.

She placed her hand delicately on his shoulder and smiled at him "Relax" he chuckled lightly "You look more nervous than the other women here" she giggled and he chuckled.

"What about you, are you not nervous?" he asked, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"No, I have nothing to fear" she replied, as if it was a ridiculous question.

"You know what the Mikaelson's are, right?" he asked, slight doubt in his voice.

"That they are Original vampires, the first of their kind and stronger than any ordinary vampire alive?" she asked softly "In a manner of speaking" she smirked.

"You are not afraid?" he asked, slightly shocked.

"No, as I said, I have nothing to fear" she replied "But I guess you do?" she asked softly, hoping none of the other girls were hearing her.

He looked baffled, as if she had seen into his soul without fail

"What makes you think…?"

"A man is not a man if he cannot acknowledge his own fears" she interjected, knowing that he was about to protest.

He was honestly surprised by her, but before they even got to continue, another guard approached him and whispered something in his ear and walked back down and the guard was now looking at her with horror.

"The prince has heard our conversation, he wishes for you to enter the room at once" he said, slight tremble to his voice.

Her amused appearance fell as the thought of what they might do to the guard for conversing with her entered her thoughts. She decided that she would plead for his life, because she provoked him. He held out his hand, gesturing her to walk ahead, she smiled sadly and walked down the hall, head held high, holding her dress up slightly to prevent herself from tripping.

When she entered the room and saw the queen, her heart thumped in excitement. There the Queen sat, on her throne, but her eyes were on the papers in her hands as a guard stood behind her, staring blankly forward blankly as he awaited orders.

A man who sat next to the queen made her heart thump at a much faster rate. He must be the Unknown Prince. His eyes made chills run up and down her spine, they made her stomach flip. She couldn't help herself though, because she was staring at him.

He was as sinfully handsome as they have described.

He had dirty blonde hair long to his shoulders, full and fluffy. He had light stubble, a small frame but she could very well see the outline of his muscles from the white shirt he wore. One foot stood as close to the seat as possible while the other was spread out wanton like, one hand lay on the arm rest while the other supported the weight of his head as he leaned sideways, either admiring her or trying to stare at her to death, either way she hated when people would stare at her and he was no different.

_Her cheeks might be a bit tingly..._

She realized that she was in front of the queen and a prince and she has not yet curtsied, so she did and waited for the queen to give further instructions.

"You may rise" she stated, eyes still glued to the papers in her hands.

She rests the papers in the hands of the guard behind her and finally looked at her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Caroline" she replied, she was looking straight at the Queen but she can very well see him starring at her from the corner of her eyes and her heart rate was starting to send her nerves to the edge.

"Sweetheart, as I recall, you so very boldly stated that you do not fear us, your heart pounding against your chest says otherwise" he stated, voice thick with the accent of his family, soft yet very manly.

"I have no fear of you, with all due respect; however I have and will always feel uncomfortable when someone stares at me" she quickly replied, but she bit her lip as she realised what she just said and how it came out to them.

"That is very brave of you to say" Rebekah said, surprised by the girl in front of her "How old are you?" she asked.

"I am 20 years old" she replied.

"Your appearance is of a 16 year old, did your mother send you here or your father?" she asked again.

"No, I came on my own, I live alone" she replied, voice lower and softer.

"Where are your parents?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"My father died when I was younger from a werewolf and my mother left for work and never returned" she replied, deciding to ignore the prince's stares.

"Quite the tragic story" the queen mused.

"Tragic indeed" the prince agreed.

"You have my condolences" Rebekah said, voice heavy with sadness "Werewolves are fickle creatures...I have had personal experiences with them to know that"

The Prince smirked at that and shook his head in his mind.

"Our last maid was killed viciously by my younger brother Kol, she was as brave as you are, why work somewhere where your life is constantly at risk?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Does a blacksmith not risk his life with his work? Does a guard or a soldier not risk his life to protect the people they protect? Farmers, carpenters, maids, even her highness as a queen, risk her life everyday for her kingdom. What different is this job than any other job?" she replied, standing straight, controlled her heart rate and hands behind her back.

The Prince went from amused to intrigued, instantly.

The Queen was pleased by her response.

"Interesting answer" Rebekah smirked and glanced at her brother who smirked in her direction as well "Very interesting answer"

"I have made my choice, you may start tomorrow"

"Yes your highness" she replied, as she gracefully curtsied before them both. Inside, Caroline was giddy, she never really thought she would have gotten the job but she did.

"Where exactly do you live?" the queen asked.

"South, in the forest I have a cottage" she replied.

"A young woman should never live alone in the forest, these are dangerous times..." Rebekah smiled menacingly while The Prince rolled his eyes "You must live here in the palace, I insist."

A shocked Caroline curtsied in gratitude and excitement "Of course your highness, who will I be serving?" she asked, with the idea that she would be serving the notorious Prince Kol.

"Nik" she replied nonchalantly, staring at the papers she must have taken back from the guard behind her.

"Excuse me?"Caroline asked; she did not know this Nik person Rebekah mentioned.

"Oh, him" she corrected herself, pointing at the prince sitting next to her, who was wearing a self satisfied smile on his face, as if he was glad that she was shocked.

"As you wish, I will arrive tomorrow" she said as she turned around to head for the door.

"Before you leave" Caroline froze in place when she heard his voice "Is it possible that you move in tonight? I have an urgent matter to attend to early tomorrow" he asked kindly.

She blushed, but didn't bother to turn around "I shall pack and return as soon as possible then" she replied as she quickly headed for the door but turned around as she was about to exit "I beg of you, please do not punish the guard for speaking to me, I should not have provoked him and for that I humbly beg your forgiveness" and exits the room.

Klaus was taken aback by her words, he had just heard her plea for the life of a mere guard and not her own, and this intrigued him. Rebekah turned to face her brother.

"You will not harm the guard, he is under my protection and that of Caroline's; do we understand each other?" Rebekah asked, a victorious smirk on her face, as she fold her arms across her chest and arched an eyebrow at him.

"The thought hadn't occurred to me until she had mentioned it, sister, but I will not harm him" Klaus held up his hand in defeat and got up and head down the little flight of stairs "Far be it from me to harm a mere guard my sister—_the Queen_—knows nothing about"

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked; insulted that he did not allow her to dismiss him as a Queen should.

"I am going to prepare a bedroom for her and have Kol escort her to her room, with that tongue of hers, I want to see how long she'll last with him before he kills her" Klaus turned and smirked.

"I swear if Kol harms her…" Rebekah mumbled and held her hands out for the guard to return the papers to her.

"What will you do sister, annoy him to death?" he chuckled as he reached the doors "Wait that might actually work..."

"Go to hell" Rebekah spat.

"Won't you join me sister?" he asked sarcastically as he exited the room, hearing his sister no doubt start a fit in the room.

Klaus walked out of the hallways, surprised that everyone had already cleared out and he headed straight to the said guard and stood in front of him.

The guard bowed at him.

"The young human disregarded her life and pleaded for yours" Klaus stated "Therefore I cannot harm you, for the queen also pleads for your life" Klaus added "We all live to please _our Queen_" he mocked and walked away from the man.

* * *

She had removed the veil long ago and ran back home. She was surprised that her friends had waited for her inside but glad that they did. They were lounging around the table, chatting among each other no doubt. They were all startled when she barged in her home with a smile on her face.

Bonnie didn't need a compass to know why she was so happy.

"You got the job, didn't you?" she asked, shaking her head as if it should not even be a question at all.

"I got the job" she stated.

"I am not surprised at all" Bonnie deadpanned as she stood and moved from behind the table to hug Caroline, congratulating her.

"Why do you say that?" Caroline asked, as she released Bonnie, eyeing her curiously.

"It depends; did you take off the veil in their presence?" Elena asked; her voice laced with sarcasm.

Caroline glared at her knowingly "No I did not, Elena, why must you think that I must get everything with a pretty face?" Caroline asked rhetorically.

"Because you do" she replied with a scoffed.

Jeremy chuckled "Alright ladies, calm down, what happened?"

Caroline huffed and sat down next to Jeremy and told them everything, in which they laughed at her.

"Your silver tongue gets you into and out of trouble, it's equally infuriating and a good thing" Jeremy huffed with a smile.

"I can't believe the Queen herself invited you to live with them in that huge palace" Elena said.

"I'm still shocked myself but also excited. I have always wondered what the inside of such a magnificent place looked like and now I have the honour of living there...with the Queen...and the Unknown Prince..."

Elena gasped as if she had just remembered something "Oh, how was he?"

"Is he as dangerous as people say?" Jeremy asked.

"Is he as sinfully handsome as they say?" Elena asked.

"He's sinfully handsome but there's something about him that feels dangerous as well" Caroline explained to them, a smile on her face.

"Someone fell in love with a Prince...at last!" Elena shrieked and Caroline's eyes opened widely in surprise.

"I did not fall in love with anyone!"

"You so did. Now you cannot ridicule me for favouring the Duke!" Elena retorted; victorious smile on her face.

"Poppycock, just come help me pack my clothing" she rolled her eyes and went into her bedroom, leaving the door open for her friends to enter and help her.

* * *

They all packed her clothing for her while she prepare her veil and hood perfectly before she took the bags from them, promising them that they will see her soon before locking the house down completely, bidding her friends goodbye as they head home and she headed back to the palace.

When she arrived, the same guard that she had spoken to her was waiting along with the same two guards that were posting at the gate, recognizing her, they allowed her in and the guard bowed at her and took her bags.

They stayed silent, walking down the entrance hallways she had first seen only a few hours ago.

"You are alive and well" she stated proudly.

"I have you to thank for that it seems" he chuckled, walking down the familiar entrance hallway.

"You do not have to thank me, it would have been my fault, and I have been told that for a lady my tongue has not been properly tamed" Caroline explained, proudly.

"Still, I thank you" he said as he froze at the doors and rests the bags down. He then pushed them open and took the bags and entered the room.

Caroline was surprised to see that the entire room was empty. No throne, no guards, everything was gone; it was as if they were not even there to begin with.

Deciding not to dwell on it too much, she was left with one big room, with four different stair cases, one on each corner of the room; they each started in the middle of the walls and worked their way up, with at least three steps in the middle of them. The room had four guards, two on each side and there was a door at the opposite end of the room.

"Is she here yet, I hate waiting" a man groaned loudly as he descended the stairs, Caroline head spun to meet the voice and she was met with the face of none other than Prince Kol. She curtsied immediately, not lingering on his features.

He froze at the bottom of the stair case as he took her in. He noticed from her curtsied position that her hair was well hidden and her face was hidden behind a veil, he didn't care though, he heard that she had a loose tongue from his spiteful brother and he only hoped that she did as she was expected, he would have a reason to kill this one as well.

"Good evening" he stated coldly, signalling the guard and her to follow him.

She saw the guard moved and she took a quick peek. They had moved on without her. Immediately, she caught up with them, not wanting to seem daft.

He took her to her to the staircase on her right, and she walked up behind him, the second floor consisted of rooms upon rooms upon rooms. He walked right, straight down the hall until they met with a dead end, which also happened to be a room as well, with giant wooden doors. Kol unlocked the doors and pushed it open, handing her the key.

"This is your room" he gritted out.

"Thank you, your highness" she replied with a curtsy "May I ask you something?" she asked, also wanting to know what has him in such a horrid mood.

"I have heard what happened today by my brother, he tells me you speak loosely as did the last maid, so please, do ask" he smirked at her, a smirk that would frighten even another vampire but she was oddly unaffected by them.

"Are you angry about something? Your tone suggests so" she asks softly.

He frowned at how calm she sounded, dare he say, even delicate but replied "My sister and my brother are making me escort you to your room and I am a prince, there are maids or guards for this" he spat, arms folded across his chest.

"My apologies my Prince" she said as she curtsied gracefully before and took her bags from the guard, giving him a light nod before and walked into her room.

"You are different" she spun around at his words "If you are not careful darling, you will lose that soul of yours in this palace" he explained as he quietly walk away, she showed no fear and only kindness, that was the first time something like that has happened and it was refreshing to say the least.

She rested her bags down and quietly marveled in the beauty of the room, from the very pale lavender color walls, the drawer located to the left, with a small mirror stuck to the wall just above it, a wardrobe was to her left at the corner of the room, a large mirror stood next to the wardrobe, to the head of the large four poster bed was backed up against the wall on the right side, it was large enough to fit at least 5 of her on it. White sheets that almost looked like silk to her, but she needed to take a bath before she touched the bed of all things, so she turned around, glad everyone had left and closed the doors, she unpacked all of her clothing, hanging her dresses in the large closet, resting everything else in drawers neatly folded.

There were two different windows that were located opposite side were wide open and the curtains were pushed aside, showing her that it was almost dark. She walked over to them and closed them. She then noticed that there was a door at the corner of the room to her left, she went towards it and opened the door to find a tub filled with water that had steam coming out of it and towels were on a small table next to it. She smiled and rid herself of her clothing, taking a very long bath, by the time she was done, she was relaxed, she felt free and it was dark.

She dressed herself in a nightgown chemise, something she was not accustom to but she wore it nonetheless and fell on the bed, she fixed herself on the bed properly, pulling the warm sheets over her and snuggled into the pillows, she fell asleep within seconds with a certain Original vampire in her dreams.

* * *

**I uploaded two more chapters!**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter 2 :)**

* * *

The next morning, Caroline awoke to a stroke of sunlight that was beginning to sting her naked arm. She whimpered at the pain before fluttering her eyes open. Her mind was still very much groggy but she could see the bright white light from her very open window.

She closed her eyes again only to realize that she had closed those windows last night. Her eyes shot open and her upper body shot up into a sitting position to realize that her bath room was wide open.

Panic rose inside of Caroline as her eyes searched the room for anymore differences; she noticed a dress placed delicately at the foot of her bed. She looked to the doors, they were slightly open. Someone was in her room.

She crawled off bed and went into her bath room, she noticed that the water she had taken a bath in was gone and clean water was placed in the tub, along with a clean towel. She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom and looked out the window, she looked at how the sun had already risen and immediately she remembered why she was here now instead of home, preparing to start her first day of work. She was terribly late and the Prince would be terribly angry at her and rightfully so.

She grabbed her clothing and ran into the bathroom. Quickly, she took a bath and dried herself and then she proceeded to put on her dress which was left to her.

It was a simple maiden dress, with a bodice, a skirt and a dress. The bodice was white and the dress was black but she saw no veil, so she decided to just wear hers. She brushed out her hair, leaving the curls loose and free and allowing her hair to extend to the small of her back.

She was about to reach for the veil she had rest on her bed when the doors to her room swung open, a gust of wind brushed passed her and the doors slammed against the walls powerfully. She spun on her heels and saw the prince standing there, anger seeping from him everywhere, from the fire in his eyes to the tenseness in his arms. She quickly curtsied, making sure to keep her face lowered as she was not wearing her face veil, and stayed put near the bed post.

* * *

He was not necessarily mad at her at all, for it was his sister—no _his Queen_—who pissed him off. She had the audacity to tell him whether he should feed off the maids or not. He was the Original Hybrid and he would do whatever he wishes, who is she to tell him what to do—to order him around. Who made her Queen?

_Oh right, mother did._

When his eyes had caught but a glimpse of her for the first time, his anger for his sister had quickly disappeared.

He saw little but what he saw...

He saw her eyes, her lips, he had to see her again; he had to make sure his eyes did not deceive him.

He relaxed himself and slowly entering the room. He approached her and stood right in front of her, her head was still facing the ground.

"I am _terribly_ sorry for my late sleeping habits your highness, I can assure you that it will never happen again" she mumbled, not finding the confidence she had when she last saw him. She knew he was close to her but she knew not what he was doing. She couldn't tell.

"You may rise"

Her heart jumped "I am not wearing my veil, your highness, I am afraid I cannot".

He chuckled lightly at his sister's decree, making the women wear veils because she could not stand to see such ugly women in front of her.

"With time, you will find that our Queen's sense of humour is quite odd. The women were made to wear face veils to amuse her highness, nothing more. No maid that works here wears a veil and no maid of mine will wear a veil. I fear it may get in the way of your work" he explained, voice dripped of amusement.

She hesitated a bit, before she slowly lifted her head, but she kept her eyes down. Klaus's facial expression grew hard and numb, he was shocked, more shocked than he let on.

The sun...

She reminded him of the sun; bright, warm.

She was stunning, absolutely breathtaking—if his lips wasn't sealed shut; he dared to say that Rebekah might feel insulted by her beauty. Her life span had suddenly gotten longer. He figured it'd be a matter of time before something were to happen to her and she would die, but he won't let anything harm her...not yet anyways.

"Why won't you look at me, am I that hideous?" he joke, trying to ease some of the shock of her appearance in him.

She felt a weird feeling; the thought of looking at him from such a close distance, the queasy feeling in her stomach was eating her away, nagging her. She hated feeling like this, no man made her feel like this before but the fact that him of all people makes her feel like this didn't completely make her sick.

Still, she raised her eyes to meet his and she felt as if she was nailed to the floor instantly. She couldn't move, even if she wanted to.

He was sinfully handsome indeed, for a moment she felt as if he was the only man on earth, because there he stood in front of her, tall and proud as if he knows the effect he has on her.

He starred at her for what seemed like hours, it certainly felt like hours too. Her eyes, the most mesmerizing blue eyes he has ever seen, the light in the room gave her a glow of an angel. Her milky white skin; so creamy, so delicate, the slight blush on her cheeks, the quiver of her lips...

"Stunning..." he breathed "Absolutely stunning"

She suddenly felt a slight sting to her cheeks and for some reason she felt nervous under his stare. She knew when she was blushing, the feeling wasn't foreign to her, but she has not blushed when someone called her beautiful in years. She couldn't bring herself to remove her eyes from his; it felt as if she was stuck in place for some reason.

"Thank you, your highness" she replied softly.

"Careful love, your Queen detests it when her beauty is challenged" he smiled "She has a tendency of ripping their faces off..."

Her eyes widened in horror and then the Prince chuckled.

"That was a joke" he chuckled.

Her entire body somewhat relaxed at that. At least she need not fear the Queen killing her in her bed chambers at night, or maybe she did.

They then both starred at each other until Caroline realized that she was starring like one of those crazed girls in town, so she shook her head, in which Klaus also came out of his daze "You are already late for your urgent matter" she stated the obvious.

"I had everything taken care of already, my presence here is merely to scold you for sleeping in" he chuckled lightly at her tiny smile that graced her lips.

"Again, I apologize for sleeping in, it will not happen again"

"I'm sure it won't" he nodded.

They stood and looked at each other for a while; Klaus is still in shocked, overwhelmed and surprised by her beauty to say anything at the moment.

He took in her appearance, she reminded him of someone though, a woman he was sure of, who, is what was puzzling his mind.

"You remind me of someone" he voiced his thoughts.

Her brows wrinkled in confusion and her head slightly turned to the side, as if signalling him to explain.

He thought back to when he first met her, although she was wearing a veil, Rebekah had ask her for her name, although, he did not catch her last name, maybe if he knew her title, he might be able to figure out who she reminded him of.

"What's your title?"

"Forbes"

_Wait, he thought_

Forbes; that title was once owned by the Duchess Elizabeth Salvatore. He hadn't seen her in a time. Elizabeth often speaks of a daughter she left behind when she came for work at the Salvatore mansion. She felt like pushing her to live the life of a princess, given whom she knew her daughter to be, would be wrong and as such, left her to be raised by Elizabeth's previous close friend. It couldn't be a coincidence that her daughter is how his personal maid.

He had a fondness for the Duchess. He would often find himself at her mansion to enjoy her company. She spoke with no fear of him or the Salvatore's, given their nature as vampires. The Salvatore's made him give his word that she won't be harmed by his family. They found her to be a close to a mother figure as they'll ever get.

He smirked as a plan formulated in his mind. He would reunite them. This good deed would do well in his favour; it would inspire trust towards him from them both.

The Duchess was pretty enough, but her daughter blossomed. You can see the resemblance.

They stood in silence, starring at each other for another while before Caroline cleared her throat and brought herself back to earth.

"Is there anything you would like for me to do while you are gone, your highness?" she asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"My room needs tidying, that is all; just a few clothing here and there, nothing too heavy" he replied, reaching to his neck to pull out a long chain with two keys hanging from it. He unhooked it and pulled out one key and handed it to her, it was black and cold she thought and he placed the chain back around his neck and hid the other key close to him.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, that will be all" he smirked, he found her confused look to be amusing, she probably thought that he would work her like a slave.

He turned on his heel and walked towards the open doors and once he at the doors, he spun back around and grinned at her "Caroline, do tell me what did you think of the painting when I return" and he left, leaving Caroline utterly confused and baffled.

* * *

That afternoon, after getting acquainted with the other maids and getting herself something to eat, she decided to head to his highness's bed chambers to get started on tiding up.

Then she remembered one very key detail; she had absolutely no idea where his bed chambers were.

She forgot to ask him before he left, that's what a handsome man like him does to a woman.

She decided to just wander about the castle until she found someone she can ask, while she carefully looked at every door and in every corner in search of his room, but after realizing that all the rooms in this palace had the same doors and the palace was far too grand to even consider the possibility of finding his room before he returned was not possible, she gave up.

She turned around yet another corner, looking behind her when she bumped into someone with a rock solid hard chest, an 'oomph' left her lips before she felt herself loose her balance and fall back, she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact when she felt a gust of wind past her, heard a whoosh and thankfully, a pair of strong arms caught her before she could hit the floor.

"My apologies darling, I should watch where I'm going next time" she heard an oddly familiar voice said.

She slowly opened her eyes and they were met with really big brown eyes and a mischievous smirk, once her vision cleared, she realized that it was Prince Kol she bumped into.

"I should be the one to apologize your highness, my mind was elsewhere" she stood instantly, before curtseying.

His smirk grew as he straightened himself and looked down at her. He had never seen her before.

"Rise" he commanded.

She did as she was told.

"You're a new face; I believe we haven't met before, I am Prince Kol, the youngest, and often considered the most handsome and charming"

After meeting her highness, she couldn't find herself to agree with him, but she won't say that out loud.

Caroline wanted to shake her head, she couldn't blame him, she was wearing a veil, so like Klaus, he also did not recognize her but she kept herself still and smiled shyly as she had kept her head down.

"We have met before, you escorted me to my room last night I believe" she smiled when realization struck him.

"Oh yes, you are here to replace Nik's old maid. I see you must be acquainting yourself with the castle?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest and his smile never wavering.

She looked up and replied "Actually I'm looking for my master's bed chambers" she replied, feeling embarrassed for not asking him for directions in the first place.

Kol raised an eyebrow suggestively at her and his grin only widen at her words.

Caroline noted his facial change and was confused when she replayed her words in her head and scolded herself in her mind for her poor use of words.

"My apologies, he asked me to tidy it up but he forgot to mention the whereabouts of his room to me before he left" Caroline clarified and Kol let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry darling, but when you said you were looking for my brother's bed chambers, I automatically assumed the worst, he likes pretty things you see" he explained suggestively.

Caroline involuntary bit her bottom lip and blushed at the double meaning behind his words and her mind instantly replayed the morning when he basically called her beautiful.

"Don't tell me you're a maiden?" he asked, as his eyes widened in shock as he noticed the way she was chewing on her bottom lip at his words.

"Yes, your highness" she replied. It wasn't a secret, and she never planned on keeping it a secret. In order to secure a decent enough marriage proposal, she must keep herself intact.

He smiled at her words "Well isn't that precious, follow me" he stretched out his hand in front of her and she took it with a smile as he escorted her down the halls.

He showed her to his room which was more than obvious considering that since all the doors in the castle was a dark chocolate wooden colour, his was a very light wooden colour. Kol nodded and left her with a smile, one that Caroline smiled to herself at, she liked to make people smile.

She entered his room and frowned as she took in the appearance of it. The entire room was dark, there was not a sight of light anywhere and she was deeply distraught by this. His room was also much clustered, the walls were the same colour as the doors, the floor had a large rug on it, and she took off her shoes at the doorway and held them in her hands before she entered, almost falling to her knees at the softness of the deep red rug. The bed was straight in front of her, it was wooden, a dark brown colour, and the sheets were pure white, not cream; they looked like silk, but they also looked like velvet. To her left was a closet, a giant closet with double doors, it was white, as if it was painted she concluded. She turned to her right and noticed numerous paintings scattered in a pile around a canvas. There was a stool in front of that canvas but it was not facing her. She gently placed her shoes down at the door and made her way towards it, recalling his request earlier for her opinion on a painting; she realized that he must have been talking about this one.

Once she made her way around the painting, she smiled at the memory.

It was a well painted portrait of her wearing the veil and the dress as she was being questioned by the Queen, when she had a smirk on her face she presume, noticing the pure amusement in her eyes. She looked intriguing and mysterious and she loved it a lot.

She looked around her at the other paintings and noticed that he was not an organized man. She decided to pack the paintings up neatly; it might give him more room for more.

She began gathering the paintings one by one and packs them in columns neatly to the left of his bed. Once she was finished, she smiled to herself. Then she noticed the clothing that was carelessly lying around the room.

Making sure that she didn't mix the dirty clothing with the clean clothing, she smelt them all; all of them with the sweet musky scent that sent chill down her spine. They were all clean; thankfully. She folded them and decided to just leave them on the bed, not wanting to invade his privacy by going into his wardrobe without permission.

Once the room was clean to her liking, she smiled and turned on her heel, she grabbed her shoes and exited the room, she put her shoes on and close the door lightly, making sure to lock it before placing the key securely in her pocket and heading back to her room.

Later that night, she decided to take some candles to his room and brighten the room with them. She placed them carefully around the room, away from any hanging cloth and paper and lit them all. His chambers looked like a dream when she was finished. It looked and felt grand. She felt proud of her work and returned to her chambers to prepare for bed.

* * *

That night, Klaus returned to his room without visiting Caroline, after a long debate with his thoughts in the carriage, he came to the conclusion that she was asleep by now and went to his room. Firstly, he noticed that is room was bright and alit with candles. Then he also noticed that it was well tidy, including his paintings which were packed away neatly. It did give him more room to place future paintings he mused.

He noticed the folded clothing on his bed and he was confused, he wondered why she didn't place them in the closet like his other maids do but decided to ask her about it another time, he picked them up and rested them in the wardrobe and started to rid himself of his clothing, throwing them carelessly on the ground with a smirk, giving himself a reason to go to her tomorrow again.

He fell back on his bed in a chemise shirt and trousers and sighed.

"I am the most feared creature on the planet and I would make excuses for her to visit my chambers" he muttered, completely baffled by his own actions

_I have met hundreds if not thousands of beautiful women, of all shapes and sizes...stunning she may be, but even I have seen better and they still meant less than nothing to him, he mused._

Her beautiful, sweet, innocent face consumed his thoughts for the entire day, he could not even concentrate on listening to the King of the Fell Kingdom and his suggestions; he was busy picturing her giggling in his head. He wondered what her laughter sounded like. Her confidence, the mere fact that she was not afraid of him, the most dangerous person on this planet, intrigued him.

_Bloody hell, what has she done to me?_

* * *

The next morning Klaus went to her chambers, with the intention to storm in there and act as if she had done something wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, instead of pushing the doors open as he did yesterday, he simply knocked.

She welcomed him with a bright smile, her hair damp and a different colour dress from yesterday but the same design, her eyes were bluer than before and she curtsied and waited for further instructions.

"Rise" he commanded.

She did as she was told but this time, she looked straight at him.

She looked more beautiful than yesterday he thought.

"Is there something wrong your highness?" she asked, confused by his visit but as his personal maid, she did need to know what he needed done for the day...

"I noticed that you left the clothing on my bed, were you afraid to put them in my wardrobe?" he asked, hands folded behind his back and a smirk on his face as he noticed the light shade of pink her cheeks had.

"No, but I do not go though people's belongings without their permission" she replied with a shy smile. Why was she feeling shy? She was never shy, never.

"Well, do put them there next time, the clothing that I wore yesterday is in my room" he informed her, hoping that he wouldn't have to spell it out for her; he doubted that, she seemed like a smart woman.

"I will get them and wash them for you, your highness" she nodded.

"Thank you" he nodded and turned around, afraid that if he starred at her again, he was sure he wasn't leaving that room again and he needed to leave the castle to prevent him from being attached to her.

"Your highness?" she called, leaning her head sideways as he stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his head to the side, not enough to see his face but just to indicate that he was listening.

"The painting is beautiful, I love it" she smiled and Klaus smiled in victory before heading towards the door and escaping from her presence.

* * *

For the rest of the week that is what Klaus did, left the palace for the entire day, leaving his clothing for her to pick up, although he could have done that on his own, he wanted her presence in his room, he only allows himself to see her in the mornings and her presence gave him a warmth he enjoyed.

He always went to The Duchess's mansion and spent equal time with her and the Salvatore brothers, he mostly spent his time with her sometimes but no one was complaining, he was taking in her appearance; she had her mother's hair and her smile he realized. She also had her mother's grace.

One night, he returned to the palace to find her window open. He listened in to find that she was in fact, asleep. Curiosity made him jump up to her window and enter her chambers quietly. He found her well snuggled under her covers and asleep peacefully. She looked at peace, as if she had no worry for anything at all. This intrigued him, he never really knew what a peaceful sleep looked like, let alone felt like in such a long time. Fear that Mikael might kill him while he slept made him sleep rarely, and it was never peaceful. The nights that allowed him sleep was filled with nightmares of his death by Mikael's hands.

He noticed that she stirred and immediately, he escaped the same route he entered and landed gracefully on the ground. How would he explain his reasons for being in her chambers at such an hour...?

Why did he feel the need to explain himself when he could do anything he wanted?

* * *

After five days had passed, he decided that he would surprise Elizabeth with a gift, her daughter. He would never admit it, but she was more of a mother to him than his own mother ever had been.

He got up, took a bath, got dressed and went to Rebekah's dress maker and ordered her to find one of Rebekah's old dresses and went to Caroline's room immediately, knocking three times before greeting her with a smile as she curtsy with a welcoming smile and allowed him in.

"I will go to your room and get your clothing your highness, is there anything else you would like for me to do for you today" she asked, as she always asked him every morning.

"Actually there's been a change of plans, you are coming with me today" he smiled at her surprising facial features.

"Me" she pointed to herself "But I can't your highness, I'm needed here…"

"Whom do you serve?" He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows. She was forgetting whom she was enslaved to—more like worked for but—

"I am his highness's humble servant" she replied, confused by his question.

"Then when I say that you are joining me, while it may sound as a request; it was not" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded "Very well your highness" she curtsy and lowered her gaze.

He turned on his heel "Follow me"

She shot her head up to him as he continued walking towards the door and she blinked twice before following behind his footsteps.

He walk down the familiar hallway, passing the stairs that lead to the bottom floor and straight to the other end of the hallway and turned to his left and ran down a flight of stairs, to realize that she was on the bottom floor but in a different part of the palace.

Then again, this is a palace, not a house.

She walked down a rather large hallway behind Klaus and immediately noticed the Queen walking down towards them, Klaus grinned at his sister and she welcomed him with a smile.

He gave her a quick hug and she scowled at him.

"You are supposed to bow before me Nik" she whined.

"Rebekah, darling sister, I love and respect your position in this palace but you have my word that I will rip my own heart from my chest before I bow to you" he told her with a devilish smirk.

He knew he would irritate her if he hadn't bowed in front of the servants to her. She always said that he needs to acknowledge her title around other people.

_Poppycock_

She huffed and stomp her foot on the ground, like a little girl who didn't get what she wanted.

She kept her head down though, not meeting the Queen's eyes as she curtsy, waiting for her to give her further instructions to rise.

Rebekah shook her head at Klaus and noticed the foreign girl standing behind him with her head lower and she was dressed like a maid, but Rebekah has never seen this maid before.

"Rise "she commanded.

She raised her head slowly and looked into the Rebekah's eyes.

"Who are you? What is your name?" she asked, looking at her with interest.

"I am the new housemaid, my name is Caroline" she replied.

"Caroline" she repeated in realization "I didn't recognize you without the cloth wrapped over your head. I have a strange sense of humour" she chuckled lightly.

"I am more than happy to amuse her highness" she shrugged off.

"You are quite pretty" Rebekah voiced "Not prettier than I"

_Lies_, he mused.

"My mere beauty is no match for yours, your highness"

Rebekah smiled and turns to Klaus "My dress maker is searching for an old dress of mine and I'm curious as to why?" she asked, glancing at both Caroline and Klaus.

"I'm going out and I'm taking Caroline with me" he replied nonchalantly.

She nodded and smiled "Nik, Caroline" she nodded at them both before walking past them

He continued on his journey which was short because just doors down from their previous standing position was the queen's dress maker who had the most beautiful dresses laid out on the table in front of her while she packed the other dresses back in the little room in the corner of the room.

Klaus approached the dress and grabbed it off the table and handed it to her "Wear this, I'll be at the carriage waiting" and he left her with the dress in her hands.

She turned around slowly, gaping at the doorway in which Klaus had exited from and then finally glancing at the dressmaker who was not at her side.

"Come on, I'll help you in it" the woman offered.

There was a reason Caroline hated those complicated dresses. They had so many laces that they made your head spin, the laces did more than make her head spin, she had a light pounding headache trying to stay still, but the woman tugged on her corset which was another reason Caroline hated these dresses and the blonde winched as the corset was pulled tighter to her body.

Soon the dress maker made her final alterations as the dress which was once slightly bigger than her, now it fit her like a glove. Caroline wished she could see herself at the moment because she felt beautiful.

The dressmaker then went to her table and pulled out a drawer, pulling out a pair of white gloves, signalling her to put them on as she then disappeared into the room inside her room where she had packed the rest dresses, Caroline heard loud rustling and crashing as if something hit the floor until the woman came out of the room with a white laced parasol in her hand and handed it to Caroline. She then brushed out Caroline's hair straight down, not bothering to do much with it as she already looked beautiful.

"You're done" she chimed and Caroline stood up and spun around to face the woman.

The woman pulled back slightly and smiled "My god you look stunning" she smiled.

Caroline smiled at her "Thank you. What is your name?" Caroline asked.

"Marie" she replied.

"Thank you Marie" Caroline nodded and left the room. She remembered the path she walked on her way here and she followed that same path back to a place in the castle that she knew well.

When she descended the staircase she knew all too well, she recognized the guard she had almost got killed at the bottom of the stairs, no doubt guarding the staircase from unwanted guests.

She smiled at him and when he didn't return the smile, she merely shook her head in amusement. Still he insisted on following orders.

"I see you're ignoring me again..." she giggled but he made no move to acknowledge her presence. She frowned, confused.

"If I have done something to anger you, I do apologize. I assumed that after almost having you beheaded for speaking to me, we would have been friends"

He looked down at her in shock and his body relaxed "I did not recognize you without..."

"My veil" she interrupted, realizing that he didn't even recognize her.

"You look beautiful" he breathed.

"Thank you, I must be off but do enjoy the rest of your day" she smiled and walked away.

* * *

He stood near the carriage and looked around; he even looked at the front view of the palace, hoping to see her coming but he didn't see her.

"This is ridiculous..." he muttered, stomach clenching with an unknown feeling.

Suddenly, a gust of wind rushed passes him, as a vampire, it didn't make him cold, but a shiver ran down his spine. The gust of wind was followed by complete silence, then, the giant doors creaked open loudly, so loud that it was as if that was the only sound he heard and let a woman out.

When his eyes saw the dress, he knew it was her, this made him very happy. She held an umbrella in one hand and she was also wearing a pair of gloves.

She saw the prince starring at her and didn't have the strength to look away. She completely froze in shock. Then she swallowed her fear and gracefully walked along the stoned pathway towards him. She felt as if she was floating along the pathway as the dress did not showing any foot movements. She approached the prince slowly and gracefully curtsied before him, and then she slowly lifted her head and smiled.

"Marie had to make some alterations…" she stated.

"Who's Marie?" he asked, slightly confused.

"The dressmaker" she replied and Klaus nodded, intrigued that even after the many of years that has passed; he still never knew that woman's name until now.

"In the future, I am an impatient man. Making me wait does not grant you favours"

She lowered her head in shame "My apologies your highness"

He paused.

"You look absolutely mesmerizing" he said, eyes raking her entire form.

"Thank you your highness" she replied.

"Please" the prince said, as he escorted her into the carriage.

Just when she was about to step up into the carriage, the prince held her hand and helped her into the carriage. Her heart started to race but she tried with all her might not to look at him. She let go of his hand slowly and sat at one side of the carriage and calmed her heart down. He then entered the carriage and signalled them to start their journey.

He sat on one side of the carriage and she sat on the opposite side. They stayed completely silent for half of the journey; she finally broke the silence with a long awaited question.

"Forgive my lack of education but I do not know your name, if you don't mind—?" she was about to asked, batting her eyelashes towards him unintentionally, but he decided to answer her, already knowing her request

"I actually do mind, your highness is perfectly fine"

She looked down in disappointment. She would have liked to at least known his name. She could never call him by it, but at least she would've liked to know.

He saw her disappointed frown and he felt a twinge in his stomach, a feeling he rarely feels and even more rarely does he act upon.

"Niklaus is my birth name. Personally, I detest the name, some of my siblings; excluding Elijah call me Nik, but I prefer—" she finished his sentence before he could, as he did to her.

"Klaus"

He smirked, almost amused by her tit for tat "You may call me Klaus at times when we are alone...but I prefer 'your highness', as you well know, calling a royal by their given name is a punishable offense" he hinted towards, hoping that maybe it would dissuade her of it.

He has a small hope that she would speak openly against even that as well.

"I like your birth name"

He hated it. He hated when Elijah referred to him by that name, but he didn't know how it out sound from her.

"Now I'll ask you a question. Who took care of you when your mother left?" he didn't care much for it, but he'll admit to being a bit curious as to how she managed to fend for herself in a world where men ruled.

She smiled lightly "My neighbours, the Gilberts. They took very good care of me and I got to be raised by Elena and Jeremy, their children. They're like my sister and brother. I was an only child so I loved it"

The Prince perked up at the mention of siblings, remembering the letter he had received yesterday morning.

"Before I forget, my elder brother Lord Elijah will soon be returning to us from his travels. I have a book for him that he seems quite fond of; you will search for it in my chambers and return it to his room. There would be no need for a key, after this trip I have other errands to make and I will have no time to do so on my own. It's a brown leather bounded book with a gold string" he mentioned. He didn't need to tell her that there was a letter inside of it for Elijah's eyes only, because she seems to him like a curious kitten...she may read it and he would have to shut her up completely, he wanted to observe her more.

"If you can, be discreet about it, you may enlist the guard you're taken with for assistance, I believe he's been a guard long enough to know where Elijah's room may be, and I'd hate for Kol or Rebekah to catch you" he really would. He advocated for Elijah to take a break and leave for a while, despite them not wanting him to. He had a mission only Elijah could've done and he didn't want them to know of it.

She nodded. She didn't know why he wanted her to be discreet but she would do what was asked of her.

The smooth road disappeared when she suddenly felt he carriage run across stones and rocks that made the carriage ride very uncomfortable. After a few minutes, the carriage stopped and the doors opened. We had arrived at the Duchess's Mansion


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

When she stepped out of the carriage—more like he finally let her out—she felt like she could breathe again. During the ride he kept staring at her, it got to the point where she thought for a split moment that there was something on her face that he was either fascinated by or he thought was amusing. It was very uncomfortable. Her poor heart was racing, which most likely he heard—much to his satisfaction probably—and he liked it. She supposes he had a very good idea what he was doing and he got the results he knew he would get.

She starred at the mansion for a moment in amazement. It was indeed a beautiful home, but nothing compared to the palace. There were rumours that her mother was working here as a maid, but Caroline didn't believe it. She didn't want to believe that her mother was so close to her, but didn't come back home. That made her think that her mother did not want to see her again, that she had reminded her of her father so much that she abandoned her, which she refused to believe.

She saw a woman standing outside the large white gates, and quickly realized that she was the newly crowned Duchess. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her white and gold dress, golden bodice with a beautifully designed pattern, gold trims and her hair was as long as hers, golden as well. Caroline stood there admiring her because she wasn't being ruled beside a king, she ruled on her own, as the queen. Caroline loved women who were in power, they fascinated her.

"She's stunning, isn't she?" he whispered to her ear. She hadn't even noticed when he moved so close towards her and the feeling of his breath against the earlobe took her by surprise.

Caroline's head snapped at Klaus as he smirked and pulled back slowly. Caroline turned back to admire her once more "Yes she is. She looks confident, powerful, strong, yet beautiful and elegant" she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Come along" he signalled for her to follow him as he walked forward. He had to admit, he would be curious to see their reaction to each other. They would be grateful to him; maybe they might like to return the favour one day.

Caroline walked closer to the woman; as she got closer to the Duchess, there were features of her that reminded her of someone. The closer she got, the more Caroline was certain she knew those features. She had a familiar face, a familiar height, hair, her stance, she almost looked like…

Caroline froze in place as she was far but close enough to recognize who that woman was; her insides swelled with longing. The woman looked as if she recognized her too. Caroline could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, her hands flew to her mouth, a sob escaped her lips, and she clutched the parasol in her hand tighter. She searched for Klaus, who was standing behind her with a smile—not a smirk— on his face.

"You share some of her features, and when you confirmed that your title too was Forbes, it made sense. I was on my way here to drop some items for The Salvatore's anyway, so I saw no reason for the Duchess to be reunited with her long lost daughter" he explained. He didn't want her to think he did this out of the goodness of his heart...that implied he had goodness in heart.

Caroline turned back to take a glance at the woman in front of her who also looked as if she was crying as well, but didn't make a move. Caroline turned back to Klaus, who signalled her to go on.

Caroline turned back and the parasol fell from her hands. She grabbed some of her dress, raising it from the ground and ran towards her, the woman also came running towards her, her hands out, ready to embrace her. Klaus took the parasol up and closed it, holding it tightly by the handle. Why women carried these things around but barely—if at all—used them eludes him.

"Mother" she cried; a loud sigh left her lips as their bodies collided, as if a hole in her heart was suddenly filled.

"Caroline" Liz choked, grabbing her and pulling her closer to her.

"Mother, I missed you so much" she sobbed.

"I missed you too my love" Liz sighed, as if all was right in the world again.

"Please don't leave me again" she sobbed, clutching to her mother tighter, as if she would run at anytime.

"I'm not going anywhere my darling" Liz assured her.

Soon their sobbing had died down and they released the death grip they had on each other, Klaus realized that is was safe to approach them. Ever since his human days, he has always hated when women cried. He hated to witness Rebekah's tears as well as his mothers, and two crying women that he knew was no different, so he had stayed put. Mostly because he had this nagging voice in his head telling him go about his way and leave them there to their reunion, but he would prefer to see this through, even though he must suffer through the crying.

"Your hair is longer" Caroline chuckled, before sniffling and drying her eyes with the back of her hands, she pulled a strand of hair from behind her mother's head and twirled it in her hands..

"So is yours" she countered, pointing at her hair with a laughter she hadn't heard in years "You're so beautiful"

"So do you" she countered.

"I agree"

Caroline and Liz both turn to look at Klaus who had a smirk on his face and his hands behind his back, well satisfied with himself.

Elizabeth sniffled and shook her head at Klaus, all while a growing smile came upon her lips.

"Niklaus, this explains your odd behaviour recently" Liz almost laughed and Klaus shot her a confusing yet guilty look "After all these years you still think you can fool me, you should be ashamed of yourself. I noticed the distant stares and lies"

With a chuckle, he smiled a smile Caroline had seen for the first time. It showed the two dimples on his cheeks that made him seem even younger, if that were possible. "She is my new maid, I knew nothing of her relation to you until recently" he explained.

"Is that so?" She eyed Caroline knowingly, folding her arms across her chest and giving Caroline the up and down look, a look Caroline recognized all too well.

"Mother, even after all these years you still try to figure me out" Caroline pointed out, with a playful smirk.

"I'm only trying to figure out if you did it of boredom or curiosity" she quickly defended herself in a playful manner.

"Mother" Caroline warned.

"I was only teasing" she smiled "I know your curiosity got the better of you" Liz added and smiled at the frown on her daughter's lips at her words "Let's go inside, I need to catch up with my daughter, you can join the Salvatore's in the back" she suggested, pointing to the stoned pathway on the left side of the house "They are trying to make me host a ball so that they can meet women" she sighed as if in annoyance "Of all things, meeting women is one problem they _don't_ have" he knew she was amused instead of annoyed.

Caroline nodded and held her mother's arm, as she escorted her daughter into the mansion. Caroline looked at every detail of the mansion, she always loved watching this mansion from afar but this was the first time she was about to see every detailed beauty of it. The mansion was indeed very beautiful nowhere near mesmerizing as the Mikaelson's palace. They entered the doors of the mansion and headed inside, walking through the entrance hallway passing many rooms, approaching the dining area.

She looked back for a bit only to realize that Klaus was gone. Disappointment flooded through her, but her mother yanking her arm excitingly up the many flight of stairs, pulled her back into her bubble.

She then entered her mother's bed chamber. She was absolutely amazed by the beauty of the room, but her mother sat her on the bed and closed the doors, locking it behind her.

"Why did you lock the doors?" Caroline asked.

"So, that no one would interrupt us, now how have you been?" she asked her, sitting next to her and holding one of her hand.

"I'm fine mother" Caroline replied "Would you like to explain to me how you are now the Duchess of the Mikaelson Kingdom?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her and using her other hand to signal the room.

Liz smiled, patting the hand she held with her other hand before getting up from the bed.

She began to pace in front of her daughter slowly, as she started from the very beginning "I came to work here when the Duke was still alive. He was charming, handsome, kind and always wonderful to me. He ever treated me as a maid but as a guest. After a few months, we fell in love and we got married. His eldest son, Damon Salvatore was to become Duke, but he didn't want the title and neither did his younger brother so they made me Duchess. At first, I didn't want it, but then I thought of you and your father and I decided to take it. He then died from a massive heart attack last year, it was the most devastating year of my entire existence, I never felt pain like that since your father died, I wanted to die as well but his sons, the Salvatore brothers comforted me. I felt like I had two sons, they treated me as their mother and I treated them as my sons"

She looked to Caroline who was listening intently "I have always told them of my beautiful daughter I had to leave behind so that she may have a better future. I didn't want you to be a part of all of this. You were so simple and you act on your emotions. Condemning you to a life of a princess, to duties and choices you would never make, would have been selfish of me" She explained, sitting back down and holding her hand.

"Mother, I would have done it without question. You mustn't think like that" Caroline shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry I shut you out of my life. Now, you will go nowhere. I will explain everything to the Prince and you will come and live with me" she insisted, with a joyful smile upon her face, another one of her heart warming smiles.

Caroline smiled sadly for her mother...she had such high hopes "Mother, nothing would make me happier than to be with you, but I like it there. The Queen is incredibly nice to me, so is everyone else, especially the prince"

"The Queen won't allow a princess to work as a maid in her house" Liz stated as if it were a fact, which it could be, but Liz knew why Rebekah would not want her there.

"If she doesn't know that you are my mother, then she will allow me to stay" she said, hoping that her mother will realize what she is trying to say, she didn't want to say it...

Why would she want to confess to her mother of having feelings for a man she shouldn't have feelings for at all? Her mother would tell her what she already knows, he's a Prince, and he's destined to marry a princess, regardless of his vampirism. Her heart doesn't want to hear what she can't have.

"Why do you want to work there? Is there something you should be telling me? Is there someone there that you are friends with?" she asked "If you have a friend there, you are more than free to visit them as you please" she tried.

"Not exactly mother," Caroline replied, with a shy laugh, a small smile fell upon her face and her cheeks turned pink, thinking of not wanting to leave Klaus.

"Is there someone there you fancy, I won't judge them" she asked, tightening her grip on her daughter's hand, forcing her to look at her "I swear to you" she continued "Unless it's Kol"

Caroline burst out laughing and that made Liz laugh along with her. Liz did not miss the way her daughter was acting almost shy. It was odd, considering no boy, much less a man, has never once made her blush or respond this way. This she knew for sure, but she has not seen her in five years and people can change in five years. She'd like to meet the man capable of doing such a difficult feat.

"Tell me about him" her mother implored, pulling Caroline closer to her on the bed.

"Mother…" Caroline warned, attempting to hide the blush on her face.

"Caroline…" Liz countered, pulling her hands to signal her to look at her "You're blushing. You are acting as any girl would when around the company of a man. This is rare" she chuckled "I need to know this man"

Still looking away, she replied "Well, he's handsome, charming and mysterious. I just can't help myself, I wish to know more about him" she looked up at her mother then "He told me that I was beautiful, and it made feel even more beautiful. He must have seen many women before, princesses and queens, yet he thought I was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on…" she trailed off as if she had lost herself in her mind, as her mother smiled at her daughter. "It sounded like the perfect lie to prey on me but I believed him. I truly do" and then Caroline sighed "His voice...he could recite the dictionary and it'd be more beautiful than a poem"

She sat there and watches her daughter talk about this mysterious man, with every piece of description, she pictured…

"When you said the man is charming and handsome; more than a dozen men ran through my mind" Liz giggled and Caroline smiled "When you mentioned, a mystery, I automatically assumed that Lord Elijah has returned and hasn't informed me yet" At this Caroline looked genuinely confused "Then when you mentioned his voice, you couldn't have been more clear that you fancied the Prince" she said softly with a warm smile.

Caroline swallowed "Which one?"

"Caroline" she warned "You never could play dumb. You know I speak of Prince Klaus"

Caroline looked left to right before speaking "Vampires have supernatural hearing mother, have you forgotten?" Caroline made a quick glance at the window then back to her.

"Probably, but I trust Niklaus not to eavesdrop on my conversations" she stated with confidence.

"Is that so?" Caroline asked, she was being sarcastic, but she wanted to know her mother's relationship with Klaus, the way they act was as if they were friends, close friends.

"Never mind that, let's go, I want you to meet someone" Liz shot up from the bed and practically dragged her out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. It had a door that opened to the backyard, where there were a large round stone table and a group of men sitting around it. They saw her and her mother and immediately, they all stood, including Klaus, with a smirk.

_He's always smirking..._

_Oh god, I hope he didn't hear._

Her mother stood straight as she seemed genuinely shocked by something, or someone, but there was a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Mr. Lockwood, I didn't know you were here. Is there anything I can get you?" Liz offered.

"No thank you Duchess, I'm fine" he replied, approaching Liz and holding out his hand, but eyes kept making quick glances on Caroline.

Liz gave him her hand as he pecked the back of her hand. She turned to her daughter.

"Caroline, I would like to introduce you to the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon" she said, as the boys approached and bowed before her.

"Please don't bow, it makes me very uncomfortable." She insisted.

At her words, one of the guys rose up to her.

"You are the infamous Caroline, the long lost daughter of our Duchess, this woman I call my step-mother speaks highly of you every day since the day I met her, and today I live to see you in the flesh, I need to give you another bow" Damon proclaimed, as he dramatically bowed again before her.

Damon raised up "I kid you not, she _can't_ stop talking about you"

"Won't stop talking about you" Stefan added with a friendly smile "You weren't exaggerating when you said that she was absolutely beautiful" Stefan added.

"Thank you so much" Caroline replied.

"I completely agree" Mr. Lockwood agreed, gazing at as if she was mesmerizing. He held out his hand to her, in which she placed her hand in his and he kissed the back of her hand gently. His eyes flicked up to hers in that moment before a smile was on his lips against her skin, before he released her hand and took a step backward.

Klaus looked at the Salvatore brothers and the Lockwood boy, suddenly regretting bringing Caroline here while they were all here. She was his maid. She was also Elizabeth's daughter and legally their step-sister, but she came with him. He almost frowned at the sight, almost.

_Can one almost feel jealous?_

In any case, he disliked the attention they were showering on her...

_Not because he wants to shower the same attention at all...nope._

He would never cause a fight or even displayed animalistic behaviour at Elizabeth's home though. Neither would the Salvatore Brothers, he was not about to start now. He needed to keep his mannerisms around her hidden for a while; can't have her speaking ill of him. Besides, they were being polite and he shouldn't feel jealous, she is but a maid, he can have any woman he wishes. He should not have to be jealous of a mere maid.

_She's not really a maid if she's Elizabeth's daughter now is she?_

They sat in the backyard amongst the garden and chatted. They had bombarded Caroline with questions upon questions; some of them made Klaus's blood boil, especially the questions Tyler Lockwood dared to ask her, in which she gave a truthful reply. He noticed that she was getting uncomfortable with all the questions. He felt almost bad for her; poor thing, but knew they would question his actions if he insisted to take her away from them for a moment. He watched as she excused herself to retrieve something in the carriage she must have forgotten. If only they knew the woman only carried a parasol. He knew she was grateful when they allowed her to leave without further questions. He watched as she spared him a quick glance and smile as Caroline had headed back to the carriage.

Caroline was exhausted from speaking, but mostly, she felt as if she couldn't breathe at a certain point throughout all of those questions. There was a reason she hated corsets, they were made with a material that Caroline disliked more than anything. She was lucky she was able to breathe for only as much as she could, but it still held her body with a grip that had Caroline feeling almost as if its intent is to suck the life from her. She looked out the window where she sat and made the decision to loosen some of the strings behind her. When she did, she felt like there was air and blood running in her brain again and her mind was well relaxed after a while. Then, someone's hands opened the door and to her surprise, as if her mind could not leave him alone, it was the prince himself.

"You're quite famous today aren't you...needed to get away I take it?" he asked as he took a seat opposite her direction.

"Would you like the truth, or the horrid lie I gave everyone at the table?" she countered.

"That was a horrendous lie" he chuckled "But surprise me" he smirked.

She slightly shook her head, but the smile was there even though she found his reply to be annoying.

"To breathe" she exasperated in relief "Never in my life have I been asked so many questions before, apart from that, this corset is making it extremely difficult to breathe under so much tension. I managed to loosen a few strings so I can regain full capacity of my body for a moment" she groaned, which was partly true "You don't have to keep me company, the Duchess will notice that you are missing" she insisted.

"She is your mother, she will also notice that you are missing as well" he countered, folding his arms across his chest.

He raised a valid point.

"Although we haven't seen each other in five years, she knows me more than she knows herself, she knows that I like to be alone" she said.

"Why is that?" he wondered aloud.

"I feel peaceful alone" she explained.

"I too share a special preference for being left alone" he agreed "When I am alone, I hear more loudly than usual" he continued "Your heart was racing out of your chest with desire to escape the questions" he added but leaned forward "It's racing even as we speak" he whispered with a smirk.

_Damn It!_

"Your presence is intimidating, your highness" she confessed, lowering her head slightly.

"Relax and breathe" he chuckled "You are very brave indeed" he noticed "Stunningly brave" he added "Surely you must be afraid of something, if not I?"

Caroline looked at him in confusion.

"Well, you live in a house filled with Original vampires, one of them being the most deadly of vampires on the planet, and yet you show no signs of fear" he explained.

A paused passed between them.

"Werewolves" she confessed, lowering her head in shame.

"Why werewolves?" he asked "They're hardly a force to be reckoned with"

There was a silence after his words.

"A werewolf killed my father when I was very young" she confessed, and Klaus's smirk fell slightly as his arms unfolded from across his chest as he listened. He remembered she had mentioned it upon their meeting at the interview but he did not pay much attention to it. "It stood in front of me as if it was attempting to frighten me, snarling in my face but it ran away at the sound of my mother's voice." She added lowly.

He almost thought he felt her pain. She came quite close to death as a child; usually children who had been on the receiving end of trauma like that have a tendency to be somewhat broken.

He's yet to even see a crack.

"What if I was a werewolf, would you be afraid of me?" he asked, he wasn't sure where the question came from, but it came.

"At first, yes, dare I say, I might have even accused you of killing my father, but you are not a werewolf. You are just a vampire. You can't be both, you can't be a hybrid" she said, with a relieving smile. Besides, she would have known he was a hybrid, the people in the Mikaelson kingdom was blessed with the ability to spread news faster than a cold, if someone knew this, everyone would know, she wasn't that isolated in her own little world, right?

"What if I was a hybrid?" he asked, startling Caroline to turn her attention to the prince, the seriousness on his face and in his tone made her question herself more.

"Hybrids do not exist, it's just a bedtime story told to little children, to make them do as they are told" she laughed.

"Not only does such a monster exist, but he is the only one of his kind, and happens to be part of the royal family" he said proudly. He was proud. He was the most feared and powerful creature on planet earth. He's at the top of the food chain. He saw no valid reason to hide his true nature from her. She needed to know who she was working for; besides, he'd like to see her reaction to the news, a bedtime nightmare about to be made possible in front of her very eyes.

Caroline sat there, as if deep in thought, which she was. People have always said that hybrids do exist and some have said it to be a bad myth. She didn't know who to believe, but she didn't know why she had said that they do not exist. There was always a chance. There's witches and werewolves and doppelgangers, why not a hybrid?

"I have heard of such a tale. That this being does not have his father's blood, but the blood of a werewolf and he is a member of the royal family. Some say that the story was fabricated to scare our children to do as they're told; some say that the hybrid is your father. Some say that it could be Kol, as he kills for the joy of it, but people mostly claimed that you were the hybrid. I know for a fact that you are not the hybrid" she explained, a gentle smile upon her face. She felt completely sure of herself and her judgement. Besides, she would notice if he was a werewolf, would she?

"What makes you think that I'm not the hybrid?" he asked, folding his arms and listening to every word that left her lips.

"I do not make it a habit to listen to gossips and whispers, but from what I do hear, is that this hybrid is a true monster, with no soul and no conscious. I dare say you do not fit the description" she said, with completely certainty.

Caroline watched closely, as his facial expression morphed into one of shock, as if her words had truly surprised him.

She had just basically proclaimed that he had a conscious and a soul. Of course he was shocked. How can such a pure creature see him in a somewhat similar state? He wasn't pure; he was the most impure thing on the planet.

What a stunning woman she is.

Listening to her made him realize that she didn't see vampires as vicious monsters. She didn't see vampires as the creatures everyone else seems determined to see them as. Foolish girl, but she didn't know the truth about him and sooner or later, she would find out the truth and he decided then and there, that no one will tell her but himself.

"Caroline, I must confess to you, that I _am_ _the _hybrid" he confessed. He almost felt guilty, as if he had committed a crime or told her his deepest darkest secret, but what he is was not his fault. Mother was unfaithful and she turned him into a vampire. He was always proud to call himself a hybrid, he has been proud of being different for the last 500 years, and he's quite please with himself for being such a powerful creature.

"No you're not"

"Yes, I am" he replied, slightly offended she does not believe him.

"Prove it"

He cocked his head to the side as she challenged him.

Here was an innocent woman. She knew not of his true nature, she knew not of his temper or how truly monstrous he can and have been, and yet he couldn't find it in him to be angry or annoyed at all. He was never one to back down from a challenge.

With that, he starred right into her eyes as his eyes turned gold. The dark purple veins revealed themselves, surrounding his eyes. Slowly, he parted his lips, to give her a glimpse of his fangs. They were longer than the ones vampires had and somehow through the surprise and shock, she noticed this. She knew that a vampire's eyes were deep red, not golden. Only werewolves had golden eyes. So he was telling the truth.

At first, she felt her heart jump in fear. She's been around him this entire time and was none the wiser to his true nature. She understood werewolves and she understood vampires. She knows when to be afraid and when to remain calm around them.

She didn't have that skill for a hybrid. She didn't know what to do with herself; should she try to remain as calm as possible? Should she panic? Would he hurt her?

But now, after a brief moment had past, she found herself a bit curious. She's seen vampires up close and personal and was able to study them. She has seen a werewolf up close—dead werewolf—up close and personal and had studied them. She's never been up close to a hybrid before. She can feel herself wanting to get up from up her seat and going closer to him.

It was as if he had read her mind, because in the literal blink of an eye—because she only blinked—he had moved from the other side of the carriage to her side, but not only that, he had somehow managed to turn her to face him without her even feeling the sensation of being moved. He was faster, much much raster than even a very old vampire. He pulled her towards his chest and made sure she couldn't move to back away.

Despite Elizabeth's unrealistic beliefs that he would keep his ears to himself, he didn't. He heard Caroline's infatuation of him, Elizabeth's story of how she came to be Duchess, all of it. Truthfully, his ear never left Caroline until she came down to join them. If she had decided to leave him to be with her mother, he would've wanted to release her of her job and duty to him.

But the possessive side of him most likely would not have allowed it to happen.

Still...

"I have revealed myself to you because I felt that as my personal maid, you need to know about me in order to be able to tend to me as well as one should when tending to their superior" it was the truth, he didn't lie, the maids he had at his disposal before never really found out nor did he tell them of his true nature because he knew what would happen to them. He'd feed of them, be bored with them and end them "Also this would be your chance to choose to stay with your mother as per her request" at that, the look on her face told him that she figured out that he had indeed been listening in to their conversation "I have known the Duchess for a while and I confess I do have a certain respect for her. I have never seen her with so much energy as she has shown today, no doubt to the return of her beloved daughter, if it is your wish to remain with her, I may allow it so" he said may because he honestly couldn't tell if he would have the restraint to allow her to leave.

Caroline noticed something in his words. Firstly, she noticed that he did not have restraint to not listen into other's private conversations; or perhaps he truly wished to hear what we would talk about. But the one thing that caught her attention was his last words.

_I may allow it so..._

Would be deny her freedom to be with her mother? How could he deny her freedom? She placed herself into the servitude to her Queen and her wishes, but she's sure the Queen would allow her this freedom.

But allowing her freedom wasn't what she focused on; it was why he wouldn't allow her.

Did he...want her to stay?

She decided that her decision to stay was the right decision she made. She needed to know, she had to know why he may not allow it so...

Before she even knew her hand had been raising itself, she found it placed against his cheek. She immediately feared he'd move but, but he didn't. She supposes he wanted to find out what she would do.

She allowed her fingers to touch the veins surrounding his eyes. They felt like bumps on his skin, as most protruding veins do. His eye glistened at her in its golden glory. They were so pretty to look at.

Suddenly he parted his lips and snarled at her. She thought she had hurt him somehow. She has only seemed supernatural creatures up this close when they couldn't harm her, when they couldn't feel anything...

Then she saw his fangs, glistening with the saliva in his mouth. There were two of them.

Before she could stop herself, her finger glided against the tooth, feeling the surface of it, it was smooth; she supposes all teeth are smooth to the touch. Her thumb finger slightly grazed against the edge of the teeth and cut her in the process.

She winced in response and was about to pull her finger away to sooth it, but he caught her finger before she could even move it.

Panic set in, she knew how vampires reacted when they smelt blood. Frenzy takes over. Would he...?

He answered her own question when he placed the thumb in his mouth and sucked on her thumb. She thought, maybe he'll just remove the residual blood from her finger.

_Oh no_

She can feel him pulling the blood from her finger. It stung a little but she was more fascinated with the way his eyes seemed to shimmer and glisten as he stared at her. She could feel herself moistening with want...

_Oh god_

She was getting aroused by this, by him. She should be scared that he'd drink her dry. She should be scared he may kill her in this very carriage. She should be scared regardless. He's the hybrid, the most powerful being on the earth, the thing everyone is afraid of. She only hoped he couldn't sense her desire for him.

He used his next free hand to pull her closer to him. And she felt then and there, he knew how this was making her feel.

He let go of her finger, knowing that at this point, if he had gone further, he would have drained too much from her and weakened her. Then he'd have to explain why she was weak when all she came to do, was to merely retrieve an item she forgot. He moved her hand from his cheek, though still keeping his true nature visible.

Mustering all the strength she had left after that...odd event "I'm not afraid of you"

His eyebrows rose at that and a slow smirk followed quickly behind. They both knew she was lying.

She folded her arms and thought better of it to attempt to cross her legs; he was too close and she'd embarrass herself. She gave him a challenging look, as if daring her to prove him wrong.

He'd succeed.

She wasn't afraid of him in the sense of what he is. She's afraid of what he'll do to her.

A moment passed and eventually, he returned his facial features back to his human form and for the last minute and a half; they had a little starring contest to see who would break first.

Caroline was persistent, Klaus was challenging, but Caroline could not stop blushing for the life of her. His stare was so penetrating and sharp...it cut through her like a knife. He had a smirk on his lips and he cocked his head to the side to stare at her from a better angle. She hated this feeling, sooner or later; her cheeks would catch on fire from his heated stare. It would.

Deciding that she was now uncomfortable under his stare, she looked down briefly, losing the battle and she got up, heading for the doors.

But as she sat up to move, she found herself falling back down...into his empty waiting arms.

He had weakened her with a certain loss of blood. He thought he had stopped himself from preventing this from happening, but he underestimated himself. She fell right into his lap with a loud "Oomph"

He leaned his body closer to hers. She felt him behind her and her heart began to race for words. She felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Carefully, he took his hand and gently pulled her hair aside so he can sit his chin on her shoulder. Her hair smelt like the sun, warm.

"Now now dear, where do _you_ think you're going?" Klaus whispered against her ear, bringing shivers to her spine.

She had to find her voice somewhere in her throat to respond, not being familiar with all these feelings she were feeling "To my mother, I have to discuss something with her" she replied in a hushed tone.

It wasn't a complete lie; she was going to see her mother, but just to be in her company, someone's company that was more comfortable to her than his company.

"Hmm, first you must find yourself something to eat. It will build your strength up. Then you may find your mother for more gossip of me" he suggested in a hushed tone, a smirk appearing on his lips. His words had surprised Caroline for mere seconds. She knew that he can hear from far distances but she didn't see him as an eavesdropper, especially when her mother had basically declare her complete trust in him to not eavesdrop on her conversations. She certainly also didn't think he cared for her well being.

If it weren't for the fact that he was really close to her, she would have turned to face him...her cheeks were far too pink to face him "Your highness, it is impolite to eavesdrop on private conversations. To think my mother trusted that you wouldn't do such a thing" she turned slightly and whispered "I can't imagine how disappointed she would be when she finds out that she was incredibly wrong"

"You're threatening me?" he asked with a light chuckle.

He was slightly taken aback, but only slightly.

"Something you're not acquainted with, I assume" she replied, matching his tone.

He chuckled, not expecting her response.

"I must confess, it is quite new for me" he breathe against her ear "I must inform you that you managed to have forgotten something"

She had just realized that his hands were gently stroking her stomach and his hot breath was blown against her delicate skin. She was beginning to become aroused, yet again. She has definitely never felt like this before. Her breathing had changed right then and there.

"What is it, your highness?"

"Your corset"

_Oh gods!_

She had completely forgotten why she came to the carriage to begin with, for relief of her attire. She was so accustom to her usual comfortable clothing. The complex thing about corsets, especially the one she had on, was that they require another person to put them on, and to take them off. She simply couldn't tighten it on her own and she knew the miracle it took to unlace them herself in the first place.

She didn't get the time to say anything because in one swift movement, she was sitting on top of him. Legs placed on each side, and his legs pressed together between hers. Her body was facing his and her hands had automatically gone to his shoulders to steady her. His arms were behind her, hugging her almost.

Almost

"Allow me" he breathed.

She had immediately thought that he had no clue how to fix such contraptions.

_She was so wrong_

Skilfully, she can feel his hands pull at each and every string, so that he can pull it tighter to her body, all while staring into her eyes. Her cheeks were on fire, chills were running amuck inside of her. She had a distinct idea that he knew what he was doing...all too well.

"Your highness, you really don't need to—" he cut her off

"Please, I insist"

She shut up.

Suddenly, he pulled the strings tightly and she gasped loudly, while her body automatically pushed closer towards him. Her chest was in his direct eye view, giving him the perfect view of her plump breast in all their glory.

Her gasp wasn't really from the corset though, as much as the feeling of his tightening on her skin was sudden.

No her gasp came from what she felt between her legs. It was hard and it was his.

She has never felt something like that before. Her poor heart was clogged in her throat, pounding far too quickly for her to count. She felt the fluttering in her stomach multiply tenfold. She never truly felt a man before. He was stone hard. Is it always that hard? She remembered Bonnie's cousin once told them that it only gets like that when they want you that way.

_The Prince feels this way for me?_

_Well of course. You're pretty; he probably beds many pretty girls._

She was saving herself for marriage. She had no money, no important title and no dowry; the very least she could keep for bargaining was her virtue.

She gasped unexpectedly yet again, as he pulled the last of the string. His eyes never left hers and she dared not look away, in fear of what he would do if she did.

"If you like, I can pull it tighter" he whispered against her breast. She could feel all the fine little hairs on her skin stand at the feeling of his breath against her skin. She had to breathe in sharply in response.

"No thank you, you did an even better job than Marie" she confessed, and it was true. She could feel her heart on her chest as though it was right there where the world could see, now at the very least, she could breathe easier.

* * *

She walked back to the mansion, preventing herself from looking back and attempting to admire the gates and the house in front of her. Just before she stepped into the mansion doors, she spotted her mother at the window looking at her as she walked in. She frowned; she hoped she hadn't seen much. She then moved from the window and Caroline entered the mansion, leaving Klaus behind with a crooked smirk upon his face.

Caroline headed upstairs to her mother's room cautiously; she was surprised at herself for even remembering where her mother's room was to see her waiting for Caroline's arrival patiently. She sat on the bed with her arms folded, her legs crossed and a realization smile on her face.

"Mother, did you see enough or were you looking for anything more?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"I saw enough" she said.

She sighed...she saw too much.

"Mother …" she tried, before her mother interrupted her.

"He's taken a liking to you" Elizabeth realised.

Caroline paused at those words.

Elizabeth knew Klaus well enough. She dared not assume she knew him as a close friend or even as well as his siblings. She's paraded many women to him and all he ever does with them is bed them and discard of them or kill them. They never live long enough. How is it that her daughter had been at his side for so long and still lives? Perhaps Klaus knows that she's her daughter and wants to keep her as a bargaining chip for future endeavours. She thought that at first, but the look she saw on his face as Caroline walked away from him was a look she was all too familiar with. No matter whom he is, no matter how much he may attempt to change her mind about it, one thing is quite clear, he does take a liking to her.

Elizabeth wouldn't dare say she's glad by this at all, but she's not upset or angry about it either. She's worried. From what little she knows of Klaus, he's not well versed in controlling his emotions and his temper is a faulty switch. He may harm her, he may kill her. He just might turn her.

She'd have to give her the mortal ring.

"Do you remember Alaric's teachings?" Elizabeth had to ask because she paid him a small fortune to teach her how to defend herself.

At this, Caroline was surprised, how did she know about Alaric? He had just passed through on the hunt for Katherine and he stayed as per Elena's pleas and taught them to defend themselves. It's not like he really came because her mother sent him to educate her...

"Mother, did you send Alaric?"

When her mother smiled, she knew it was the truth.

"So he never was hunting Katherine...he came specifically to teach me self defence against the supernatural?

Elizabeth nodded "I paid a small fortune too, turns out, he had extra students he did not cater for" she meant Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie.

Knowing that Caroline remembered her teachings eased her mind only a bit. The rest she would have to leave to faith...and the ring.


	4. Chapter IV

**Thanks guys for all the support!**

**To Kagurs: I wrote the beginning of this story years ago and I honestly didn't think about that at the time so thank you for bringing it up. I already finished the story and debating on what next to work on offline. But this will be something to think about in other stories so it's a learning curve for me!**

**On With the Story!**

* * *

**A Week Later**

Seven days had passed and Caroline was on her way to the Salvatore Mansion to spend some time with her mother; at her highnesses request—_more like order_—but she wouldn't consider spending time with her mother an order. Klaus had other matters to attend was his reasons for not accompanying her. She was glad for the ride alone.

Her mother had given her a ring along with a note. She told her to read the note on her own and to herself, so that no one else may hear her.

She re-read the note in the carriage to herself

_"Klaus is a charming and handsome man. If he were a different man, you'd be wed to him before the moon rises. But he's a very special kind of vampire, he was raised as a human in a way no child should've been raised, and as such, he had to adapt to his surroundings when he changed. Do not be fooled by his special or spontaneous kindness, for if it may please him, he can and will kill you or worst. This ring belonged to your father. He gave it to me the day you were born. He said if he had to choose between either of us to take care of you should the worst happened, it would be me. Now I'm giving it you .The history of this ring, only the Bennett's may be able to enlighten you on it, but it protects you from death by supernatural means. It may even protect you from being turned into a vampire; by accident or forcibly. I've lived with the Salvatore brothers for some time and I know being a vampire is not necessarily a bad thing; however I refuse to allow someone to take that choice from you without dire reason. Wear it at all times and remember your teachings"_

Her mother told her many times how much care and respect she has for her highness, how she might even call him friend in a could she speak such nice thoughts of him and say such things in this letter. Could he really be so bad?

The ring was small; it was more of a band really. It was like a black metal or stone of some kind. It had the crest of a bird, she smiled. She slipped it on her left hand middle finger. She only hoped that there would be no need for it.

She would also have to have words with Bonnie about the ring and the history behind it. Her mother knew her well; she indeed would like to know how the rings came to be.

Suddenly—_very suddenly_—the carriage stopped, causing her to jerk forward off her seat and onto the heard the horses make their noise loudly as though they were forced to stop and she heard the footmen mumbling from inside the carriage. She wanted to stick her head out to see what was happening, but then a foot stepped onto the steps to the carriage and she heard his voice.

"Continue on"

It was the Prince.

_Where did he come from? Was he following the carriage? Did he lie about the other business he had to deal with? Did he cancel those plans? Why would he want to come to her mother's house so soon after the last visit?_

_The Note!_

She took her seat and hustled as quickly as possible and hid the note in her sleeve. She hoped he wouldn't notice the ring on her finger, and if he did, she hoped he didn't know of its purpose.

He entered the carriage and took his seat opposite her. His hair looked as though it had been blown through the wind.

She tried to stand, she had to curtsy in his presence, and it was law. She didn't know how she would do it in a moving carriage but she had to.

He picked up on what she was about to do and though, it'd be an amusing sight to see her attempt such a feat in her human form without the balance of a supernatural being; he'd prefer to spare them both the trouble.

"No need Caroline, stay right where you are"

She kept her seat but she bowed anyways "Your highness"

"Rise"

She raised her head to him but kept her eyes down.

"Seems I have business with the Salvatore's yet again"

Her eyes lifted to meet his.

He chuckled.

"Are you disappointed that I am here?"

"No!—" _Damn it!_ She said that too quickly "Your highness, I was simply taken by surprise is all"

He hummed in response.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, Elizabeth was right in front of the carriage to greet her daughter; so it was a surprise when she put her hands out to grab her daughter's and the Prince exited the carriage instead.

"Your highness" she said in surprise and dropped to a curtsy.

"Duchess" he replied, signaling for her to rise.

She rose up "As handsome as you are, I was expecting someone…prettier"

As the words fell from her lips, Caroline exited the carriage.

After everyone exchanged greetings and pleasantries, Elizabeth pointed Klaus to the direction to where he could find the brothers and Elizabeth took her daughter to her bed chambers for tea and chatting.

Klaus found the brothers in the Amory room chatting. He hadn't entered the room yet but he can hear them conversing among themselves.

He flashed into the room; pushed Stefan to the other side of the room and slammed Damon against the wall, his hands around his throat. He snarled at him and Stefan was on the floor still confused as to what was happening.

"Gentlemen, I have a story I wish to share with you" he exclaimed in false excitement "Today I went to visit the North West side of the kingdom; you see, I went in search of a particular witch that may aid me in finding Katerina and she refused me, obviously and I had to end her…but the most interesting part of my trip, was that her helper had a bit of information that you lads neglected to bring to my attention. You see, she told me –well, she was a bit hesitant to it so I had to pull it out of her—that not only Katerina had been in my kingdom, but she also visited you" with that Klaus glared right at Damon "That would be information your Prince would like to have"

The only sounds you could hear was Damon choking against Klaus's hand.

"My silence is an invitation to an explanation Damon"

"Klaus you would've killed her" Stefan explained but Klaus chuckled darkly.

"That's the point mate" he sighed "She played you both for fools and took your lives, and still you protect her"

"You…got…what…you…wanted" Damon choked out.

Klaus shrugged "That is a fact, but it does not change the fact that it would've happened sooner had she not fled"

Stefan stood up and took a step forward "Look Klaus, she came and she left. That happened almost 5 months ago and I am sure next time she passes through—_if she does_—you'll prepare for her, but you made a deal with not just us but Elizabeth as well, we do our part in this kingdom of yours and you don't kill us. You gave us your word…so please put the nice brother down"

There was a pause.

Stefan was on the edge of his toes ready to pounce in case Klaus had other plans.

In a swift movement, too quick for Stefan to react to, he snapped Damon's neck and left him to fall unceremoniously on the floor. Stefan shot Klaus a look to which he shrugged.

"I've kept my word, he's not dead" Klaus then smirked "Just temporarily incapacitated"

Stefan shook his head and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"There are times I feel there is more to why you hunt Katherine down" the look Klaus gave Stefan could kill "But I suppose it is not of my concern"

"Wise man"

"Besides, I'm sure Elijah will find her and bring her back to you however you want her" Stefan joked.

Klaus frowned "Actually Elijah is to return home soon, in fact he should've returned by now"

"Well in any event, you'll find her, you'll torture her and kill her and all will be well"

"I prefer the version of you with no emotions, you were more fun" Klaus grumbled.

"You would prefer me like that" Stefan shook his head "How fares our Queen Rebekah?"

He smirked "Enjoying her reign. She still thinks just because she's Queen, she can order me around"

"She is the boss Klaus. It'd be nice for us all to catch up"

Klaus smirked slowly at the idea.

* * *

Caroline and her mother went to the carriages to bid each other goodbye as Klaus had told her that they were leaving. When she reached outside, she saw two carriages instead of one. She was a bit confused.

"Caroline, The Salvatore Brothers will be joining us for dinner tonight" Klaus explained as if reading her thoughts "I'd invite the Duchess, however she has important matters to attend to" he added

Caroline was a bit disappointed by this, but everyone else knew the truth. Rebekah and Elizabeth in the same room together was a bad idea if everyone wanted to have a decent meal.

"I enjoyed seeing you mother, I will try to visit as much as I am able. I promise" Caroline promised.

"She will visit at most three times a week" Klaus confirmed "At most" he quickly emphasized "She does have a job to do"

At this Damon looked towards Elizabeth "She's not staying? You do know as the daughter of a Duchess, automatically, you become a princess"

Caroline smiled "I'd prefer to be a regular citizen who works for a living, the title and responsibilities seem rather too heavy" still, Caroline was shocked that the Prince would even allow her to visit her mother whenever she wished.

She turned to him and curtsied at him with a thankful smile "Thank you your highness"

"Goodbye mother, I hope to see you again very soon" she said as she hugged her mother, gave her a light kiss upon her cheek and entered the carriage.

Klaus bowed before the duchess and entered the carriage and the gentlemen entered their carriage and we all headed back to the Palace.

* * *

Klaus's mind replayed a specific conversation he had, with the men currently accompanying him back to the palace. It played a vital role in keeping Caroline out of Rebekah's evil eyes for as long as possible.

He wasn't necessarily trying to protect her, but he was beginning to find her a welcomed challenge to this dull kingdom. He'd like to have his fun for as long as he could, or at least until he grew bored of her. Then he'd tell Rebekah just for entertainment.

He had to wait for Damon to wake up though; it took longer than he cared for.

_"How have you managed to get Caroline within good graces with our ever graceful Queen?" Stefan chuckled, patting Klaus's back as he asked. The Question made Klaus stiffen. It reminded him of the hatred Rebekah harbored for the Duchess even after so long._

_"Beloved sister does not know her true identity" he informed them, which made them silence in confusion, the title is a dead giveaway "She must not know either. Rebekah actually takes a liking to her and if she finds out her true identity, let's just say my sister's temper almost is a match for mine. If she kills Caroline, Elizabeth will be upset and may look for ways to harm me and I'll have to put her down, and the Salvatore's would be so distraught at the loss of their adoptive mother, they too may find themselves in a plot to end me and I may have to end them too" he smirked at the annoyed looks on their faces "Like I said, you know how Rebekah can get"_

_"Damon knows better than all of us combined" Stefan mumbled. Damon grumbled in dissatisfaction._

_"Besides, it's one-sided. Liz doesn't harbor any hate for Rebekah at all" Stefan added._

_"Let's just all agree that Caroline's title is never to be mentioned within the palace walls or anywhere near 'her Majesty'. Is that clear?" The Prince asked, eyeing them all with knowing looks._

_"I would never endanger Caroline's life. We are all vampires, but are mere rodents in comparison to Rebekah's strength as an Original. We cannot fight her regardless of our numbers" Stefan said, deep in thought._

_"I am the only original in the palace until Elijah arrives. She will expect me to hold her back because of my relations to the Duchess, so let it be known that this is not a request but an order. Say nothing of it"_

He loved his sister dearly but her temper matches his easily. The moment she finds out that Caroline is Elizabeth's daughter; it would be only a matter of minutes before Caroline is done for.

This is what he has been telling himself throughout the journey back.

What felt like hours to Caroline, which was but a couple of minutes, they had finally arrived into the city. Klaus had given instructions to pass through the city towards their journey back and it was a bittersweet moment for Caroline.

On one hand, she was excited to see the people she has come to know as family to her, from the vendor, to the baker, to the flower woman. On another, seeing them would make her sad, knowing that it would be a while before she saw them again.

She hoped to see her friends. It's been far too long since she has last seen them or heard their voices. She misses them terribly. She starred out the window of the carriage at the life she once had before she entered those palace walls. She waved to those who knew her and greeted her with a wave.

Maybe one day she may take a stroll through the city…

* * *

Out of nowhere, Damon Salvatore was at her side instantly running with the carriage as it moved, Caroline smiled at his antics.

"Ms. Caroline, are you familiar with the people of the kingdom?" he asked, a smirk gracing his features.

"Please call me Caroline and everyone knows me well. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"I would love to meet some of the people. I have lived here and have no clue of the people living here; it is a crying shame if you ask me. If you do not mind introducing me of course?" he urged. Caroline was far too amused at the sight of him and his pout to refuse him.

"I would love to, if the Prince allowed it" she replied, turning to look straight at said Prince who was staring quite intently at Caroline.

A growing small smile replaced the questionable look on his face as he knocked on the wood behind him beckoning the carriage to stop and he nodded.

She climbed out quickly and noticed that Stefan had joined Damon. All three of them waltz around the city, smiling and greeting everyone as she would normally do.

Everyone was staring at her; she knew this but paid no mind. They knew who she was, of course, but they were too surprised by the company she had with her to ask her any questions. It was the first time they had seen her without her usual attire; the first time they had seen her in so long, so she was not surprised at the stares she had been receiving. She had also exited a royal carriage which rose questions from them as well.

She introduced the Salvatore Brothers, who was well known to people she held most dear. She met butcher, his little nine year old boy and his wife. The baker she visited ever so often with a humor that can turn the most depressed person into a laughing idiot within minutes and some locals she was well acquainted with, but the people she really wanted to see were nowhere to be found. It saddened her.

When it was time to return to the carriage, she returned to hers. She would have normally sat opposite the prince to keep herself from probably doing or saying something she would regret, but she was too saddened to care where she chose to sat so when she sat next to Klaus, he was taken aback at choice to sit near him. He did not question her; in fact he preferred it. He had a closer view to study her more.

She stuck her head out the window, not bothering to acknowledge the Prince and hoped that she will be able to see her friends once again, as crazy as they might be, they were her best friends.

Once the carriage started moving again, her eyes looked up briefly to spot Jeremy chatting with a guy she recognized as the baker's eldest son. He was laughing with a bright smile that made Caroline smile but not with joy, but with sadness.

His eyes had caught Caroline's and she couldn't help the smile that graced her face when the look of joy crossed over him. His grin had gotten wider at seeing her and she waved at him.

"Caroline!" he shouted. Caroline never once felt odd around people. When he called her name, numerous heads turned to see the girl he called and she felt like she had mud on her face.

It was then she spotted Bonnie and Elena, running towards the carriage and Jeremy close behind, urging Elena to be careful but they were barely paying attention to him. She giggled at the sight.

Bonnie was the first to reach as Caroline stretched out her arms through the window to greet Bonnie's hands and they smiled at each other. The carriage wasn't going to fast but with enough speed so that Bonnie can walk alongside the carriage.

"I still cannot believe that you actually got the job!" Bonnie squealed and Caroline shook her head but a wide grin on her face. She was indeed happy to see her after so long, which was in fact no more than a week. Caroline was use to seeing them daily.

"Would you keep your voice down, you're _all_ attracting unwanted attention" Caroline scolded her lightly. The Bennett responded with a light giggle.

Everyone else had joined Bonnie then, a grinning Jeremy and a smiling Elena as well.

"Caroline you look so pretty" Elena cooed and Caroline smiled but shook her head at her words.

"Caroline has always been pretty Elena" Jeremy laughed "She looks stunning"

Caroline rolled her eyes but the grin on her face was still there and who can blame her? She hasn't seen her friends in so long and to hear their voices is a godsend to whatever god out there.

"Caroline you've never cared for unwanted attention. What made you start now?" Elena asked in complete humor.

"Who are you working for, is it Kol? Has he bitten you? Fed from you? Caroline, has he touched you…" Bonnie trailed off before Klaus decided to put the girl out of her misery and bang the wall behind him to stop the carriage. Caroline felt the carriage stop and pulled her head in the carriage to look at her Prince in confusion.

"Invite them in" he suggested.

Caroline blinked twice before she responded "What?"

"Invite them in Caroline and put them out of their misery. If they love you as much as they seem to, they'll keep asking" Klaus further explained to her with a light chuckle.

He held back his desire to amuse himself by distressing the Bennett witch to the knowledge that Caroline works for the deadliest of them all.

She turned slowly towards the window and looked out to meet the confused and slightly horrified looks on their faces.

"You can enter the carriage if you like" Caroline said a bit hesitantly to them.

While Elena and Jeremy looked a bit horrified, Bonnie had a giant grin on her face and took a step up into the carriage. Caroline always admired her courage and boldness, regardless of how amusing they were to her at times. She sat opposite Caroline and once she was settled and looked up, she jumped at the sight of a smirking man seated beside Caroline with arms crossed across his chest.

"Although I should feel insulted at such poor words against my brother, most of them are very much true. I should have known a witch would be so bold as to make such comments" Klaus smirked.

The undeniable look of hatred did not pass Caroline one bit. She realized that Bonnie knew of him enough to keep it from her.

"My deepest apologizes, your highness. It was not my intent to insult you, or your brother, but I do care for my friend's life, and her honor, and I will see both well protected by my hands should they be threatened" Bonnie retorted with sneer.

Caroline's head hung in shame. Bonnie was her very best friend but sometimes she wished she would hold her tongue, at least once. She supposes sometimes Bonnie would wish the same of her.

"Spoken like a true Bennett Witch" Klaus smiled.

Caroline turned to Klaus in shock "You know who she is?"

"It was her ancestor's spell that created vampires...correct?" Klaus smiled.

"Your mother cast the spell" she retorted.

"That came from your family's grimoire" he smirked and she grumbled in response "It looks like we snatched you without allowing you to say goodbye to your friends Caroline."

"I'd say you may call me Klaus, but calling a royal by name is a crime punishable by whipping" he smirked.

"The hybrid" Bonnie stated "I know who you are"

"_Yet you did not see it fit to speak a word of it to your best friend_" Caroline accused, and Bonnie's smile faltered into a solemn look.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but Lucy suggested that I do not taint the image you had of him by telling you that he's part werewolf"

"I suppose I understand, given my history with them. When I do have the time, I shall seek words with Lucy about this" Caroline smiled, hiding her true intentions of seeking Lucy out behind it.

Bonnie scoffed and shook her head at Caroline. She raises an eyebrow at Bonnie's actions, urging her to explain when Jeremy and Elena hesitantly entered the carriage. When Elena took her seat, Klaus's eyes widened in shock and a growl escaped his lips.

"Katerina...fancy seeing you around these parts...they say call the devil's name and he appears" Klaus snarled, keeping his anger at bay...just long enough to find a way to get Caroline out of the carriage. She didn't need to see him at his worst, not just yet.

He expected shock, maybe fear or some bit of anger...instead; the woman in question slumped in her seat and shook her head as if ashamed.

Jeremy slumped in his seat next to Elena and shook his head as well "Elena, you know I love Katherine, but how many vampires has she pissed off during the time she turned into one and now? Now the Royal family wants her head too?" he asked, no one in particular.

Klaus raised an eyebrow in confusion and Elena saw it fit to explain "I apologize for disappointing you your highness but my name is Elena Gilbert, descendent of Katherine. Most vampires tend to refer to me as..." he cut her off in realization.

"A doppelganger" he breathed "Well you're quite a rare find sweetheart. I believed that the doppelganger line ended with Katerina, it seems she had an offspring before I made her acquaintance. You have a heartbeat so I know you do not fib, it races in fear..."

Caroline turned to Elena "You have nothing to fear Elena, he's harmless..." she trailed off; causing everyone to gape at her while Klaus merely smirked and raised an eyebrow at her words. She rolled her eyes and sighed "You know what I meant"

"You're the only human I've known to ever consider a vampire harmless, let alone a hybrid" Bonnie commented "And Lucy wishes to see you when you have spare time"

Caroline frowned at that, finding the hidden words in Bonnie's words. She already planned to speak to Lucy about lying to her about her highness "Lucy wants to see if I have any puncture wounds, for any signs of being compelled and any traces of vampire blood in my system. I know your cousin Bonnie" Caroline knew that the Bennett's had their own opinion on vampires. The Bennett's were powerful witches and often terrorized by vampires throughout the centuries. That allowed their hate to multiply. Bonnie had met Katherine and since then, she shared different views on the matter, but Lucy's mind is made up "Lucy hates vampires, and rightly so, but I do not share her opinion"

"If you don't go to her, she'll come to you" Bonnie warned.

Caroline relented "When I find time I will make a visit...maybe Elena can join me and we can give her a good scare" she smirked and Elena shared in the silent joke as well, but Bonnie's face grew into a horrified look.

"No!" Bonnie snapped "You will not show up as Katherine again, you know what happened the last time, Elena almost got killed!"

Caroline giggled "Oh Bonnie, you worry too much. You and I both know the look upon her face when she laid eyes on Elena, thinking she was Katherine was truly a laugh you'll never forget"

Bonnie smiled and rolled her eyes.

Klaus chuckled "I am relieved that I am not on the receiving end of your cruelty", Caroline blushed at his words, it caught her friend's attention immediately and Jeremy didn't try to hold his tongue one bit.

Bonnie and Elena were beyond shocked at that point.

"Well I'll be...Has the world turned upside down or have I gone to hell?"

"Hold your tongue brother for both our sakes" Elena quickly scolded him. He raised his hands in surrender before slumping back in his seat, smirking at Caroline. She hid her face behind her curls.

"You need not fear me, you may speak freely" Klaus urged them. Elena spoke before Jeremy had the chance to.

"Milord, it is not your wrath we fear the most but the wrath of Caroline. Even a rose has thorns"

Caroline scowled at Elena.

"I mean my words in the sweetest way" Elena added.

"How have you been Caroline?" Bonnie asked, distracting her from Elena.

"I'm good. I found my mother!" she exclaimed, excited.

When they didn't even flinch at her exciting news, she frowned. It meant one thing...

"But you all already knew where she was, didn't you?" when they all lowered their heads in shame and silence, her eyes widened.

Bonnie lifted her head and spoke first "We wanted to tell you so badly, but Aunt Liz made us promise not to tell you"

"She's my mother! I would have liked to know where my mother was" Caroline snapped back at them.

"We're really sorry" Elena tried.

"It just makes me wonder what else you have known that I have not"

Everyone lowered their head in shame.

"Is she alright?" Jeremy asked, hoping to distract her from becoming angrier at them.

"She seems well enough" Caroline replied, smiling at the image of her mother in mind.

Soon the carriage fell into silence as Klaus stared at Caroline and everyone else tried to look anywhere else but at the both Caroline and Klaus. Jeremy spoke up.

"There are two carriages" Jeremy pointed out.

Just when Caroline was about to explain the other carriage, the doors opened, revealing a very confused Damon standing outside.

"Why have we stopped for so long—" he stopped and noticed that the carriage was more crowded than before.

Everyone apart from Klaus and Caroline was shocked, but it was Elena's expression that was really quite amusing.

"You're—" Jeremy placed his hand against Elena's mouth to prevent her from saying something she may later regret.

"Just the vampire I wanted to see, you almost got me killed woman—" Damon went on but Klaus stopped him

"She's a doppelganger Damon and human"

Damon paused; he then listened to her and found her heartbeat.

Damon chuckled "Apologies, your doppelganger is quite popular. Damon Salvatore, son of Giuseppe Salvatore, former –yet still—Duke of the Mikaelson Kingdom" he introduced himself formally, taking a small bow "A pleasure" he purred.

"I am truly sorry to disappoint you milord, but my dear friend has an unhealthy likeness to your brother in particular" Caroline informed him and Elena's wide eyes darted to Caroline in horror "You will learn to keep no more secrets from me"

Elena frowned.

"I am so sorry for the wait. Some friends of mine spotted me and his highness was kind enough to stop the carriage and invite them in so we can all catch up" Caroline explained and Damon raised an eyebrow at Klaus who shrugged. Damon was about to make a snarky comment but the look in Klaus's eyes told him enough.

If Klaus doesn't find him funny, he'll be a dead man.

"That was very kind of him" Damon commented.

Then everyone went silent and Bonnie had realized that they had overstayed their welcome.

"Well, we won't keep his highness any longer, come along everyone" Bonnie said, and she stood and made her way to the doors. Klaus held his hand in front of her, stopping her from exiting.

"You all should join us for dinner"

Bonnie scoffed "Depends on what's for dinner"

"Bonnie!" Caroline, Elena and Jeremy scolded with a gasp.

Damon and Klaus smirked in amusement.

"You are either a brave girl or a dumb girl" Damon commented.

"She's a Bennett witch" Klaus informed him.

Damon looked at her as though she was a surprise to him "Ah, she's neither brave nor dumb, she's merely a Bennett witch...much prettier than the last ones I've come across"

Bonnie sat back down and rose her sight to the Salvatore "I have also met prettier vampires"

Caroline gasped "Bonnie!"

"Apologies milord, your highness, Bonnie has a loose tongue, one she was born with I'm afraid" Elena apologized.

"All Bennett's have loose tongue. It is a hereditary trait. It would be a crying shame if said trait was not passed on" Damon commented dramatically.

Jeremy smiled and clapped his hands together "That settles it then, we will be honored to join you for dinner"

* * *

Throughout the remainder of the journey, no one said a peep.

They were all silent during the ride and it was the most uncomfortable silence Caroline has ever had to sit through.

Elena was rubbing her palms together nervously, while trying not to look out the other window to watch the other carriage...or try to glimpse a particular person in the carriage.

Jeremy was never one for uncomfortable silences, but whenever he tried to make conversation, Bonnie would make sure he didn't even make a sound.

Bonnie kept glaring at Klaus while holding Caroline's hand, as if trying to protect her from him. It was as if she was trying to choke him to death with her eyes. She might be able to do it too.

Caroline tried to keep her eyes down as much as possible because Klaus was staring right at her. He wasn't even trying to hide it at all. Her face couldn't take the onslaught. Her cheeks were on fire, her face was tingly and her hands were slowly but surely starting to shake. There were all those fluttering in her stomach that made her a little uncomfortable and she just wanted to reach to the palace as soon as possible so she can leave this small space.

Klaus kept staring at Caroline during the ride. He couldn't help himself; he's beginning to enjoy making her uncomfortable with his presence. It meant she felt something towards him. Ever since he met her, he knew that they would get along well...eventually. The courage she showed that day with Rebekah and her boldness was one he admired, but seeing her without the veil and learning more about her, he has started to feel something he hasn't felt in a long time. A feeling he thought long gone. He never thought it would happen again and he had made his peace with that so many years ago, in fact he had been glad he would not be slave to it, so now that it's back, he doesn't know how to act around her.

Should he be formal? Should he try to woe her? Should he try to bed her?

That would be a selfish on his part. A woman's maidenhood is her bargaining chip towards a decent marriage in these times. The rules of the kingdom are even in favor of young women with their maidenhood, courtesy of his sister. He will never live up to the promises that come with such a thing...like loyalty and marriage.

_Should he kill her?_

He's known many of vampires to have fallen to their demise because of such feelings. They make his kind weak. These kinds of feelings are meant for mortals.

His brother Finn has been with Sage for over five hundred years now, he's always been curious as to how Finn can be interested in her even after so long...how can he still be interested in her after all these centuries... it's been far too long since he's been human. In those times, the image of spending the rest of your life with the women you love was very appealing. After the years have gone by and being immortal, forever really can be a long time...he's seen couples fall out of love with each other, human couples no less. He can never make such a promise to anyone, least of all her. He can see himself falling to boredom eventually.

Even Elijah, regardless of Katerina's escape, his brother still loves her. He went in search for her as per his request. Part of him hoped he'd find her...so he can rip her heart from her chest and part of him hopes he doesn't. Proving to be right is always a good feeling, but it may very well break his brother. Elijah is unpredictable at best with a sober mind; he can't imagine what would befall this planet if Elijah turned his emotions off.

He can never promise forever for her, her forever may end in the next fifty to sixty years, his won't. He cannot promise her the role of a husband; he's never truly understood the need for it, so he knew what he must do.

He would have to start the process soon, woe her, make her his, then turn her and keep her at his side until he gets bored of her and kill her. Eventually her tongue will anger him to the point of killing her, but it's a bargain as to if she'll be human when he hasn't the patience anymore or freshly turned vampire.

Perhaps when she's dead he can be rid of the feelings that have taken root in him and starting to grow.

When they arrived to the castle, they all stepped out of the carriage and he had to chuckle at the doppelganger's facial expression when Stefan came out of his carriage. The poor girl was dumbfounded with shock and nerves. Jeremy had to stifle a laugh at the sight and Bonnie kept rolling her eyes. Caroline shared Jeremy's amusement and he smiled at her excitement. Klaus wanted to speak to Caroline, but decided not to in front of her friends; they would start asking questions he didn't want to know the answers to yet.

When she assumed he had been listening in to her conversation with her mother at their first visit to the mansion, she had been half right. He didn't listen to all of it but he caught little sentences here and there. He generally had no idea what they were talking about up there and as much as he would kill to know, he would allow her such privacy.

"Stefan!" he called. He had to refrain from chuckling, the doppelganger look like she was about to pass out. Her heart was racing quicker than any normal human would. He would've enjoyed giving her a heart attack if she wasn't a friend of Caroline's.

Stefan cheerfully made his way to the crowd of people he's never seen before.

"I'd like you to meet Caroline's friends. We stumbled upon them in the city"

Stefan grew interested "Are these the friends Liz gets visits from?"

Caroline's glare could kill you in seconds. She didn't know they knew where her mother was all this time, now she's hearing that they've actually visited her at the mansion where she lived. Caroline grew angry at them once again. First they kept the fact that they knew where she was and now they've actually visited her?

Caroline decided not to let out her anger on them at this moment. She knew they would meet again after today and she would deal with them then.

"Well we've met" Jeremy chimed in, moving forward so he can bow in respect. The Salvatore's were still dukes. They are still respected almost as highly as the royal family.

Stefan chuckled "Yes we have, please rise. Jeremy it's good to see you"

"Jeremy, introduce Stefan to that pretty sister of yours" Damon called from behind Stefan, an amused smirk on his lips.

Poor Elena, she looked petrified, but excited in a way. Caroline had to hold her amusement in. Ever since she knew Elena, she had this interest in the Duke Stefan Salvatore. I think Elena was maybe fourteen years of age when the Dukes were strolling through the village and she had dropped something. The Duke had picked it up and hand delivered it to her with a smile. From then on, she's had this fascination for him.

Stefan made his way over and Caroline knew right then that he recognized her.

_Do vampires have excellent memory?_

"I know you..." he said in realization. "I know you're not Katherine, otherwise you'd be dead by now"

The excitement was well hidden by Elena's stiff posture.

He stood before her and smiled "Nine years ago, I was in the village and you dropped something at my feet"

"My doll" Elena added quickly.

"He chuckled "Yes, a little doll. Well, you've grown from a young lady to a beautiful woman"

She blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

He took her hand, causing her eyes to jolt towards his and he laid a delicate kiss behind it.

In that exact moment, when Caroline saw Elena's eyes flutter, she thought for a moment that Elena was just so excited, so she was very shocked when Elena starting slumping in place.

Stefan had grabbed her before she fell to the floor and Caroline was quick to rush to her side.

"Oh my goodness, what just happened?" she asked, looking at both Stefan and Jeremy who just joined her side.

Jeremy chuckled "She passed out"

Damon snickered "Would you look at that, my brother has a special talent for knocking someone unconscious"

Stefan carefully fixed Elena into his arms and stood, holding her "I wish I could say the same for you"

Klaus chuckled while Damon scowled.

"Milord, you don't have too..." Jeremy was cut off by Stefan.

"I Insist, it was I who did this in the first place"

"Have the guards escort you to a guest room and lay her down there" Klaus suggested to him.

"I will go with him, my poor brother can barely get around the mansion, much less a palace" Damon spoke.

Jeremy, Damon and Bonnie followed Stefan towards the palace and Caroline was about to join them, when a pair of hands grabbed her waist. She quickly knew it was him and her entire body stiffened at the thought...waiting for his movements.

He pulled her back gently, until she was very close to his chest, but not completely touching. He leaned down towards her ear, she could feel his hot breath against her skin...it tingled her skin. Her cheeks were burning red.

"Now love, not so fast. When the night is over, I would very much like to hear how you know Katerina, for I find any and all information about her to be fascinating"

She turned around and met his eyes. She didn't know why everyone was so interested in Katherine, but she wanted to find out. If her highness of all people wants to know about Katherine, there must be a reason why.

Maybe he's the one she's been running from.

* * *

Lord Elijah had returned from his 'vacation'.

To the kingdom, Lord Elijah had gone to find peace within himself and clarity, to his siblings; he was taking a break from being father and older brother to his overbearing brothers and sister.

To Klaus, he went in search for the thorn in his side.

Now Katerina was not pestering him in any way. In fact, it was as if she didn't even exist and he was comfortable with that. He may even neglect his promise to hunt her to the ends of the earth...

But Elijah is in love with her. He was so foolish to fall for another Petrova. Klaus had learned his lesson the first time. He wouldn't dare repeat that mistake again. Petrova women had truthfully lost its appeal to him as well. He had found that Elijah had planned to save her if she had done what she was suppose to do and be sacrificed. Whether he had succeeded or not, his brother had planned to betray him, for her.

He needed to teach Elijah a lesson, a lesson on loyalty towards family, always and forever.

Make Elijah hunt her down and bring her to him. He would be rid of her once and for all and Elijah would realize that the only true love he needs is the love from his family. Katerina would and could not love his brother better than he could. She's a survivalist above all. The only person she cares for is herself.

Even better, he would prove to his brother that the love he had for her was a fool's errand and he'd be better off without it.

_Maybe he can command the human doppelganger to find means to bring Katerina to him, instead of hunting her down..._

While he brushed the thought of Katerina aside for later thoughts, he found himself with a dilemma.

Caroline hadn't returned to his side since she left him.

He's relatively a patient man, but his stomach grew worry. Had he done something to upset her? Had he upset her merely wanting more information on the vampire doppelganger? He couldn't, if it did, he would never have thought of it.

He sat around the grand dining table, where his family and his guest sat, waiting for their meal. She had yet to join him, or at least, stand by his side. He would enjoy her presence in the room...

Yes he would enjoy making her nervous.

* * *

Caroline had eventually gone to the kitchen to help prepare dinner. She heard the maids and the cooks complain. She had to smile at their questions and comments.

_"Why do they need us to cook all the time if they're barely going to eat it?"_

_"They don't need food so why are they wasting so much of it?"_

_"Maybe they want to fool us into thinking that we're cooking their meal when we're the meal"_

She had to giggle when she heard that.

She hadn't seen or heard of the Prince since she fled from him.

She wasn't afraid of him, not by any means, she was afraid of herself.

She had heard some chatter from the maids around. They often look at her with envy; or some would look at her as though they felt sorry for her. Why would they? She had the honor to be with Prince Niklaus and they seem as though she was with Kol instead, as if he would kill her on a whim and she didn't know a thing.

She heard stuff said about the Prince, things that lingered. They say that he beds the pretty maids. They say some make it through the night with no memory of what happened and the others...dead.

They say he would bed her. They say that she's so pretty that he would continuously bed her and wipe her memories until he tires of her.

She hadn't yet told him of her maidenhood, but after hearing the rumors and taking into consideration that he is part vampire and part werewolf; would he really demand such a thing of her? He has been more than respectful since they've met, but is she a nameless pretty face in the palace to give him pleasure?

She kept telling herself that rumors are often just that, rumors, but would he truly ask such a thing of her and expect her to comply, or will he do the unthinkable and steal her maidenhood?

Deciding to stop thinking about it, she began helping the others, despite their curious looks towards her. Apparently, the personal maids of the royals were meant to be at their sides at all times, Caroline wanted to help with the preparations; she will not stand and do nothing.

In the dining room, Klaus wanted to leave at once. The mindless chatter at the table about doppelgangers and Katerina irked him to no end. Elijah didn't even flinch when he saw Elena. He knew there was a human doppelganger among us and didn't think to let him know of it. Rebekah was happy to have Elijah back. He always amused Rebekah to her whims.

"So I hear Kol is killing the maids again" said Elijah, changing the topic.

Kol hummed "Where did you hear a thing like that?"

"From a little bird" Elijah deadpanned

"And sister says you have no sense of humor" Kol retorted.

"He killed mines" Klaus butt in, answering Elijah's question.

"I know, and I hear your replacement is..." Elijah smiled suggestively "...quite interesting"

Klaus's entire body froze and his eyes slowly turned to meet Elijah's. The tiny itty bitty smile on his brother's face irked him to no end. Kol would be the obvious choice, if he were to wonder who was gossiping...but if he knew his siblings well, Elijah would prefer to go to Rebekah than Kol.

"I suppose she is" Klaus replied dismissively, turning his eyes back to his plate...he wonders if the entire piece of meat can fit into his brother's mouth, effectively preventing him from saying another word.

"Where is she then? I don't see her standing behind you"

"I think I heard she was in the kitchen from one of the maids" Rebekah replied, catching Klaus's attention.

She wasn't a kitchen maid, she was _his personal_ maid. She had no business in the kitchen.

"I think that's progressive of her" Kol started "Why stand like a statue behind my bore of a brother, when you can do something better like...cooking"

Rebekah smiled in amusement but Klaus was nowhere amused. In fact, if Klaus felt like compelling the humans in the room and threatening the witch at the table to silence, he would stick his fork into his brother's head and rip the skin open. It's gory but it might definitely make him feel better.

He was about to settle for glaring Kol to death when the other maids, along with Caroline came out with the food. She had retreated back to her usual wear, he was disappointed at that. He had hoped she would have kept the dress on...but he supposes it wasn't appropriate considering her status. Yet he didn't quite like her way of dressing either. She was too covered…

She helped the other girls with arranging the table. He could tell her friends were uncomfortable with her serving them.

"Caroline" he called her.

She looked up and immediately hurried to his side, she curtsied and mumbled "Your highness"

"You were meant to stand by my side for the evening" he told her.

"I wanted to help" she replied, excusing her absence.

"They don't need more help, they have enough. You will stand by my side in the future" he stated—it sounded more like an order to the naked eye—but he was really stating it, not asking or commanding...it was merely a statement "This won't happen again"

"Yes your highness" Caroline mumbled softly.

She returned to her position behind him standing.

Klaus was about to bite piece of his meat when he realized that Caroline was standing behind him _now _when he had really meant from now on. Her friends were here and she was a guest for the night, not a maid or a slave. Besides, being courteous to her and her friends would win him her favor. Perhaps he can use that favor she would have in him to his advantage at some point.

"Caroline" he called.

"Yes your highness?" she replied.

"These are your friends and for tonight you are as much of a guest as your friends" he waited for her to take her seat, but she didn't "When I said you will stand by side in the future, I meant the _future_...not the present…you can sit down"

Like she had gotten a jump start to her body, she immediately moved to an available seat between Bonnie and Elena, more comfortable with her friends than anyone else.

Elijah watched the scene very closely, analyzing every little thing that was happening. He found it odd; especially considering the last maid he had that wasn't where she should be found herself to _be_ the meal that night.

"So Caroline, you seem...vaguely familiar...is there a chance I might know anyone of your family?" Elijah asked, starting a conversation.

Klaus answered before Caroline could even think of a response "You won't. How were your travels?"

Elijah would ask Klaus about his reason behind turning the conversation away from prying ears but he decided to allow it. He would ask him in private later in the evening.

"It was uneventful. Rumors of our existence are starting to die out. They're saying that Mikael and Esther either put us down or killed us all"

Kol laughed "Well they're still talking about us"

"It's better for them to think us dead than alive. It gives us the element of surprise" Elijah stated in confidence.

Klaus nodded in agreement.

"So Elena" Rebekah started, gaining everyone's attention and steering them out of the mindless chattering of her brothers "Have you any idea where your doppelganger shadow might be? She's gotten quite good at hiding and I admit, I would like to see her once"

Elena shook her head "I'm afraid not. She tends to just show up randomly a couple times a year"

"How many times has she visited this year?" Elijah asked, trying hard not to be too interested.

"Once so far, she says it's difficult to sneak into the kingdom...something about she made enemies here that she's trying to avoid" Elena replied, not knowing that the very enemies are sitting among her.

"I bet she is..." Rebekah smirked under her breath.

"So Caroline..." Damon started and Klaus made sure to keep the corner of his eyes on Damon as he continued on "You are our...kingdom whisperer, if you will. Tell us, how do our people see us?"

Caroline fixed her hair to her back in nervousness, she didn't want to speak out of turn in front of the Queen and her master "I'm not sure I should..."

"Please Caroline, anything to fill the silence in this room, we won't harm anyone, everyone has a right to their own opinion" Stefan assured her.

"It's alright love, the truth will do them good" Klaus chuckled, because he knew just how outspoken she is.

She looked around the room as everyone waited for her to speak and she felt like she had been speaking her mind this whole time...makes no sense to stop now.

"Well, his highness, Lord Elijah is considered to be the wise prince. When he makes declarations and speeches, he leaves us truly amazed to ideas and concepts that we never thought to look at. Women find him to be a gentle speaker, charming and kind as well as merciful. Often wrongdoers may seek mercy from him to be spared from punishment"

At those words Rebekah clapped lowly.

Elijah didn't respond to the words, as he didn't much care for the people's perception of him to begin with.

"If only they knew if they were to cross him, he would lay this kingdom to waste and have dinner in the centre of the village as though nothing has happened" The Queen joked "What of Kol?"

She paused, Elijah was easy. No one says anything bad about him, but Prince Kol...

Prince Kol gasped in delight and clapped his hand together in excitement "Do tell darling"

She paused, still unsure, but she spoke.

"Prince Kol is known to most as a trickster. The people see his charm but hear of his cruelty in whispers. His sense of humor is found to be sadistic, and the people fear to even attempt to make any comments of him, even in jest. Those who make their living by amusing others fear speaking ill of him; they believe that he will find them in the dead of night and feed from them with a fork and spoon. Women are found to be at odds as to whether they should fear him or they should be enamored by him; for he is known to be very charming as well. Some say the entire kingdom is compelled to love him, because the men can't understand how the girls can fawn over him, yet hear such utter monstrous acts you have committed and push it aside, claiming it will not happen to them"

The entire room went silent with her words echoing throughout the room. Even Kol was absolutely flabbergasted by her statement.

He's always known himself to be one with a queer sense of humor and a sadistic mind, but he often thought he portrayed himself to be simply a jester with a boyish charm. He never thought the people his family ruled over thought of him in such a way. He found he shouldn't feel offended or saddened by her words, simply because he's heard worst from his own blood.

Caroline saw his reaction to her words. They stung. She always found old vampires to laugh and find humor or even nonchalance in human beings after being on the earth long enough to understand how trivial a human life is to them. She didn't think for one moment he'd be offended by others, in fact she expected him to make some silly joke about it and they'd move was not her intention to hurt him at all.

"I never believed a word of that. You simply cannot be violent and cruel your whole life. For example, in the small amount of time I've been here, I found you enjoy bringing joy to others. I think your siblings find you annoying but that doesn't mean they don't eventually find a bit of joy in your behavior—though often at someone else's displeasure. I dare say if you were to change today they would miss you terribly. It is simply one side of you that the kingdom sees, their minds will change if they were to see all sides of you" she said with a smile.

The room went silent but they were all staring at her. It was rather uncomfortable. Except Rebekah and Elijah, the Queen gave her a small smile and a nod, most likely grateful for her kind words to her brother and the Prince gave a small nod as well.

Kol eventually broke the silence.

"Nik, I've quite recently begun to regret killing your maid" he paused and raised his glass to his lips to take a sip of his drink. He smiled "I should've killed mine"

The woman standing behind Kol, no doubt his personal servant frowned at those words. She even looked a bit frightened even. He might think about killing her today just to get it over with for all she thought. Caroline felt bad for the girl. It was bad enough the other personal servants did not like her, as she had more privilege from her master than they did—_they would say_— now because of her, one may die soon.

"What of our beloved Queen sweet Caroline?" Kol asked, taking a bite out of his food.

Caroline smiled at that, something that would be less hard.

"Well, as I believe our Queen knows that the men are not too keen on having a Queen and no king. While some aren't so dumb to even vocalize their doubts of you, some of them are. They even think your eldest brothers may one day overthrow you and they even hope it happens. But you are my idol, even above my own mother I dare say. You are brave, fearless, strong, and beautiful and you rule justly and as strong as any man would. You are a monument to strive towards, a woman who doesn't need a man by her side to be validated as an individual being, a Queen"

The guys burst out in a series of chuckles, except Caroline's friends who were very quiet and horrified. They wanted to sew Caroline's mouth shut and they felt embarrassed by her words. She would get them in trouble with that tongue. Bonnie is frankly a bit surprised that no one tried to kill her yet, especially Kol. She actually thought she would've had to stop Kol from attacking her friend. She actually already thought of the spells she would have used to get them all out as well as herself and Caroline while preventing them from coming after them long enough for her friends to escape.

Elena was too baffled by being in Lord Stefan's presence to even really pay attention to what was really going on in her surroundings. She had woken up; embarrassed that she had fainted like a love stricken buffoon in front of him. It took a very long winded speech to get her out of the room and at the dinner table.

Jeremy was enjoying everything that was going down, even his dinner. He watched and took in everything that was happening, and he meant _everything_.

Rebekah was not amused by their laughter. She could be an idol to someone, a person to look up to...she dared say, a big sister even. How dare they laugh at her?

"I for one am proud of my sister and all that she has accomplished in her days as Queen, she did more than any man could" Elijah praised

"Thank you brother, it's nice to know **ONE** of my siblings actually _believes _in me" Rebekah emphasized.

"What about Nik Caroline? What do the people say about our "_Unknown Prince_"?"

Caroline's eyes landed on her master and memories of her musings and thoughts and all the whispers she's heard throughout the years came flooding back in her mind. She thought of actually holding her tongue this time, but she found herself speaking before she got a chance to decide to say nothing.

"Very little has ever seen your face, but the ones who have, described you as a blessing to the eyes. Though very little has seen you, they all know who you are. There are so many rumors of you, ghost stories. Some say you're a three headed goat abomination that your brothers and sister hideaway in the dungeons. No one really believes that. Others say you're a vampire that came out wrong...witches call you an abomination to nature, they hate you simply because you exist, as if your very existence pains them in some way, when in reality it doesn't. The very small number of werewolves I've met call you a hybrid, vampire and werewolf, I've heard that they fear you, they tell their children scary ghost stories about the horrors of being turned into that which he is, a servant to its nature to kill humans for their life essence. Vampires fear the thought of a hybrid, something even more powerful than the Original vampire. You are a mirage, a ghost, the monster standing in the corner of a child's room in the dark, the creature they hear rustling under their bed. You are but a thought, a dream to some and a nightmare to others. Some stories about you I believed, others seemed too far fetched to even be considered to be true. I never believed you were a three headed goat locked away in a dungeon, but I felt like to some extent, you were a vampire gone wrong in some way, like perhaps you were never truly a vampire completely as your siblings are. Truth be told, I never believed the idea of a vampire and a werewolf to exist. You had to be human and born with it to become a werewolf, but in order to turn into a vampire you had to die. There have been so many werewolves who had died and turned into a vampire, not being able to become the two of them at the same time. But now that I think about it, I suppose the fact that you were created by magic, and not by a vampire's blood made your transformation all the stories I've heard of you…the good and bad, none of them are true. You are so much more, than what their imagination and half truths that they formulate into are not an innocent being, you have bodies in your wake, and I can feel it from you. You must have at least committed mass genocide at least once since your transformation. You must have done things that would make even the wicked of humans sick to their stomach. You could possibly be responsible for the ruins of many cities and kingdoms. But you are not a monster…I can't consider you a monster…I won't tolerate the word being said to describe you. I can't say that you haven't had times of monstrous acts, violence and chaos, but that does not make you that which they describe. I've seen a monster face to face, came close to becoming its next victim after it took the life of someone I loved. You're not a monster"

That speech left the room completely and utterly speechless.

Rebekah glanced between Klaus and Caroline.

Elijah was absolutely shocked; he's never been rendered speechless before. His eyes were glued to Klaus the entire time.

Stefan and Damon were baffled, not because of her speech but because to a certain extent they completely agreed with every word she said. They knew Klaus for quite a long time so they knew that Klaus exhibited monstrous like tendencies and acts, yet he wasn't a monster in their book, but to hear it from someone who's only known him for a mere couple of weeks was unheard of. Klaus never shied away from being his true self around others, especially humans; if he has never been cruel to her as he is to most, there must be something going on between them.

Bonnie was confused. She stole glances of Klaus as Caroline gave her opinion and it was as if he actually felt something by the things she said about him, almost as if he actually _cared_. Bonnie knows about Caroline's fascination with Klaus and she knew her friend had developed an infatuation for the hybrid…but now she thinks that perhaps it is not a one-sided occurrence.

Caroline was basically giving them all uncensored opinions on them and the Originals were always known to be intolerable. Jeremy felt like this was the calm before the storm. He wondered if he could talk Caroline into getting out of here _if_ they were not going to kill her. If she stayed she would eventually find herself dead for her tongue.

Kol took in his brother's looks towards the blonde with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Finally, Klaus felt an array of emotions that if blended together, still wouldn't make sense to him.

The only words that rang in his mind as the silence went on were '_you are not a monster_'.

He's never heard that in his life—well his siblings tell him this almost on a daily basis, but they're his siblings, it's in their blood to tell him he's not a monster, to sooth him. They were obligated to do such a thing. Caroline wasn't. She wasn't connected to him by blood, by kin, she wasn't a childhood friend, a distant relative; she was a stranger, she was nobody—_well not nobody but_—but she believed that he wasn't a monster.

_"You're a monster boy..." he remembers his father would say_

**_"You're not a monster…"_**

* * *

**Reviews make me update quicker ;)**

**-Cindy**


	5. Chapter V

**In celebration of Klaroline Rewind! I update earlier than intended!**

**Yall gonna like this chapter!**

* * *

**Later that night...**

The dinner had ended in an awkward silence filled with the clangs and the clings of forks against plates, sips from their glasses of their wine and the shuffling of their feet. Caroline knew better than to open her mouth for the remainder of the night. She had said too much. She could feel Bonnie's judgemental stares for her mouth. The room was incredibly thick with tension and all they could do was enjoy their meal and steady their tongues.

When it was over and everyone had their little chats—careful to avoid the conversation they had earlier on—eventually everyone departed. Caroline escorted her friends back to the village. While she—well more like wouldn't—believes that any harm would befall them on their journey back, Bonnie is a Bennett witch and Elena is the doppelganger of the most wanted woman on the world it seems. She wasn't taking any chances and besides, she preferred to get some fresh air from the palace. Her highness was suffocating her with his eyes.

"Since no one is going to say anything until we get home and talk about Caroline behind her back..." when she heard Jeremy say those words, immediately she was surprised, they were going to speak behind her back about this without telling her what they felt?

"I think it best we get everything out in the open in front of her like real friends. Caroline we think you should come with us. What you said in that dining room would not go without punishment, despite the good things you said. I like them, I do, I've always had a certain fascination for the Original Vampire family and how they came to be, but they're not worth your life" Jeremy finished.

Before Caroline could speak on her behalf, Bonnie did it for her, _surprisingly_.

"They won't touch a hair on her head" and the way she said it, it was not a question or a doubtful comment. It was a statement. She knows it won't happen.

_Not after what she witnessed in that room._

"Bonnie you're powerful, but not powerful enough to take on three Original vampires and a hybrid at once" Elena said "You'll die, if not from the magic itself, then most definitely by their hands".

"Elena, Jeremy, trust me, Klaus won't let anything happen to Caroline...I dare say...he _likes_ her" Bonnie smiled; the smile was almost wicked, _almost_.

"Wait, like... the way that Anna girl likes Jeremy?" Elena asked and with that, Jeremy shoved Elena.

"To be honest, I know not. He may like her as a being, he may like her as someone he may take to his bed—" at this Caroline frowned "—he may like her as a companion; but he cares for her in some way. I oddly find comfort in this" Bonnie replied, smiling.

Caroline blushed and looked away. Maybe he might enjoy having her around, maybe he likes her honesty. But does he fancy her, would he court her? She doubts it.

He is a Prince, close to becoming King one day; and he's immortal. He wouldn't wish to spend his life with a mortal who will age into an ugly wrinkly old woman in 50 years from now, which to him might feel like a year...

When they reached their destination, they were having their conversation about her in front of her but she dared not say a word. She knew her friends, if she disagreed or even tried to defend anyone, they would only find cause to continue on. Jeremy and Elena were the first to be let off, and Caroline insisted that she ride Bonnie to her home as well so they said their goodbyes and off they went.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" Bonnie asked.

She knew her too well. She's a witch she can take care of herself, Caroline wanted to speak with her without Elena or Jeremy present.

"I know what you think of me Bonnie; I am not daft or unaware of it. You think I am naive and I believe in a miracle magical world that does not exist. That no crime or deaths happen and what everyone else calls monsters, I simply see them as different. I know this world. I know the Original family are to blame for all the deaths, the vampires, the war between vampires and werewolves, all of it. I know that as both vampire and werewolf, which should not be so in the eyes of witches, he is an abomination, one that needs to be made right. But I believe everything happens for a reason. I'm not saying he's hasn't brought death, I'm only saying he has human in him, he may not show it to everyone but I've met vampires before, and they still have their humanity...so does he. I can't live life the way you do, hating creatures for something they truly had no control over. I know, all you guys want is my safety and for that I love you dearly, but believe me when I say, I _am_ safe and I can take care of myself"

Silence befell the carriage for a while as Bonnie took in all of her words.

Caroline looked down into her hand and remembered the ring on her finger.

"My mother gave me this ring and told me your family can tell me about the history of it" she pointed the ring to Bonnie.

Bonnie took a look at it and recognized it instantly. "They're called Gilbert Rings. Elena's family once hunted vampires, and an ancestor of mine created the spell and two rings which have been passed down to the family. It protects them from dying from supernatural causes so they may continue on in their line of work. They only work on humans. Aunt Liz was wise to give it to you. Now I know if anything were to happen to you, it would not be at the royal family's hand"

Bonnie paused before continuing on.

"I will never see him as anything but a monster, all of them. I live in their kingdom because as Bennett witches, the last of our kind, we are protected, as our line of witches is very powerful. They call on my cousin for her help, and in exchange, we are safe and protected and that is all. If I had the choice, I would leave and get as far away from their destructive nature as I can. That doesn't mean he doesn't have humanity in him. All creatures' have humanity in them, but their reputation for being destructive precedes them Caroline and I hope you are right. I really hope you are right, because if any harm comes to you, in any way...I will level this kingdom with them in it. You are more than my friend, you are my sister. I have lost a father, a mother, a brother and my grandmother to their madness and chaos. I have lost too much family to them. I will lose no more" Bonnie explained, while holding her hand.

Caroline nodded to her friend and let her off the carriage to her home. She couldn't argue with her. Bonnie's entire family died because of vampires. Her grandmother died as a result of Katherine but indirectly, the Original family played their part in it too. Losing anymore loved ones to vampires would only tip Bonnie over the edge, and if Bonnie were to ask other witches to help her, they would follow her blindly, the idea of ridding themselves of the Original vampires too good to pass. Caroline had faith in them, but she also hoped that she was right in her judgement.

* * *

**A Week Later**

7 days had passed and Caroline hadn't seen her master.

But he left her notes for when she woke up and he made quite sure to not even be in the palace until she retired to her room for the night, at least she thinks so.

This particular night, she had finally finished tidying up his room. She was never someone to judge a person, but how is it his room always seem to be untidy and in need of cleaning every day? Girls always say that boys are messy by nature but this was foolery. May the gods bless his future mate; she would most definitely have her work cut out for her.

And the corset she was wearing had been slowly killing her all day. She knew she had to get accustom to them so she decided to wear one today, work with it on so her body and her breathing can find unity with it, so that she can live her life the way the Queen and her mother does wearing those horrendous fabrics of clothing. She locked her door and got to work to try to unloose the silly contraption. Curse the gods for putting the laces on her back, and not her front. She noticed the window in her room had been open, and from her view she can see the giant willow tree dancing to the harsh winds. Looks like rain would fall tonight.

_"It'll be a cold night" she mused._

She went to her closet and opened it; she stood in front of it as she began shedding herself of her clothing. She tried to reach the little knot on her lower back so she could detangle and get to the real work, but her arms were so sore from all the cleaning she had been doing all week and her arms aren't that long to begin with so she was finding it difficult to even reach the string, or more so, she found it draining to find the energy to reach the string. The thought of sleeping in it had crossed her mind, it was quite tempting, but she felt tied down in a way. She wanted to go to sleep so badly and she would rather breathe properly while she does so.

Suddenly, she felt the string she was trying to reach pull apart on its own. Maybe she had managed to reach a piece of it enough to pull it so it falls apart on its own and if she did, glory to the gods, because she was close to cutting it off her entirely.

But then she felt the strings being pulled apart, ever so slowly mind you, but she knew she wasn't doing it because her hands were to her side.

Her body went stiff and her heart raced, realising that someone was doing it for her. Someone was behind her, someone was undressing her.

_But my door was locked, she thought._

_I unlocked it and entered and locked it behind me, she thought._

_But the window was open, a voice in her mind said to her._

_Someone jumped through the window!_

But no human can make that jump, let alone that climb on top the willow tree, they wouldn't reach the window, they'd fall to their deaths, if they were lucky...

It must be a vampire. The only vampires she lived with were the royal family that could only mean, maybe it was Kol. He must have come for her. She never said those things at the dinner; she merely repeated what she heard to him—to them. When she didn't hear or see him, she thought he hadn't held those words against her and understood that she was simply the messenger, but messengers often do find themselves at the dying end of the message.

She made her movements slow; Alaric taught her that when it comes to vampires and werewolves; assume they have intentions to harm you. She rather jumps to her death out the window than to be at his mercy.

She had a silver dagger hidden right in front of her, laced with vervain and wolfsbane, in case it was either werewolf or vampire, always be prepared. She would've grabbed the stake as there's a stronger possibility that she's dealing with a vampire, but the dagger is lighter, easier to make swift movements with. She grabbed it from under her clothing and tried to calm down. He could hear her heart racing in panic, she needed to make her movements swift and have the element of surprise in her favour.

In one swift move, she grabbed the dagger and turned around, ready to stab him in his chest. She knew it wouldn't kill him—thankfully—but it would spare her time to get through the window, although she wouldn't wish death to herself, unfortunately for her, unlocking the door would take too much time.

To her surprise, and embarrassment, the person who was undressing her was her master. It wasn't that she was surprised that he caught her hand before she could inflict any damage; it was the fact that he was in her room.

_Had he been waiting for her?_

_Had he been there this entire time watching her undress?_

She gasped in shock and dropped into a curtsy as soon as her eyes laid on him and dropped her head in respect, and embarrassment.

"My humble apologies your highness, I didn't know—" he stopped her before she could continue

"Caroline, I'm a hybrid. You weren't supposed to know I was here until I made it known to you" he replied.

He was right, any regular human wouldn't even think twice to someone like him being in the room without them knowing.

But she wasn't any ordinary human. She was trained. She saw her window open, she didn't think anything of it but her training thought her the opposite. She should have checked her surroundings first. She let her guard down, in a palace filled with vampires she let her guard down, if Alaric was here he'd be giving her a well deserved lecture about her letting her guard down.

"You jumped through the window" she stated, not asked, she knew exactly where he entered from, unless he's a warlock too and simply appeared from thin air.

"Yes" was all he replied.

He glanced at the dagger in her hand with a raised eyebrow and then looked back at her. The strong burning scent of wolfsbane and vervain filled his nostrils. He smirked, smart girl.

"You're a hybrid so I suppose this mere dagger wouldn't do much damage to you" she mumbled

"This is a silver dagger laced with vervain and wolfsbane. It won't do much, but it might've given you a small chance of survival" he retorted with a chuckle "In the future, it would be more beneficial to keep this near you while you sleep; it is when you are most vulnerable to attack"

"There's another under my pillow"

He chuckled, smart girl indeed. She came prepared, although these mere weapons designed for defence against regular vampires and werewolves won't do much to the Originals, it'll give her a small advantage.

"One must improvise when White Oak has been burnt out of existence" he smiled.

_How did he know that I knew their weakness?_ She wondered. She did get the Originals history lesson from Alaric, telling her that White Oak created them and white oak can destroy them but they spent their entire lives burning every tree they could find, ultimately making them indestructible.

"Is there something that you need, your highness?" she asked, mind you, he was still holding her hand and she was still clutching the dagger in her hand, even though the threat she felt had been gone.

"Nothing of any urgency, at least not anymore" he had somewhere to be tomorrow, but this new revelation he had uncovered from this girl, he had to learn what more she was educated on, duties would be dealt with after.

"Oh" was all she said in response.

So what was he doing here? Did he change his mind on the spot? Was he going somewhere? Does he want her to come along?

"I've never committed mass genocide, by the way" he paused "I see no reason why I should or should've"

She was confused by his words for only a brief moment, and then it dawned on her that he was speaking of her speech in regards to him at dinner so many days ago. She thought that maybe she said something bad or maybe he misunderstood what she said. Or maybe he just preferred to pretend it was never said at all.

"I never thought you did either..." she drawled, and when he rose his eyebrows, she didn't need him to word his thoughts, he wanted her to finish her sentence "Death of such a magnitude feeds gossip; you never struck me as someone who wanted to be gossiped about"

_Hmm, he thought_, he'd like to know more of her thoughts about him.

She did give it more thought when she hadn't been seeing him. He was a ghost, a shadow, a story told but never proven to be true. It was as though he wanted it that way. He's a prince. He could've place himself in a position to be known, but he didn't. He never made himself a spectacle like his younger brother Kol, or showed himself about as Lord Elijah, or strutted through the kingdom like the Queen. He stayed in the shadows, almost as though he felt safer there.

He suddenly took a step closer. Her hand is still up in the air, his hand still has a hold on her and she unconsciously took a step back.

"You're afraid of me" he knew she was. She could deny it, or…

"Yes" she replied

"You fear I may wish to harm you"

_No_ she thought. If he did, he wouldn't have compelled her.

The hand that she forgot she even had was being lowered, with the dagger still gripped tightly between her fingers. He pointed it to his abdomen, the blade glittering from the candle light. His eyes never left her. He took a step forward, and she took a step back. They did this dance till she found herself against a wall, with nowhere left to step back to.

This time, when he steps forward, he held the hand with the dagger in place and walked into the blade, sticking himself with it. He took a sharp intake of breath from his nose, an indication that the vervain and the wolfsbane along with the silver of the blade did make him flinch at least. Caroline gasped when he walked into the dagger.

He leans down to her, their nose brush against each other and she thinks; she really thinks that he might actually—

His lip brushes ever so slightly against her top lip. She can feel his top lip stick to hers for bit second, before gliding across her cheek; his stubble grazing her cheek in the same direction. He eventually reaches her neck, after taking his sweet time getting there. He presses his nose against the skin of that sweet vein he favors when hunger takes him.

She smelt like a meal he would definitely enjoy. "You smell absolutely, unequivocally delicious sweetheart" he hummed "Pun intended"

There she stood, nailed to the floor, backed against a wall—literally—with her hand on a dagger that was embedded in his stomach; and all she could think about is how good he smelt as well, he smelt like a man.

He pressed his lips against the vein he'd enjoy to feed from, pecking it with a kiss. He can feel her shaking by the vibrations he felt from the dagger.

"I won't hurt you" he said, and he meant it. He never said he would never hurt her; that would be a lie, but at this particular moment, right now, he won't hurt her. He pulled back to look at her.

"I know" was all she could muster in reply.

Klaus was mesmerized by her in this moment. The candlelight in the room gave her a glow that made her look almost angelic. Her hair glowed with a rich golden sheen often rare with women with her similar hair. Her blue eyes shined with interest.

She had this…innocence about her, untouched…unburdened…

Part of him envied her for it.

He leaned down and her head went backwards till it hit the wall. He was so close to her face he can see the little hairs on her face stand. He can feel her ragged breath against his lips. Their noses touched. She was looking down at his lips, he almost smirked.

Caroline's heart began to race as his face was so close to her. She could feel his breath on her lips, her lips shivered, but his breath warmed them. He leaned forward and pecked her lips. She dared not move her lips to do anything. She had not a clue what to do with them. His lips were soft and plump, like the feeling of a grape against her lips before she took a bite. She felt this spark touch her heart and she felt like she might pass out in absolute bewilderment. As if their lips did not wish to be pulled apart, his lips stuck to hers for a very small moment before parting.

All Caroline would think about in that moment was the fact that he kissed her.

_The Prince kissed her._

_Her highness kissed her._

_Her lips were touched by his lips._

_This was her first kiss!_

Yet, she has always been told that the act of kissing was magical, so she was expecting…more.

All Klaus could think of when he pulled his lips apart from hers, was how much more he wanted.

He just wanted _more._

He leaned forward yet again, and her heart pounded even faster in excitement and nervousness. His free hand reached up to cradle the side of her face as he pressed his lips against hers yet again.

She felt his lips part and hers part with his and she realized...they were kissing.

_Ohhh…Ohhh…_

She inhaled as the spark she felt before came once again, only stronger and it lit something inside of her that made her lips move on their own against his. He gently caressed her top lip as she felt her way about his bottom lip in their dance. Her heart was making a slow crawl to her throat but she dared not stop.

When he pulled away she found herself breathless and on a high she has never known. They raced for hair was they looked into each other's eyes, sharing their amazement for each other. He could smell her desire for him and his cock stirred by her scent.

He found his dead heart thumping in great excitement. Feelings he had long forgotten from his human days redeveloped and he wants more of her…_her_.

Then his mind frowned at the thought. He shouldn't want anything. He should not want her. He should not want. When he wants something, he gets it. When he gets it…it is taken from him, and it leaves him weak. He will not be weak…he will no longer be weak.

Despite that, he would wish for her to remember this just to torment her with it. It was her first kiss and she did a splendid job.

But he will allow himself this moment, this one moment of true genuine emotions that he never allowed himself with her—regardless of whether she knew of it or not—because he will take the night's memories from her.

He leaned back to stand straight and he was reminded of the knife still lodged in his abdomen. His shirt was stained with his blood.

He pulled her hand from the dagger and used his index finger to lift her face to his so she could look him in his eyes.

When she did, he wanted to lose himself in them, spend a moment more just in this present. But it was too much. He indulged in too much.

Caroline found herself shaking with desire when his lips parted with hers. It was wet and wonderful, amazingly wonderful. She wanted more of it. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to keep kissing him till the ends of the earth.

But when she saw the slight bit of sadness in his eyes, she was confused.

"What I'm about to do might actually pain me" he whispered

The look he gave her after, it was piercing, filled with determination, force and strength, the intensity in which he stared into her eyes, she realized what he was about to do and panic filled her.

_Oh gods…_

_Is he about to compel her? _

_Caroline, relax; remember your training. Alaric said when you're being compelled, keep calm and go along with it. Give them no reason to doubt their compulsion. Simply pretending that you're being compelled can save your life quicker than a stake to the heart. She was about to fool an Original Vampire; a Hybrid. She hoped it would work. Alaric always told her to pretend that she actually believes in what they say. Believe that you forgot what they told you to forget, do what they told you to do. Say what they told you to say. Do whatever it takes to survive._

"You'll remember nothing after knowing I won't hurt you"

In her mind, she replayed her role.

**He never said those words.**

**That conversation never happened.**

**What would I say if he had said nothing?**

She cleared her throat and composed herself the best she could "Is there anything else I can do you for you your highness?" she asked. Her voice almost got her killed, she sounded as though she didn't know what to do with herself; like she knew something she shouldn't know.

"No, there is not"

She looked down and remembered before those words, he had stabbed himself with her dagger.

He followed her eyes and he smiled "Worry not of it love" he pulled it out with a small hiss and used his shirt to wipe the blood off before handing it back to her.

He left her room. When her doors closed, the façade he portrayed to her fell and he let out a ragged breath.

She was doing something to him.

* * *

The moment Caroline woke, immediately, she touched her lips. She smiled. Her mind replayed her first kiss. It was magical. She can't even stop smiling like a ridiculous buffoon. She was positively giddy with excitement.

Until she also remembered that he had made her 'forget'.

She found it to be a truly cruel act. To compel her to forget a monumental milestone in her life…had it been so bad that he wanted her to forget? Perhaps for time to pass so she might do better another time…

_Maybe with another person…_

If she spent any more time on it she would upset herself even more. With that, she decided it best to get out of bed and prepare for the day

Suddenly, she heard the sound of paper sliding against a surface. Next, she heard the sound of footsteps walking away from her door. It was a regular thing. Her master left her notes this way. She supposed today he didn't wish to come all this way; it was an odd thing for _her master_ to seek her out rather than the other way around. She went to the door and saw the letter on the floor. Gently, she picked it up and recognized the Mikaelson family crests seal.

She never understood why their notes had to be so formal but she was in no position to judge.

_"Caroline,_

_Freshen up and join me in the armory room_

_Klaus_

She closed the letter and dropped it on her bed before exiting her room.

* * *

Caroline must've circled the palace more times than she could count. She had no idea where the armory room was, she had no idea where she was going. All she knew, she had been walking for quite some time and she had not a clue what direction she was heading to.

She walked past a familiar hallway and she recognized it as the way to Lord Elijah's room.

_Maybe I could ask him…_

No, Caroline couldn't. She would be too presumptuous to go to his bed chambers.

Still, she couldn't very well keep walking. She might end up somewhere she wasn't supposed to show up. She might see things she wasn't suppose to see…

They might kill her to silence her…

Caroline decided that it would be the wise thing to ask for directions. No reason in placing herself in unwanted danger.

She made her way to the familiar door, but she couldn't find it in her to knock. She wasn't supposed to even be here. She was supposed to find the room on her own.

_Caroline, knock on the door…_

_No don't, just turn around and go look harder…_

_He won't kill you if you knock on the door…_

"Come in Caroline"

Caroline stiffened in fear.

_How did he know it was me?_

Hesitantly, she opened and pushed the door and entered, when she spotted the Prince at his desk, he seemed to be writing a letter; she curtsied and lowered her head "Milord"

"Rise"

She stood straight but kept her head down.

"You do have habit of not looking someone in their face"

She looked up.

"Is there anything Niklaus sent you for?"

"No Milord" she replied.

Odd, Elijah thought.

Ever since the night of the dinner, Elijah had realized that Caroline was different. He found no puncture marks on her skin, so Niklaus never fed from her and he dared not care enough to heal a maid. She had no bruises from being punished for anything, and he's known her to have a lose tongue in the little time he's known her. His brother never struck her, never fed from her; she speaks freely with no repercussions and even has privileges.

_Odd, very odd indeed…_

"His highness wishes that I meet him in the armory…" she trailed off and he raised an eyebrow, as if expecting her to tell him more "I'm embarrassed to say, I haven't a clue where that is and I have been roaming the palace for quite some time, I fear I may be walking in circles at this point"

He smiled.

"Victoria" he called.

The girl he called came out of what looked like a wash room "Milord"

"Show her to the armory please"

The girl curtsied and walked out of the room, clearly expecting Caroline to follow her.

Caroline curtsied" Thank you Milord"

"Caroline…" he called her "I'd like to thank you for the words you had said some nights ago in favor of my brother. I've often told him, no matter how much he wishes us all to see him as such, we never saw him a monster. You seemed to have accomplished what decades of work simply couldn't do"

Caroline said nothing in return and he went back to writing his letter. She took that as her cue to be on her way.

* * *

The girl, Victoria, took her a very far distance. She knew the palace was large, but she supposed it looked smaller on the outside than on the inside. She honestly didn't know how she would be able to find her way back. The girl didn't speak to her on the way but Caroline could tell the girl didn't like her. Caroline heard the talk around the palace about her. They want to know what it is about her that makes her so special. She didn't even know she was special. They said she's being treated nicer than the other personal maids. She has more privilege than they do.

She left Caroline at the front of two grand wooden doors and walked away.

"Thank you"

She kept walking.

Caroline had a small hope that maybe she might make new friends but …

She noticed the door was slightly opened and she opened it up more. The room itself was dark from what she could see, and the moment the door opened, some light entered the room. She thought that maybe the girl had taken her to the wrong place.

"Come in Caroline, leave the door open" she heard her master say.

She pushed the door open some more and entered the room. There were swords, shields, different types of weapons in the room, but directly in front of her, her highness was admiring a sword on the wall. She walked up to him, but before she took his side, she curtsied from behind him in greeting.

"Your highness" she greeted.

"Come join me"

He had woken up that more and he could not think of nothing more than her lips against his. He found himself still basking in the high from last night. It was in that moment last night he had realized, he wanted to kiss her since the moment he met her.

Sure he was interested in her a small bit; he wanted to see if she could survive Kol. She did and it awarded her with more time before her inevitable death. But when time passed, his future plans to end her had slowly died. Now that they've kissed, can he end her?

He would have to someday…if she grew to be of importance to him…it would mean the end for him…

He decided to wipe those thoughts from his head for now, she is compelled to forget and reminding her in any way would do no good.

She rose and walked to his side. He looked particularly jolly today, almost excited.

"This sword was the first sword that I owned. It's stronger than any sword you could've ever held" he explained "This sword is older than you"

It didn't look that old. It was well taken care of. It glistened against the sunlight. It looked like a monument of someone important.

"I've only held one sword in my life. When I would see men hold a sword, it looked almost as though it was light as a feather, but it was really heavy" she remembered when Alaric put a sword in her hand. It weighed her hands down. She couldn't swing it for the life of her, and when she could, she was a danger to herself and others. That's when Alaric gave her a dagger instead. He said she wasn't build for strength, she was made for speed. "Forgive me your highness for asking, but is there a reason why you brought me here?"

He allowed a pause to pass between them.

"You were trained"

"Yes" she couldn't lie, especially after last night.

Klaus smiled. "The way you swung the blade; you aimed for a vampire's weakest point"

"The heart" she added.

Klaus paused with a smile that she knew he was up to something.

"I'd like to learn from you"

Caroline's eyes widened at what he was implying. She took a step back.

"Your highness, I—I couldn't…" she tried but he wasn't having it.

"I insist" he proceeded to grab two swords from a sword bin of sorts and he turned to face her.

"Your highness, I don't think that's a good idea" she explained. She didn't want to get hurt and she didn't want to hurt him, although she didn't think she could do anything to him considering what he is. She's trained with Alaric, but never an Original Vampire…especially an Original Hybrid.

Plus she told a little lie.

Caroline never could hold a sword against Alaric. It was heavy to hold and even heavier to swing blows.

She never said she didn't practice with it. She hadn't seen Alaric for the year yet. He passes through the kingdom every winter to train her and keep her on her feet. She's been practicing with the sword he left her and she has gotten good at swinging it faster and moving with it. It began to get lighter and lighter as she kept practicing, more like her hands got used to holding it.

He stood there quiet for a moment.

Then, he threw a sword toward her direction.

She even trained with Jeremy to catch a sword. He always said if you could catch a sword, you can at least scare someone into thinking you can sword fight.

So she caught it just as though she was practicing with Jeremy in the forest. She swung it, almost feeling like she was back in the woods, training with Jeremy.

Then she remembered where she was and who she was with.

"I see the sword isn't heavy anymore" he chuckled.

She blushed "Your highness, I really don't think this is a good idea"

"We'll see about that…don't hold back"

In that moment, there was absolute silence in the room. They circled one another; wondering who would make the first move. Klaus decided he would do the honor by attacking her from her left side. She quickly blocked it.

"Nice" he commented.

From them on, blades kissed, sparks from the swords were flying and the room filled with tension.

He lifted his sword to slash her against stomach, but she acted quickly and jumped back. The sword was too close.

He continued attacking her from the sides. In actuality, he was testing her reflexes. She had decent reflexes; she was able to calculate where he was going to attack her.

But he was so distracted by her movements, he didn't notice when she came closer to him. He swiped to her right, she dashed to her left and spun around, and he felt the blade of the sword slash his shirt and grazed his skin.

Immediately she panicked.

"I am so sorry your highness—" she tried but he chuckled.

"You were well taught" he commented.

She blushed "Thank you, your highness; how much have you learnt so far?" she smirked.

"Not to underestimate a woman's strength" he chuckled lowly.

Of course, he was moving at human speed. She was human. No doubt she wouldn't last very long against a vampire.

He attacked her again and she kept deflecting his attacks. That was until he kicked it up a notch and slashed her arm with a graze. She winced in response.

"Need a bit more practice"

She didn't look at it but it hurt. It wasn't as bad as some of wounds she got from her teacher but the sword cut like a knife.

"I'm fine" she panted.

He smiled, she was resilient.

He circled her, looking for weak points. He could strike the arm he struck, but if she was taught as well as he would like to think; she would anticipate that move. He knew what he would do. He would show her that she wasn't ready to come to odds with a vampire, let alone a hybrid.

He got into position and ran behind her. He was going to grab her from behind and show her how dead she would have been.

When he ran behind her in his supernatural speed, he gasped in unexpected pain.

Alaric always told her that vampires have a tendency to attack from the back. It brings an element of surprise to humans and catches them off guard. He often made that move on her so that her reflexes would make her point the sword to her back. So when she doesn't know where she'll be attack, automatically assume it's from behind. She turned the sword around to behind and pointed it backwards in the moment she felt the wind of his quick movements brush past her, she closed her eyes shut. She would look like a complete fool if he were to attack her from the front and her sword is pointed at the complete opposite direction as her opponent.

When she heard the gasp, she immediately released the sword and turned around. When she saw the sword stuck in his stomach her hand flew to her mouth in shock, embarrassment and fear.

"I am so sorry your highness, I didn't mean to—" she tried but he didn't let her finish her sentence.

"It's fine, Caroline, you were taught well" he gritted out.

He was about to pull the sword out when he heard a low snickering. He glanced towards the door to find Rebekah, Elijah and Kol standing there staring in amusement at his predicament.

"Bravo Caroline, you have once again made my day just a little bit brighter" Kol laughed.

Klaus was slowly growing a sensation to pull his throat out.

"History being made, Nik has been bested, by a human maid" Rebekah mocked.

"Forget that, Nik was bested by a girl, a human girl at that" Kol corrected her with a chuckle

Klaus growled as he pulled the sword out of his stomach and flung it to the ground. He wanted to hit the floor, but he couldn't, he couldn't show himself weak in front of his siblings, it was bad enough he was bested by Caroline. Though, he didn't mind that much, until they showed up.

"Don't you lot have better things to do…a kingdom to run, a woman to defile, a book to read"

"And that's our cue to leave" Elijah announced "Come along Rebekah and Kol...let's leave Niklaus and Caroline to their…" Elijah paused with an amused open mouth smile "…sparring session"

When they left, he looked to Caroline, her head was down and her back was facing him. He walked to the wall and leaned against it. He hadn't fed in a couple of days. He had been…preoccupied and forgot to feed. He was strong enough to move and fake the strength of a thousand men, but right now he needed a moment to collect himself. Then he needs to send Caroline off and find the nearest person to feed off.

Caroline turned around, wondering if her highness was still standing behind her. It was rather odd even for her for him to be as quiet as he was for such a long time.

She saw him leaning against the wall, holding his stomach with his eyes closed. She looked around in search for the sword. She realized that the sword was silver.

"Are you okay, your highness?" she asked

His eyes darted open widely and he saw her looking right at him. He could lie to her; he could simply get up and walk away. He didn't owe her an explanation to begin with.

Or, he could do what he's always done to previous maids before her…

A part of him was hesitant of it. He's never fed from her before. Often he had been tempted but a small part of him didn't want to hurt her, however…

He stood from off the wall and slowly walked towards her. He could sense the fear slowly growing inside her. He promised the Duchess he wouldn't harm her and he aimed to keep that promise…at least for a while but he needed to feed and the thought of feeding from her was just too tempting.

Caroline wanted to back away, but it was as if she was stuck in place. The look in his eyes was…determination…

_Was he going to compel her again?_

_What did he want to forget?_

_Remember your teachings Caroline…_

He put his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. Their bodies touched, she looked down…was he going to…

"In the future, never apologize for defending yourself" he had to let her remember that before he compelled her

"Look at me"

She looked up at him and he frowned. He wouldn't enjoy the sounds of her pain he realized.

"Don't move"

That was the compulsion.

She had to make sure she didn't move one bit.

_Whatever he did, she can't move_

_Caroline, don't move…_

"You won't feel any pain"

_Oh gods…he's going to hurt her_

_What is he going to do?_

"You won't remember this when you wake, you hadn't had breakfast and as a result you passed out. When you wake, you won't feel any pain. You will cover up because you injured yourself cleaning and it's too gruesome to look at"

_Her panic kept rising higher…what was he going to do?_

He moved her hair to the side and leaned into her neck.

_Oh gods, he's going to feed from her…_

_But why did he want her to forget?_

He smelt her neck and he could smell the blood being hidden under her skin. Then he bit into her skin.

Caroline wanted to react to the pain; she's never had to control herself as much as she did. She couldn't react to the pain; it hurt like nothing she ever felt before. It was like someone stabbed her, and she couldn't pull it back out.

Her hand flinched but she stopped it immediately. She can't move; he compelled her not to move. She hoped he didn't see that.

His hand pulled her closer towards him and his other hand moved from behind her neck and to the other side of her waist and held her closer. She melted into his touch as he pulled the blood from her. She could feel his soft lips against her skin, gripping her skin.

Klaus walked closer towards her, and pulled her completely into him, hugging her body to his. She moaned into his touched.

He was feeding from her; he bit into her, it hurt so bad, but all she could think about was how…comforted and safe she felt in some sort of way; and to top it all off, it was almost felt as though he was sucking on her neck in another kind of way.

She could feel her strength slowly being drained from her body. She understood why he didn't want her to remember.

As her eyes fluttered with heaviness, she allowed the memory of their kiss engulf her into darkness.

* * *

** Reviews make me update faster!**

**I hoped you liked it though :)**

**-Cindy**


	6. Chapter VI

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**This chapter is a bit shorter, I thought of joining it with the chapter after but the chapter after this is like 9,000+ words long so it'll be too long. It's not really klaroline centric but...**

* * *

**Three days later, at night… **

Klaus stood in the dark, among the bushes, in the back of the Gilbert's house. He would've barged into the house if he could, that stupid invitation barrier was in his way. He had to resort to waiting for someone to come outside. He hoped it would be Elena, over the little brother. She was more afraid of him than he was. She would quicker comply with him over her brother.

While he waited he was brought back to the day when he fed from Caroline. It was…a learning experience for him.

In his experience with feeding from others, particularly women, they would be scared, in pain and would want nothing more than to be away from him and towards safety. Even if he compelled their compliance, he could feel their fear and their pain. They would fight him tooth and nail at times, even if he compelled them to stay put, he could feel how much they wanted to push him away from them.

Caroline did the complete opposite—well not the complete opposite.

She was scared at first, he could tell, but after he bit her, all her fear slowly died out and she relaxed.

He would confess that he made an effort to make it as less painful for her but…

He could tell that she felt pain; her body reacted to the pain when she flinched and squirmed, but it was as if the pain slowly died out as well.

But he never felt an ounce of rejection from her; in fact, she melted into him. He pulled her closer and she was even more relaxed than before. In fact, he swore he smelt a hint of arousal. Her blood tasted divine, he supposed that maybe it was because on some level she allowed him to feed from her.

_She did allow him to feed from her…_

A shame she remembers none of it. He would have enjoyed torturing her with it...even using it as a tool to taste her yet again.

He would have to heal her before she visits her mother. If the Duchess were to see her wound, she would lose her trust in him and all his hard work in being nice and friendly towards her would have been for naut.

_A part of him still wished to stay in her good graces as well..._

His mind also wandered on the kiss they shared. He regrets forcing her to forget that. But he feared that he lost control of his emotions for a brief enough moment for her to see—to witness. She mustn't see such things from him. Sometimes he felt as though she has an idea of what happened between them. She would blush furiously when she's with him, he would catch her staring at his lips and catch her lost in her thoughts. He knew she did not remember though, and it gave him peace of mind that she does not remember his tiny moment of lost control.

He was taken out of his musings when the door to the back of the house opened and Elena walked out of it. She came out with a plate filled with bone, most likely to feed the stray dogs that may be hungry. He walked out of the shadows as she came towards him, unaware that there was a figure standing there to begin with. He smiled at the fear smeared across her face as she saw him and he was even more pleased when she dropped into a curtsy before him.

"Your highness" she greeted.

He won't let her rise yet...

"Do you communicate with your doppelganger?" he asked, straight to the point...he didn't feel the need to amuse her in any idle chit chat.

Elena paused, as she found it odd for the Prince to be interested in her vampire doppelganger, but she answered anyways.

"We write letters to one another only in times of peril your highness" she replied, voice trembling with fear.

He smirked. He couldn't harm the human...he could, but it would be welcomed with unhappy faces. He couldn't tell her that he wanted to kill her vampire shadow, there's a feeling he had that she wouldn't approve of it.

Then he had an idea...they say the truth shall set you free…

"You see, I have a dilemma. My Brother Elijah's birthday is coming upon us, and I have been racking my mind of what gift to get him. He has been my most trusted confidant and loyal friend, I wish to gift him something he'll never forget"

It was actually quite true. Elijah's birthday was coming.

"Since the moment he met Katerina, he had fallen in love with her and in my heart I believe she too shares feelings for him. However, being that she has been on the run for a considerable amount of time, she's gotten quite adapt at hiding. He's never been able to catch up with her" he added

It was true. Elijah was stupid enough to fall for another doppelganger, and almost aided in her escape from him to break his curse. Ever since she has managed to elude him for all these centuries, he often found it fitting to send Elijah to hunt her down, and bring her back to him to prove his loyalty. He knew despite his brother's feelings towards the woman, he would do as told. Elijah's loyalty is absolute. It was also true that she does have feelings for his brother. His rouse in courting her to keep her at his side allowed him to see this. She would take second glances at Elijah while being in his presence; she would laugh and blush around him. He doubts very much those feelings are gone.

"I'd like to gift her to him, as my brother often thought that I disapproved of the union, but knowing she would not just appear here, being that her _'enemies'_ reside here...I think it would be a splendid idea, if you were to send her a fraud distress call, to come get you at the palace, don't you think so?"

Elena thought it was a great idea. Katherine had always confessed to her having only one love. When Elena would ask her to elaborate on it, she would always say that he would not choose her completely. It probably meant she felt that Elijah would never leave his family to be with her. If his highness was inviting Katherine to be with Lord Elijah, then he has blessed the union and she can be happy. Elena has always been a slave to a good love story.

"Oh course your highness, I think it's a marvellous idea" Katherine hadn't told her exactly who she was running from within the kingdom, but she's sure Katherine could find her way to the palace or at least inside the palace easy enough. It is guarded by humans.

Klaus smile grew wider with wickedness as clear as day.

"Rise"

She stood and looked up; of course the wicked smile was gone immediately.

"Then you will write her a very distressing letter. You will tell her that I have enslaved you, Elijah allowed you limited freedom and you used it to write the letter and you found someone you could trust within the palace to have it sent to her. She would immediately think she can bargain your release with me and she will come immediately. We will surprise them both"

She nodded, remembering everything he told her. She had to make it believable.

"When the letter has been sent, come to the palace and do let me know. You may keep Caroline company for the day as well; I fear she might be a bit lonely in such a large place" he added. It never hurt to bait her with kind gestures; as her friend, he knew she would like nothing more.

She curtsied in gratitude "Thank you, your highness"

He smirked in that devilish way he always does before flashing off into the dark of night, leaving a confused doppelganger in his wake.

* * *

Caroline was heading towards her highness's room. He was out for the day.

Her mind drifted to their last encounter.

He fed from her.

It was painful, being bitten was painful. It was like having multiple pointy knives stab her in her neck all at the same time. She always thought that being fed on was such a painfully monstrous thing to ever have been done to a person. She always thought the process of it would be singularly the most painful and tortured experience—should anyone live to describe it.

While it was extremely painful for her in the beginning, for some reason, the pain eased. He held her in such an embrace...gentle and loving. He didn't move his face, he stayed perfectly still and all she could feel as her blood being pulled from her body. His lips were on her neck, its softness gripping her skin, his tongue licking at her skin. She knows being fed on is a horrible thing, yet she almost felt like he gave effort to making it as painless as he was able.

When her mind faded, she began to panic. She thought, perhaps he might let her die. He might drain all the blood from her body. Yet she remembered she had to stay put and he compelled her not to feel any pain. She couldn't fight him, but she knew she wouldn't die. He basically had told her as such in the compulsion.

It was an interesting sensation, having the life sucked out of a person. She just grew weak.

She was brought out of her musings—more like shocked out—when she turned a corner and bumped into something—or someone.

She was about to apologize to whomever she bumped into, when she looked up and Prince Kol's mischievous eyes glinted back at her.

With a shocked expression, Caroline backed away and fell into a deep curtsy "Your highness"

"Rise" the way his voice sounded, it was filled with joy, she stood and looked up "Caroline my darling...heading to my brother's bed chambers again are we?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "I see he hasn't had his fill of you yet"

Her eyes widened at what he was suggesting. He chuckled lowly.

"I'm simply teasing you darling" he put his arm out "Allow me to escort the remainder of the way"

Caroline knew she couldn't refuse him.

She looped her arm in his and they began to walk.

"You know, since your arrival here, Nik's dagger threats has shrunk significantly" he placed his other hand on her arm as they walked "Do tell me your bedroom secret, because I think if I can give a few suggestions, you can keep him in that room—" too embarrassed and shocked by his suggestion she stopped him.

"Your highness, I never—"

"You're still a maiden?!"

She looked down at the way he asked, with such incredulous and surprised manner, as though her highness would have approached her already. _Does he approach all his maids as such?_

"Oh you must be special to him" he drawled out, she blushed. _Special to him...?_

"Well I can't kill you now" he huffed.

She stiffened the feeling of wanting to rip her arm away from his crawled at her neck but she stayed put. Why would he wish to kill her?

"If I do, I'll definitely end back up in a box" he mused "Besides, I wish to thank you"

Caroline froze and looked at him in confusion. What was he thanking her for?

He looked at her and the mischievous gleam from his eyes disappeared and his facial features grew serious "While everyone else with pristine hearing is out, but I dare say...you've managed to understand me more than my own family does, and they had _much_ more time than you. Thank you, for filling an awkward and dreadful moment with positivity. I will not forget that"

Caroline was at a loss for words. She never expected him to say anything about the things she said truth be told. In fact, she thought everyone either forgot about it or just decided to let it be. Truthfully she had held some fear that they might retaliate at her for some reason, especially he did.

She dropped into a curtsy to acknowledge his thanks, before rising back to her standing position.

"I spoke only the truth"

He smiled, mischief glistening in his eyes once more "I know"

* * *

Caroline had finish tidying her highness's room and washed and hanged his clothing to dry. She had some free time as her master was not in the palace for the day, so she went to the gardens. She often saw it through the windows on her way to somewhere or from and always wanted to visit it one day.

There was a bench at the edge of the garden and she sat there, taking in the beauty before her.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

She turned to her back to find Lord Elijah also admiring the garden before her. She got up to greet him but he put his hand up to stop her from even moving.

Still, she bowed her head to him "Milord"

"Rise" he started and when she looked to him, he added "In the future, when in private, you need not address me so formally"

She nodded slightly at his request. She had to almost beg to address her highness informally, yet Lord Elijah would prefer it...how different they were.

He moved to the bench and took a seat next to her. He saw the bandage around her neck and he frowned, just when he thought his brother was evolving...

"It's rather warm today to cover up your neck" he commented, wanting to see if she remembered being fed or not. It would at least be decent of his brother to make her forget the gruesome attack.

She thought of the compulsion he told her to say...well believe.

_Believe what he said_

_You injured yourself cleaning and it's too gruesome to look at..._

_You injured yourself cleaning and it's too gruesome to look at..._

_Say it like it actually happened..._

"I accidently injured myself while cleaning; I couldn't bear to look at it"

She was proud of herself, she sounded strong, unfaltering...

Elijah however, didn't buy a word that came out of her mouth. "Caroline, has anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar?"

_Damn it!_

She needed more practice lying. Everyone tells her she can't lie, almost as though her face tells them that it's a lie.

_What if he figured out she's not compelled..._

_What if he tells her highness...?_

_He would find it and take it from her and compel everything from her..._

_Calm down Caroline, maybe he just thinks that his brother told her to lie._

_Yes, maybe he does._

She couldn't keep lying now, vampires have a keen sense of hearing, and he would hear her heart jump.

"Unfortunately, many have said so" she replied with a sheepish smile.

"He told you to lie, quite odd, especially if you are so bad at it"

She paused for a thought as to what to say next. But it seems that pause gave him an opening to believe that he never told her to lie.

_Damn it!_

"Unless, he never gave the order to lie, you're protecting him?" Elijah was a bit surprised; could she in fact be protecting him?

_Caroline grinned on the inside...Of course! Appear as though I am protecting my master..._

When Elijah's facial expression changed, she knew she paused for too long, he didn't believe that either.

_Damn it! Caroline, stop pausing and answer immediately._

His nose crunched up a little, and she was confused, what was he doing? Trying to gauze her reaction to figure it out?

Then she realised..._he can smell it on her!_

"My my, the terrible liar has fooled my brother into believing that she is compelled" He almost laughed. It was contradicting for her to be a horrible liar, and yet fool his brother so easily. He is slowly impressed by this human more and more.

She looked down, then immediately looked back.

_Never look down! It shows defeat!_

When he smiled, she huffed in defeat. She should've realised that Lord Elijah, the wise would have figured out her secret. She did not expect him to return from his trip for a while if she was honest.

"Don't be alarmed, I won't reveal your secret. You are quite different; you came well prepared to work here"

"I lived on my own at the age of 16, even though I do not fear vampires as a human should, I think it wise to be able to at least defend myself" she explained and he nodded.

It was smart to defend yourself, regardless of whether you live alone or not. He would never feel threatened by her, perhaps she might surprise him, but he knows even trained he could best her. She's human...it was almost an automatic disqualification to put up a fight with him.

"How has Niklaus treated you thus far, apart from recent?" he asked because he wanted to know. She wasn't compelled to lie or to not remember any of his misbehaviours. She remembers all her encounters with his brother; therefore he would get an honest response from her, especially considering she really was a terrible liar.

"Considering how everyone else treats me, I suppose he treats me as kind as he is able" she merely replied.

When she saw the slight perplexed look on his face, she decided to elaborate—well she wanted to elaborate.

"The other maids feel as though I am being treated differently, almost nicer. I think they are envious of this...and wish to also be treated nicer. I often forget that you all are vampires and you have lived for so long to see us mere humans as less than" she started and turned to him "As a result, they don't really converse with me. He must have treated his maids before me horrible"

At this, Elijah chuckled lightly.

"He killed them all; apart from the previous one before you"

Caroline gasped and looked away from him. _Did he really kill them? Why did he kill them?_

_Caroline, vampires his age just kill because they can; you are letting your feelings forget who it is you are working for._

"Some he killed simply because he was hungry and couldn't care to stop"

"Some he killed because they spoke out of turn"

"Some he killed because he didn't like their comments"

"Some he killed because they didn't do as told"

"I remember some years ago he killed his maid and mines because they were gossiping about us among themselves"

"They were speaking in private!" she covered her mouth immediately as the words left her lips, she spoke out of turn.

He merely chuckled "His maid said she wished she had been in my services over his. Niklaus reacts in ways he need not react at times" he mused "I was quite fond of Grace, she feared me, but she made sure not to show it in my presence, she did as asked without hesitation or difficulty. I could trust her to keep my private affairs, private, without the aid of compulsion. These ladies gossip amongst themselves for entertainment"

Maybe he felt rejected when she had said that...

"Perhaps he treats me better because of my mother" she mused to herself, but of course, considering she spoke out loud, he too heard her thoughts.

"Your mother...prays tell, who is your mother?"

She paused, should she tell him? Her highness would have told him, had he not told him? Was it meant to be some sort of secret?

"Elizabeth Forbes"

He straightened up.

Elizabeth Forbes- Salvatore...? That's when everything made sense to him, almost everything.

"You are the child" he often heard her speak of the daughter she left to her neighbours to look after. She told him that she won't burden her with the title or the duties, as she was told that her daughter had settled in well in her life had no dreams of being more than who she was. He found her to be a strong woman, if she was capable of staying away from her child and allowing her the freedom a young adult needs.

Still, she's technically a Princess by law, if she knows the Duchess to be her mother, why stay here and be at the mercy of his brother?

"Is Niklaus keeping you here against your will?" he had to ask, and knowing she couldn't be compelled due to her certain advantage, she would answer truthfully.

"No, I choose to be here. My mother demanded that I be with her, and his highness offered me the chance to be with her, I refused them both. Princesses are weighed with burdens and responsibilities that I wish to not be tied to. I am free to do as I please"

Her statement of freedom is not what took him off guard; many women wish to have freedom from the ties of being a woman. What caught his immediate attention was the fact that Niklaus gave her the choice.

Niklaus is never known to grow attachments to humans, the Duchess being a light exception to this; yet he is a possessive being and even if he didn't care, for mere advantage, he would keep Caroline at his side without choice in the matter.

_He gave her the choice to leave._

_He offered someone freedom with little to no gain from it._

_That was quite odd, quite odd indeed._

"Has he ever hurt my mother?" she asked.

She wanted to know, it was a fleeting thought. She talked about him as though she was friends with him almost, but if he could kill people for so little, could he have hurt her at some point?

"I would not know the answer to that, but if I know my brother as well as I would like to believe I do, it is a likely assumption, but I don't think he harmed her viciously. Elizabeth was trained by a well known vampire who hunts vampires. She may not best us in battle, but she can defend herself well enough, as you clearly can" he replied.

"Alaric" she stated.

He turned towards her "Alaric Saltzman trained you?"

"Technically, he's still training me. He says I have still a long way to go" Caroline replied, then she smiled at her last encounter with him "He says I require a feminine teacher to show me how to use my gender against my opponents" she shook her head "I think that would be a unfair advantage to use in a battle, besides, it's bad enough I may have to defend myself in these dresses"

Elijah smiled "My dear, when dealing with the supernatural, you should use every available advantage you can find, especially as a human. We are faster, stronger and our reflexes are unparallel"

"You bested Niklaus because he most likely hadn't fed in some time, which would have made him a bit weak in that particular moment—"

_That's probably why he fed from me..._

"—also, you simply caught him off guard with your skills. You're human, so he expected you to react with your human reflexes, so naturally, when he moved, he expected you to have not reacted at all, as you would not be able to match his speed. Next time, you will not win."

"The element of surprise is my advantage" she explained "Alaric once said that my sweet and innocent appearance as well as my inability to be cautious with the supernatural, will invite danger towards me. However, I may be able to fight my way to freedom by simply retaliating" she also added "He fears that I may hesitate, as I've never actually killed anyone before"

He heard her heart jump at that but paid it no mind, another topic for another time...

He smiled and got up from his seat, he had heard the horses at the front return, suggesting to him that they either had a visitor, or Niklaus had returned.

"I have enjoyed our conversation and I may enjoy sparing with you one day, however now I must go, for your master has returned" with that, Elijah flashed off with nothing but the sound of the wind in his wake.

* * *

**Next Night...**

Caroline was standing by her window, watching as the willow tree danced with the wind. She found it to be a soothing thing, the sound of the leaves touching each other, the sound of the wind pushing with force to move the tree, the glow of the full moon.

Usually, on nights such as this night, she would lock herself in her home and curl up near her fire and hope that no wolf stumbles upon her cottage. Her friends would ask to stay with her but she would decline. She would put up a fight with Bonnie before allowing Bonnie to stay with her at times. God bless Elena and Jeremy, but they were human and defenceless, just as she was. Bonnie was a witch. She could hold off danger at best so they may make their escape.

There were times she would be grateful for Bonnie's comfort on those nights. She would feel much safer with her. When Caroline would get especially frightened; say, like when she hears the howl of a wolf, she would distract her by doing simple magical things to amaze Caroline of her talents. There would be times Caroline would forget that her friend was a witch, but on the nights of the full moon, it would be fresh in her mind just who she was and what she could do.

Caroline felt safe. It was a feat not easily achievable when she was not with Bonnie.

But logic gave her comfort.

She was in a palace, filled with thousands of rooms, rooms filled with people; some human, some more than human. She was high off the ground where her predator would be, and the palace was guarded at every entrance and exit.

This place was a fortress...

If she was in her cottage, she wouldn't have the luxury of just enjoying the full moon and its night sky. Now she can indulge herself before heading to sleep.

Her highness was a hybrid; part werewolf.

She sometimes found it difficult to remember this. He does not seem to have traits of a werewolf, but Caroline can't really comprehend that because she's never been in the acquaintance of one for very long. She saw him as an Original vampire, but his eyes glowed yellow.

The myth of the hybrid was that he was not controlled by the moon as werewolves are. He had the free will to change when he so choose.

A startling realisation came to her. He could very well choose to turn at any given day. If he gets angry enough at her, he could turn and kill her, the very same way her father had died.

Suddenly, a figure came to stand by the willow tree. He was bare-chested and barefooted. It almost looked like—

_It was him. Her highness, it was him._

He looked up, seemed to be looking up at the moon. Perhaps the myths were wrong. Perhaps he does feel the desire to turn, or the force to turn on a full moon. Perhaps he has to turn every full moon just like every other werewolf.

He turns sharply and looks up at her and she gasped lowly, her heart jumps at the look in his eyes.

He looked at her with such a glittering light in his eyes; she found it impossible to look away. She was trapped in his gaze. There was so much in his eyes that his lips refused to say...admiration, longing...amazement...loneliness...

She bit her lip to ease the scorching pain from her cheeks. She wore his eyes were starting to turn gold before her eyes.

But in a blink he was gone, his form disappearing into the dark windy night.


	7. Chapter VII

**Hey guys! Thought I'd publish this chapter to give yall something more than that last chapter. It's not really Klaroline centric either but it has some klaroline moments in it. Happy reading!**

* * *

Caroline never spoke to Lord Elijah again after that day. Truthfully she was avoiding him altogether.

He knew that she had been faking being compelled, and he said he would not tell her highness of it, but she can't help but consider that they are brothers. Siblings share everything, he might share that information with him, and then when he finds out, he'll take it from her and make her forget everything.

_Perhaps he might turn at high broad daylight and maim her for it…_

She shook that thought out her mind before she dwelled on it and reverted to her former thought; she doesn't want to forget anything. She doesn't wish to forget what she learns about him, although she might debate forgetting about him feeding on her, she ultimately wouldn't wish to forget that either.

She most definitely would never want to part from her first kiss, especially because it was with_ him_.

She's glad he didn't make her forget about what he is. A Hybrid; the first and the only of his kind…She's seen a werewolf's eyes but his was still a bit different. They were like the purest of golden that is different from werewolves. They were so beautiful; she could stare into them forever.

It had been 3 days since her conversation with Lord Elijah, she had seen her highness here and there about the palace in passing, and he never really asked her to do much other than clean his room and draw his bath. Even when she did, he wouldn't be in his chambers when she prepared it. She ran out of ideas on what to do with the rest of her time. She would see the other maids enslaved in their work; it was in those moments she realised that in some way, they were right. She was being treated different.

Perhaps it had something to do with who her mother is. Maybe her mother asked her highness to be easy with her. She hoped her mother hadn't done that. She would have to ask the Prince of this. It might not be her place to ask him such a question but she needed to know; and if he won't tell her, then she'll ask her mother the next time she visits her.

* * *

_Dear Elena,_

_"I deeply apologize for your dilemma, you might not fully understand this yet, but this is my fault. Stay safe and under the radar. Stay close to Elijah, they're all dangerous but he may show you more compassion than the others. I will arrive in three days and I will rescue you at the dead of night. Stay hidden until we meet, I will pretend to be you to gain entrance and free movements"_

_Your dearest doppelganger_

_Katherine_

Klaus damn near grinned in satisfaction in front of the human doppelganger. His plan had worked, _obviously_. He had his doubts that Katerina would actually fall for her letter. He supposed Elena was very persuasive, or maybe Katerina actually cared for this woman, _the fool_.

The date of the letter was three days ago, which meant tonight, he will finally end that woman's existence once and for all.

The day was beginning to get brighter and brighter.

Plus, he was a man of his word. He promised the doppelganger she'd be allowed to spend the day with her friend, and this new development has him in a great mood today, he'll even reward his maid with relieving her of her duties for the day. He could take a break from destroying his room for her to clean.

Yes, he went out of his way to make sure that he gave her some work to do, he would purposely fling his clothing all over in search of that one particular white shirt he desired, or he would 'accidently' knock over paint and she would have to clean it up. When he would retire for the night, her room would smell of her, and with images of how she must have moved in his room.

He doesn't consider himself to be a messy person, but his maids never really had much to do in the beginning short of being a personal food source, a bit of small cleaning, preparing his bath and minor errand runs. He never had a maid who worked as hard as Caroline has. He knows how the other maids among the palace feel about her, and their opinions of her, they whisper as though their royals cannot hear them, and he supposed they often forgot of that. She won't be making any friends anytime soon among her co workers, he felt it be best to keep her busy.

Something about those people upsetting her made him frown, and he couldn't very well kill them all for one person.

Therefore, he'd give Elena exactly what he had promised her.

Besides, he'd enjoy tormenting Elijah with the doppelganger's face in light of the grand finale tonight.

* * *

Klaus spotted Elijah admiring the girls as they talk and laugh amongst themselves in the garden. He stood next to him with a smirk that felt all too familiar to his skin. He didn't even have to say anything and Elijah was already torturing himself, his moral brother was addicted to this particular brand of torment it seemed.

"Hmm, if only Katerina was here, this method of torment you seem to cling to would be sweeter"

Elijah smiled "Good afternoon Niklaus, uneventful day?"

Klaus sighed "I've taken a day off from Rebekah's little errand runs she fancies sending me on"

Elijah smirked and shook his head "I fear for this kingdom when you become king"

Oh right, the deal.

They made a deal after that ordeal with Damon and Elizabeth with Rebekah. She wanted to be done with being Queen but Klaus wasn't really appealed by the idea of being King, not yet anyways. He still isn't quite keen on it, but he made his sister a deal and he had to keep it. His birthday is coming up and he had to take a wife and her crown, relieve her of her duties.

Truthfully he's always been a King. Rebekah has always been the pretty face behind the curtain. He's done all the hard work...he's done all the paper work, went to all the meetings, spoke to all the different Dukes, and other Kings and Queens from other kingdoms. Rebekah does all the visual acts, she shows up to please the people, pretends to be doing the political mess behind closed doors when really, he's been doing all the hard work while she dresses up in her pretty dresses prances around with her crown.

Still, Elijah was right, he should fear for this kingdom when he's in charge. Some of those laws Rebekah implemented, he would have to revoke, especially those laws that favoured women and their marriages. He doesn't exactly want a female rebellion on his hands, he'd have to kill them all and if he kills them all, who would he have left to please him in his chambers?

"Yes, well, you'll still be their lord so I think they'll be safe enough" Klaus reassured him. "She looks exactly like Tatia doesn't she" Klaus mused; he knew Tatia was an even worst of a subject than Katerina.

"Doppelgangers often appear as a shadow version of their predecessor Niklaus, this is nothing new" Elijah quickly dismissed "I had an interesting conversation with your personal maid the other day…Caroline, is it?"

Elijah smiled when Klaus frowned. He knew exactly what Klaus was trying to do, to torment him about Tatia and Katerina...he could play tit for tat.

"Oh really...?" Klaus had to have a word with Caroline about this, maybe ban her from having conversations with his siblings. She's a curious little thing and curious Caroline with the freedom to chat with anyone is a dangerous thing, especially his over sharing older brother.

"She had some interesting things to say" he continued. He won't tell his brother that she's lying about her compelled state. He'd like to see how long she can keep it up until Niklaus figures it out "She's the Salvatore Duchess's long lost Daughter"

Klaus glanced at Elijah and then looked at the girls, more specifically, Caroline. It's not like he told her to keep her real heritage a secret, so he couldn't very well blame her for it...don't mean he won't use this as an opportunity to scare her...or seduce her.

"Keep your voice down brother, lest our sister hears this. Her other peers dislike her, let's not add _The Queen _to the list" Klaus gritted through his teeth in a calming way.

"Agreed, but what's interesting is that she chose to stay here despite being a princess. Makes a person wonder what's keeping her here..." Elijah trailed off.

Klaus decided to ignore the suggestiveness behind Elijah's words "Regardless, if I need the Duchess to swing my way on something, I have the perfect leverage to use" Klaus commented and Elijah looked down and shook his head.

"I know you well enough Niklaus, I know of this...apparently so does she"

At those words, Klaus's head snapped to Elijah's almost in shock..._almost_.

"_She knows of this_...?" he questioned.

"She's smart brother, of course she figured out that you'll keep her close by as leverage against her mother. She's even asked if you've hurt the Duchess before" Elijah replied.

"And what did you say, brother?"

"I told her the truth. You've probably hurt her at some point, but nothing too vicious...I assume"

Klaus looks out towards Caroline and the doppelganger...mostly Caroline. She was quite smart. He was curious as to why she never asked him about her mother. She's a bold girl; she wouldn't shy away from asking him such questions, and even she did, no doubt she would have blurted it out.

But not until he's done what he set out to do.

But he's rethinking forcing Caroline to refrain from having conversations with his brother; she will confide in Elijah and Elijah will tell him. Your type, I think...innocent and sweet. A shame Katerina has lost her...innocence and sweetness"

Klaus grinned when Elijah frowned and lowered his head, almost in shame and disappointment; his mission has been accomplished.

* * *

That night, Caroline had drawn him a bath, but this time, he made her stay and wash him. He savoured her soft gentle touches against his skin, though her hands trembled either in fear or nervousness…perhaps a mixture of both.

He relaxed back and closed his eyes, picturing the look on his brother's face when he finally rids himself of that pesky doppelganger.

This was a lesson Elijah, all of his siblings, clearly needs to learn. Love is for humans, a trick told to them as children to find meaning in this world, without the hope of such a thing there would be no reason to live for humans; it was an excuse they needed so that they won't be alone for the rest of their 60-70 years of forever.

The love he has for her is but an infatuation—one formed from a long time ago past love that still haunts his brother even today. Even if he were to feel a love for Katerina, she could never love him the same.

The sweet and innocent girl who believed in love died the night she fled from him. Elijah has yet to realise the only person she truly loves is herself.

He would show Elijah, no one can love him more than his family, and this infatuation he had for her would have met a tragic end one day. He was sparing his brother of the heartbreak and the disappointment.

Meanwhile, Caroline was a trembling, petrified mess.

Caroline poured his bath; she always poured his bath and left him to clean himself. This time, he asked—more like ordered—her to wash him.

She was hesitant at first, but she had to do what was told, so she took the scrub and started at his neck and his upper chest. She was too afraid of going...there.

"Caroline" he called

"Yes your highness" she squeaked, momentarily startled by his voice.

"I think my neck and my shoulders are scrubbed to perfection love, time to treat the other parts of my body with the same amount of vigour" he smirked while keeping his eyes closed.

Her heart beat quickened in panic.

Yes, she had a likeness of him, she fancied him. She has even dreamed of spending a magical night with him on many occasions, regardless of never actually being with anyone like that.

Klaus would never actually make her do something too uncomfortable, but that doesn't mean he'll deny himself the opportunity to have her suffer. There's something about teasing her that makes his entire being tingle…

Caroline pushed her sleeves up past her elbows and scooted lower against the tub. She never figured she would be washing him, therefore she never saw the need to tie her hair up. It would simply get in the way; she wanted to do what was asked of her and leave immediately.

Hesitantly, her hands disappeared under the warm water as she began to scrub his stomach.

Klaus almost felt for the girl, she is innocent, in all ways, and for someone who hasn't been this close to a naked man before, this is absolute torture.

Yet he revelled in it.

He supposes he could distract her with idle conversation.

"Did you enjoy your day with your friend today?" he asked, he knew she did. He watched her enough in the gardens to know she had the time of her life with the doppelganger.

"Yes I did your highness, I am eternally grateful for your kindness" she replied tremblingly.

Elena had told her of the plans her highness and Elena had been arranging.

She never really pictured Lord Elijah to be smitten with anyone. He showed himself to be a statue at times; a form of no emotions and no care for anything, really. She began to see him in a new light with this revelation. Of all the women on the planet, it almost made sense that a man of such strict morals and demeanour would fall in love with such a wild and passionate woman. Katherine would bring out parts of him he might thought long gone she mused.

But then as Caroline kept washing her master, her thoughts went deeper into everything she knew of Katherine and the new revelation from Elena.

Katherine always made it known to them that because of the enemies she has in the kingdom, her visits are often short and hurried. Yet the man she loves lives in this very kingdom as well. Katherine never went into too much details of her enemy, but she told us that she was his prisoner when she was still human, and when she found out what he planned to do with her, she ran and to prevent him from using her, she killed herself, but was unaware of the vampire blood in her system. Because of this, he has been hunting her down. Caroline never paid much attention to her story because Katherine never stayed for more than a day, she kept herself indoors when she comes and she goes at the dark of night. They see her maybe twice a winter. She has never been with them long enough for Caroline to give extra thought to her.

Who would kidnap and imprison a random human like Katherine. Katherine is beautiful that she is, but other than her beauty, what could tempt another to keep her captive? Caroline thought that maybe it was a witch or warlock. They often require odd things for their spells, like human blood or human tears and stuff like that.

But Katherine is a doppelganger, not just a random human. The person she flees from needed a human doppelganger to keep prisoner.

**_"Lucy, that hybrid story you speak of is a myth. No one believes that a man part werewolf, part vampire actually exists" Caroline said as she smelled the sage that was in a bowl near her._**

**_"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But he wasn't a hybrid all the time. At one point he was simply a vampire, his werewolf side had been locked away by a very powerful witch..." Caroline interrupted her_**

**_"His mother, yes, I know what you are trying to say. That the unknown Prince is in fact this hybrid that you speak of, and his mother, Esther Mikealson, was the powerful witch who binded him"_**

**_"Exactly, and the blood she used to create vampires was the blood of a doppelganger, therefore only the blood of a doppelganger can unbreak his curse and set him free as a true hybrid" Lucy explained._**

Caroline's eyes grew and she gasped in her mind, as that particular memory came to her.

Doppelganger blood can break the curse, making him a true hybrid. Her highness needed a doppelganger to break his curse..._he kidnapped Katherine!_

He has been hunting her down for all this time, only to reunite her with the man she loves as if he has forgiven her. He doesn't seem like the type of person to forgive on a whim.

Realisation struck her like lightening "You are going to kill her" she stopped scrubbing his skin then and gasped, as she realised that she had said those words aloud for him to hear. She covered her mouth with her hand and hope he is clueless to the meaning behind her words.

But her hope was futile.

When Klaus heard the words slip out of her lips, for a split of a second he was confused as to her random sentence, until his senses came back to him and he realised that she knew of his plan to bring Katerina here from Elena, but for her to come to the conclusion that he was planning to kill her, she would have had to know that he was the man she was running from to begin with, but Katerina never shared that information with her doppelganger, or else Elena would not have played into his plans as she did.

Katerina would not just share this with Caroline and not her own blood.

Caroline is indeed quite brilliant, to have figured his plan out, quite brilliant indeed.

No sense lying, if she moves to warn someone of his plans he could simply compel her to keep shut is all.

"Yes I am"

She almost pulled her hand out of the water to stand and remove herself from his closeness. She could not be close to the man, who aims to kill her friend, but he is her master and as such, she cannot move unless ordered to.

"Why?" she didn't mean to ask, it slipped out in a whimper. Elena had gone home, she couldn't warn her, and she would not be able to make it to Elijah's to warn him either. Yet, she wanted to know, why he would want to kill her, why does her action of saving her own life pain him so to wish to kill her?

He opened his eyes and turned to her "I have waited 500 years waiting for a doppelganger to show so I could finally break this retched curse. She fled and thwarted my plans by turning herself into a vampire, she needs to pay"

She was forcing herself to stay completely still as her anger and pain slowly began to boil inside her.

"Your curse has been lifted, can't you simply let her be?" she whispered, her eyes was watering, she didn't wish to lose Katherine, she hadn't gotten the chance to fully get to know her yet, Katherine had been the one to give her the confidence she always needed, this confidence enabled her to fight better and be more comfortable in her own skin. Caroline simply cannot stand by as her friend is about to die.

"I cannot love, she must pay" this time, he turned forward and closed his eyes as if signalling her to get back to work on washing him and he was done with the conversation.

If only Caroline's brain would take the signal and silence her heart from speaking.

"You will hurt your own brother over vengeance as well?"

"Caroline, you're beautiful, however, be mindful of the words you say next or it may very well be your last"

She stayed silent then, easily reminded in that moment, that he was a hybrid and if angered further, she might trigger him to turn.

He frowned, he was displeased by the fear he felt radiating from her presence.

A beat passed before Klaus spoke.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, humans won't understand this. Elijah, whom I thought had grasped this concept, I fear has not and believes that Katerina will love him as his own family does, if not more. I plan to show him how much she really does care for him or his feelings. Call it a test of sorts. Regardless of whether she passes or fails the test, she will still die as I have a message to send to the vampire world, those who move against me will suffer the consequences"

Caroline kept scrubbing his stomach and never spoke another word.

_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness_

What a lonely thought…

All she could think about was her highness killing her good friend. She won't be around to tell her how strong she is despite what Caroline really thinks. She won't be around to tease Elena on being a maiden as well as herself. She won't spar with her to allow her to test her new found skills anymore. They won't laugh at Jeremy's attempts to woo a girl. She would be dead, completely dead, she would be no more.

She felt an overwhelming sadness take over her body. Her stomach began to grow a dark hole and the bigger the hole, the darker and sadder she felt. Her hands began to tremble even more, and she felt her eyes burning. Before she could catch it, a tear fell into the water. She kept her mouth shut and let the liquid from her nose run, she couldn't wipe it, if she did, it would alert him to her tears and he would probably tell her that her tears won't save her friend. She wasn't crying to save Katherine, but she did not wish to hear the words leave his lips nevertheless.

Elena would lose yet another relative, Jeremy as well. Bonnie and her-self would lose a dear friend. Katherine would poke fun at them and tease them constantly but they knew that it was out of care for them. It was how she showed her love. Katherine was never much of a pleasant person to begin with, but she was nice as able to us and caring. Caroline cannot challenge her master, she would have to sit by and allow her to be killed.

Klaus, whose senses are even stronger than your average vampire, smelt her tears and her runny nose before even she knew it was coming. He could feel the sadness radiating from her very being. Klaus had believed that simply because she did not wish to see someone die would be her reason to question him, but he realised in that moment she was really about to lose someone dear to her. He didn't think Katerina had such amount of time to create bonds with Elena's other friends but she apparently, she did.

She was washing him and holding back her emotions, he will admit she was strong, but he no longer wished her to be at his side if she is going to be like this.

"Caroline you are excused" he didn't even open his eyes; he did not want to lay eyes on her face.

He's never seen her like this. He has seen her frown, but rarely in sadness, mostly in disappointment or disapproval; he would rather avoid seeing her sad. He couldn't see her sad, if he were, perhaps it might tempt him to reconsider his plans.

Caroline did not want to seem as though she wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, but she did. She left the sponge in the water and removed her hand. She then stood, but moved to curtsy in greeting; he stopped her with his hand and motioned her to move along. She quickly made her way out of the washroom and closed the door, and when the door was finally closed, she let it all out. Her sobs, her tears, the snot running down her nose...the pain was so bad, she fell to floor and held her stomach in anguish.

She never knew Katherine so much to feel this pain; this pain was not only for her loss of Katherine, but because of him. She couldn't believe he could not spare her, she couldn't help Katherine and she couldn't challenge him. She felt absolute anguish because there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening or to save her, because he would end the life of the woman his brother cared for, simply because love was a weakness in his eyes? Was he so cruel to not let his own family feel and experience life's greatest joy?

Klaus heard her cries as clear as though she was in the room with him. He tried to block them out, he tried to think of the joy of finally getting rid of Katherine for good and bringing his brother back to his sanity, but he could just imagine the pain and sadness in Caroline's sad eyes begging him in his mind and his stomach twisted at her cries.

He _cannot_ let her live. Katerina Petrova must die.

He has never allowed tears to hold him back from getting his vengeance...from doing what needed to be done.

He does not enjoy the way her cries make him feel; he does not enjoy it at all.

* * *

It was midnight.

Caroline hadn't gone to her chambers, he knew that much. She was in the hallway on the floor. She assumed since everyone else is asleep, no one would bother her there.

Perhaps she felt as though if she stayed close by, she might be able to find one last means of persuading him against his plan.

He had been in a joyous mood since the human doppelganger had brought him the letter. He dared say; if Rebekah wished him to welcome a husband of hers to the family he just might not kill him.

And Caroline is so powerful, that she used the power of one lone escaped tear to stab his excitement in the heart and twist it so it would have no chance of survival.

No matter, one day he may find the joy in this moment once more, but Katerina will not escape her fate tonight.

He can hear someone flashing through the palace with the speed of a vampire. There are many vampires that reside in the palace, but this one looked as though it was searching for something...or someone.

_Ah, Katerina has arrived._ A twinkle of that joy crept back into him and he exited his room in excitement.

Katerina had managed to always stay one step ahead of him, to always evade him. She has killed every single one of his soldiers he has sent to capture her, and has managed to stay hidden, despite the many allies and spies he has around the world. If she hadn't betrayed him and used her feminine wilds to seduce his brother into betraying him, he'd consider welcoming her as one of his soldiers. She'd be a fine ally to have—once he overlooked her resemblance to Tatia...alas, she found herself on the wrong side of this little _situation_ between them.

Oh well, where there is one Katerina, there shall be another.

Eventually he found Caroline sitting on the floor, staring into her hands. Her eyes were puffed from crying, her nose was red as well. Her sleeves were damp from wiping tears...she looked too weak to even take her along.

Regardless, he wished her to come with him. He does not know yet why, as she would only get in the way if her emotions control her brain. Yet he can't find it within himself to let her be as she is, not just yet anyways.

"Caroline, follow me"

She looked up at the sound of her name, and hustled to his side as quickly as she was able. Luckily, Klaus never had to go far. He took Caroline to the ball room. She stood atop the balcony; looking down into the ballroom with her highness at her side, thinking to herself that this is the moment...she will see a friend die in front of her very eyes. She will see the man she fancied, the man that gave her the most extraordinary first kiss probably to ever have existed, kill someone she knew and cared for, as if Caroline was nothing to him and hurting her meant nothing.

Was she so foolish? To think that perhaps he might care for her? Was he so cruel as to make her watch as well? Even if he had no care for her, has he no mercy even for_ her_?

"Stay here and don't say anything" Klaus ordered her. She knew it was an order, but why would he ask her not to say anything. Is there something he was about to do that required her to say something about it, or did he know her well enough to know that whatever that was about to happen, she could not hold her tongue for long and as such, gave her such an order?

Nevertheless, she nodded and turned forward. She felt a gust of wind flew past her and when she looked back; he was gone.

A few moments later, a figure entered the ball room. Caroline couldn't make out the person, as they were wearing a hood. But judging by the fact that she can clearly see that the person was wearing a dress, she began to panic. It was probably Katherine, looking for Elena as the letter told her that she had been held captive by her highness. Maybe she might be able to alert her to her presence and signal for her to leave.

Before she could even make her mind up on what she could or would do, a gust of wind flew into the atmosphere and a loud thud echoed, followed by a loud groan and the slight sound of bones cracking was heard.

Caroline looked down and saw it was Elijah. He was lying flat on the floor, completely confused and dishevelled. He was wearing a white shirt, unbuttoned and a pant. He was still and knowing that he was a vampire, he should have gotten up as though he was fine.

Then she remembered the sound of something cracking. He must have broken something.

Soon though, he slowly started to sit up, and it was not long after he was up on his feet. The figure in the hood turned around and stared at Elijah. Elijah looked at the person in confusion, _almost_.

"Elena?" he called in question.

Elijah had been drifting into a sleep, and then he felt as though something or someone was coming towards him. He could get up and ready himself for attack but he knew he could take anyone that was coming. He decided he would take whoever approached him by surprise. But the gust of wind flew into his room and he found himself being thrown over the balcony and on the ballroom floor. It was quite odd. In his mind, he swore if Kol had done this he would see to it that he pays for his actions.

He got up and noticed someone was in the room with him, he saw her face and she looked like Elena. But Elena had been sent home that evening. Had there been an emergency that required her to return to the palace? He should awake Niklaus and Caroline about this.

She did nothing, she merely stared at him, almost in wonder he realised. Surely this is not the first time in which they have met.

"Elena, has something happened?" he further asked as she kept silent.

Katherine stared in awe of the man before her. There was no way to run, nowhere to hide from him now. She came to rescue her kin from Klaus's grasp. If she even ran she would blow her cover and despite how she felt about him, he would give her up to Klaus in the blink of an eye. She cannot risk it.

"Elijah..." but she couldn't hold back the shock of seeing him again though. He looked different, as though the life had been sucked out from him and there stood a shell of the being he once was.

When Katherine had received the letter, a glimmer of panic struck her. She could very well leave Elena there and pretend as though she hadn't received her distress call. Another doppelganger would be born in time and she would do with her what she could not for Elena. Katherine knew that Klaus took Elena only to pull her out of hiding. If she rescues her, she would be heading to her death.

But she made a promise to Elena and her family. She promised that her presence into their lives would not put them in harm's way. Granted she made such a promise on the hopes that the Bennett's would be able to protect her. Seems even they have their limits when it came to the Mikaelson's.

She supposes she could sneak in at the dead of night and grab Elena and run as fast as possible. But she would be sneaking into a palace of the Original Vampire Family; she needed to have a backup plan.

Which is why this morning when she arrived, she made sure to be unseen...she then proceeded to compel any mother to a child she could find throughout the kingdom. At the crack of dawn, if Katherine had not rescued her friend and got away with her life to undo her compulsion, each and every mother will murder their first born child with a skewer to the neck, mimicking a vampire attack and killing their offspring. They would then hide the weapon or destroy it and in distraught, seek The Original Witch and The Vampire that Hunts Vampires; also known as their mother and father; and tell them that their children came in the dead of night and took the lives of their babies. In disappointment and horror, they will move and make plans to rid the world of their children forever.

And just in case that backup plan did not work out, she had another plan in place. She had a Bennett witch, unknowing to Lucy and her family. This witch assured her that she was powerful enough to bind his werewolf side to a stone, as was done before and Katherine would suffer the wrath of Elena and her family, by turning her into a vampire, preventing Klaus from using her as a sacrifice to break the curse again, no doubt his mother will not break the curse a second time.

But one thing is certain. If she is not successful in rescuing Elena from his grasp, Klaus will not win by ending her life, he will lose. She will make sure of it.

Katherine was about to approach Elijah and ask him for Elena when she heard a choked sound escape someone's lips. She opened her ears to her surroundings and looked up.

_Is that Caroline?_

_Why is she here?_

_Why is she crying?_

_Why is she just standing there?_

_Wait..._

Elijah was thrown to the floor on his back...something or _someone_ threw him there.

Katherine took a deep breath and panic struck her.

Elijah is surprised to see her face –Elena—as though she was never here to begin with, because she was never here to begin with. Perhaps she was forced to write her and lie to her. She is human after all and can be compelled. Katherine was tricked into coming...it was a trap from the very start.

She took a shaky deep breath as fear slowly began to creep inside of her and panic set in. The only man she has ever loved stands before her, her pending death comes upon her. There is only one thing left she can do before her life is taken from her.

She pulls her hood down and walks towards Elijah; she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into their first and last kiss. She held onto him for dear life as their lips danced to a tune they will never dance again. She felt an overwhelming sadness take a hold of her. She would never be able to kiss him again, she will never see Elena and Jeremy and her other –dare she say it—friends again.

To her surprise, his arms wrapped around her and kept her close to him, as if welcoming her. A thought came, had there been something happening between Elena and Elijah? Does he believe he is kissing Elena?

Elijah however, knew exactly who she was the moment she pulled the hood down. He recognised that hair anywhere he'd go. He didn't know why Katerina would risk her life and come here to the heart of danger.

Truthfully, Elijah has never; in the time he has known Katerina, voiced his feelings for her to anyone, especially to Katerina. Everyone just assumes he has feelings for her and he never denied their assumptions.

As much as he was enjoying their first kiss, he needed to remove her from the premises before...

Before he could finish his inner thoughts, he felt himself being pulled away from her and flung back to a wall. It was Niklaus.

"Well well well, what do we have here...Katerina Petrova. We finally meet again" he grinned.

"Nice trap Klaus" she gritted out. She dared not move a muscle, less he kills her immediately. Just because she realised that she was going to die tonight, doesn't mean she wished to die immediately, she would rather stretch her impending demise for as long as possible...who knows, perhaps she might find a window of opportunity to escape.

"I think so too, took_ very _little effort" he drawled out.

"Compelling Elena to send me a distress call requires effort"

He chuckled "Oh sweetheart, I didn't have to. I just had to tell her some few choice truths to get her to do what I wanted her to do. Humans love a good love story you see, so, all I had to do, was tell her of my plans to give my loving older brother a gift he shall never forget for his upcoming birthday and like a fool she fell into my plan"

Elijah had stood up during their talk and stood in his place. He felt disappointment with his brother, using his birthday to knowingly bring him pain to prove a point. Perhaps Rebekah had been right about Niklaus this entire time...

"Well" she exasperated, throwing her hands in the air in frustration, her eyes welling up with tears "What are you waiting for, kill me"

He smiled "Why the hurry love, the fun has only just begun"

Meanwhile Caroline had been watching the scene from the balcony and she could no longer just stand by and watch as he kills someone she cares for. She left her position from where she stood and ran to the staircase. When she reached down, she did not care to announce herself before approaching her highness or any other formalities. She ran as quickly as she could towards them and fell to her highness's feet.

"Your highness" she choked out through her sobs "Please, I beg of you" she kept going "Please spare her"

He sigh and closed his eyes, she started this again, spoiling his joy in this moment with her cries and those tears of hers.

"Caroline, we have had his discussion. She defied me and made me a mockery. She needs to be punished as such"

Katherine was confused as to why Caroline was here in the first place, but she was about to die and wasting her few moments left on earth wondering why Caroline was here in the palace at Klaus's feet was not a priority to her.

Still, Caroline was not about to give up "Please, your highness. I will do anything you ask of me, I beg of you please spare her life and I will do anything"

He paused and looked down at her. If only he could take her up on her offer, alas, Katerina must not be allowed to live another day.

"Rise"

Caroline mustered all the strength she had left and brings herself up to stand in front of him. Klaus place his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"That's quite a tempting offer love" when he dilated his pupils, Caroline realised what he was about to you and her stomach sank in pure horror "Stand by the staircase and do not move unless I say you can"

She had no choice. He would not only kill Katherine, but herself as well if she did not obey as though she was being compelled. She turned around and allowed the tears to fall from her eyes as she slowly forced herself to retreat towards the staircase. Elijah looked to her and Caroline's eyes glanced at his direction. He gave her a low nod and she knew what he meant. He meant that no matter what happens, she should do as told and do not jeopardize her lie.

She stood at the edge of the staircase and looked at them, trembling in fear of what's to come.

He clap his hands in excitement and in a blink of an eye, he grabbed Katherine by her throat and stood behind her. He rests his chin against her shoulders and used his other hand to keep her firmly close to him.

"When will you learn brother, for us, love is a weakness. It makes us vulnerable. The only love you can have in this world is the love of your family. Men have fallen at death's door for love, and I am protecting you from such a fate" he lifted his head from her chin and sighed in frustration "Why can't you see that I am sparing you of future despair? Why can't all of you see that I am protecting you?"

Elijah took a step forward and put his hand out as if to plead with Klaus not to kill her "You are wrong brother. Love is not a weakness. Love is what gives me the strength to free her from your grasp and give her chance to escape if I so choose it"

"I am the Original Hybrid, or have you forgotten brother. I am stronger than you" he taunted

"But _you_ forget, _brother_, the very emotions you consider a weakness, more often than not trumps strength if such emotions are strong enough, and my emotions are _very_ strong enough" Elijah retorted, taking a step further.

"You are blind Elijah. Katerina cares only for herself. She did not stick around for you to save her yourself and she runs from you...only to find comfort in your arms the moment she realises that her impending doom is upon her...convenient, wouldn't you agree?"

Panic swarmed inside Elijah and his voice grew shaky "Niklaus, I have stood by your side our entire lives, always and forever...we made this vow. I have never stood against you and I never will. Even now when I know I can best you and save her from death so she can escape , I am choosing to stand right here and ask—_nay beg_—my brother to spare her life...spare the woman I love, let her go...please"

Klaus chuckled darkly, the fool doesn't even realise that she doesn't even love him as he does to her. He will show him how much the doppelganger really loves his brother. He would show him that the only person she loves is herself.

Klaus removed his hand from around her waist and placed his hand behind his back and pulled a well known dagger from behind him. The White Oak Daggers, one freshly dipped in white oak ashes.

He put the dagger in Katherine's hand and pushed her to the floor roughly.

"That dagger won't do much to me, in case you get any silly ideas, however, to my siblings, more specifically Elijah, it will kill him. I give you two choices. You can be granted the freedom of a quick death or a slower more torturous death. Kill Elijah with that dagger right here, right now...but be warned, that dagger is cursed to any vampire that tries to use it against us, for you will die when the dagger penetrates him. Refuse to do so and I will spend centuries torturing you until I simply grow bored and end your pathetic life. During the charade of courting you to keep you close until breaking the curse, you never cared for me but only to marry into a title so you could have power. I suppose you realised that you might have more success with my brother over I. You ran from him and turned yourself into a vampire to save yourself, regardless of the consequences that came with your actions" at those words Klaus looked up to Elijah "Make the choice I know you'll make. You realised you won't get out of this palace alive, and a quick death will spare you the torment I have in store for you, and I'll be rid of a disloyal brother" he scooted down to her level on the floor as she shirked back in fear "However, though I very much doubt a person like you who only cares for herself would choose to be tortured, I do hope you surprise me, for I have longed for a toy to play with" Klaus knew that there was another hidden approach Katerina could take, he had a glimmer of hope that she would use it, she would still prove his point. Regardless of how futile her attempt would have been.

The ball room fell into a silence that was so deafening, that Caroline couldn't take it. Her highness did not give her any option to spare her life, either she dies a quick death, or he tortures her. There is no chance of life in any of those scenarios. And poor Elijah would be forced to know that she is being tortured by his own brother but unable to save her if she chooses not to kill the man she loves.

And then there's the option to kill Elijah. Why would he want her to kill his own brother? Why would he want his own brother dead?

**_"One must improvise when the White Oak has been burnt out of existence"_**

Wait...

Alaric was sure, only a piece of the tree that binded their immortality can break their immortality. Only a white oak stake can kill them. Ordinary wood and daggers simply won't do.

_He's lying! The dagger won't kill Elijah._

But then why make her kill the man she loves...

If she kills the man she loves to save herself the pain of being forever tortured, she would sacrifice him just to be free. But if she chooses not to kill him, it would mean that she cannot bear the pain of killing the man she loves and would rather be tortured. Her highness seems to be sure she would stab his brother for her freedom. And to be quite honest Caroline felt a hint of a belief that perhaps Katherine might do just that. She has always known the vampire to be very selfish. She would sacrifice many to save her own skin, self preservation she called it.

_"Better you than I" she would always say._

Everyone watched as Katherine looked at the dagger in her hand, then she looked to Klaus and then she looked to Elijah. She slowly got up from her position and made her way towards Elijah. Caroline panicked, would she really kill the man that she loves? Caroline knew what she would have chosen if she were in such a position, she would rather be tortured. But in all honesty, she can say that here but what if the fear of dying made her choose differently? Perhaps this is what Katherine is currently debating in her mind.

Katherine however, was in heavy conflict. Her head told her to kill Elijah and die quick. There is no sense putting herself through torture and being held prisoner for the rest of eternity. Her head also told her to look around for ways and means of escape but she knew she would not get very far. It's not like she can use the dagger against Elijah as leverage, he's basically begging her to kill his own brother...perhaps he wants her to kill him as some sick twisted joke, because Elijah planned on saving her from the sacrifice regardless of her escape.

Her heart told her to drop the dagger at Klaus's feet and spit on it just to spite him. She was tired of running and hiding; she was tired of blending in to a city only to receive word of the Originals and have to flee. She was tired. If she had to withstand a couple of years of torture then perhaps it might not be so bad.

She knows it would be horrible, but she could never hurt Elijah. He's the only man who always chooses her. He would have allowed Klaus to kill her all those years ago, but he planned on bringing her back. He found a way to choose them both. Elijah had been hunting her; she hardly believes she has been able to evade Elijah for so long. He must have known where she has been this whole time and simply left her be.

Yet still...a quick death sounded better than being tortured. If she killed him, and she died, she would not be left to deal with the pain of killing him. They would both be free of Klaus forever.

Regardless of the choice she would make tonight, She will get her vengeance for it in the end, or at the crack of dawn.

She stood in front of Elijah, he looked at her, as if trying to gauge what she was about to do. Perhaps he too felt as though she just might kill him and save herself the torment.

"I'm so sorry" and she meant it.

He frowned as she said those words.

"I am sorry that I was never guided to your arms. I am sorry I did not have faith that you would save me. I am sorry I turned myself into a vampire, regardless of whether I knew this would happen or not. I am sorry that I am not the person I use to be as a human. I fear the woman you fancied is gone and this shell of a being is all that remains of her. I suppose it is my own hell to love a man who not only does not want me any longer, but even if he did could not because his brother wants my head"

She turned around to face Klaus and threw the dagger at his feet. She turned to the side and spat on the ground in disgust and the look of disgust was apparent towards him.

"I am most definitely not sorry for my decision. I refuse to be a pawn to justify why no one loves you, so do your worst"

Everyone was surprised by her choice. Especially Elijah...

Elijah knew Katerina all too well. If he was in her place he would have killed her and saved himself the torment of a long death. He thought she was going to apologize and justify her actions to him. He would not have blamed her, not completely. She would believe that he would be dead and as such, feel as though they would share their fate together. If he was in her position, he would choose to end her life and die with her. He would have understood if she had made that choice and he would even wish her a peaceful death. Nowhere had he made room for the thought she would actually choose to be tortured. Niklaus has an extensive knowledge in torture methods, she must know of his by his age alone. She cannot imagine the pain he can and will inflict upon her, and yet, she is choosing to be kept for torment for years over a quick and peaceful death.

This means that she choose him.

She chooses him over herself.

She would rather be tortured than to see him dead, regardless of whether that would actually happen or not.

There was a feeling, deep inside of him slowly creeping to the surface. He has been trying to hold it in and he will continue to do so until left alone.

Caroline was surprised, but not shocked by her choice. Katherine might believe in saving one self and surviving, but she is lonely. Caroline has always sensed that about her. Even if it had nothing to do with having someone to love her as Elijah does, she does not have friends to keep her company, she has no family with her at all times to carry her through the good and bad. She is alone, in every sense of the word. Katherine chose herself over others and this choice had the side effect of being alone, perhaps Katherine has realised that the pain of loneliness is too painful to bear any longer.

If her highness keeps to his end of the deal, she would beg for the ability to visit Katherine and keep her company.

Klaus was definitely surprised, but not because she chose Elijah over herself, but because she didn't use the alternative reason of holding Elijah hostage with the blade. If he was in her position, he would have done so and called his own bluff. Perhaps, she had seen through the danger the dagger was to Elijah.

He smirked.

In a flash, he grabbed the dagger from off the ground and dashed to Elijah. He stuck the dagger in someone's chest but it was not Elijah's.

Katherine had flashed in front of the dagger before it could pierce his brother. She gasped in pain and her eyes widen at the pain of the dagger.

"Katerina...!" Elijah shouted in fear.

"That was unexpected" Klaus mused...

Katherine looked down on the dagger, and sensed that nothing was happening to her, despite the sting of the blade with every breath she took. She grabbed the handle of the dagger and took in a deep breath, and then she grabbed the handle as tightly as possible and yanked it out of her body and dropped it. She exhaled and winced in pain.

Klaus slowly backed away from her, hiding his shock quite well. She thought the dagger would kill him and jumped in front of it to save him and risk her own life, simply because she loved him. He was angry things did not go as planned. She was supposed to choose to kill Elijah. He would have revived his brother and showed him how much she truly loved him that she would kill him to save herself. He then tried to stab Elijah with it to prove to her that the dagger does kill Originals. He would fake his brother's death and add that pain to her when he tortures her. He never expected her to step in front of the dagger.

"Niklaus, she has shown you that you are wrong, spare her...I am begging you brother" Elijah pleaded, because he was seeing the look in Klaus's eyes and he didn't like the glimmer he saw.

Klaus growled and flashed towards Katherine and grabbed her by her neck and moved to a corner in the room. Elijah flashed behind him to save Katherine, but Klaus took his free hand to push Elijah to the other side of the room.

Caroline panicked "Please!"

His head snapped to Caroline, the visible fresh tears welled up in her eyes and one escaped past her eyelashes and ran down her face. In that moment, a deep frown graced his face and the dark hole in his chest that has been there since the dawn of time suddenly grew even bigger in that moment, threatening to swallow him whole.

He turned back to Katherine and frowned. He studied her, and in the face of impending death or torment, she still holds her defiance against him.

"I've come to a sudden realisation. I no longer care for your defiance against me. I don't even feel an excitement to torture you. I just don't seem to care anymore" he lifted her from against the wall and flung her on the floor as harsh as possible.

Klaus bent forwards and took up the dagger on the ground and turned towards the staircase.

"You can keep your pet. If you think that your pleas to spare her had anything to do with my decision you are sorely mistaken, if found that she moves or has anything to do with moves made against me, I will end her life, and soil this palace with her blood and remains and force you to look upon it for as long as able"

He moved towards Caroline in that moment and left the doppelganger and his brother in his wake. He looked into Caroline's eyes and compelled her to move again and ordered her to retire to her quarters and return to her duties in the morning.

Just because he left Katerina be, does not mean he has no plans on torturing her.

When Klaus and Caroline left the ball room, Elijah came to Katherine's aid, and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, inspecting the wound that had healed from the dagger.

"That matters not, we need to go before dawn" she replied, remembering her fail safe plan in case Klaus managed to kill her or capture her.

"You are safe now Katerina, you need not run anymore" he reminded her, but that was not why she needed to leave.

"I am well aware Elijah, but in the event I had found myself captured or killed, I placed a plan in motion as revenge for my death. I need to get to the village and stop it from happening"

Katherine moved past him to find some doors to exit the palace from. Elijah was confused as to what plan she had concocted and followed behind her.

* * *

**Reviews make me update quickly!**

**-Cindy**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Hey guys! I'm here with an update!**

**Yea some people addressed that Caroline isn't mad at her mother. As a writer I tried to remember everything but I forgot about that. Call it a plothole :) The story is already finished and I'm working on my other unfinished stories atm.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Klaus woke long before the sun did. It was still dark as night. Truthfully he could not sleep after the events that happened only hours ago.

Katerina and Elijah had left the palace, at first he assumed it was to 'reacquaint with one another' where none of his siblings would hear. But after he followed them in the dead of night, he heard enough of Katerina's plan to Elijah to understand what they were going to do and he almost revelled in it. She would spend the entire night and most of her day,de-compelling the women she compelled to prevent any unnecessary panic in the village and keep on his very shaky good side. He'll admit—only to himself—that if circumstances were different, she would have been a formidable ally to have. And yet, he thought that she was well enough educated to know that when a vampire dies, any impending compulsion dies with them. Therefore if he had killed her, the compulsion she placed on the women would have felt as though he was missing something regardless and he would have to find out, but some other time. He had no interest to have conversations with her anytime in the foreseeable future.

He told Elijah that he did not spare Katerina this night for him. It was the truth. He was doing all of it to spare his brother the future pain and disappointment that lied ahead of him and he still believes—regardless of how she passed his test, twice—that their silly notion of 'love' will be the death of him.

He did it for _her_.

The very idea of him admitting that to himself alone left a bad taste in his mouth and an ugly feeling in his stomach…if anyone were to make such an assumption he would lie as if his life depended on it but he did it for…_her_.

He should have made her go to her room or sent her off to her mother. He wanted her to see, he wanted her to witness, but even now, he wonders if putting her in her chambers or sending her to her mother would have changed his mind. He might have Katerina's life in his hands and hear her cries and screams of pain from across the land, or in his mind.

_The tears…_

_The pain…_

_The sadness…_

Klaus would slaughter Rebekah's lovers as though they were nothing—because they weren't—and through the heartbreaking tears and anguish of his sister's cries, it did not make him choose a different path. He knew she would get over that pain eventually and see that he was protecting her, saving her from the future trauma. Her cries sometimes even fuel is intentions.

_Her_ pain sucked the life out of his act. Killing Katerina was a joyous moment he had longed for, and a _tear _took the moment from him.

Even the tiny amount rare emotion Elijah showed in panic could not dissuade him.

But _she_ did...

He thought of punishing her for her actions. She made him spare someone of a punishment well deserved. Caroline is his maid, just because he fancied her, does not mean she should not nor cannot be punished. Perhaps she might see that she is just like her peers after all.

With that, he got up, exited his room and marched over to her chambers like a man on a mission to wake her from her sleep. How dare she even _sleep_ after taking from him that which he longed for since Katerina had escaped him?

But as he was about to kick the door down, he realised something he said in passing thought.

_He fancied her._

That stopped him in his tracks.

_He fancied her. _

The he shook his head.

She is the reason why he could not finish enacting his rightful punishment as to serve as an example, regardless of how much he liked the girl, she needs to be punished.

But as he was about to push the doors open he paused as fleeting thought floated in his mind.

**_"You are so much more than what their imagination and half truths they formulate into words"._**

He shook his head to rid himself of the memory but more came to his mind

**_"But you are not a monster. I can't consider you a monster. I won't tolerate the word being said to describe you"._**

He paused as those words replay in his wind.

She was not compelled—well as far as he knew—and no one forced her to say those words. She truly felt he was not a monster.

_Perhaps now she does…_

He hesitantly placed a hand against her door. He can hear the sound of her breathing…slow and peaceful. He can smell the tears stain on her sleeves and on her body.

But how can he truly tell that she believes he is no monster. Perhaps she wanted to appease his feelings as she had done for Kol. He did not need it. But he did not hear her heart jump from a lie. She did not move the way someone does when they are lying. Perhaps he should compel her to see for sure.

But he decided, he will not trouble her tonight...

**_"You are not a monster…"_**

He knows, even if she felt for him, he shouldn't allow it...he will taint her light.

* * *

_Caroline lay on her bed with her eyes closed, deep in dreamland. The softness of the bed she laid on was nothing in comparison to the bed she had in her home, she could sink into it and stay asleep between her sheets forever._

_Then, she felt a feather like touch graze upon her arm, stroking her ever so gently. She moaned in peaceful comfort, Perhaps it was a gust of wind that blew a strand of her hair against her skin, her subconscious thought._

_But the weight on the bed shifted beneath her and she knew she had not moved a muscle, suddenly, panic struck to her..._

_Someone was on her bed, someone was in her room!_

_One of her hand was under her pillow, while the pillow rested on top said arm and her head rested on said pillow. She could feel the handle of her dagger clutched in her hand and she tightened her grasp on it. She felt like at this point whoever was with her and if said person happens to be a vampire they would know she is awake, she needed to keep the element of surprise in her favour; catch them off guard._

_"You can drop the dagger love, you need not be alarmed" the familiar silk voice whispered against her shoulder._

_It was her highness. She did not move to open her eyes or even attempt to move because she knew this all too well. It was the beginning of most of her dreams since meeting the Prince._

_Slowly, she turned and opened her eyes, she found him laying beside her, in a mere white shirt that was loosely unbuttoned; gazing upon her as though she was a dream to him...or perhaps a magic only he could see._

_In this dream, he kisses her with a passion that she could only describe with a sound and she would wake from such dream, at the crack of dawn to prepare for her day._

_This time, he did not lean forward to kiss her. He just kept staring at her, as though her subconscious was trying to keep the dream for as long as possible by preventing him from doing as normally should. If only she knew, this was not a simple dream at all..._

_"A beautiful enchantress..." he whispered while gazing upon her almost in a loving way._

_She blushed under his piercing stare and looked away. _

_She turned to lie on her back and she lifted her gaze up upon him. The peaks of the sun made him glow as a beautiful angel guarding her from evil. _

_His hand left her arm and he laid a finger on her neck, slowly tracing her neckline, moving down to her collar bone._

_"You said you would do anything" he whispered slowly._

_Caroline had not a clue what he meant by that. Her mind was clouded by his touches and his affection, which was until she remembered the events that happened the night before._

_She said she would do anything if he were to spare her life. She would have to keep her word._

_She nodded, in a dreamy daze._

_His finger, which she had just realised had stopped at her collar, suddenly began moving again, but this time, it glazed over her skin between her breasts. Her nipples harden at how close he was to touching her in ways only a husband can touch his wife._

_She realised in that moment, that her chemise left nothing to the imagination. He could see every inch of her through the cloth. She was fully exposed to his eyes. Unconsciously, she lifted her arms to cover her breasts from his view, but he would not have it. He used the hand he had on her to move her hands back to where they were, at her sides. _

_"You know exactly what I want, Caroline"_

_She knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted her. He wanted her most prized possession. He wanted her maidenhood._

_The very thought of it sent shivers throughout her entire body._

_Then she felt a hand running along her thigh. She glanced down; it was his...under the covers. The hand he had on top of her had disappeared and she can feel where they disappeared to._

_This was different; this dream was going in a different direction than she thought it would originally go._

_Sharp tingles ran up and down her legs at the sensation of his touch, she could feel the heat radiating from his entire body through his one finger. _

_Suddenly, she felt him use two of his fingers against her thigh to pull her chemise up on her leg, ever so slowly. The more the cloth was being pulled up, the more nervous she began to feel. She has never been touched the way he was touching her_

_Between her legs had been slowly moistening but now, it was almost pouring with arousal. Her womanhood was throbbing with a want she longed to experience, she fought to rub her thighs together in an effort to release some of the tension, but she dared not move._

_She then felt the cloth being brunched up and moved out of the way, he then placed his entire hand on her thigh and she almost hissed. His touch was hot and smooth and it had a slight grating sensation that she loved; it sent tingles between her legs. He slowly grazed his hand moving upwards and the further he got to between her legs, the more she wanted to move him. Could she give him something that is so precious to her? She said she would do anything...does this fall into that? _

_She didn't know when he even moved or shifted to lay beside her and she didn't know when he was able to lean into her ear but all she heard was his whisper "I can feel you throbbing with want"_

_She knew where he was heading, she wanted to squeeze her thighs together, but when a finger of his grazed her...uh...area. She shivered under his touch._

_That felt...good._

_She wanted more._

_She slowly spread her thighs apart a little, not too much to make it known that she was inviting him, because somewhere in her brain she knew this had to stop before it went too far, and yet...what she felt...was a sensation she had never felt in her life and she wanted so desperately to feel it again._

* * *

**Before she dreamt...**

Klaus had left her door long ago and retreated back to his room, but for the life of him, he could not go back to sleep.

He felt like getting out of the palace for the day. He had been avoiding some matters and meetings that involved the smooth running of the kingdom, and he felt he could get an early start to his day. He would also take Caroline with him for mere entertainment.

He also cared not to be within such close proximity to the doppelganger and his love spelled brother for some time; in fact, it would please him enough if he never had to see her face for the day.

He made his way back to her door, freshly bathed, clothed and looking the part of a royal monarch. He was about to knock on her door, but he heard a moan.

He paused.

His heart jumped.

Hesitantly, he listened in.

He let out a small breath he had no idea he had even held when he learned that no one was in her room but her. _That was odd_.

Then that meant she was dreaming...but his interests were peaked; what could she possibly be dreaming about?

He remembered hearing a gust of wind and he learnt that she must have left her window open again. He made quick work to enter the room from the window as he had before. It's a wonder she has survived living alone for as long as she had without harm coming to her if this was how careless she was of her safety.

He looked at her peaceful sleeping form. It had been far too early for her to start any chores; even the servants who prepare and serve breakfast were still asleep.

He watched her as she purred in her sleep and the temptation to invade her mind and take a peek into dream was practically calling upon him.

He sat near her on the bed, careful not to interrupt her sleep, and he placed his hand ever so gently against her forehead. He closed his eyes and used great concentration to find himself back in her room, but he found himself stroking her arm and lying down. He did not know where this dream was heading but he had a view of her back through her chemise and temptation called to him like a songbird.

Some say vampires use this ability to make them believe things that are not true. Their assumptions were correct. But in this instance, he did not manipulate her dream. He only placed himself in the dream and removed her version of him, but the dream remained to be hers.

Which is why when he decided he would tease her, gauge her reaction towards him and his actions, he was quite surprised to see how welcoming she was to his advances, especially after what she witnessed the night before.

Then he touched her, in the most intimate way possible and he opened his eyes back to reality. He was rock hard and rattled with want. He did not even realise he had been in her dream as long as he was. It would explain how tightly coiled with want and desperate for release he was. He often forgets that in dreams, time moves much quicker and events that may seen to have happened in seconds in one's dreams, happens in minutes in reality.

His thoughts were fleeting, but he had a brief thought he did give attention to.

If she is so willing towards him in dream, perhaps she is aware that it is only in dream. What will she do in reality?

And lately, Klaus has realised that he has a passion for teasing her, especially teasing her things like this.

He decided he was not going to move. He wanted her to be taken aback by his presence. In the dream she was aware of the fact that someone was near her, remembering that she kept a dagger under her pillow he knew she would reach for it.

He would be disappointed if she did not reach for her dagger this time.

He watched as she stirred in her bed out of her slumber. He needed friction immediately. The way she stretched slightly, showing more of her supple breast to him. The way she turned her head to the side, exposing her creamy neck and that thick vein that throbbed under her skin. He ached to touch her, to have her, to be so deep inside of her that he would lose himself in her.

He watched she opened her eyes in panic and immediately covered herself with the blanket. He almost smirked...she did not even realise she had been exposed to him for a while, covering herself at this point was a futile act of shame and modesty.

"Your highness" she bowed her head in respect.

"You did not reach for your knife" he stated. He was disappointed by that. She was letting her guard down, beginning to feel safe. She should understand that one must never feel safe amongst enemies, even if she may not see them as such yet.

"I—I think I knew it was you" she further explained.

He sat in his chair, at her bedside, his foot crossed and arm leaned against his crossed leg and the palm resting on the side of his face while the other hand was rested on his side. He did not shift from his position.

"Regardless of that, you live in a palace of Original Vampires, who at any whim or fancy can and will kill you. You must always keep your guard up, even if it is I"

She nodded "Yes, your highness"

They were silent before Caroline cleared her throat to speak.

"Forgive me, your highness, but is there something you wished for me to do?"

At this, he moved his hand from resting on his cheek. "You said you would do anything"

Caroline did not need to be confused by his words; she did not need a reminder of what he spoke of either. Her very dream was of that very sentence she had said in desperation last night.

_Would he do what he did in her dream?_

_Would he make such a request?_

She shakily nodded, memories of her dream playing over in her mind—more so where he touched her.

The scent of a fresh pool of desire from her filled his nostrils and he could hold his composure no longer.

He stood from his chair and slowly made his way towards her bed. He could hear her breathing had picked up and her heart was beating faster. She was remembering his actions from the dream. He placed a knee at the edge of the bed and proceeding to crawl on top it. He could see that a small part of her shifted away from him, but he knew what she secretly desired...he had witnessed it first hand...or finger.

He gave her a look, and that look told her exactly what she knew he wanted "You know _exactly_ what I want"

She stayed put right then and there. She had this very dream, she knew she was not dreaming again...she could tell this was very real. And she knew she could not see the future. She knew he would want to bed her. She was not clueless to that.

But she never expected him to use her words to get it, but then again, as vampires, things like maidenhood and keeping oneself is meaningless.

Caroline felt as though she should not judge him. She wanted him, from the moment she laid eyes on him she desired him. She also knew as a commoner and him a Prince; he was out of her reach. Becoming a concubine was no life she wanted for herself...fated to fight for his affections with other concubines and his future wife—if he were to take a wife—was definitely no life to choose. He definitely won't marry her or court her and even IF he wanted to she was a commoner and he was a Prince. He is destined to be paired with Princesses or Queens.

And yet the moment she came to this palace she has had daydreams of being with him, night dreams of being with him, dreams that have left her hot and throbbing with want and desire, as she was now. This would be a dream come true for her.

But she cannot give up her only valuable asset. It is the only thing she had for a favourable marriage. If he tarnishes her, she would never marry, forever be seen as a mistress and would have no choice but to live the life of one to survive.

But he spared Katherine. He did not kill her as he said—_no promised_—he would to her. He spared her.

And he calls for her promise to him in payment for sparing the doppelganger.

She needed to keep her word, regardless of her fears. So she stayed put. She had no idea what to do, how to be with a man, how to touch a man in the throes of passion. At this point she felt as though staying still and allowing him to do what he wanted to her was safe. She won't embarrass herself that way.

He moved until he knelt in front of her, his hands placed on her knees. The then proceeded to move to lie on top of her. She felt his chest come into contact with her breast and she took a sharp intake of breath when his lower waist came into contact with hers.

_His...it was hard_.

She shifted her left leg from under his weight unconsciously, understanding that she unknowingly made him more comfortable between her legs.

She was nervous as can be, in case he could not hear from the way her heart was pounding against her chest. He can see her; the chemise is leaving nothing to thought or imagination. He can see everything.

He began to lean down and she panicked even more.

_Was he going to kiss me?_

_Worst, would he make her forget this time if he did?_

She waited with bated breath, his eyes locked on hers as their foreheads touched, their noses grazed against each other, she wanted to caress his as a lover would. They swallowed each other's hot breath...Klaus waited to see if she would welcome him, Caroline waited to see if he would kiss her.

But it all became too much for her, the memory of her kiss with him the first time when he made her 'forget' and the anticipation of waiting got to her and she darted forward and pecked his lips.

She stayed for a moment, to savour the softness and plumpness of his lips; to allow that spark to be ignited in her, she inhaled a deep breath through her nose. When she pulled back, their lips protested to part, sticking to one another until they were too far apart to maintain contact.

Caroline looked at him, he seemed genuinely surprised. His eyes bore down on her, his lips parted, he panted against her trembling lips.

A beat after he crushed his lips to hers with a searing kiss. He pulled back slightly only to press against her lips once more. Her mouth opened slightly and that was all the invitation he needed to grasp her bottom lip. She latched on to his top lip as he latched to her bottom lip, mimicking his movements. Her hands darted to cradle his face as she pulled him even closer to her. They fell into their passionate dance of their lips without a care in the world.

She thought she could trap him in their embrace just as they were, distract him from wanting more or asking more of her.

But her relief was short lived, because she felt him scrunching up her night gown to reach the hem. His movements was slow, she could feel his feathery like touches against her thigh...it send tingles up her spine. It was not long when he finally got her night gown where he wanted it, and then he placed his hand on her knee and she shivered all while never leaving her lips—thankfully she was able to breathe through her nose, because it seemed he forgot she needed air, but truthfully she wasn't complaining. Slowly, he began to grind his hardness against her womanhood. She hummed in delight, never feeling such a thing before, but it was so amazing she just wanted more.

He finally released her lips from his capture, and descended to her chin, to her throat, trailing quick wet kisses down to the crook of her neck where he began to suck. She found herself trembling with a want she had never experienced before; his tongue would dart out to lick her skin. She found herself squirming and whimpering under his assault. She never knew her neck was such a sensitive spot for her. Her heat was so wet; she could feel the wetness against her bum on the bed. She had never felt so much desire before, desire for something she had yet to even experience, but her body wanted it as though it was dying of thirst and only he could quench her. As he slowly pulled her chemise up to her waist she can feel his breath, his ragged breath against her earlobe as he whispered "I want you"

She gasped in response.

He slowly glided his hand upwards against her thigh, enjoying her deep breaths and quickened heart rate. If he did not know better, he would think she wanted him to have her. He smirked. She was looking down, not looking at him...he expected this as this would be her first time. He buried his head into her neck and continued to touch her. He would have touched her in the place he did in her dream...

_But he had other plans._

He glided his hands against her chemise up on her body; first he touched her stomach and it made her shudder under his touch.

Then he cupped her breasts.

She inhaled sharply through her nose and arched up under his touch.

He began to kiss her neck. He made love to her neck, he sucked on it and he massaged it with his tongue and his lips and he tenderized her skin, everything was hot and wet. He massaged her breasts with a gentleness that even a lover could not master. She moaned under his touch and her eyes fluttered closed. She tried to relax...because she heard from some girls that if you relax it makes things better and Caroline did not wish to feel the pain.

Caroline has never been touched by someone else so intimately. His hands felt hot as fire, but like a sweet burn. All that heat was pooling between her legs and she had an itch, a burning sweet itch that was _begging_ to be scratched.

_She is ruined!_ She kept thinking in her mind, and yet as much as she felt that pang in her chest for it, she could also not find it within her to feel much shame or guilt. This is something she has dreamed of.

Klaus could feel her wetness soiling his breeches, moistening his manhood and further hardening him to the point of boiling over. She was flooded with desire and want for him. He could tell from how her body hummed against him how much she was hungry for him, she was tense at times; no doubt hesitant to give such a priceless and precious treasure to him when they both knew that in this world, she needed it to have her best chance at a decent life.

So he stopped kissing her neck and caressing her body and grinding against her. He just rested his hand on her thigh, just under her hip.

"You would give yourself to me..." he panted against her skin, raising his head to lean to her hear "...to save a woman you barely know, and perhaps might not extend the same courtesy as you have to her?" he whispered against her.

Caroline could barely think, her mind clouded with searing desire, if she was brave enough she would tell him she would give herself to him because she wanted him. But alas, considering the man she met last night, the man she knew existed but never actually saw with her own eyes, the version of him that has always been there but never showed up till last night; she would rather respond with sense and not passion or desire.

In her panting with want and desire she mumbled "I stand by my word"

"For a vampire you barely know and would leave you for dead if necessary?" his voice was slightly clearer, but no less clouded with hunger for her.

"Yes"

Klaus paused; genuinely dumbfounded, and yet curious...he lifted his head to look down on her, but did not ask her to look at him.

"Why?"

At that word, Caroline opened her eyes—though she had no recollection of even closing them to begin with— and looked at him.

He seemed confused by her response. She did not think it a difficult answer to comprehend. Her highness was no dumb fool.

"Because she is my friend and I care to see her unharmed"

"You barely know her" he retorted with surprise "You would give yourself like this for someone you barely know, yet consider a _friend_?"

She bit her lip. If she were to tell him the whole truth, she might die of shame. She wanted him, she has always wanted him. She desired him, she has dreamed for this very moment for a long time since entering the palace and though she would prefer to keep herself for marriage...she is given the opportunity to not only give into her carnal desires, but spare the life of someone she cared for as well. She could very well use it to lie to herself when she would come to regret the decision to lay with him...

_She did it to save a life, she would say. She had no other choice, she would say._

But she couldn't very well say the truth or lie, he will know she would be lying, so it best not to say anything. Just when her mind and her mouth had always betrayed her and got her in trouble, now they choose to keep quiet..._what wonderful timing_.

He paused for a beat before asking "And what of me...do you care for me as you do her?"

Caroline didn't hesitate "Yes"

At those words, he inhaled sharply, his heart jumped.

"Why?" he found himself asking in a whisper.

"Because I just do" she found herself replying in a whisper.

"You lie" he hissed, she could never care for him as she does for Katerina. _He almost killed the girl and would make her watch_...she couldn't possibly care for him.

Klaus propped his elbow on the bed to further raise himself up to look more down at her.

"You know I'm not" she replied with a whisper. She closed her mouth, as another uncontrolled thought escaped her.

His dead heart leaped. He knew she told the truth. He can tell when she's lying. She wasn't lying. That scared him more.

Yet, he still wanted to know; perhaps she had grown the skill to lie successfully to a vampire.

So when he looked into her eyes, with such a piercing stare, as though he was trying to gain access to her mind through her eyes, she knew what he was about to do. He was going to compel her.

_Remember your training..._

"Do you care for me?" his compulsion began.

"Yes" she replied.

He paused. He knew she was telling the truth the first time, but she could not lie now, even if she wanted to.

"I almost killed your beloved friend and would have made you watch her die, how could you care for me, after all that has transpired?"

"Because behind your cruelty and misguided actions, was a brother who desired nothing more than to protect his brother, and when she proved her love for your brother, you respected it and spared her" she replied.

She believed that. She had time to think about the night's events when she was sent back to her room. His words against love that he preached to Lord Elijah, she realised he was trying to spare his brother of the pain of love if Katherine did not care for him as he did for her. In his own way he was trying to prove that loving anyone other than family would only end in turmoil and she realised that in his own way, he was simply protecting his then felt that when Katherine made her decision and chose the option he did not expect, he attacked his brother and she protected Lord Elijah. Katherine proved herself to her highness and she felt that perhaps that won him over to spare her.

_The fool, he thought_. She actually thought he spared that worthless doppelganger's life out of respect...

"Do you honestly think I spared her out of respect? Has it ever crossed your mind that I spared her because you were just so _unbearable_?"

Caroline eyes widened slightly at his words. He spared Katherine, because _her_?

She covered her surprise with a blank expression as she replied "No"

He hesitated, as a fleeting thought entered his mind, he had to know, he wanted to know—_needed to know..._

"I suppose you think me a monster now"

"No" was her immediately reply.

His eyes faltered with a twitch and he let out a helpless breath, startled by her words.

There was a long pause. No one said anything, all that was heard was the wind blowing through the room from the window and their breathing as the words sank into them both.

Then all of a sudden, Caroline blinked and the sound of a gust of wind was heard and immediately, he was no longer on top of her but standing alongside her bed fixing his clothing.

Caroline relaxed a bit. The compulsion part was over. She just had to remember that up to the point where he started to compel her, she had to pretend the compulsion never happened. Vampires will know that they're being compelled; humans forget the moment they're being compelled.

Her entire body fell against her bed in disappointment and slight relief. She was a bit disappointed that he did not go through with keeping her at her word, but she was also relieved that he did not make her forget their kiss again...also for the fact that he did not follow through in keeping her at her word. She could simply keep their encounter with the Prince a secret.

But she knew deep down...a part of her wanted it to happen...and wanted it to be him.

"We are heading out for the day. Duties that I have been neglecting must now be done to keep this kingdom from collapsing, and I require you at my side. Also, I require a signature from your mother that has been long overdue and she has refused me time and again, I wish to bribe her for it" he explained as he fixed himself, not looking at her.

She sat up in surprise "You want to use me as leverage against her?"

"Yes"

She lowered her head. Perhaps she had held out hope that he would say no.

He glanced at her before looking away "It's obvious you knew of this. She is in charge of a village in the kingdom and that village had been exempted from tax long before my siblings took over the kingdom. We don't require their tax, but as the upcoming events is a public matter, all parties who wish to attend must support the crown and now that I have you, I can finally persuade her to sign over the village to the crown"

"I'm sure there is a reason why my mother protects them"

"That is not my business, they are a part of the kingdom and should do as everyone else does" he retorted.

"But you don't even care about them; you just want to win against my mother"

Caroline clamped her hand against her mouth and her eyes opened wide in shock as she realised what had came out of her mouth.

Panic rose inside of her immediately and she wanted to crawl away from him as fast as possible, knowing that even that would be impossible to do.

He froze and slowly turned his head towards her on the bed. He had never had someone under him speak to him in such a manner before in his life. He would have grabbed her by her throat and reminded her of her place if it was anyone else. But this is Caroline and for some reason, her defiance and her outspoken mannerisms excite him.

She looks terrified, like she's ready for him to pounce on her and rip her head off. He can feel her heart slamming against her ribs in fright. _Does she think he would harm her? _She has always shown fear of her loose tongue, but never to this extent. He took a step to the side, making it seem as though he was moving and she jumped and shrunk backwards against the bed. He frowned slightly; he will address this fear of hers.

"You're afraid I will hurt you"

She didn't respond, he supposes fear has paralysed her voice.

He smiled and looked down, then glanced her way with hooded eyes "I will not hurt you Caroline, besides I have learned to grow fond of your spontaneous sharp tongue and loose lips" he lifted his head and looked towards the door, realising it was his time to exit "I serves as quite the entertainment at times. Get cleaned up and see the dressmaker for a dress, do not keep me waiting"

He made his towards the door but stopped and pivoted on his heel to turn back "Before I leave..." he then smiled quite arrogantly "You are a glorious kisser, especially from someone who's never been kissed before"

And with that, he disappeared from her sight in a flash, leaving her in a blushing mess, wondering if he spoke of their true first kiss...

* * *

He sat next to her.

It was pure coincidence really.

He held her hand and allowed her to go in first.

Then when he entered, he saw where she sat and took his seat next to her.

He wanted to sit there too. He won't force her to move or even attempt to allow her to, and he wanted to sit where he wanted to sit and he will sit where he wishes to sit.

Caroline was uncomfortable the entire carriage ride to the other side of the kingdom.

He sat impossibly close to her and she had an array of emotions that were suffocating her.

His revelation to her in her supposed 'compelled' state left her speechless.

_"Has it ever crossed your mind that I spared her because you were unbearable?"_

She immediately knew what he meant when he said it. He didn't spare her out of respect, or for his brother or even to hold her to her word that she would do anything if he did spare her. He spared Katherine because he couldn't bear to see her in the state she was in. _Does that mean he cared about her being sad? _Perhaps he just hates tears.

He had to compel her just to find out if she was telling him the truth. _Does he truly believe himself to be a monster to have to compel her? Does he think himself so incapable of being cared for and loved?_

His actions towards her in her bedroom, the fact that she had almost lost her maidenhood to him, she was unwed and exposed to him like a harlot.

She suddenly grew mortified. He must think her an easy prey; that she swoons to any man that looks her way.

"Nickel for your thoughts love?"

Her head snapped to the sound of his voice and she blushed at how quickly she turned. Now she really looks suspicious.

"I'm simply excited to see my mother again is all"

He smirked "You forget I can tell when you're lying"

_Damn it!_

He slightly turned to her "Let's play a game"

She raised an eyebrow at him "Your highness?"

"You will answer any question I ask of you in complete honesty and I will do the same..."

He knew, with a curious mind such as hers, he would be kicking himself in his own ass with this game; but he felt he would be able to easily give her the truth without giving her too much.

And it would give him the chance to address some things...

She nodded, agreeing to his '_game_' and he smirked.

"I shall ask first" he hummed as if contemplating what to ask "How did Katerina secure your loyalty?"

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. _Why would he wish to know that?_

Nevertheless, she answered "Once, when she visited, we were waiting for Elena to purchase some bread and a man named Gaston, who had made it his life's mission to trouble me till I accept his hand in marriage came up to me with his group of friends. He basically said that because of the tragedy of my father's death and the fact that my mother left me alone in the world, it would be wise to accept his hand, as he might be my one and only hope of securing a safe future. She has always known me to defend others as well as myself in other aspects, so when I said nothing she berated me for it. He was right, though many sought to bring their sons to me; their sons weren't that keen of me. They feared that tragedy would befall them if they had me. I left it at that and asked her to let it be. The next day, when I went for bread and he passed by, Gaston and his friends fell at my feet, begging for my forgiveness. It was an odd site to say the least, it drew quite the attention. I also noticed that young eligible men would come up to me and wish to court me, bring me gifts, flowers and the like. Upon further investigation, she confessed to spending her night compelling the guys who teased me, to fall at my feet for forgiveness, the young men who did not care for me to desire my hand in marriage, and Gaston was compelled to repel a woman's touch for the remainder of his days. I tried to get her to undo her work but she refused. She said if I had no desire to defend myself, someone had to. I was able to persuade her to undo her spell on his friends, but poor Gaston left the kingdom before she could undo her compulsion. I realised that though her method was extreme, she sought to protect my honour. She fought for me. She cared enough to seek retribution for me. Since then, we grew closer and that was it".

Klaus was quiet for a while. He was glad the lad who started that stupid mess was long gone, and his punishment to never know a woman's touch was a well deserved punishment.

"I suppose it is your turn then"

She didn't waste any time "Do you limit my work load as a maid because of the fact that my mother is the Duchess?"

"Yes"

Her back straightened. She wasn't expecting such a direct answer.

"So they are right, I am being treated special" she mumbled in realisation.

"Perhaps, but they would do well to mind their own business" he then remembered something he was suppose to speak to her about "While we're on the subject, Elijah informed me that you mentioned to him of your relationship towards Elizabeth. From now on you will refrain from divulging such information until I say otherwise; is that understood?"

Momentarily confused by the fact that he wished her to hide the fact that her mother was the Duchess, she nodded regardless. There must be a reason.

* * *

After their visit to a woman named Lady Gloria, a woman that spooked Caroline to her core, Klaus had finally asked her another question.

"As of recent, you have had a most peculiar fear towards me. While it might be true that you often fear my retaliation when you speak your mind, your reactions have been one of terror. You claim to see me as no monster yet you fear me as if I am such...why?"

Klaus had opposite her when they returned to the carriage. While he enjoyed making her uncomfortable with his presence, in his current position, he can truly admire her.

The glow of her skin, the swell of her breasts as they beg to spill from their confinements, the elegance of her shape, the brightness of her face...

Her head snapped at him when he asked her the question. She seemed momentarily confused by it, until he saw the glimmer of realisation pass across her face.

"Your highness, it's really—"

He vamp speed from his seat opposite her to a seat right next to her.

In terrifying fright, she immediately slid away from him and clung to the wall of the carriage for safety. She clutched her chest to attempt to tame her heart and her eyes were wild with horror and her lips trembled in fear.

His back straightened as he saw her reaction "You've never reacted like this to me before...what is the meaning of this?"

He watched as she tried to relax herself, she seemed to have realised that his intent was to show her an example of what he was talking about.

She was about to say something, but when she closed her mouth, he grew frustrated.

"Tell me..." he urged.

He watched as she swallowed before speaking.

"It was the night of the full moon, and I saw as you took off into the woods" she began, he remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She had looked quite enchanting from his view "I often forget your true nature. I know you're an Original but because I have only seen your true nature once, it's easy to forget that you are a hybrid, part werewolf" Ah, it stemmed from her fear of wolves "I know werewolves have no control over their wolf and have very vague recollection of the things they do when they are the wolf. I had a startling realization that one day I may anger you so much, that you will turn before me and kill me as my father had died"

He slid away from her, appalled by her thoughts "You think so low of me?"

She slid closer to him slightly "No! I just think—maybe you might not be able to control it—" he stopped her.

"That will _never_ happen"

That shut her up.

"I am a hybrid Caroline. One of the perks of being as such, is complete and utter freedom to do as I very well please" he explained "I am not a slave to the full moon nor to my anger, I can turn at will. I can remember everything that I do when I am a wolf and I can control the wolf when I take such form" he added.

A pause captured their tongues from continuing on, until Klaus spoke once more.

"Besides, the process of turning is actually quite painful. I don't need to break every bone in my body to kill you Caroline" he was smirking the entire time and she shook her head with a faint smile of amusement coloring her face.

* * *

"I'm curious"

Katherine looked up from where she sat in the gardens on the bench. Elijah had been standing for a while, looking out into the gardens in contemplation she assumed. She didn't want to bother his thoughts as she had her own thoughts and concerns she was worried for.

She hummed as means for him to continue and he turned to face her then.

"You came with the intention to seek Elena, set her free, and move her from the claws of my monstrous brother. In the event you were caught by him, you planned that if he were to keep you for torturing, or to kill you; this plan of yours to compel all the mothers in the nearby village into slaughtering their first born child, and framing it so it would look like vampires did such a deed would be enacted, and we would therefore be faced with a war within our own kingdom"

She smiled "Yes"

He looked down for a moment before looking back at her as if contemplating if to say what he was about to "You are aware that when a vampire dies, their compulsion on others dies with them"

"Yes"

"Therefore, at the time of your demise, the compulsion would wear off, and everyone would be none the wiser to the tragedy that could have befallen this kingdom" he added

"Somewhat"

He arched an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

She sighed; she had hoped he would have figured it out. "That plan was more specifically catered to certain events... such as Klaus dragging my death till morning, or keeping me for his toy"

He took a seat next to her at those words "Yes, well I knew that much Katerina, but what I mean is; of your plans should he had given you a quick death?"

She smirked proudly as she realised "You haven't figured that out yet...my my; have I puzzled the man known to solve puzzles?"

He chuckled lowly "Do indulge me my dear"

She cleared her throat pompously and he had to hold back his eye roll "Well, in the event he gives me a quick death, I have a very powerful witch who owes me a favour, and was not only ready, but able to rebind his werewolf side to another stone and bind it using another's blood"

He frowned "Only Esther can do such a thing, as she created the spell"

She smiled smugly "Your mother needs you all to believe that so that your brother does not run around killing every Bennett witch he can smell...they're a rare find as you can tell"

He closed his mouth as this new piece of knowledge sank in. Esther did not create the spell that bound Niklaus's werewolf side, Ayanna did.

"But Bonnie Bennett and Lucy Bennett as well as Abigail Bennett would not step foot against this family for protecting them throughout the years" he countered.

Her grin was laced with someone he only ever saw in Niklaus when he knew something everyone else did not.

"Who told you they're the only Bennett witches alive?

* * *

**Reviews?**

**\- Cindy**


	9. Chapter IX

**Hey, another Update!**

**Responses:**

**Venus88: **_Caroline is a strong capable woman when she's a vampire, and while she does have the skills to defend herself, ultimately shes human. Human Caroline was a bitch, insecure and was jealous. Her father left her and her mother buried herself in work, which made her desperate for attention. She's not that desperate in this story because she was raised by the Gilbert's for some time but she was still weak, in every form of the word as a human. While Klaus can tell when she's lying even without compulsion, he doesn't trust people, especially women. The only real assurance of anything he can get is through compulsion. It will end soon enough. Ayana is not alive lol but even though I mentioned another Bennett doesn't mean I was planning on adding her in. _

**Grace5231973: **_You never liked Katherine? Aw, I love me some Katherine! and if you thought they were gonna have sex then I've done by job as a writer lol! And no there's no witches working with Esther, in fact Esther or Mikael won't be introduced in this story._

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**1 Week Later**

News of Katherine's pardon had spread throughout the vampire community. That is what the Salvatore Brothers had told her.

Apparently, Katherine is the one who turned them both. Katherine had met them and had been involved with them both; pitting them against each other until she turned Stefan by force, and Damon chose to be like her to be with her.

When she made it clear that she truly never cared for either of them and left them, they migrated to their father's home in the Mikealson Kingdom, where they met the Original family and the rest was history as they said.

She was at the Duchess's mansion as one of her private visits without her highness. Caroline hadn't requested this but he insisted that she go.

She thought that perhaps her mother would find words with him if she were to miss a visit.

Perhaps he wanted to rub it in her mother's face that he had the power to choose when she got to see her own daughter.

Recently, Caroline has been questioning every decision he ever makes, and often deducing some menacing ideas behind them...finding herself to be proven true some— if not most of the time. Ever since the night Katherine showed up, she saw a different side of him she did not fancy one bit. Granted, she understood that he was trying to protect his brother, he also wanted her dead to simply send a message.

It was never that he had any true quarrel with Katherine that bugged her, but upon further thought she realised she was more sadden and upset that he was so strongly adamant on killing her, to simply let others know of his wrath. He could have very well forgotten about Katherine and went about his life as though she never existed, but for the sake of appearances and power he had to kill her. Is this how the vampire world works...killing innocent or even guilty people just to be seen in a powerful manner?

She had been chatting with the brothers for some time now, as her mother had been in a meeting with some important person she did not care to find out about since her arrival. She did not mind as it gave her chance to get to know the brothers more.

"Did you know what happened?"

She was brought back to reality with those words and clearly her face showed them she had not truly been paying attention to begin with.

"With Katherine" Stefan clarified

Realisation dawned on her and she tried to find a way to explain it without giving too much details "His highness found her and made move to end her, but Lord Elijah pleaded to stop him. His highness then placed a blade in her hand and gave her a choice. She can either kill Lord Elijah or refuse to and be tortured for a very long time"

She was not aware if she was allowed to speak on what really transpired or not but there was no sense dwelling on it considering she had just told them regardless.

"Must be the white oak daggers" Damon added in and Stefan nodded, thinking the same.

"What's a white oak dagger?" she asked before she could stop herself

"It's a dagger created by a witch long ago to kill the Originals, but since they truly cannot be killed but by only a white oak stake, the ashes from the wood is used as a way of..." Stefan paused as he searched for a word appropriate to use "Temporarily incapacitating them...apart from Klaus as he is part wolf, and as such, the daggers don't work on him"

She was confused by that a little bit "So the dagger makes them sleep?"

"Sort of" Damon carried on "It does kill an Original, but only if done by each other and humans obviously, as any vampire who tries to use it against them will die and not come back" but Damon also added "It actually kills them, but the blade has to stay in the body to keep them dead, if you take the dagger out, they come back to life"

"I guess Katherine probably did not know of this" Stefan mused.

She shook her head, confirming his assumptions.

"You saw everything happen?" Damon asked and she nodded.

"That must have been terrifying for you to witness"

She nodded but made no move to elaborate on what truly took place that night.

Her mother walked in the room in that moment and she stood, glad that she could remove herself from this conversation. She felt as though while they were concerned for her; they also wanted information...information she wasn't quite sure she was allowed to give.

"Caroline, I am so glad to see you again on such short notice. To be honest since your brief visit with the Prince, I did not expect you back so soon" she mused, hugging her daughter in welcome.

Caroline hugged her back and then released her, but kept her grip on her mother's hands "I had to, I'm so sorry that he made you give up the village"

Her mother smiled but it was a sad one "I will never blame you for that. He saw an opportunity and he took it. He is not Klaus if he were to allow such an opportunity pass by"

Caroline released her mother's hands and she was curious "Why don't they pay tax?"

"It's a very poverty stricken village sweetheart. Most of those that live there live in the streets, and the ones that have a house to shelter themselves, barely have coin for food let alone tax. They've been a sort of a pet project of mines. What funds I have to spare, I use to build homes for those who are homeless to remove them from the streets"

Caroline smiled "That is so generous of you"

Liz mirrored her smile with an even sadder smile "But once this tax hits them, to stay alive, they may have to sell what land that was given to them and whatever minor valuables they have left"

She frowned at that. It was so sad. Caroline knew that the Mikealson Kingdom consisted of many villages but because she was raised in her village and never had the chance to go outside of it she often forgot that their village was not the only one in the kingdom.

Liz cleared her throat and put a beaming smile on her face and clapped her hands together.

"Enough of that for now, I have a gift for you"

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion, but before she could ask, her mother had grabbed her hand and started dragging her up the stairs. She led her up two other flights of stairs and down two corridors. For a moment Caroline realised that while the mansion was nowhere in comparison to the size of the Palace, if this mansion was so big she hasn't truly seen much of the Palace to begin with.

Her thoughts were halted when they stopped in front of two giant wooden doors. When you touch it, it was as smooth as glass...how did she manage to find a wood so smooth?

"Mother, what is this?" she asked and her mother was still beaming like the sun.

"This room..." she started, holding onto the handles of the door and slowly pushed the door open "...is your new room"

Caroline looked at the inside and from what she saw from the outside, she gasped, putting both her hands against her face to hide her shock.

There were wooden walls, wooden floors that was so shiny she could see her own reflection in them; a giant bed big enough for her friends and then some to fill. She took a couple steps inside to see more of the room; it had white sheets and a gold trim accenting the decorated parts of the bed frame. She saw a closet bigger than even the one she owned at the palace and it was open, giving her a peek of some of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen stocked in them. A giant mirror stood next to it, showing her a glimpse of her entire body. She slowly approached the mirror and let out a silent gasp as she took in her appearance.

There was not much mirrors at the dressmaker's room, but one a size only to see parts of the dress that only she needed to see. But she never saw herself in complete glory. She barely recognizes herself.

In the mirror she noticed a reflection of a dress on a makeshift mannequin dress makers use to show off their dresses to potential customers. She let out an audible gasp as she saw it and turned around.

It was a blue dress which she felt would match her eyes. It had white trims and a drop shoulder with a long bell sleeve, almost touching the ground. She knew gloves were worn to cover the arms with this kind of dress. Her fingers slowly glided along the material and she flinched at the touch of it. It was expensive material, she knew that much.

"It's yours"

Caroline's head whipped around at the sound of the voice she knew to be her mother's in shock.

"For me...?"

Liz approached her as they admired the dress "I had it made for you to attend the ball the Queen will be hosting in the Prince's name"

Caroline did not know of a Ball being hosted in her highness's name, and she was living in the said palace this event will most likely be taking place...she found that odd.

When Elizabeth saw that she was confused she too mirrored her confusion "Do you not know of the deal?"

Caroline shook her head in response

"A deal was struck between Rebekah and her siblings long before you were born. Rebekah will hand the throne down to Niklaus at a time of their choosing and it seems that time is upon us. The Ball is where they intend to find a bride for him, so that the coronation can happen. He has to wed and inherit the crown from her. Rebekah's husband at the time has long since passed—probably killed him I think—and Klaus too must wed purely for show to receive the crown. He has to choose a Princess to gain political ground with another neighbouring kingdom. He cannot marry any common girl" Liz further explained "This Ball is also a celebration of his birthday to my understanding"

Caroline was completely shocked at the information she just heard. She did not know that such an arrangement had even existed, but she truly wondered how her Queen would stay Queen forever, without husband or child to pass her crown unto as other kingdoms do.

Still, she found it odd she's only hearing of this now...

* * *

Bonnie and the rest of friends had came to visit Elizabeth without knowing that Caroline was also there so they were all excited to spend more time with her.

Caroline pulled Elena to the side to let her know what really transpired with Katherine and her highness's true intentions. Elena held no love for the Prince but now she hated the man. Caroline had to beg her to not show that hatred to him in person, should they cross paths once more. Caroline thought that perhaps she should not have said anything to her friend, but she needed to let her know that she was tricked and Katherine almost died.

Then they returned with the others and the Salvatore's revealed that they decorated her room and constructed some of the items for her. They also revealed that her friends had some input to some of the designs as well, and she thanked them all. She did not know when she may have a chance to use the room...perhaps one day she will, but for now she was content with her quarters at the palace.

Then someone else visited the Salvatore Mansion...Lord Lockwood. It was a little while when she realised her friends and her mother had something planned. They were all watching her, and then glancing at Lord Lockwood. Slowly everyone started to disappear. The Salvatore's claim to have urgent matters to attend to that they had been neglecting for far too long, Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy went in search of food, and her mother was called by a guard as she had an important visitor she just _had_ to meet.

That left Caroline and Lord Lockwood with no choice but to be in each other's company, and Caroline did not know what to do or what to say.

"It seems that everyone has left us here to fend for ourselves" Tyler chuckled

She smiled shyly in response.

She saw him stand and her heart jumped.

"Let's make our free time useful then, would you do me the honour of taking a walk with me?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

She couldn't refuse him, it would be disrespectful, and she would make him feel bad.

"Of course" she replied, taking his hand.

* * *

As they strolled through the gardens her mother had, Caroline used her free hand that had not been enfolded with the Lord to pass her hand against the pretty flowers, feeling the texture of the petals against her skin. Her hand grazed some wet leaves; she picked one or two to smell the sweet fragrances as she walked along. It was peaceful here, just like the gardens at the palace—not as big—but peaceful all the same.

Then Lord Lockwood decided that he would attempt to strike up a conversation.

"So, are you going to become a princess or are you going to continue working for Klaus?" he asked.

She could tell there was a specific reason why he asked that question, she could hear the hidden tone in his voice that let her know this.

"I signed up for working for his highness and being the person that I am, I feel compelled to see it through till he no longer requires my services. But even then, my mother was right; I do not feel compelled to place such a heavy burden of being a princess upon my head. I prefer the simple life..." she drawled, and looked to him "Working and earning an honest day's work, being with my friends whenever I so choose, freedom to live how I want and with whom I wish. A Princess does not have such luxuries"

He gave her a look that told her that he was surprised by her response, but yet almost disappointed as well.

There was a pause before she heard his voice speak.

"Your mother wishes you to join her and take on such a heavy title" he said and she sighed, her mother sounded like she was going to fight her on this "She wants to arrange a ball in your name, inviting the most eligible bachelors for a suitable match for you"

She snorted at the words "I wonder who would be making that choice for me"

He chuckled "You're not like most girls are you?"

At this, she pause in her steps and looked at him, urging him to elaborate.

"If a girl hears that her parents wants to plan a party for her to meet men, she would jump for joy and kiss the floor her mother walked on. Yet you are displeased by it"

She turned forward and continued walking, urging him to walk alongside her "I just disapprove of meeting a future partner in life in such form. I prefer to meet someone casually, for a natural attraction to take place. A ball feels like I'm being auctioned off to the man with the biggest pocket of gold"

He chuckled, amused "It does, actually"

She allowed a silence to take over before she spoke "Eventually, I would marry someone... to keep my mother happy of course and I may soon find myself an old maid if I do not marry, as long as it will not interfere with my work" she then looked to him with amused smirk "Perhaps one day I shall marry you. You know my work and such a union would probably please my mother as well"

He smiled bashfully "M'lady, if you were my bride, I would never allow you to work as a maid to the future king, I would treat you as the Queen of all, and my pride would not allow you to be treated as a servant"

Caroline blushed at his words

"Your mother wants us to be wed"

That stopped her in her tracks and she unlinked their arms and looked at him in pure shock.

"My mother spoke to you about being married to me?"

"Yes" he replied "But no actual plans have been made. It was just a conversation, a thought she had that we discussed"

_How could she?!_

_She knew how she felt about the Prince_

_She should know her enough to know that nothing can sway her heart..._

"You have to understand, as a mother I guess she just does not wish to have to worry for you all the time, if she knew you were in safer hands" he tried but he only made matters worse.

She wanted to run as fast as she could and confront the Duchess but then she paused.

How does Lord Lockwood feel about this? Does he even agree to this? He could possibly be doing this out of some sort of debt he feels he owes her mother.

But what she really thought about...

_How would he react if he knew that her heart will never beat for him but for someone else...?_

She cleared her throat and smiled slightly "How do you feel about this arrangement my mother made, against my wishes"

He chuckled, most likely at the last part of her question, but then he gently grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, pecking it ever so gently, and yet...she could not help but remember when her highness laid a kiss upon her hand and the feeling was not the same, his kiss made her heart spasm, Lord Lockwood's kiss seemed simply genuine.

"From the moment I laid eyes upon you I was smitten. I must admit, my visits have been more frequent to simply catch a glimpse of you, and perhaps spend time with you even. When I was made aware of your visit today, I fled my home and grabbed the first horse I could find" at that last part, he chuckled "I pushed the poor creature past its limits to reach here before you left with the wind. I would _live, _to call you my wife someday"

Caroline felt taken aback by his confession. She never knew he felt so strongly for her. They barely exchanged words and he speaks as though he has had a longing for her his entire life. It was a foreign notion to accept.

But she had to have a conversation with her mother.

"You have flattered me Lord Lockwood in many ways, however I simply must think about this before I make any decisions. I have enjoyed our time together, please excuse me" she curtsied before leaving him in the gardens. When she reached inside and away from his eyes, she marched with determination in search for her mother.

The Duchess will not flee from her wrath today.

* * *

Caroline had learned that her mother had no visitors after Lord Lockwood; it was merely a ploy to leave her alone with the Lockwood man. She was slowly beginning to feel as though everyone else too made excuses to leave her with Lord Lockwood as well. She would have words with them another time, right now, she was climbing the stairs and she knew would be the direction to her mother's chambers. When she reached at the door she did not bother to knock, she was positively disappointed in her mother.

She pushed the doors open and her mother had been sitting on her bed with a parchment in her hand reading. Upon hearing someone enter her room, she closed it and looked up and smiled.

"Caroline, what brings you—" she did not allow her mother to finish her sentence

"Mother please, I am not daft. You are planning my marriage behind my back, and not only have you taken the choice away from me to choose whomever I wish to share a life with, but you've also made your own choice as to who _you_ believe is adequate enough to fill such a position" Caroline was fuming the more she thought of it "This has made me see that you do not truly understand me in the way you claim, to even think that I would willingly go along with this"

Liz stood from the bed and moved to approach Caroline at that point "Caroline I never made any plans to do anything. It was just a conversation I had with the boys. It was a simple thought, nothing more" she took her daughter's hands and led her further into the room to sit beside her on the bed "As for the proposal with Lord Lockwood, he is taken with you and I thought that perhaps with some time spent with him you might like him too"

Caroline sighed and released her mother's hands "Mother, while your intentions are well placed, I think you know in your heart who I long for"

It was Caroline's first confession to her feelings for her highness. It was not a public declaration by any means necessary, but it might as well be considering who she just confessed to.

"I know but I just thought I could change your mind. Perhaps you might be able to look over the fact that he is a werewolf—" Liz did not bother to continue on in her sentence because her daughter's reaction told her everything she needed to know.

Caroline blanched at the words she heard her came out of her mother's mouth and stood. She walked away from her in absolute horror and it was well apparent on her face, how she felt about the man now.

"He's..."

Her mother sighed and nodded "He's a werewolf. At first, I was against even getting to know him. Every time I looked at him I would remember that night...but after time I came to a realisation that not all werewolves are the same, and I could not blame each werewolf I come across for Bill's death. So I figured that since you know that Klaus is half werewolf, you might have been less petrified of them..." the way her mother lingered on her last word meant she knew that her hopes were futile.

"Mom, the Prince is different...but Lord Lockwood—I can't—I just—I can't"

Liz sighed heavily and moved close to Caroline and hugged her tightly "I understand"

They both let go and Liz huffed "Now I must crush his poor heart to let him know that you will never in this life or the next be his betrothed".

She smiled sadly at her mother, she felt guilty that she left such a task to her. She would do it herself but she doubts he is still here...he must have taken his horse and fled home.

"You have to understand sweetheart, I only had your best interests at heart. Klaus and his family are very dangerous people, and no doubt the only reason you're still alive is because of Klaus's influence he has over me by using you. That won't last very long and I just want to make sure you have somewhere to go where you'll be safe. The Salvatore's and I will keep you safe"

She understood her mother and sometimes she too thought that perhaps the only reason she's still alive is because of her teachings and her mother as well.

Her mother sighed as if frustrated "Plus ever since that Matthew guy you were courting—"

Caroline was confused for but a tiny half of a second to who her mother was speaking of, she does not remember courting anyone.

But then it was as if someone had cast a spell on her, because her entire body froze and memories that she had no idea she had suddenly came flooding back to her.

Matthew Donovan, when they met, him courting her, taking moonlight walks...till her last memory of him and she gasped as panic struck her...

She slowly backed away from her mother as memories upon memories flooded her mind. She did not even remember this person, so how is it she remembers a person she has so much memories of...and what she did...

_Oh my god..._

Caroline had to leave, she could not be here anymore, she needed to leave, and she needed to be somewhere else...anywhere else but here.

With that she ran out of her mother's room immediately. She ran down the flight of stairs with a speed that could somewhat close to vampire speed if she kept at it. All everyone could see was a blur of pink and white and blonde hair as she manoeuvred herself around the mansion till she found herself outside the doors and headed towards the carriage.

Once she reached inside, she signalled the footmen that she was ready to head back to the palace and they obliged her.

Half way back, Caroline felt herself beginning to tremble as the memories of a foreign person she never even knew she knew much less courted started to feel as though she had really met and courted this person.

_Sweet Matthew_

_ He was so nice and charming to her, he always laughed at her when she said something he had never heard before, she always laughed at his jokes, and he always made her laugh. She loved to laugh because he made her laugh so much. He took her on late night walks through the forest as they would often find themselves staring at the moon and the stars. _

_She would tell him it was dangerous to be out in the woods at night, a vampire might find us and feast on our blood she would tell him._

_He would simply whisper "I will always protect you from danger"_

_They never shared kisses or intimate touches as it was inappropriate for an unwed woman to be that intimate with an unwed man—wedded men included. But that did not stop him from trying. She kept him at bay though, and when she should have noticed the frustration in him when she stopped him, she ignored it. When she should have noticed when he would try to be more intimate with than allowed, she would push away his frustrations and silent anger, because she understood he was a man and men had desires. But if he wanted to have her he would have to wed her she had thought._

_They had often spoken of a life together, as husband and wife and the future they could possibly have. It was a simple future. She would be a wife, clean and cook and care for her children while he would work as a carpenter and build things for a living. He would come home and play with the little ones until it was time for them to go to bed, and then he would spend time with her—he joked that his time with her would be spent trying to create more little ones. _

She didn't know she was crying until the tears she had been holding back since the memories came back to her had been running down her flushed cheeks like a never-ending river. She was a panicked wreck in the carriage. Her eyes were puffy and red; her sleeves were damp with the tears as she kept trying to wipe them away. She had cold running from her nose, she was trembling in absolute fear.

She did not stop her convulsions even when they had arrived back at the palace, and she wanted to find her room as fast as possible without gaining any attention whatsoever. It would be difficult considering she had to pass through so much people and she was already a target to begin with.

Running would definitely raise eyebrows at her direction, so she decided she would try to compose herself as best as possible, and briskly make her way into the palace and to her room.

With that, she wiped her eyes and her nose, she fixed her dress and composed herself and when she exited the carriage, the wind hit her face, burning her sore eyes. She began to walk as though nothing was happening, but as she kept walking, she began noticing some eyes on her, she felt as though everyone knew what had happened between her and Matthew and they were judging her.

_No, they don't know what you did Caroline, even you did not remember until moments ago...just stay calm and keep walking..._

As she entered the palace, she noticed a regular amount of people who are hustling to their regular chores and tasks for the day, but right now, she felt like there were more people in the palace than she really catered for. And though everyone was minding their own business and going about their own chores, she felt as though everyone was staring at her as she walked. Her eyes started to well with more tears, and she started walking faster towards the large staircase. When she reached the staircase, she heard a pair coming down but she ignored the voices and tried to keep her head down. It turned out to be a mistake to lower her head because the tears she was holding back fell, and she tried to catch them by raising her head to meet Lord Elijah and Katherine in front of her.

She stopped and curtsied "Milord"

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Katherine asked, approaching her.

Caroline rose back into a standing position and took a step back, sliding back down a step "Nothing you need be bothered with, if you will excuse me"

Caroline did not wait for Katherine to attempt to stop her; she rushed past them and ran up the stairs as much as she was able in her dress as she tried to wipe the tears away.

She only hoped she would not run into her master. Of all people she could not tell _him_.

The brisk walk to her room was longer than usual; probably because eyes were on her as tears upon tears streamed down her face.

_Thankfully _she managed to reach her room and barricade herself in it before falling to the floor, and submitting herself to her tears and the horror of what she had done.

* * *

Elijah had a day planned for him and Katerina. He had planned to take her the outskirts of the kingdom, to the forest for a much needed break from the kingdom. He had planned to have his way with her with the trees as their shade in every which way he could. He had been looking forward to it when she accepted his request early this morning. He had his maid pack a blanket and everything for the journey.

So he was quite annoyed when she would not stop wondering about Caroline and the state they found her in before she sped past them.

It was not that he had no care for the girl. He had become fond of her and the influence she had over his brother, but he _finally_ has his Katerina. After the chasing and the praying that one day, they might have a lifetime together, he finally has his wishes and he can no longer wait as he was excited of his plans for them for the day, his plans are forgotten and replaced with her worry for the human.

So he sighed in defeat and offered her solution to her worry "Would you feel better if I tried to speak to her?"

The vampire doppelganger all but pushed him to do the deed. The things he would do for that woman...

He soon found himself at the door of the blonde and he knocked twice. He knew she was in there and he knew she was crying; he could hear her sobbing uncontrollably from where he stood and he did not even have to use his enhanced hearing.

"Caroline, Katerina is quite worried about you, are you well?"

He could tell she was trying to compose herself by the sound of the fabric of her sleeves scraping against her skin to remove her tears. _He used his enhanced hearing for that. _

"I'm quite fine Milord, please thank her for her concern" she replied hoarsely against the door.

He did not believe her one bit. But if he simply left her be no doubt, Katerina would keep worrying for the girl until she was absolutely sure she would be catered to. It felt odd for him to even be thinking like this. Katerina is never known to care for others and yet he has been proven wrong.

Caroline has no friends amongst her peers, and the friends she do has is too far for him to consider sending for them.

Perhaps he would mention it to Niklaus; see his reaction to this.

With his mind made up, he flashed to his brother's chambers. He knocked on the door and then opened it and entered the room.

He found his brother engrossed in his painting, Klaus did not bother to look up to welcome him. Elijah understood that Niklaus knew it was him and had no need to acknowledge him.

"Elijah if you were already planning on entering, why knock?"

Elijah ignored his question. Instead, as a passing thought entered his mind, he felt he should ask "Did you have a chat with Caroline earlier on?"

Klaus found it odd that Elijah would ask such a question, yet he replied "We spoke briefly this morning, haven't seen her since, though she should be back by now"

_Hmm_, he thought "That's odd; Katerina and I ran into her earlier on. She seemed to have been crying. I visited her but she will not open the door to receive anyone. I assumed being your ever _charming self_ you must have upset her...my mistake then"

When Klaus heard that Caroline had been crying he stopped stroking his brush on the canvas. Caroline would have just returned from her mother's house. If anything, she should be beaming with happiness to see her mother and not surprisingly her friends. _So what or who could have upset her he wondered_.

Elijah turned to exit and Klaus decided he would find Caroline when Elijah was completely gone. No sense giving his brother any unnecessary thoughts as to why he was running to her aid. He was simply curious as to what could have upset her so.

_He was simply curious._

So when he was sure Elijah had removed himself from the palace, in a blink he was at Caroline's door. He opened the door to reveal a petrified Caroline curled up on her bed. She was startled when he entered and he froze when the dagger that no doubt had been under her pillow had just pierced the door, near his face. It was quite clear he had spooked her.

_She had a decent aim though._

She began to wipe her tears and remove herself from the bed and he did not stop her, he wanted to see how she would compose herself to greet him, if she could compose herself.

And that she did, she stood and curtsied as graceful as she ever does and greeted him with "I am absolutely sorry, your highness"

He closed the doors behind him and not bothered to let her up just yet. She was showing him she could compose herself even in times of distress. He was impressed, but he wanted to see how far she could take it.

He waited a while before letting her up "Elijah has expressed some concern for your well being and while I know you will handle your own affairs on your time, I'm curious...what seems to have happened?"

The shock of his words momentarily distracts her from her fears. He's not asking her out of concern for her.

_He's curious._

She stays silent and ponders on that for a moment.

But she has to remind herself that he's a very old vampire. Alaric has told her once that the older vampires get, the less they begin to care for human life and their actions. Jeremy had joked that the Mikaelson's would have not one care in the world for them and Alaric bluntly confirmed that. We are sustenance to them and – to put it as brutally as her mentor had said it—slaves.

He can hear her heartbeat accelerating and he realises she's panicking. _What could have shaken her so?_

"I'm fine your highness, really. It is nothing that demands such attention. I will compose myself and return to my duties"

He frowned, she lied to him

She's the worst liar he's ever met.

"You're being less than honest with me love"

She lowers her head in embarrassment.

He's growing impatient. Her mother must have simply upset her and she acts as though she has committed a crime "If you're not feeling forthcoming, I can get the truth from you through other means"

Her head snaps up in shock and she takes enough steps backwards for her back to come in contact with the wall. Her reaction puzzles him, but at this moment it is a conversation he would put aside for another day.

"No! Please!—" he stops her because he cannot handle her begging again. It's too soon and the memory is still fresh of the fact that he spared that wench for _her_.

In a blink he is sitting at the edge of her bed, with plenty of space for her to have a seat as well. His quick moment made her jump. This story she is about to tell him could be entertaining "Then out with it"

She panicked. She can't tell him. He might have her hanged.

_Your mother is the Duchess; he might keep it to himself. He still needs you for leverage._

She can't bargain her life on that; as much as she would love to. She more so begged not to be compelled because she forgot to do her morning ritual today and she was unprotected. Which meant any compulsions done to her today will not be faked and she won't remember them.

After knowing the things he does compel from her memory, she would be absolutely horrified if she were actually compelled. Not forgetting to mention her fear of being compelled in the first place.

So she prepares herself and tries to think about leaving out key important life threatening details.

"I was at my mother's today and she mentioned a name to me. For a brief quick moment, I did not know this person, but it was as if his name triggered something in me. I was smothered with images and memories of a man I thought I didn't even know—" he cut her off

"You were compelled to forget someone. Seems whoever compelled you left instructions for you to regain these memories by a trigger word" Klaus explained.

As if his very explanation was a trigger, she had a memory of those similar words- almost like a command—being said to her by a familiar voice.

_Alaric_

"Continue" her highness said—more like commanded.

She took a deep breath and continued "We courted" when she said that, in her saddened state she managed a smile "He took me for walks, showed me things I never knew existed. He made me feel special...I dare say like a Queen. I was so smitten with him, that he could do no wrong"

When those words came to her, her sadness came back with a vengeance and her body began to tremble with her silent sobs.

Klaus wanted to stop her tears, but he had no idea how.

There was nothing in what she said that warranted her from telling him this. In fact, nothing about what she said gave reason to her current state. She was keeping vital information.

Sensing that her highness was not accepting the information she provided, she knew she had to tell him everything. She gathered all the bravery she had and she sat down hesitantly next to him.

"I think—your highness I think—" she stuttered "I think I killed him" she whispered to herself but she knew he heard her as clear as day,

He paused—not that he was doing anything—he looked to her, studying her features. Her pulse had picked up since she made her confession, and he knew she was telling the truth. She was absolutely terrified. Murder is a crime punishable by death, but did she think he would kill her for it?

It was a surprising twist to the enigma that is Caroline Forbes. This sweet, innocent naive girl, who can hold her own against a vampire and most humans in a fight...

And she committed a murder.

There was a pause in the room before he burst—not into flames, although it would be appropriate considering if he were to make such a wager, he'd bet that he would burst into flames before Caroline Forbes actually kills a person—into a fit of laughter.

This confused Caroline. She expected him to tell her that she must be hanged—she was relieved that he had not attacked her for the dagger she threw at him without even knowing who entered. She was expected him to even question her further.

She did not expect for him to find her crimes or her absolute guilt stricken state to be amusing.

When Klaus calmed down and realised that _not everyone_ shares his amusement, he urges her to take a seat. He sees her hesitate and he frowns.

Why does she always seem to think he's going to harm her? If he's going to harm her he will tell her. It is a smart thing to be on guard, but more than anything he's very curious on how a person such as her finds herself committing murder.

"Tell me what happened" he urged her.

A part of him thinks that she simply hit the boy a little too hard over the head and ran off. At most he will expect that she bashed him in the head with something heavy, felt as though she killed him and left him where she did.

She took another deep breath "I did not see it at the beginning and I should have" she sniffled "He would accidently touch me in places he shouldn't" he could hear the faint sounds of her voice beginning to crack "I would brush it off; I thought it was an accident at first" she sniffled again but cleared her throat to compose herself "But the accidents kept happening"

He can see her hands trembling, as though her mind was replaying the exact memory of the event.

Her smile was filled with shame "Sometimes I allowed his touch a little longer than appropriate, and there were times he would attempt to have a way with me but I would keep him at bay" he could hear her voice beginning to crack again "I believe he wanted me and I too wanted him. But I wanted to wait till we were wed. I wanted it to be special"

He saw tears fall from her eyes and she seemed as though she was about to break down in front of him but she wipes her tears and takes two deep breaths. She finds the will to compose herself and he finds himself admiring her will in that one brief moment.

"One night, we were having dinner together in my cottage. It was nice. We decided to go out and look at the stars. I loved looking at the stars with him. He told stories as though the stars had souls and had their own stories to be told. I had a blanket to spread on the ground. We found a clearing and we just stared at the stars and talked" she continued on and he could tell she was getting to the bad stuff when her body started trembling with fear "I think I drifted off at one moment, but when I came to. He was on top of me. He was kissing my neck. It felt nice, I felt tingly all over. But I really wanted our first time to be special and I thought he did too. But when I tried to get him to stop he did not want to. He started touching my legs..." he could smell the tears in her eyes welling as she kept on "His hands kept going up to my thighs..."

A fleeting thought entered Klaus's mind, perhaps she did eventually get him off her but he landed on something wrong. Or perhaps her training came into play in this moment.

"I was trying to push him off without rejecting him. I was trying to be gentle. But he's so heavy and I—" she paused and wiped her eyes from the fresh new tears and her trembling hand wiped her nose as well "I was so weak. He lifted my dress up and positioned himself between my legs. His grip on my thigh was tightened and I wanted to give in to him. We had planned to be wed and I told myself, it didn't make a difference. We would soon be betrothed and it would not make a difference" she was sobbing through her words at this point.

He knew what was coming next. _She wanted it to be special_

"But I wanted it to be on our wedding night...I wanted it to be special"

He did not know where these instincts came from, but his hands jumped to grasp her hands in his in some sort of reassuring comfort.

It seemed to take her by shock for a moment before she composed herself a little more.

"I tried to talk him out of it. But he kept telling me to relax and enjoy it. I wanted to wait and I thought he and I agreed to wait till our wedding night. But when I tried to get up his body pushed me back down and I felt—I felt his body part hard and rubbing against me and it was frightening. It made me realise I was not ready yet. So I asked him to stop. Instead he kept touching me; his hand was on my chest...my legs...my thighs... my back. I used all the force I had in me and managed to push him off me. But he got really upset. All of the rejection must have gotten to him in that moment I suppose" her eyes were lost in the memory "He came back on top of me, but I saw the fury and determination in his eyes this time. This time I started panicking because I realised that this time he will not take no for an answer. He used one of his hands to hold me down and the other was probably releasing himself of his breeches..."

Klaus felt his stomach folding in on itself in sickness, as he thinks that she's about to say what he hopes she does not say. He finds himself hoping—_something he has never done in his life_—that this person did not actually do what he thinks he was about to do.

"I_ begged_ him to stop. He ignored my protests and kept fiddling with his clothing. I kept trying to stop him but he kept telling me to relax. But how could I relax? I was not ready and I was getting scared that he might—" he held her hand tighter, he _needed_ to know "I think he was successful in what he was doing because his hands disappeared under my dress—he was trying to tear at my undergarments—"

_No...No...No...No...No_

"Everything happened so fast, one minute I was trying to squeeze my legs together to stop him, and the next he was trying to pry them open for better access and then the next thing I knew he was laying on my side, holding his head from the blow that had been struck"

His body visibly relaxed in relief, but in his head, he let out a loud exasperated sigh of relief as well.

"I somehow found a rock and hit him in his head with it. The look he gave me could have killed me if he had such power. He moved towards me and I struck another blow"

"And another...and another...and another...and another" the way she said it was as though her very voice was beating the boy in his head.

"I kept hitting him in his head and the more I kept hitting him, the angrier I got. And I kept hitting and I kept hitting because he kept moving. A twitch in his hand, a flinch in his shoulders and I kept hitting him—" a harsh sob escapes her.

He knows for sure, he's dead. No human can survive that "What happened next?" he was trying to give her something else to focus on.

"Alaric found me sitting near his body with the rock in hand. I didn't know what had happened to me. I must have been paralyzed by my own fear and panic perhaps. He jolted me out of my trance and I remembered what I did. I broke down in his arms and tried my best to explain to him what happened. That's when everything becomes a blur. I just remember waking up the next day as if nothing had happened, and I did as I would normally do if he had not entered my life at all"

He realises that Alaric compelled her to forget the events and her memories of the boy and used his name as a trigger word for those memories to return to her. Klaus mused that he would have made her forget forever.

It also seemed that the Duchess did not know what had transpired between them or the memories of him that had been erased.

They stayed in their positions, both seated at the edge of the bed in silence. Klaus's hands were holding onto hers and neither made attempt to move.

After a moment, Caroline spoke up, her voice hoarse "Your highness?"

He hummed in response, his mind stuck in his own world.

"Will I be hanged for murder?"

He smirks almost in amusement—_because she actually thinks he will allow it_—and there's darkness to his self satisfied smile.

"Death shall follow anyone who even_ tries_ sweetheart"

* * *

**Reviews? Did yall really think I would let something like that happen? Like really? Some of you thought I would didn't you?**

**-Cindy**


	10. Chapter X

**Hey! I didn't even realise so much time passed since my last update!**

**Some of you have wondered what Klaus would do to Caroline if he found out she's been faking the compulsions... :)**

**Some of you will like the end, some of you won't...I love cliffhangers, they're like chocolate for the 5 year old kid in me :D**

**To Venus88: **_If you like Katherine the motherhen, you're gonne love part of this chapter, (REMEMBER I SAID PART)._

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Caroline knew she could not avoid Katherine any longer.

When she heard the knock on her door, a part of her thought that it might have been her master; she was slightly relieved it wasn't but that did not mean she was ready to face the vampire doppelganger either.

Katherine came in her room without being welcomed, and got comfortable without invitation.

Caroline closed the door because the moment she had collided with her when she came back from her Mother's, that eventually, she would have to explain herself.

So she took a seat on her bed and told her everything, she left out the extra details as she had vividly explained to her master, because she desperately wanted to try to move past the memories without being haunted by them. She did not want them to be compelled from her, as she hated being forced to do things and say things against her will. She had a taste of it and she did not want more.

"He deserved it" was Katherine's reply.

The grin she had on her face was as if she was proud of Caroline. Only Katherine would be proud of her killing a man.

Caroline gave her a look that let her know she was not pleased with her own actions.

"I had asked Alaric never to compel me again and I thought he understood. I am unsure if I can forgive him for this" Caroline was always petrified by the idea of being compelled, force to do something you did not want to do against your own will. For him to do such a thing could possibly be unforgiveable.

"Actually Alaric did not compel you to forget that night, I did"

Caroline slid back in her seat as if Katherine had slapped her. "You _compelled _me?"

Katherine merely shrugged "You may never forgive me and I can live with that, but you did not see what I saw. I saw a man's head crushed, you had blood all over you, you were starring off into the forest, your hands were trembling and your dress was tampered with and honestly, I thought he succeeded in defiling you. Ridding you of such horrid memories was a lived a peaceful life without that tragedy weighing you down. I will not apologize, I will not ask for forgiveness and I do not regret my actions"

Caroline stayed quiet as she soaked in her words. Her compulsion did exactly as she had set it to do. She lived without such a nightmare attached to her. She may forgive Katherine one day, but she will make sure she is even more protected from being compelled.

Katherine had been lying down on her bed, but then sat up but made no further movements.

"What led to a conversation that required mentioning him?" she asked, folding her arms.

"My mother planned for me to spend time with Lord Tyler Lockwood. We went for a walk and he expressed feelings for me" she replied "He also informed me that my mother planned a ball in my honour to find a suitable match for me, and expressed to him that she favoured him for me. I had to confront her"

Katherine sported a smirk "Lord Lockwood is quite handsome…and wealthy. Why would you disapprove?"

Caroline stayed silent.

He's a werewolf, she just couldn't. A werewolf killed her father…and though she does not blame all werewolves for her father's passing, she would never be comfortable in such a marriage.

But if she was honest with herself, she had disapproved of the union before she even knew what he was. She saw him as a nice person, a future friend…but not a lifetime companion and lover. He was handsome, but…

Katherine however, took her silence for another reason, a more accurate reason "Unless someone else has stolen your heart"

Caroline unexpectedly blush.

That was all Katherine needed to continue on as excitement danced in her eyes "Which stable boy has tickled your fancy?"

Caroline rolled her eyes "Katherine please, I'm not well liked among my co-workers, and I have not been near the stables to meet stable boys"

Katherine hummed in amusement and tapped her lips as if in contemplation for more guesses "Ooo, a guard maybe…a man tall and proud to protect your sweet little heart"

Caroline shook her head and scrunched her face "They're terrified of me. They believe if they communicate or even glance my way, his highness will end them where they stand"

Her guard friend—who she later found his name to be Simon—had told her so. His exact words were '_you are not worth more than their own lives'_. She disagreed with their thoughts but could hold no grievance with them for it.

Katherine scoffed as if she had mentally agreed with her own thoughts, finding the idea to be ludicrous.

"Klaus could care less if they were to hold you and force themselves on you" she flinched at that "Even Elijah believes such things"

She frowned, confused.

Katherine sat up even further and leaned forward as if about to tell her a secret "Elijah thinks that Klaus spared my life because of you" and Katherine scoffed "That's ridiculous, isn't it? Klaus spared my life for now. He's planning on tormenting me with my freedom"

Caroline's frown deepened, if it was even possible.

**_That's ridiculous_**

She's right, he's a prince. Most importantly, he's the oldest vampire ever. He has been with women of all shapes and sizes. He has tasted the most exotic of women from around the realm.

_I am just another pretty girl he wants to have. I am a prey and he loves the hunt._

But he confessed to her—_though he also made her forget_—that he spared Katherine because of her, because he couldn't bear to see her in pain. He even '_compelled_' her to forget. Why would he wish her to forget a lie? Why would he spare Katherine of a punishment he longed for, just for _another pretty girl he wants to have_?

"You're in love with him"

Caroline's head twisted to her direction so fast that she felt a sharp pain as a result, and she placed a hand to her neck to sooth the pain, but Katherine's words makes her heart stretch out in an effort to escape her and hide.

"You are, you poor thing. He will take your heart and he will set it on fire just so he can watch you suffer"

"I know" was Caroline's reply. Because she knows that he could be the end of her.

Her last intimate encounter made her realise that. He touched her in ways she doubts any man knows how to and she let him. She realised that one day, he will have her and she will let him. He is not bound to the laws that require men to work and provide a home for their woman. To take responsibility for a woman they care for, and spend the rest of their lives dedicated to her and the future family they will have. She will be seen as a disgrace. She will not be wed. She will remain alone…she will wither away and pass and he will be as he is now, deflowering another innocent soul such as herself.

Her frown deepened even more.

"You remind me of when I was a new vampire and I was naive and hopeful"

Caroline looked up at her at that "But you still loved Elijah, didn't you?"

Katherine shrugged and relaxed back against the bed rest "Elijah did not try to save me from his brother's plans, and I hated myself for loving a man who would sacrifice me so willingly"

Caroline placed one of her leg on the bed and turned to face Katherine, eager to turn the conversation to her "What happened between you and Lord Elijah and his highness, if you do not mind me asking?"

Katherine merely shrugged.

"Klaus must have found me in Bulgaria and somehow found a way to bring me to England. I was human and exiled from my home. When a promise of a future came to me I was eager to take it. I was about to be introduced to a Lord. I would court him and marry in good fortune. I was introduced to Lord Klaus…but a woman knows when a man is not interested in her. He showed no real interest, but I had met his brother, Lord Elijah and I was beside myself" at that Katherine smiled and Caroline could not help but mirror her smile "Such a gentleman, I felt so adored…and he barely spoke to me. It was his eyes. I was standing near Klaus but I would steal glances at him and always found him looking my way. His eyes are so intense; he stole my breath every time our eyes met. I found myself courting the wrong man as time passed. Always more excited when he came in the room or I caught a glimpse of him. I loved that excitement I felt when I was close to him. That man made me fall in love with him and we had never shared anything further than a greeting. But a friend I had who helped me to travel to England, told me of the real reason I was there and I was devastated. I felt like I was tricked, but not by Klaus but by him. He tricked me into falling in love with him so he would aid his brother in my death. I did not care of his true nature but of his betrayal. I sought vengeance. I would end my own life and spite them both. He will not have my blood or my life and Elijah will never have my heart. But instead I was turned into the very monsters they were and I realised he will hunt me down and end me. Dying made me realised I did not wish to be dead, so I fled"

"But how could you still love him despite what he had done?" Caroline found herself asking.

Katherine arched an eyebrow at that "I ran. I was fast, but he was faster. Over the years he caught up with me, pleaded with me that I had mistaken him. Every time we collided, I felt that I was still connected to him; my heart was still connected to him. For a while I did not believe him…thought he was placating me so he could catch me off guard and carry me to my death. But I did not wish to hear him because I was hurt by his lack of action to protect me. He did not know this, but the more he tried to reason with me throughout the decades, the more my resolve broke. Life, existing felt dark and lonely. What was I living for, to be on the run for the rest of forever, unable to live and love, is this how I am to live? Then I found myself realising that I hated that he won't choose me over him. I realised that he will never choose me over his own brother. So I stopped running, I was finally ready to truly listen…he never showed" there was a pause and then Katherine smiled a small tiny smile "Then the letter from Elena came and I realised I had to face my fate. Elena will no longer pay for my actions. When I laid eyes upon him for the first time in so long I crumbled completely. I no longer cared of the fact that he did not save me, I no longer cared of the fact that he aided in hunting me, and I no longer cared that he would never love me more than he did his brother. I just wanted to be completely and utterly selfish for once and not have to suffer any consequences"

**_I just wanted to be completely and utterly selfish for once and not have to suffer any consequences…_**

_If only, I could._

* * *

Elijah and Klaus had been locked in a sparring exercise for the better part of the morning. Truthfully, as a hybrid he could best his brother and he could even do it in style. But he found himself lost in his thoughts and not truly paying attention to their fight. So to the outside world it appeared as though they were sparring but Klaus was in his head for most of it.

It had been 3 days since Caroline confessed to him that she had killed someone. He understood her story and what had transpired. But she bashed a man's head in with a rock and sat near his dead body for an entire night.

He always knew she had a hint of darkness within her. No one could be so pure.

This was one rare moment in his entire existence that he would pity women. They did not have the freedom men had to bed whomever and still be seen as pure. Men could do whatever they so please and could not be judged for it, but women were cursed. They had to keep themselves for marriage; they do not have the luxury of giving in to their carnal desires without being marked a harlot or a wench. They had to speak when spoken to and answer when they are called, and they are kept in a cage of humanity where life is fleeting and they had to be smart about how they lived it. His sister thankfully is unburdened by these notions.

He would unburden Caroline of these human ties one day. He would bless her with the freedom he knows she truly desires. She will be grateful to him and the gift he will bestow upon her. But not yet, she has ties, human ties that need to be broken, awakened...

_Deflowered_

Yes, he will not use reckless promises made in panic to have her, she said she would have done anything and when he approached her to collect, she would have paid in full; but she had no idea what her words truly meant. She will come to him on her own and beg him to take her.

And from the little he's seen of her through her shift, she is practically ripe for the picking. Her skin was unblemished and creamy. Her breasts were plump and full. Her nipples were as hard as stone. Her stomach was toned. Her legs were so long he briefly forgot when they began and ended. Her scent was intoxicating.

_Definitely ripe for the picking..._

And with that touch of darkness he found laying inside of her, it only adds to her beauty, making his desire for her much deeper.

Momentarily distracted by the dream they shared and his desires, he is knocked on his back to the ground with Elijah standing over him, the tip of his brother's blade kissing his neck in defeat.

"You are distracted"

Klaus smirks "That's the only way you could best me in duel brother"

Elijah removed the blade from his throat and placed his hand out to aid him up. Klaus took it and was on his feet in one swift move.

"What ails you brother?" Elijah asked as he placed his sword away.

"This deal that had been struck where it requires me to marry in order to ascend to the throne is ludicrous" Klaus replied in annoyance.

"If I know you well enough brother, being legally bound to a woman will not stop you from doing as you please" Elijah indicated "It is merely for show and political gain. We will gain more to our kingdom and when you grow bored of her, you will end her life and find some excuse for it"

"Perhaps" Klaus merely grumbled.

As Klaus put away his sword, Elijah asks "How fares Caroline?"

"I did not know you cared brother" Klaus mocked.

"I will admit to have a fondness for her special personality; it was an odd vision to see someone who has always been a positive energy, be so flooded with darkness. Even you must have been curious" Elijah countered.

Klaus let a silence brush over them before speaking "I did speak with her"

Elijah raised an eyebrow "What was the cause of her state?"

Klaus shrugged. He saw no reason to hide the information she told him. Granted he would keep the intimate details to himself, he gave Elijah the basic of what had happened.

"Someone had mercy to rid her of such an ordeal"

"They did not have enough mercy to keep the memories from her forever" Klaus countered.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at that and kept his smirk at bay. His brother just confessed to caring enough about the woman, to have never given her the choice to remember such an ordeal if he had been the one to do so, he would spare her pain. It was as close as he believed he would ever come to a declaration of feelings for the woman he was ever going to hear.

"I say this with knowledge that we both would prefer to keep to ourselves—considering these walls have ears—when I ask of your plans with Caroline. After your coronation and wedding you would not require a maid and I fear your bride would not take kindly to her either"

Klaus nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"She will go to her mother's. She has expressed wanting to have her, and with no need for a maid, it would be a peace offering, after all I had been toying with her by using Caroline as leverage" Klaus explained.

"Wise choice...I must confess I will miss her presence in the palace. She definitely brought some change"

Klaus turned to address one of the guards to bring him a weapon.

The action gave him a moment to hide his face as he too would miss her presence.

* * *

**The next night**

The Queen herself had formally requested that Caroline attend the ball as her personal guest and be at her side for the entire night. Caroline could not decline her offer even if she wanted to. Caroline wanted to attend, but feared that as the maid, she would be less of a guest and more of a servant.

She felt like perhaps her highness had something to do with the Queen's invitation. She often forgets that she is their younger sister and as their elder, she still feels a sense of command from them to obey some of their requests. She never spent time with the Queen for her to even have such a notion that she would receive such an invitation.

Caroline's thoughts were halted when a guard—Simon—entered the room and bowed. The queen waved her hand to signal to him that he could speak.

"Your Majesty, your highness, Milord's', Lord. Tyler Lockwood is here" he announced.

Caroline froze as the name she quickly recognized was said.

_What is he doing here?_

"What does that little werewolf want?" Rebekah grumbled.

"Your majesty, he requests an audience with Miss Caroline" he replied.

The room went silent, and all eyes fixated on her.

"I was not aware you were acquainted with the Lockwood's" her queen spoke, glancing in her direction.

Caroline did not know what to say, she could not say she knew him because of her mother—as her highness basically forbade her from mentioning her relationship with the Duchess, but because the Lockwood's are higher than her in rank, it is rare for commoners and noblemen to befriend one another.

Thankfully—her highness spoke "They met in my presence during a meeting I had with his family recently. He seems to have taken a liking to her"

Klaus did not lie. He could tell the first time the Lockwood boy laid eyes on her he had fancied her. He had not been blind to that. He ignored it because Caroline's distaste for werewolves would never allow her to return those feelings. He almost relishes in the impending rejection the boy would taste.

The queen smiled at her suggestively "You've become quite popular. That would be a very advantageous union for you. You may go and receive him"

Caroline blushed and curtsied to her in gratitude. But she still felt as though she preferred to have her highness's permission. She felt like maybe she might start a conflict between the siblings if she blindly took the Queen's dismissal.

She saw him nod and she curtsied to him before following the guard.

Once they were out of the dining room, Simon spoke "Look at you, gaining attention from potential suitors"

Caroline blushed "I never intended on receiving such attention"

He reached the door to the foyer where the Lockwood was waiting and he turned to her "You have this unique ability to draw someone in, I fear it is something that will haunt you for the rest of your life"

Then he opened the door and stood there, waiting for her to exit through it. Caroline did so without responding to her friend and was met with an anxious Lockwood who stood at the sound of the door it seemed.

"Lord Lockwood?"

* * *

Before she could question his reasons for being here, he seemed to have read her mind and answered "Liz was worried. She sent me here to find you and see if you were okay" he paused and she knew he had more to say "You left and I waited and then they told me you ran off and I thought I might have scared you away"

Caroline did not know what to say. She could not very well tell him that she was reminded of a man she murdered in cold blood and in panic she ran off. And she was tired of explaining the events. She did not wish to relive the memory.

He must have taken her silence for something else because she heard him apologize and she frowned in confusion.

"Why are you apologizing?"

His response was immediate "My intentions were not to startle you with my feelings, I just wanted to be honest with you" she could hear the disappointment colouring his tone.

"You surprised me, but one should never apologize for showing someone your heart. I appreciate your honesty" she encouraged.

They let a pause pass before he grabbed her hand in his.

"Would you take my offer for your hand?"

Caroline almost snatched her hand out of his grasp. She was reminded in that moment that he was a werewolf. She did not want him to feel as though he was being rejected but she wanted to refuse him. Even if he was not a werewolf, she would still decline his offer. Marrying into a loveless marriage is one thing, but being married to a man she may never love and he is the very thing she despises...it was too much. That did not mean she was keen on breaking his confidence.

"I will put great thought to it?" she offered, hoping he would accept. She did not want to reject him just yet. Perhaps she might come to look past his nature and she did not want to shut that door completely until she found that she had no other choice.

It seemed to appease him because he smiled and tightened his grasp on her hand was if he was thanking her "I can live with that. I will tell everyone that you are well and I will take my leave" He bowed before her before she could stop him and exits before she could even do the same.

She sighed heavily, relieved that she had dealt with him for now, but when she turned around, she squealed in fright and took a couple of steps back.

Katherine stood there with her hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips. As if she had been there the entire time. Caroline knew she was not or else Lord Lockwood would have said something. She often forgot she lived among vampires who move extremely fast and can sneak up on their prey easily.

"Katherine you scared the hell out of me!" she shrieked, placing a hand over her heart to steady it.

"You have two options. Either you face the family of vampires who overheard your conversation, or you can take me to your room and we can talk about what just happened; because trust me, it requires a conversation"

While she rolled her eyes at the vampire, she had a point. They were probably listening in on their conversation and while she had intended on returning to the dining room; remembering that they have enhanced hearing, she did not want to be condemned to suffer through their penetrating stares.

Which is why she agreed to take Katherine to her room to talk, Katherine was like a dog with a bone, she won't give it up.

* * *

Once they made themselves comfortable, Katherine wasted no time.

"Why did you let him think he had a chance, we both know you would never marry him"

She sighed, agreeing with her "Because I did not wish to upset him"

"He's a big boy, he'll get over it" Katherine retorted.

She huffed in frustration.

"I don't like hurting people"

"I know sunshine, but in life there is no room for pity. I'm not telling you to tell him the truth because I care about him. He's a werewolf, you should have told him right there and then. He would have had time till the next full moon to get over it. The longer you wait, the more difficult you will make it on yourself and the more danger you will be in, because werewolves are known for their temper. You piss one off in human form and they will hunt you down on a full moon, trust me it's not fun to run for your life till the sun comes up"

Caroline frowned, regretting her decision to keep him at bay rather than tell him the truth. She did not think about that. Perhaps that is what happened to her father. He had pissed one off in their human form and they hunted him when the full moon came.

She shook the thought out of her mind.

Katherine got up and headed for the door, she opened it but before she left she turned to Caroline "Caroline, if you survive this, find someone to love you, marry you, give you a family and live a good life. Do not stick around with some silly fantasy that he will grow feelings for you, because he won't…he's incapable of it"

With that, Katherine left her to stew in her disappointment.

* * *

Later that night when everyone had retreated to their quarters, Katherine had gone in search for someone to feed from. She used one of the guards...he was handsome for someone of his rank, and her high only fuelled the fire that had been building inside of her for Elijah. She would ruffle his feathers and no one will sleep peacefully she mused.

One minute Katherine found herself savouring the taste of her last victim, the next she found herself pressed against a wall, a hand around her throat—choking the life out of her—and a pair of yellow eyes growling at her. He was so close to her she could feel the venom from his words against her skin like thousands of needles.

"Klaus—" she choked out, trying to find out what she had done for him to attack her.

"What gives you the right to speak to Caroline against me" he hissed

She knew exactly what he was talking about, but when she tried to speak, nothing but the sounds of her choking from lack of air came out.

He slackened his grip on her so she was able to defend herself "Because it's the truth"

He slammed her head against the wall and spoke against her cheek "You know _nothing_ of the truth"

"She's naive and that's the truth. You don't care about anything but yourself and that's the truth. I know enough" she muttered, not backing down.

Klaus released his grip on her throat to grab both her cheeks and lift her against the wall "You know nothing!" he snarled in response.

"You will never return her feelings and the sooner she figures that out the better off she'll be" she bit out.

He snarled in response, but she did not have time to prepare for his attack. In one swift move, he bit her, chewing at her neck till it appeared to be shredded and snapped her neck, allowing her to fall unceremoniously to the ground. He lifted his head in the air, relishing in the pleasure that it brought him.

_You know nothing of the truth...you know nothing._

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Klaus had poisoned Katherine with werewolf venom. Caroline understood that there was no cure for it.

Klaus had cured her of her werewolf bite. Caroline had learned and he is the cure for it.

Katherine had not spoken to her since but to be honest Caroline had not seen Katherine since.

Maybe Elijah locked her away from Klaus

She wondered what had possessed him to attack her. Was Katherine right to say that he only let her go so he could torment her by doing things such as what he had done?

The Ball was still to come but talk of it spread throughout the kingdom. Princesses, Duchesses and young women of nobility would be coming from far and wide for the opportunity to become Queen. Their mothers visited and had been—how Prince Kol had put it—kissing the Queen's ass in attempt to sway her to their direction.

The only person who was not enthusiastic of the upcoming events was the soon-to-be king himself.

She was brought out of her musings when her door opened and a maid popped in. She seemed annoyed. Like she had better things to do than to be where she is.

"His highness requests an audience with you. He's in the courtyard" she said.

_This palace has a courtyard?_

But Caroline did not get chance to ask her for directions, because the girl left as soon as she gave the message she was meant to.

Caroline decided that she would not waste any time attempting to find it herself, she would risk whatever dangers she may come across and ask Elijah. Perhaps he will send his maid with her to show her the way as last time.

When she reached to his door however, the door flung open and revealed an annoyed Katherine.

"Look who decided to finally care"

Caroline gasped at her words as guilt flooded her veins.

"Katherine I—" Katherine stopped her

"Never mind that, come inside quick before Elijah comes back and snatch you away from me!" Katherine said in hushed whisper and Caroline entered the room as Katherine closed the door behind her.

"Why would Lord—"

"He's become a bit paranoid since Klaus poisoned me" Katherine explained before she could ask.

Caroline said nothing else but "I'm sorry"

Katherine snorts at her apology "Believe it or not I don't blame you for it. In fact, what he did made me realise why he did it"

Caroline waited for her to continue on.

"It seems hell as officially frozen over, because I'm starting to think that Elijah might be right...about Klaus and how he feels about...you"

_Her heart jumped at the possibility of Katherine's words, but perhaps it is just what they see versus what is really there…_

"Katherine, no, his highness does not care for me—" she saw that Katherine was about to speak but she spoke before she could "—even if he did, he most _definitely_ does not care for me the way Elijah does for you"

Katherine smirked and folded her arms at Caroline, raising an eyebrow at her to challenge her.

Caroline was confused by her reaction to her words "What...?"

"Remember when I told you to move on with your life and forget about Klaus and your feelings for him because I believed he would not return them to you?"

Caroline nodded as she explained it when Tyler had visited her.

"He overheard me and felt that it was not my place to speak against him"

Caroline gasped and placed her hand over her mouth at the revelation.

"You were bitten because of _me_?"

"Oh sweetheart I'm glad it happened. Because now I know I was wrong—and I found out that he's the cure for werewolf venom. He cares about you and Elijah and I will make sure this—" she pointed a finger at her and the door—most likely signalling to her highness—before continuing "—will happen"

Caroline huffed, annoyed "Katherine—" she stopped as the door opened and Elijah walked out.

"Caroline" Elijah smiled "What brings you by?"

Caroline remembered that she was called upon and redirects her attention "His highness sent word for me to meet him in the courtyard"

He chuckles under his breath "You have not a clue where the courtyard is"

She blushed under his vision.

* * *

Caroline and Elijah made it to the courtyard as he also told her that his presence was also requested by her highness.

Caroline realised she had never seen much of the palace indeed.

It turns out, there was a passageway for carriages and men on horses to pass through and enter the courtyard from outside, as this part of the palace had no roof or ceiling. When you looked up you can see the sky. There were hedges of red roses aligning the courtyard was quite empty. She would think that with the upcoming ceremony approaching, there would be some kind of preparation work being done, but all she could hear was the wind and the echo of her breathing.

There were four bench seats meticulously position to the far north of the courtyard, the south, the east and the west. They were big enough to seat maybe three people.

She looked around for her highness; she had assumed that he was already here waiting on her. Perhaps he had simply sent word but had not even arrived yet himself.

Suddenly, there was a blur that flew past her and she jumped in panic.

Elijah noticed it too and was puzzled by it "Niklaus, whatever this is stop it now"

But no one replied. That worried Caroline, his brother would have said something, done something to keep them calm but if this is not her highness. Then there's an uninvited vampire among them.

Caroline used her left right hand and shoved it into the sleeve of her left hand, holding onto the wooden handle. She needed to be on guard and ready. She is the human and Elijah is the Original so whoever it was would attack her first or at least use her as leverage against Lord Elijah. She just needed the vampire to move again so she can track its movements.

She heard the flash sound from behind her and she spun around, darting her eyes left and right in effort to spot anyone out of the ordinary. She had really hoped this would be her highness playing tricks on her. She was not fully prepared for an attack; Alaric would be scolding her for not being prepared.

She tried to remember the flash she heard before. What direction it came from and what direction it went. Since the first flash came from right to left, then it would be safe to assume the second flash would be from left to right. If this vampire is to her right then it will most likely past her to move to her left. She decided to put the dagger she had in her right hand and use her left hand to reach up her left sleeve to grab the other dagger.

Her efforts were futile when she found that a force had grabbed her from her arms and threw her across the courtyard. She closed her eyes and prepared for the feeling of her body slamming against the hard surface of the concrete floor.

The feeling never came as she felt something—or someone—catch her and she felt her body spin around until her feet were placed on the floor gently. She opened her eyes and looked up to find her highness holding her tightly but he was glaring forward. She followed his sight and found the person who had attacked her.

Much to her excitement...

She grinned as she saw his face, _finally another familiar face._

"Someone has not been practicing" he mused as he smirked at her from across the room.

"Alaric" she beamed.

Klaus noted that it was the first time he saw her smile like this since meeting her.

"I did not go through the trouble of finding another maid so you could kill her hunter" he snarled towards the man

Alaric simply smiled "Despite what you think, Caroline can take care of herself against us fairly" he replied as he approached them.

Klaus released her arms then to approach his new visitor "Had she hit her head and died instantly, what you would tell the Duchess, I'm curious"

"I did not know you had such care for your maids" Alaric raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

Klaus glared at him.

Caroline watched their conversation intently. From what she gathered, Alaric knows Klaus. This is not their first meeting.

Alaric seemed to take whatever hint her highness had silently given him and changed the subject "I must admit, when the Duchess told me where you were, I thought you dead. Klaus is not known for patience...to my surprise you are alive—" he took a step forward and inhaled deeply "—and human. Makes me wonder if your mind is tainted"

Before she could assure him that she remained uncompelled as hinting as possible, Klaus stepped in front of her "She has her free will"

"Interesting" Alaric mused.

Caroline move from Klaus's back and stepped in front of him, hugging her mentor.

"I am happy to see you"

He hugged her back "And I, you"

* * *

Alaric had come to visit her at the palace. At first he went to her home for her friends to inform him of what had happened since his departure. He told her that he next went to the Bennett's to find out if she had any kind of magical help, which he was glad for the ring. Then he made his journey to the Duchess's mansion where her mother had told her of her feelings for her highness...it made him decide to come here to dissuade her of them.

"Caroline, do not let this infatuation of yours get you in any trouble. Klaus is the oldest vampire alive, he is not bound by the human laws and principles as you are. He knows not of the importance of a woman's maidenhood and he most definitely will not marry you just to sleep with you. Most importantly, he cares not for emotions. He will not respond"

Every time she is reminded of how different their worlds were, she would grow sad. It would sound like being married was a prison sentence. She wanted to find a man to love and spend the rest of her life with him, but why is she slowly beginning to feel like even such a pleasure is actually a cage to look forward to? Why must only vampires be allowed freedom? Why must she save herself? If men don't, why must she?

She had understood that her highness was not a normal man. She was reminded of it when he had touched her so intimately that morning. A normal man would never even come close to her as he had done even before that morning. He may sneak a kiss on her knuckles but that would have been about it.

He pushed the boundaries with her and she had let him. She did not even put up a fight.

As for his comment about emotions, she sometimes feared Alaric was right.

He had never come close to showing her he had any sort of 'feelings' for her. He has teased her, complimented her, challenged her...he made confessions to her, she can agree that he may lust for her; but confessing to sparing her friend simply because it was unbearable was not enough to think he had feelings for her.

She had basically refused her mother's suggestion for a ball in her honour to find her a mate, only to finally realise that if he does not respond to her the way she wants him too, she is doomed. She could not live the life of a concubine or even a maid forever.

Alaric must have noticed her thoughts, because he had a sad smile on his face.

"I apologize for this. Truthfully, I allowed this infatuation for Klaus because I never thought you would ever make his acquaintance. I never even imagined you would cross paths with him, let alone be his maid. What harm is there to fancy an untouchable man?"

He cleared his throat and she knew he wanted a change in topic.

"Has he hurt you in any way?"

She shook her head "No, he hasn't hurt me or abused me in any way"

Alaric raised an eyebrow at her "Interesting. Are you being cautious of your surroundings, are you keeping weapons on you for protection?"

She could feel the lecture coming and she slumped. Though she always remembered them, that did not mean she enjoyed them.

"Caroline, what have I always preached? Be aware, to us vampires; these walls don't exist. A conversation is never private; a door does not stop us from listening in"

"I have my daggers in my sleeves, remember?" she assured him, holding her arms up to show him the shiny blade glittering through the fabric of her dress.

"Are they freshly dipped in vervain?" he rebutted

She frowned.

He smirked "You've become comfortable among them. That will kill you" he looked down and noticed her ring "But it looks like Liz thought on her feet"

She was confused by his words, but she followed his eyes to her ring and she blushed, completely forgetting she had it. It had become almost as though it was part of her body.

"She said it belonged to my father. I had nothing of his, I will cherish it" she said.

His facial expression turned serious and he looked to her "I spoke to Klaus and he told me of the memory you retrieved. I apologize for allowing her to do that. I know how much you abhor being compelled. When I saw you...it was the single most distraught I had ever been. I was not sad for the boy or fearful of what you had done. You would not kill without reason—" at this she looked at him "—it would have consumed you. It broke you, I knew how you felt about compulsion and it made me hesitant to use it, and I was grateful that Katherine did not share my sentiment.I only wish I had the courage to do it"

She smiled faintly to give him assurance that she did not blame him in any way. In reality she was glad that they did what they did.

Caroline had been conflicted by the event. She knew it happened, she remembered when she hit him with the rock repeatedly, she remembered being so terrified that he would touch her again that she would strike a blow to keep him down. She remember stopping when he had no more life in him to move. She remembered seeing the blood...the gash in his head...she remembered how heavy the rock was in her hand...she remembered the sandy feeling of it...she remembered her mind had been reeling, thinking of how different that night could have gone. She had lost herself in it to the point where Alaric had called her out of her mind. When realisation hit that she had killed someone she cared for, she broke down instantly. She remembered nothing after that moment.

And yet, it still felt like she saw herself kill a man, rather than actually having the memory of killing him. _It must be the lingering effects of the compulsion_ she thought. Perhaps it is because it happened so long ago, that now it feels as though she saw someone with her face doing it, despite the fact of remembering herself commit such act. But despite that, it still felt as though the event took place just a couple of days ago when she was triggered to remember.

_I truly hate compulsion._

"A part of me is relieved that I remember now, hopefully it was the only time ever being compelled, but another part of me wished it was permanent. When I found out, it wrecked me. I barely came out of my room unless to tend to his highness's requests. If a guy even appears to me as though I was about to be touched I would flinch away. A part of me wishes to forget once more so I may lead a normal life, but another part of me wants to remember what I did...almost as though I was punishing myself with the memories. His highness made it clear to me that I will not be punished for it but...I think I wish to be"

* * *

That night Alaric had left to go back to her mother's. She wondered briefly if he had visited the Gilbert's. Elena's Aunt Jenna though expresses her discomfort around vampires; seems to have an infatuation with him. They've all caught her on more than one occasion staring at him in admiration. Perhaps one day she may let go of her qualms with vampires to find her-self with him, as he too showed signs of interest towards her.

She was in her room, preparing herself to sleep. She had her shift on; she took a bath and brushed out her hair.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She stood from her chair immediately. If it were his highness, she would need to curtsy.

"Come in"

The door opened, revealing a maid. Caroline remembered her as one of the maids that worked in the kitchen.

"His highness requests your presence in his chambers" she merely said, before leaving.

_They really must not like me._

Caroline was confused. Why would he want her at his chambers? She had done her work properly and to his liking...was there something she had forgotten?

_Maybe he would have her in his chambers for the night._

Caroline shook the thought out of her mind. Katherine's words still rang in her head, her thoughts of her highness actually having feelings for her, or even caring for her.

He had expressed a fondness for her sharp tongue, he confessed to sparing her friend because he could not bear her pain, but nothing more. He might be nice to her to keep her mother at bay, but that is as far as his kindness goes…perhaps she is in denial, their shared kisses, he kissed her like she was the single most precious thing to him.

She shook her head…he is simply a passionate kisser.

She grabbed her cloak from her closet and proceeded towards the familiar route that she always took to reach his chambers.

Once she arrived at her destination, her knuckles barely touched the door before it swung open, making her jump in fright. An amused Prince stood in front of her...wearing an unbuttoned white shirt and pants and no shoes. Her heart raced at the sight of him.

"Come in" he said.

Hesitantly, she entered. Caroline had never been in his chambers while he was there. She would be in here when he wasn't, and cleaned up and left. She never lingered, she never went through his belongings that he did not wish her to touch and she never even tried. While Caroline had little fear of him, she was not oblivious to the fact that he can kill her.

When he closed and locked the door, her stomach almost dropped to the floor.

What did he want from her that required him to lock the door?

What was he going to do that required him to lock the door?

Why did he lock the door?

_Oh dear..._

She dropped to a curtsy—a curtsy that was so deep her face almost touched the floor—when he turned to face her.

"Your highness"

Klaus smirked; he could tell she was nervous "Rise"

She stood straight but kept her eyes down, awaiting his next words.

He approached her then. He lifted her chin to him, but her eyes stayed down. He hated that, when she won't look at him.

"Won't you look at me?"

It was the way she looked at him that caught him a bit off guard. She blinked; her long eyelashes fluttered as she did so and in one move her eyes darted up to his, catching him by surprise.

"Take off your cloak" he suddenly asks—more like commands

Her breath hitched by his words. Would he really command her to lay with him?

Hesitantly, she did as commanded, and it fell in a pile on the floor at her feet, exposing him yet again to her body in her shift. Under normal lighting, it would have covered her, but with the dancing flames of the candles, it left nothing to imagination.

He admired her body, yet hid it from her so as to not make her uncomfortable, not yet at least. Her perky breasts untouched by motherhood and protected by the silly contraptions women wear under their clothing. The smallness of her waist, also from that silly contraption they call a corset. Her long legs that was toned and soft to the touch.

He would enjoy taking her maidenhood, he would enjoy it indeed.

"Lay yourself on my bed" he said.

Her stomach sank into a bottomless pit as realisation of what was about to happen set in. Perhaps he was calling upon her word she gave that she would do anything to spare Katherine's life. She never thought he would actually collect on that debt, let alone asks of her something so precious to her. But then again, that morning when he touched her so intimately, she had thought he would have collected on that debt.

As she walked towards his bed, dreading the act that would soon follow, she wondered why he stopped that day. Had he been displeased with her words? She told him the truth—he even '_compelled_' the truth from her, she cared for him. If someone were to threaten to end his life—which is impossible considering he's impossible to kill—she would extend the same courtesy she had with Katherine. She couldn't bring herself to give him a better answer as to why.

It was not as if they were friends. Friends do not touch their friends the way he has touched her. Friends do not look at her the way he looks at her; friends do not say the things he says to her. But she knows she is not his lover, she is not his wife. She is his maid. Regardless, she would not see him dead.

When she found herself properly on the bed, her heart quickened. He moved towards the bed. Her heart was rising from her chest and into her throat. He was at the foot of the bed. He had a smirk on his face and she did not know what it meant. Suddenly, he grabs her feet and drags her further down to the bed, not too much, just slightly. Caroline let out a squeal in response.

He moved to the side of the bed where she entered. He bent forward and took her left hand and bent in so that her palm was facing upward and her arm was slightly stretched out.

In a blink, he was on the other side of the bed. He stretched out and grasped her right hand and did the same, but this arm was raised to lie near her head.

In a blink, he was back on the other side again. He took a pillow from behind her head, gently raised her head and placed a pillow under her head. She briefly wondered if this is how he placed his women before he bedded them, prop them in poses to admire before indulging in their bodies.

He turned her head slightly to face him and she felt like one of those woman framed dolls women use to place their dresses on to see it in its full ensemble.

He stood to admire his work. When she blinked, he was gone. She looked up to find him to the far end of the room, sitting behind an easel.

"I'm going to paint you, as you are, so stay as still as possible"

It wasn't a question, it wasn't even a command...it was a statement. He was stating a fact; it meant that if she had any choice in it, he had made it for her in that moment, perhaps even when he thought of this.

Suddenly, she felt nervous. She would be a painting. Is her shift good enough? Is her hair laid right? Does she look tired? Can he see her nakedness under it? Will he paint her nakedness?

Did he imagine painting her like this? Was this a sudden thought?

Did he think about her often?

As time passed, Caroline found his movements to be fascinating. Vampires have enhanced speed, so she would think he would use it to paint her, but he was taking his time. He would choose the colours he wanted and if the colour he wanted didn't exist, he would choose different colours to mix to get it. He was so focused and relaxed and calm.

She realised that painting calms him, and considering all the artwork he has stacked in his room, he has needed to be calmed a lot of times.

After some time pass, she found herself aching to move. Her muscles were in pain from being in one position for so long. She wanted to stretch so badly, but she did not want to interfere with his progress.

She tried to stretch her legs a little bit in an effort to stretch her torso.

"Stop moving"

"I need to stretch!" she exclaimed in frustration.

When Caroline realised how it sounded, she wanted to move her hand to her mouth but she feared he would be upset with her if she had done so, so she closed her eyes.

He merely chuckled.

She whimpered; she was beginning to believe he found pleasure in her discomfort.

"When you told me you killed a man" when he looked up at that, she looked down in shame "Well before you eventually told me what had ailed you, I had to threaten to compel you to get you to talk...you were more terrified of being compelled than confessing your sins...where did this fear of being compelled originate from?"

Her stomach seemed to keep sinking that bottomless pit all night. She feared he had remembered her response to his threat.

"I don't much like being compelled"

He looked up at her "You would not remember if someone has ever compelled you to understand the feeling"

"I know how it feels" she didn't mean to say that.

He paused and looked at her.

"You remember being compelled?" he knew it was not his compulsions; he never compelled her to remember anything.

"Alaric did it. I wanted to know what it felt like. There's a decent size cliff a decent walk away from my cottage. He compelled me to walk to the edge of the cliff and jump off; he also compelled me to remember the compulsion. I remember walking and trying to stop myself from walking. I'm not fond of heights, but my body kept moving...yet I desperately wanted to turn around. The closer I got to the edge of the cliff, the more I did not want to be compelled anymore. He did not stop me. He said I needed to understand that vampires won't stop the compulsion because she wanted them to. I did not want to jump, I begged him to stop it. I cried and screamed and begged and he stayed perfectly still. I thought I had done something to anger him to this point. I did not remember doing such a deed. Despite my pleas, my body jumped off the cliff. I knew I was going to die. All I remember was something grabbing me, I closed my eyes and waited for death, but it did not come. I opened my eyes and found myself in Alaric's arms at the bottom of the cliff. It was the end of the compulsion"

Klaus cocked his head to the side "You despise being controlled, it terrifies you more than death"

She nodded.

He returned to his painting.

It was a long while when he decided to speak again "Do you think I have compelled you?"

"No" was her immediate response.

Klaus smiled, having heard her heart jump "You mustn't insult my intelligence by lying to me love, I am part vampire"

She felt that pang in her chest when she was made.

He returned to his painting "What do you think I compelled you to do?"

Silence, she did not intend of responding.

"Do you think I compel your compliance, perhaps you are not as responsive to me as you might think?"

She shook her head.

He hummed as if in thought "Maybe I compelled you to drink blood"

She scrunched her face in disgust but shook her head.

He then chuckled "Perhaps I have compelled you to strip to your nakedness and run amuck the palace"

She gasped but her smile of amusement was there "You wouldn't"

He pointed his brush at her "Oh I've compelled many to do less"

"I could have compelled you to forget something that had been said"

She didn't respond, if she did, either way it would not bode well for her.

"Maybe I fed from you and compelled you to forget"

She didn't mean to, but she shook her head.

Her heart jumped. Klaus ignored it, thinking she must believe that he had compelled her to but won't confess to her thoughts.

"Maybe I compelled you to kiss me" she shook her head at that, it was technically true, he never compelled her to kiss him, simply to forget the kiss "You would want to remember that, wouldn't you"

She blushed, bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. It was as if he enjoyed torturing her.

"I could compel you to spend a night in my bed" he mused

"You wouldn't"

"Oh?"

"You would want me willingly"

He smiled "Quite right. I would have you ask of me to spend a night with me. I would question you for a while, and have you frustrated by my hesitation. But I will have you...you will be begging me to touch you, to kiss you, to suck on you...I will have you screaming my name whilst ramming my cock inside you. And when you reach a high all women dream for and some only find; I will spill my seed inside you"

She had been panting like a thirsty dog, her chest rising and falling in a steady quick pace. Her womanhood trembled upon his words and between her legs were wet and aching. How had he gotten her to this in such a short time was beyond her?

He took a deep breath and exhaled with a satisfied smile "The sweet smell of a woman's desire, glistening between her thighs...screaming at you to devour her until she is drenched and throbbing with want"

She let out a small whimper, barely audible to herself, but she knew it came out, and considering vampires have heightened hearing, he heard it too.

He ignored it, for now to go back to his earlier discussion as he continued on with his painting.

"I suppose I might have compelled you to stand still at some point"

She shook her head, only realising after that she had given away yet another lie.

When Klaus noticed another lie, he paused. That was the second time she had lied at his suggestions of him compelling her. Once was a fluke, but twice...

He decided he was done for the night with this painting. He was far too interested in other things now anyways. He has this image of her imprinted in his mind; he had been hard with want it since she dropped her robe.

He didn't tell her she could move though. So he stood and moved towards the bed. He crawled on it and hovered over her. She seemed to be alarmed by this, but made no move to remove herself.

He would test a thought he has.

He leaned forward and looked into her eyes.

When Caroline noticed his eyes dilating, she panicked, he was going to compel her, she hated when he compelled her. She would have to force herself to do what he asked, regardless of the fact that she had the power to disobey.

"I want you to make love to me"

She gasped.

She just advocate to him not compelling her to do such a deed, explaining he would want her willingly. He had even agreed, so why did he ask her this?

Most importantly, how could she do it?

But Caroline had done a worst thing she could do, she_ hesitated_.

When Klaus noticed her hesitation, he frowned, not liking what it meant. He did not like what it meant one bit.

Caroline hesitantly rises up, and unbuttons the remainder of buttons still holding his shirt together. Once she did, she reached up, and slid it slowly off his skin. It was the second time ever touching him she realised—first time being when she had washed and hesitantly, she reaches for the lace of his breeches. A part of her was hoping, praying he would stop her; that he would see that he would prefer her willing than compelled. Yet she kept tugging at the laces and unloosing them.

"Stop" he muttered

Thankfully, she released the strings to his breeches and she was glad he decided that he would rather her willing.

Her relieve was short lived when he lowered himself against her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

All of a sudden, he started grinding his...manhood between her legs, his hands cupped her breasts and his mouth sucked on her neck as if trying to suck the blood through her skin without piercing her. It was such a rough attack compared to that morning, but it had her reeling. Her senses went on overdrive. She whimpered and moaned and she thought, maybe he would take her tonight.

Then the hand that was massaging her breast _oh so good_, slowly glided upwards to her neck. Then he held her neck in his grip and stopped all assaults. He did not squeeze but when he looked up, she saw it. She blanched. All of her insides kick-started and her fear that had been taking a vacation seemed to have finally returned to her. She knew she was in danger now.

_Because he knew_

"How long have you been pretending"

Caroline's heart was racing in panic, she felt like a series of hot flashes was attacking her, her eyes were wild with fright, she didn't bother to even try to remove his hand from her throat because she knew she was not stronger than him to even achieve such a feat and struggling against him would only make him tighten his grip and she preferred his grip on her throat where it is now to what it could be if she were to struggle.

His eyes were filled with betrayal and—if she looked deep enough—fear.

_Did he fear me?_

No he doesn't fear you, you're a human and he's the oldest and only hybrid in existence.

_What does he fear of me?_

_Does he think I told someone of the things he compelled me to forget?_

_Why would he want me to forget those things if not to protect him-self so I may stay silent and say it to no one?_

Perhaps this is what he fears.

"Answer me" he snarled. She could see the dark lines around his eyes starting to form.

She swallowed "Since, your first compulsion"

He raised her head close to his and pushed it back down on the pillow, slamming her head into the pillows if you will "How?"

She was rattled with fear at this point "My—My arm!" she stuttered.

Klaus glanced down at her arm. Under her sleeve, there was a string; it was thin enough to not really pay enough attention to notice it.

He took a deep breath and inhaled, and caught it...the faint scent of vervain locked in the tiny string tied around her arm. It was enough to prevent compulsion but not enough to be caught by an enemy.

Her eyes were welled with tears, as she saw the anger, the hurt and the fear dancing in his eyes. She did not want to make him feel those things, she despised being compelled. She had hoped he would not have found out and she would have moved out and this confrontation would never happen.

_But he's a hybrid; he would have figured it out._

"I'm so sorry" she choked out.

_Oh no_

_He can see it._

The tears welling up in her eyes, the crack in her voice...he's not able to handle it.

He tightened his grip on her neck. He could not spare her this time. He could not allow her to make him see different this time. She knew things he would never even show his family she knew. Whether she told anyone or not is of no consequence. He fed from her, confessed to truths no one should know for his safety.

In one swift move, he twisted her neck and snapped it.

* * *

**Don't hate me...besides, I kinda want to see who's been paying attention.**

**-Cindy**


	11. Chapter XI

**Hey (me waves under a desk)**

**Responses:**

**Grace: **_Everyone's wondering where I'm going with this!_

**Secile: **_You the only one who said he acted on impulse, because that's who he is. Of course, most of your answers will be in this chapter._

**Guest who hates cliffhangers: **_Yes they are :)_

**Yall are...demanding lol.**

**Originally there was no grovelling of any kind, in fact my mind didn't even think about that.**

**Which is why I had to spend some time thinking about a way only Klaus would apologize or grovel for forgiveness.**

**I tried to keep it as canon to his character as possible but everyone seems to keep forgetting a key detail:**

**Caroline is human in this story, she also knows enough about the supernatural world to know that dying doesn't really have the impact it should anymore so she won't take it as serious as you guys do. **

**I'd also like to address her mother's reaction one time so I don't have to for the other chapters. She had the ring before, which meant she has died many times before with it so she knows it works.**

**But most of yall been paying attention :)**

**That being said, Im apologizing in advance for whoever I've probably disappointed with this chapter and for the end :)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

His whole insides fell to the floor as realisation hit of what he had just done.

He killed her.

_I killed her._

**_"You're not a monster"_**

He moved his hand from her neck as if her skin burned him as those words rang in his ears.

**_"You are so much more than what their imagination and half truths they formulate into words"_**

"Caroline?" he called, softly, gently...he could have imagined himself snapping her neck, she could be sleeping...

A dark hole opens inside of him as he realised what he had just done and his eyes sting with the acid tears that were welling up.

**_"Of all the stories I've heard of you, good and bad, none of them are true"_**

He jumped back, his back hit a wall. He killed her.

"No..." he breathed out.

The tears fell.

"Caroline?"

No response.

In a flash, he found himself sitting behind her, her head resting on his lap, his hands resting on her shoulders. He shook her gently.

"Caroline?" he breathed.

_No..._

This wasn't his plan.

He wanted to seduce her, tempt her to his bed, then he would turn her and then he would keep her at his side. He could have showed her the world. He could have showered her with all the gifts life has to offer. He could have freed her from the chains of humanity.

But he killed her...his impulse killed her...he killed her.

**_"You are not a monster"_**

"Wake up love" he whispered, allowing more tears to fall

_"Your highness"_ he remembers her soft gentle voice call him by the title all commoners are to refer to him.

_I wish she had called me by my name once..._

He had her hands entwined in his and he allowed the tears to fall. He trapped himself in his mind, remembering the memories he had of her, _wanting, hoping, praying_ she would just open her eyes and look at him.

She did not see him as a monster. She did not consider him a monster. He fed from her, compelled her—something she had a paralyzing fear of—he tried to kill a friend of hers, he used her against her own mother to get what he wanted, he took pleasure in taunting her, using his power over her. In hindsight, he knew even plotting to turn her against her will would be wrong of him in some aspect had she lived to see his plans come to fruition. And yet, she did not see him as a monster, she cared for him. She said so herself; perhaps she might have lied to him, she was never being compelled this entire time, she had protection against compulsion...well hidden protection at that. She could have lied even while he compelled her, and yet, her heart never jumped to signal a lie, she never lied when called upon for the truth. She was a terrible liar. She told the truth. She fooled him into thinking he had compelled her, she cared for him... she believed he was not a monster. Perhaps, she told the truth when she said if he were in such a position as the doppelganger was...she would beg for his life.

_And he killed her..._

Perhaps this is his fate...the love his siblings long to chase after, that has always eluded him, he will never have.

His door opened and he knew exactly who it was and the words that was about to come out of his mouth.

No doubt he must have or have been listening.

"Niklaus, what have you done?"

* * *

_Caroline found herself standing near the bed, facing the easel. _

_All she remembered was her neck being twisted and then darkness. _

_He wasn't sitting at the painting. He must have left the room._

_How did she get on her feet?_

_Suddenly, she found her highness backed against the wall in front of her. He wasn't looking at her, he looked scared and in pain. He was looking beside her. What had scared him so?_

_She turned around and gasped, putting a hand over her mouth as her eyes grew two sizes larger. She backed away at the sight, it was almost impossible to believe._

_She saw herself, lying on the bed, her head twisted to the other side. Her hands were to her side, she looked like she was sleeping. But if she was sleeping, why was she standing here seeing herself? Why did her highness jump away from her?_

_"No..." he breathed out._

_She turned to the sound of his voice._

_No? What was he saying no about? Why was he crying?_

_"Caroline?" she heard him call._

_"I'm right here your highness" she replied, moving to stand in front of him. Yet his eyes never looked to her, but kept to her sleeping form on the bed._

_Suddenly, she blinked and he disappeared from her sight. If this was a dream, it was a weird dream._

_"Caroline?" he breathed._

_She turned around, he was sitting behind her, cradling her head and holding her hands. Tears rolled down his cheeks like a river; there was horror behind his eyes; it was as if something horrible had happened._

_"Wake up love" he whispered._

_Caroline walked over towards the bed and her body._

_Wake up? Is she in some deep sleep?_

_Then she gasped..._

_He twisted her neck, and she's staring at her body._

_He snapped her neck. He killed her. She's dead._

_She never got to see the world, she never really got to live, she never got to share her life with someone special, she never got to find love, she never got to have that magical night with the man she would love, , and she never even got to ride a horse. She never got to say goodbye to her mother, to her friends. _

_But why is he crying if he killed her? Had he not wanted to do so? Was it an accident? Did he regret it?_

_Why was she here? Why couldn't he see her?_

_You're dead Caroline; he's not going to see your ghost!_

_She forgot that._

_It was some time that had passed and the more time passed, Caroline realised something. If he feels so sad about her death, he cares for her. He wouldn't shed tears for someone he wanted to bed. He's crying because he lost someone he cared for. He cared for her._

_He cared for me._

_She wonders how long she'll stay a ghost. Perhaps Bonnie can bring her back to life somehow. But how could she contact with Bonnie if she is dead?_

_What would he tell her mother? What if her mother hates Klaus for what he did? She couldn't be upset with her mother for that. He did kill her daughter and if Caroline had a daughter and someone killed her, she would be upset with that person as well._

_She giggled, she found herself wondering if her highness would find a replacement for her._

_Then she frowned. Would he find a replacement for her?_

_Suddenly, the doors open—which is odd because she remembers those doors were locked so whoever it was broke the lock—and a familiar face entered. He took in the scene in front of him and his eyes went wild._

_"Niklaus, what have you done"_

* * *

Klaus looked up and tried to speak, he really tried to speak, but images of his encounters with Caroline flooded his mind...moments when their attraction was undeniable, moments when she would challenge him with random bouts of courage.

_"Because I just do" she replied. He had asked her if she would do the same for Katerina as she was doing for him. She answered without hesitation. He was curious to why she would put herself in such a situation for someone like him. That was her reply. It was so simple, but it had so much more meaning behind it._

"I—She—I-" he kept trying to speak but this was hitting him more than he initially thought.

"What happened brother?" Elijah asked, softer. He noticed Klaus's current state and it was quite shocking. To him, it looked like he snapped the girl's neck, so his first thought was that his brother fed the girl his blood and killed her to transform her. But the way he was holding onto her hand, the redness in his eyes and his flustered state...she must be dead...and not coming back.

Klaus didn't respond; he just looked down at her, hoping maybe if he squeezed her hand, she would wake. He did not think her death would affect him so.

_Please wake up love..._

Elijah closed the door behind him. He couldn't lock it considering he broke the lock. He did not think that through.

"Was this an accident?" Elijah simply asked instead. The answer to this question would give him all the answers he could need.

When Klaus kept silent, knowing he could never lie to Elijah, Elijah understood exactly what had happened.

He sighed "You killed her, expecting not to care...but when she died, you felt the pain and the loss of a loved one" Elijah paused so the words would sink in "That happened because you cared"

_Caroline watched their interaction. This was a moment she longed for siblings. He did not need his brother's responses to know what they were. He already knew. He understood him. _

_He cared for her. Her heart—that should be dead—was hammering against her chest at those words. She believed he simply found her amusing. He might wish to bed her, he may even enjoy tempting her...but she never thought he cared for her._

_But he did. He cared for her._

_But how could he care for her and yet kill her. His brother said that it was an accident, but how can someone accidently kill someone? She should have seen this coming. She knew there would have been repercussions if he found out, she expected as least him truly compelling her, or at worst death. But if he meant to kill her...why is he regretful? Does he not wish her dead anymore?_

Elijah did not feel the need to mock him at this particular moment because no mocking was required. He would never mock him at a time like this. This woman has all but fallen at his brother's feet. She can't lie to save her own human life so they all knew of her attraction to him. But they all knew that it was simply an infatuation. They all have experienced it more than once over the centuries. The infatuation dies when they see their dark nature and fear takes over.

Caroline was different in so many ways. She cares for him. She has experienced him, though not as aggressive and monstrous as he know his brother to be but enough to plant a seed of fear in her. But he has yet to see it. She was protected against compulsion yet protected him anyways. She knew of his true nature but does not consider him a monster. It could only mean his brother has been on his better behaviour and that up until this point, he had never been violent or cruel to her.

"She never said my name..."

Elijah was brought out of his musings to look at his brother. He was looking down into his hands, where her hands were.

"Silly titles, silly rules...If only I knew what it sounded like from her" Klaus continued on.

It's been a long time since Elijah had seen his brother like this, granted he was worst before, but this, this was as important regardless.

_Caroline frowned. She had said it to herself in private once. She couldn't bring herself to say it to him in person. _

_Caroline could admit that it was her own fears that stopped her. The title and the rules that came with it were safe. If she was being honest with herself, she feared the day he would forbid her one day of calling him by his name. It would represent something between them and when he would take that away, he would be ending what would have been between them—whatever it would have been. Titles were safe._

Elijah did not want to push Klaus to revert to his cold exterior and reject the emotions he was currently slave to.

"Let it out tonight, I will stay here with you until you are content. Then we will make further arrangements and pretend none of this happened tomorrow"

Klaus merely nodded.

_Caroline was glad for Lord Elijah to be there for his brother. She definitely wished she had siblings, but she does. Her friends, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie...she dare say even Damon and Stefan she can consider to be her sisters and brothers._

_Caroline still can't believe she's dead. She never spent too much time wondering what death felt like...vampires exist. She guessed that at some point one day she might somehow end up being one...or death would welcome her when she was old and frail and had no more life left in her. _

_She wonders how her body feels like. It's not every day she'll ever feel what her body feels like when she's dead. She must feel cold to the touch._

_Caroline stretched her hand in an attempt to touch her hands that were grasped in her highness's hands. _

_Then she noticed the ring on her finger. The ring her mother gave her that belonged to her father._

_Wait, she remembers Bonnie explaining to her that if she dies by supernatural causes the ring will bring her back. But if this is true, how long does it take?_

_So that means she's not dead. He killed her, he's a hybrid, so that means she's not dead-dead, just temporary dead._

_Oh thank gods!_

_While she's waiting, she could still find out what her body feels like to be dead..._

* * *

Caroline sat up from her lying position with a loud sharp gasp. Her eyelids felt like two hard rocks that she was struggling to lift. Her lungs felt like they were starved of oxygen. Her neck had this achy pain that she did not like. Everything around her was like a sensory overload, the smell of paint, the sound of herself breathing for dear life, the feeling of warmth in the room the light in the room was almost blinding but she felt the need to keep her eyes open. She was slowly regaining feeling in her legs.

When Caroline rose from the bed, many feelings entered into Klaus.

Relief, happiness, even more panic—though he didn't know why—and more fear.

He had tears in his eyes, his eyes were red and his body was weak. A part of him wanted her to see him a picture of strength and not the weakling he was at this moment. He truly thought she was gone forever. But he also feared her rejection. She never saw him as a monster, but now she will. Now she will fear him, now she will hate him.

But now he has more questions, who fed her vampire blood if she was in transition.

He listened, her heart was hammering against her chest so loud it was a miracle he could not hear it without his supernatural hearing. She was very much human. Which meant she was brought back through other means, because he's completely and unwaveringly sure that he did indeed snap her neck.

She cannot see him like this; he refuses to be seen like this. In a blink, he was out of the door and he ran through the forest. He needed to hunt.

Elijah rushed to Caroline's side when Klaus departed. He knelt by the bedside and looked up at her, keeping his hands to himself to prevent himself from spooking her.

"Caroline?" he called.

Her head whipped to the direction of his voice and she looked down at him "Milord" the pain in her neck was stronger when she moved. It hurts to move her neck.

"How do you feel?" he asked, softly.

She took a moment to ponder the question. She closed her eyes and tried to stay perfectly still. The pain in her neck was a painful dull ache she very much would love to be rid of. The panic in her body was making her panic even more and she finally began to regain feeling in her body parts.

Images of herself watching her dead body lying against her highness flooded in her mind, the sight of him crying over her, as though she was a loved one who passed.

_"That happened because you cared"_ a voice sounding eerily like Lord Elijah echoed in her head.

The scene of Lord Elijah saying such words to her highness flashed through her brain as though it had happened in seconds.

"I'm fine, Milord" she managed to reply.

He smiled sadly "Your neck feels like a sore pain, your body parts feel like they are not truly there but you are regaining the feel of them, your body is shaking with panic and your eyes wish you to sleep and you are fighting to keep them awake"

Her eyes widened—and that was a feat by itself—when she heard his words "How did—"

"While I cannot die, considering I am even more immortal than your average vampire; I can remember the feeling of the effects of death just as easily" he merely replied.

She looked down at her lap "He killed me"

"It was an accident"

She shook her head "No it wasn't"

He eyed her curiously.

"He found out I was faking my compulsions"

Realisation flooded Elijah. His brother reacted out of fear and anger.

Elijah stood then "I will understand your desire to put distance between you and him for some time, perhaps you should—" she cut him off.

"_You killed her, expecting not to care...but when she died, you felt the pain and the loss of a loved one. That happened because you cared..._did I dream this?" she really hoped she did not dream this. If she did, she would have to put distance between them; despite the fact that if he killed her again she would come back to life, if she did not have this ring she would be dead right now. She would never be comfortable around him because if those images weren't real, that meant he did not care for her. If he does not care for her and would kill her so willingly, perhaps it is time she comes to the realisation that he will truly never care for her.

Her mother would have been right.

Katherine would have been right.

And she so wished they were wrong...

Elijah's reaction told her everything she needed to know regardless of whether he actually answered her or not. Those words were actually said, which means everything she saw from wherever she was actually happened. The step back he took as she recited his own words, the shock coloured his facial features as she recited them exactly as he said them.

"You could hear us while you were dead?" he asked.

She shook her head "It was like; my spirit was still here, in this room, standing right beside the bed. You could not hear me but I could hear you"

He returned to his unfazed expression she's come to be familiar with about him "You saw his reaction"

She nodded, as the pain in her neck was slowly going away.

"Pray tell, how it is, you are still alive?"

She removed her hand from her neck to inspect the ring. "My mother gave it to me. It was my father's. Bonnie says it only works on humans. It protects me from dying a supernatural dead or at the hands of a supernatural being apparently"

He raised his eyebrow "Your mother thought well on her feet. If not for her, we'd be planning your funeral come tomorrow"

"I agree"

Elijah turned and walked towards the door, but before he reached them, he turned "You should get some rest. You will feel much more yourself in the morning. I'd also like to give you some advice" he paused before continuing "Refrain from mentioning the events that took place here tonight to him. In the centuries of living with my brother, I find it works best to pretend as though it never happened the next day to signal a fresh start"

Caroline nodded and gave him a tiny smile.

Elijah turned and exited the room.

When he left, she frowned. She could not simply pretend as though nothing had happened. She died, he killed her. Though it might have been an impulsive act, it was an act nonetheless. She cannot simply just forgive him just like that. If he does care for her as she has seen that he does, then he might seek her forgiveness. Perhaps he fled because he could not look at her knowing what he had done. He made the first step in realising that he had done something bad. She would contemplate Lord Elijah's words, a part of her knew she should thread lightly with him because of his nature now. Just because she deserves an apology, does not mean she will get one...yet she must. She needs to know at the very least he cares enough about her to desire her forgiveness.

Caroline slowly leaned back until her back hit the bed and her head gently rested against the pillows. She was a picture of strength to Lord Elijah but her back was aching to be rested. If this is what dying feels like, she understands why nature does not allow us to return from the dead. She can't even find the strength to get up to make it to her own room. If she can't sit up for long, how was she to move off this soft bed to make it to her room?

She briefly wondered if her highness would take grievance with her if she slept here. Her eyelids were getting heavier by the second. It's possible he might not return from wherever he went for some time. Perhaps she could stay here and take a quick sleep, enough to give her strength in her feet to crawl back to her chambers before the sun rises.

Her inner conflict eventually died a slow death when sleep overcame her.

* * *

**Next Morning...**

Caroline felt the sting of the sun against her arm. She was beginning to hate the sun. It always woke her from her peace. She felt like a sated cat, she wanted to lay there for the rest of her life in peaceful calm slumber. It's a wonder how her bed was never this soft before...she briefly wonders how it was so soft now? Had someone changed the bedding?

Caroline sat up with wide eyes at a sudden realisation.

_This was not her bed chambers._

_She's still in the Prince's room!_

_She slept the night away on his bed!_

She looked around; the room looked basically the same, saved for the melted candles and the bright light that came with the sun. She pushed the covers aside—

Wait...she doesn't remember pulling covers over her...

She gasped.

_He pulled the covers on me!_

_He knows I slept in here!_

She wonders if he is in here, but with her normal hearing, she can hear nothing, a dead silence echoes through her soul.

She twisted her foot and the sound of crunching paper alerted her. She sat up and she saw a white parchment sitting at her foot. She quickly grabbed it and opened it.

_ Dearest Caroline, _

_ I have committed an act that for the first time I've sorely regretted. My father was right, I am a monster and I am a slave to my impulses. Perhaps one day I will pay for my sins. I usually do not apologize for ending a life because I never felt sorry for their deaths or my part in it. For the first time, I am. You have shown me kindness, resilience and something even now I cannot truly understand...honesty, and in return I have shown you cruelty. I am chained by the shackles of paranoia, and as such I will not apologize for my acts of compulsions, they were merely to protect myself and ... you say things no one has ever said to me before...I tend to have this insatiable need to verify their truthfulness. I have lost you and that will be my punishment. I will sleep in a spare quarters and you shall do no work for some time. I ask that you stay in my quarters; I will have your guard companion bring you food and some maid's fresh clothing and bath water. You might not wish to accept this but I implore you to. _

_I deeply apologize, but I have no idea how to ask for neither forgiveness nor what I must do to acquit myself. _

_ Fondly, Klaus_

She'll admit; she never truly expected anything. In fact, though she wished he would ask of her such a thing, she expected him to pretend as though nothing had happened. This was very much a surprise.

She sees this as a second step to her forgiveness.

**Next day...**

She did as he asked her to. She stayed in the room. She stayed on the bed because when she tried to stand, she wobbled and almost buckled over. She supposes vampires heal must faster after temporary death.

Simon had come in to bring her breakfast. She knew he wanted to ask her why she was in her masters chambers sleeping, but she also knew he would not ask. One day she will tell him, but not today.

Before he left, she gave him a letter to give to her highness.

Klaus had been in the guest room opposite his hallway to his chambers. It had a spare room next to his, but he did not wish to be so close to her. Temptation would set in and he might destroy what fragile likeness she still had left for him.

He waited for a letter of response for her and it was a torture he had never known. Each and every footstep he would hear pass by his door he would assume it to be her, she did not know which room he was in, but he was sure someone could point her in the right direction. Then again, very few knew which room he was in. Elijah of course, and two or three maids but that was it.

It was later that night when he was just about to give up on a response or even seeing her when a knock came at his door. Just from the scent of the man and his obvious fear he knew it was her guard friend. He opened the door so quick he would have given the guy a heart attack had he been older and with a weaker heart.

He had a letter in his hand. Klaus didn't waste any time with pleasantries or words, he snatched it from the boy and closed the door—more like slam but he's not nitpicking.

He sat on the bed and opened it.

_ Your highness,_

_ Thank you for apologizing. This letter was a welcomed surprise considering I never expected you to apologize in the first place. You have shown me that you are a dangerous and unapologetic man. _

_The rational thoughts in my head knew that my death would have been the outcome; once you did find out that I have never been compelled. I hate and fear being compelled and I will not apologize nor seek your forgiveness for the desire to protect myself either. _

_Allow me to quell any fear you might have. I have never spoken a word you've 'compelled me to forget' to anyone, not even those closest to me and I never will. I understood that those were things you desire to keep private, and I gave them that level of importance. Whether you believe me or not is up to you. _

_You say you have only shown me cruelty, I suppose because I have been raised among the supernatural, I do not see your actions towards me as cruel...not in the manner you describe cruel. I consider your relentless teasing to be cruel, I consider you compelling me to forget my first kiss to be cruel, and compelling me to forget that I was the reason why you spared my friend was cruel. If these things you consider cruel then yes you have shown me much cruelty. _

_At first I was going to deny your request as I simply wished to return to my chambers, but fear has kept me. I do not wish to be gossiped about because I exit your chambers in nothing but a cloak and a shift. Even if I am dressed, I would have still come out of your chambers. I have never cared for words against me but this I cannot take. Because of that I will stay in this room. I hate the idea of maids tending to me, but the faces I saw were faces I never saw before and they actually spoke to me. I quickly realised that they were new and they were compelled into believing that I am a royal. I am displeased by their compulsion...I wonder if you've compelled them to speak to me as well. If you have please undo it, for I do not desire forced friendship._

_You say you don't know how to ask for forgiveness or what you must do to gain it...and you began with your letter. I am not ready to forgive you. I know I will, but not yet. Please give me time; I might reject your touch and your presence as they will remind me of my death in some way. As for anything else you might be able to go to gain my forgiveness, I am not sure. I've never been in such a position before to know what to ask for something that would allow me to forgive you. _

_I still stand by everything that I've said since we've crossed paths. You are not a monster, because the monster that killed my father still has yet to apologize to me and I gather he is not sorry nor does he require my forgiveness. A man who is brave enough to apologize and humble enough to want forgiveness cannot be a monster._

_ Caroline_

He was happy and angry at the same time.

Firstly she never took back her words of not considering him a monster.

Secondly she accepted his apology.

But he was angered by the fact that she was not ready to forgive him. If she told him he made the first step in sending the letter, how much steps must he go through and what are the steps he must take towards the road of forgiveness.

She also said she will reject his touch. How must he function now?

His eyes flashed yellow and he knew he would have to change rooms now after the destruction he's about to leave...

* * *

**Next morning...**

_ Caroline,_

_ Even in the face of my act you still show me kindness, resilience and honesty. Though at first, your letter sent me in downward spiral of anger, once I calmed down I realised that if I demanded your presence it would only instil fear in you. Despite my best efforts that is never and has never been my true intention. _

_The maids are new yes and I've compelled them to believe you are a member of the royal family; however that is the extent of the compulsion. If they speak to you it is because just as I do, they too find you fascinating to speak with. _

_When I read that you would reject my advances, it angered me. I tore apart the room I was staying in and had to migrate. But I suppose your body would assume at every turn I might try to end your life. I fear I could never hurt you._

_Neither of us knows what I must do to regain your trust, which leaves me in a state of limbo as to what to do. I will accept your request for time. I will be visiting the Duchess today. I may tell her what has happened. By the time you read this part of the letter I would be long gone. _

_ Fondly, Klaus_

* * *

He was at the Duchess's Mansion.

He wouldn't dare tell her that her daughter died at his hands, yet he didn't know why. He would have revelled in the fact that he found out about her little ring she gave to Caroline. But can he taunt the woman with an object he was relieved she had in her possession?

They were having tea in her chambers. When he would visit before he met Caroline, they would always have tea in her chambers. Usually, they'd converse in idle chit chat...today was different.

He hadn't visited her like this since meeting her daughter and now Elizabeth is different with him.

She barely talks and when she does, she keeps it short and to the point. She's constantly staring at him as if trying to solve his mystery and this was her fifth cup of tea; signalling she preferred not to end their little meeting.

Yet he had a reason for coming. The parchment rolled up next to him told her as such and she seemed to be biding time till he made mention of it.

"How is Caroline?" she found herself asking.

He froze.

Why he was even scared of the woman? He told her on many occasions that he had her daughter's life in the palm of his hands to do as he so chooses. He's used the girl as means to get what he wants from the Duchess before...

"She is well" he replied "Unharmed" he added.

It was true; she was as healthy as a horse, completely unharmed.

"Does she know you're here?"

He shook his head.

They stayed silent for a while before Liz spoke.

"Look Klaus, you come here, you have tea with me, you barely say a word to me, I can't figure out what it is you're looking for..." he cut her off by taking up the parchment and handing it to her.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the paper from her.

"Read it and find out" he replied, taking a sip of his tea.

They paused.

She unrolled the paper and read the document. It was the parchment she signed, handing over full control of the village to the crown. She gasped as it fell from her grasp. He smirked.

"A wise person said to me some time ago that I had no real desire for this village, I simply wanted to win against you"

He smirked; remember how afraid of him she was after those words slipped past her delectable lips.

"You don't wish to win any longer?" The Duchess asked.

"I simply find it not in my best interest to turn an entire village against the crown, for something I don't need from them" he shrugged.

He saw that she had reverted back to studying him, as if he had given her a piece of the puzzle that is his mind and she's using it to fit in the missing spot.

He got up instantly, he will not be analysed by her today, especially after last night's events. She stood as well.

"She's the reason, isn't she?"

His face fell. She found out. She figured it out. The piece of the puzzle he let slip from him, she fit it in place. Compelling her won't do, she drinks vervain and he'd have to drain it out of her.

Caroline won't much approve of that.

But then again, once compulsion set in, she won't even remember what had been done to her, she will clean the mess and everyone would be none the wiser.

Liz sat back down with a smile, satisfied by the response she got—which was none at all, but his silence often told her more than his words.

"She has a nasty habit of forcing someone to reconsider their actions"

He turned then "She wasn't able to force you to return to her...or to stay with her"

Her smile faltered "She suggested that I search for work"

He straightened.

"Your 6 year old daughter convinced you to leave her and never returned?" he found that hard to believe.

She raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the place where he previously sat as she took a sip of her tea.

He sat back down and waited for her to continue.

"She was a very perceptive little girl. I tried my hardest given the circumstances, so she won't notice how poor we were becoming. The last of my husband's money was dwindling and no one will marry a widow with child. I was too old and she was clearly too young. I had to find work. I didn't even know she was so aware of what was going on" Liz put the cup down and held the parchment in her hand gently "One night, we were cuddling by the fire, she had been crying over the loss of her father. I held her in comfort. Then suddenly, she looked up at me, and she asked me when we will have to give up our home. I was so shocked and baffled. The cottage was ours; her father built it for us before we were to be wed, but in my heart I knew I would have to sell it to find coin to purchase food for her and become homeless. I told her that she won't lose our home, but I think she knew I was lying. Then she said that we should find work. I told her I couldn't leave her all by herself and she was too young to work, but she said Elena will let her stay over as she had done before whilst I find work. I simply told her I couldn't, but I knew I had to. When I did tell her that I was leaving to find work, she understood. She did not wish to lose her home. I left with full intention of returning that evening, but the Duke was searching for a maid and I went. When it was made clear that I couldn't return home and I had to stay, as much as I wanted to return to her and find another way; I knew I had to think about her future. I sent coin and a letter to Miranda, my friend who was watching over her, telling her of my fate. When the Duke and I got involved, I told him of the daughter I left behind. He asked me to go to her and bring her back, but years had passed. I thought she hated me for leaving her. It would be cruel to remove her from a mother who took care of her to bring her to a mother who abandoned her. I abandoned her and I felt that she hated me. I sent coin every week for her so she would never have to work" Liz looked up and smiled at Klaus "Seems my coin couldn't stop her"

Klaus smirked.

Klaus understood Caroline more from this. He always found it hard to believe that she could be so accepting of him even after the things he's done. Now he's begun to realise that she understands him more than she lets on. She is quite perceptive. Perhaps it was why she was not angry with her mother had first meeting. She understood why her mother left and perhaps understood why she never returned.

"I killed her"

He saw the colour drain from her as he said those words. It was a split second, but she quickly schooled her features.

"Guess it was a shock she woke back up then"

He smirked.

"So she does have a protection charm on her to protect her from death"

"Yes" she merely replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"I also suppose you had something to do with said charm"

"Yes" she replied, taking another sip of her tea "Why did you kill my daughter?"

He paused, and then he briefly looked down.

"It was an accident—" he stopped his words as he looked up to duck the cup that was thrown in his direction. He stood furiously.

She too stood and glared at him "If I had done the same to one of your siblings I'd be on the floor heartless as we speak so I'm allowed to throw a cup at your face!"

He snapped his mouth shut and straightened his back.

"You did just tell me you killed my daughter" she mumbled as she sat back down.

He opened his mouth and closed it back a couple of times before finally sitting back down.

"It was revealed that she was never actually being compelled" he paused "She cannot lie to save her own life and yet she as managed to keep such a lie from me this whole time"

"You forget she was trained" Liz smiled "Sir Alaric tells me she an excellent student"

He hummed.

"I desire for her to forgive me...but I don't know what to do and neither does she" he didn't even look at her with those words. He just wanted to know if she might have an idea on what to do.

The room went silent for a while before she spoke.

"You're in love with her"

It was a slow process really, how his face turned. It went from a look of self amusement—his signature smirk, to a slow frown, followed by his eyes growing wide and his mouth hanging open in horror. He quickly schooled his face instantly, but he knew he had given her enough.

"I talked her against her emotions. You're not someone I wanted in her life. You and I might be cordial but you have monstrous ways and I never want that around my daughter. She is a beautiful person and I feared you would taint her with your dark past"

Klaus looked down as he was pained by her words. Despite not considering him a monster, she acknowledged that he had monstrous ways and voiced his own fears of tainting her light.

"But I was wrong"

He looked up at that.

"Despite my reservations about you Klaus, I oddly find you almost like a friend to me—dare I say, son to me at times—because god forbid I ever lay eyes upon Esther or Mikael the hell I will reign upon them" at those words, Klaus hid his smile...she always expressed her distaste for his parents for their child raising capabilities—and lack thereof "You might be monstrous at times and evil on a regular basis, but you have some humanity in you. You are capable of more than what you allow others to see" she stood then "I will make this promise with you Klaus. I won't care how old you are, what you are, how strong you are or how fast you are. This mere human woman will descend upon you with the force of a thousand men if you hurt my child again. I have entrusted you with one of my most prized possessions. Don't destroy her"

He looked away from her; he dare not look into her eyes. He dare not allow her to see him so.

"As for forgiveness, Caroline is a very understanding woman. You just have to be patient. I think she understood why you did what you did. Caroline is the master of understanding. Once she understands, it's just a waiting process. Be patient"

* * *

Caroline wanted to stop him from going to tell her mother what had happened, if he did her mother would hate him and she didn't want that to happen.

But what stopped her was the fact that she didn't want him to tell her mother because she would hate him for it.

She never got another letter and she decided she wasn't going to send another. He said he would give her the time she requested and that was all she wanted. Last night she dreamt that event, fear she felt before her world went blank, but in that dream, she wasn't wearing any protection and she never saw the light.

Tonight, her dream went differently. She felt the same fear, the only difference is; he stopped himself.

"I haunt you in your dreams" he whispered in realisation, looking pained.

She got up with a giant gasp of breath and she looked around. Some part of her thought that he was in the room, but he wasn't. She touched her neck, glad that it was just a dream and it didn't happen.

But it did happen. She flopped back down on the bed...completely unaware that there was a reason why her dream ended differently than it usually should.

* * *

He opened his eyes and turned to his side. He haunted her dreams. She dreamt of that night. She was so scared and then he took her life. He remembers that feeling quite vividly, when Mikael had taken his life to turn him.

Perhaps this is also his punishment...to haunt her as his father had haunted him.

* * *

**3 weeks later...**

He visited her dreams every night. And every night in her dream, he was hovering over her, his hand would be around her throat and he would watch the horror in her eyes as he snapped her neck. Every night for three weeks he had haunted her.

Tonight he was expecting the same dream, he hadn't seen her in three weeks and he expected that this would be his torture; his punishment.

But this dream...it was way different.

This dream, as the morning after he spared the doppelganger, when he pretended to collect on her words the night before. He was sucking on her neck and part of him wanted to stay in this dream...but part of him wanted to leave because he refused to be reminded of something he may never have again.

Because even if he were to force it from her, it would not be as willing as it was. It would be forced, he would know in the back of his mind that she would want to leave and even if my some form she didn't, by forcing her he would push her away.

He removed himself from her dream with a small smile of victory, it might be just a dream, but he felt as though she was beginning to forgive him.

Perhaps spending time away from her was worth it...

* * *

Next night...

He tried desperately to curb his desire to invade her dreams. He had somehow talked himself into believing that the dream he saw last night was a fluke and that this dream tonight would be his recurring nightmare.

Eventually, he gave in and decided to peak.

It was the day he first laid eyes upon her. She was magnificently beautiful. You had to be here to see it. The light from the open window kissed her skin with an angelic glow and her eyes were as blue and as clear as the sky. Her cheeks were flush with a light pink and her lips were moist and healthy. She looked perfect in that moment, and rarely does someone have such a perfect moment to capture.

He captured that moment in a painting, though he never bothered to tell her nor show her. Truthfully he had forgotten about it, he had the real thing looking at him every day. He knew what he would do with it now. He would gift it to her.

With that he opened his eyes and called to the guard that was standing outside his door—yes it was Caroline's friend as he did not want the man too close to her.

He went with the boy to fetch the painting and made sure to cover it up. He instructed him to gently enter and leave it there along with a letter he had written. It was not long or wordy. He made sure of that. He also made sure to let her know he did not need a reply.

When he retreated back to his room, an idea formed in his mind. He would test the waters to see if she was ready to forgive him.

He only hoped that it won't backfire on him.

* * *

_Caroline knew she was dreaming. She remembers falling asleep. She assumed she would be reliving another. She was in her shift, obviously. Sleeping in her master's bed had been the best sleep she's ever had, even from the bed she had in her chambers where she thought she had the best sleep considering the bed she sleeps on back home._

_She hopped out of bed to get ready to start her day. The door to the wash room suddenly swung open and she turned to the sound. Her eyes grew at what she saw._

_Her highness came out of the bath-room. He was dripping wet, glistening with the light of the sun shining through the room and he was naked._

_She turned away immediately, a sting, followed by a hint of pink colouring her cheeks. She immediately got flustered and found herself almost panting with a growing want. The image of what her eyes really focused on—because it's hard not to notice, pun intended—was stuck in her head and refused to come out. But how could she possibly know what he looked like in her dreams? Perhaps this is what she desires him to look when he's naked..._

_It was so—and it was hard—different than what she pictured. How do those things even fit inside a woman's—?_

_"Good morning Caroline" she could hear the mocking tone in his voice_

_"Your highness" she quickly spun on her feet to face him but spared no time to even glance at his nakedness before she curtsied in respect._

_ "I trust you slept well?"_

_She nodded. Her bed is more than adequate, but his was as if it was made with the softest of material. If she knew how the clouds felt, perhaps that is what she would describe it so._

_"Before you flee to your quarters, I took the liberty of finishing the painting. Do take a peek" he paused for a moment "Rise"_

_Caroline almost raised her head at that, but remembered why she was still in a curtsy in the first place._

_He chuckled "I often forget, you are so...innocent"_

_When she made no move, he sighed. _

_He walked around so that he was standing behind her "You can stand up now"_

_Hesitantly, she stood and slowly opened her eyes, and thankfully, he was not in front of her. He leaned forward and she felt his breath against her neck and a chill ran down her spine "I'll guide you"_

_She almost whimpered. It was very odd that this man who killed her, used her against her mother, taunted her...touched her. But her body tells her that she still wants him. Perhaps it was because of his reaction to her death that allows her to yearn for him still. _

_He placed both hands on her hips, she jumped at the touch. He pushed her gently toward the easel. With every step they took, she found herself remembering every little thing that had happened while she was dead. The way he held her hands with such a vice grip she was unsure how she had gotten her hands out of his. Thankfully she can't feel any of his other body parts._

_When she did look at the easel, she was shocked. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise. _

_She looked...naked. She could see that he was able to capture her bare form from under her shift._

_She looked like a dream. She looked sated. She looked beautiful. The colours he used for her hair, it glowed like the flame of a candle._

_She reached out, to touch the painting where her feet were, even her feet were pointed perfectly, how was her feet pointed so?_

_"I wouldn't do that" he whispered against her neck, she shuddered "I finished it this morning you see, wouldn't want to smudge the fresh paint"_

_She dropped her hand at that._

_Unconsciously, as she kept staring at the painting, she felt the need to touch her hair "I don't look like that...my hair is not so golden"_

_His hands were still on her hips, so his grip tightened and he pulled her flush against him, earning a gasp from her. He smirked. He kept one of his hand around her—not that she'd dare move—and he used his other hand to gently pull her hair aside so he can comfortably whisper into her ear "I very humbly beg to differ love"_

_She groaned in frustration "Why must you tempt me so?"_

_He chuckled against her skin "Because you make it so fun"_

_"Are you so cruel to find humour in tormenting me" she said softly._

_He hummed "Has it ever occurred to you that it is you who has been tormenting me?"_

_"No" she immediately replied._

_"Why?" he asked "Can't you see it?" he pulled her closer to him "Can't you feel it?"_

_Oh she could feel it, hard and poking against her bottom and she was reminded that he was stark naked against her._

_"And once you have had me..." her voice was shaking, her mind was screaming to stop talking but her heart wanted—needed—to know "...what will you do with me?"_

_He smiled against her skin of her shoulder "You fear being discarded after you've been used" he inhaled her scent, the obvious mixture of her arousal in the air "A valid concern I must admit" he paused, then he found her ear once more and made sure his lip touched the tiny little hairs on her ear to make her shiver "I think you to be too interesting to be thrown to the side like a dirty rag"_

_His words did not qualm her fears at all. _

_He rested his chin against her shoulder and put his other arm around her. He had been hard despite their conversation...she might have on a shift but the thin fabric does nothing to hide her form from him or his body. _

_"You are so different" she pondered how different she could have been to the women he has had before her "You don't fear me, you can't help but challenge me, you restrain yourself from giving into me and yet despite all of that I can't find it within me to deal with you the way I have dealt with the women before you. In fact I find myself wanting more..."_

_He had no idea just how true a statement he made._

_He then spoke in a whisper "Even now, you ache for me to bend you over, rip this flimsy shift off, and fill you up with my cock, pound into your quivering cunt and fuck you till you shout to the heavens for whatever god is left...and even he won't be able to stop me until you have reached a high that will have you begging me for more" _

_She whimpered and her body betrayed her. Her womanhood quivered at his words and she moistened even more. She was reminded in that very moment, that he was very naked and very hungry with want._

_"A perfect example of your torturous ways, your moist cunt quivers for me, and all that does is beg my throbbing cock to enact my very words upon you right now" he hissed against her ear lobe._

_Oh gods, how right he was! Even in her dreams, her body betrayed her so!_

* * *

**Next Afternoon...**

Caroline had decided she was going to spend some time at the mansion until she was comfortable with him once more. After that dream, she couldn't trust her body around him. She also feared her dream would come to pass as it had before. She had sent a letter to her master asking for this request and he did not deny her.

She had noticed an easel covered by a cloth but she chose not to look at it. Perhaps it was there and she just noticed it. She was sure that was never there before, nevertheless, she decided she would not look at it.

When she received a letter with permission to leave the Palace, she learned he had compelled the entire staff to not be in her path. She thought everyone had abandoned the palace and she was alone, Simon told her he compelled everyone to disappear. Though she also disliked others being compelled, a small part of her was grateful. She did not wish to be judged for anything, whether she had indeed done anything or not.

**That night...**

Caroline exited the carriage and watched as it left her behind. Her mother had sent word that she would like for her to spend a night with her. Caroline would have arrived earlier, had the wheel not break during their travel. The poor men spent hours fixing it. She looked at the mansion and she sighed. She hoped her mother would still be up to receive her. The guards at the front opened the doors for her; they must have been made aware of her arrival.

She made her way into the mansion to find the staircase and rid her-self of the atrocious corset she was wearing, when she heard voices. It echoed through the hallway in hushed whispers that was leading to the sitting room. She quietly made her way towards the sounds, she believed it to be the Salvatore's...she would attempt to frighten them. When she found the door she was looking for, it was slightly open, so she pushed it a bit, thanking the heavens it did not creek in complaint.

The voices she heard were not the Salvatore brothers.

In fact, she recognized one of the voices to be Lord Lockwood.

_"So, how are we going to kill Liz without the Salvatore's knowing, they never leave her alone" the unknown man asked._

She put her hand over her mouth to cover her gasp. A man and Lord Lockwood were plotting to kill her mother? After she welcomed him to her home with welcomed arms, despite his true nature?

_"They're not here. Damon is somewhere sulking like he has been for the past five years over that vampire Queen and Stefan went to go see the human in the village. The mansion is quiet and if she alerts anyone, we can deal with some guards. All we have to do is make sure she drinks the poison and she'll die by the next sunrise. Then I can take back my rightful place as Duke. My uncle married that commoner and died and left her with the bloody title for 6 years. I am tired of waiting for her to die. We have the poison and the most opportune time" Lord Lockwood's voice replied darkly._

So he had been plotting to take her mother's title from her the entire time...pretending to be a friend to stab her in the back. Perhaps his feelings for her was simply a rouse to claim the title if it were to be passed down to her.

_"What about the long lost daughter that just showed up, you told her that you want to marry her daughter...you know she belongs to Klaus. He'll kill you before let's you anywhere near her" the other guy warned._

_"Personally, he can have her, I could never love someone who befriends vampires, but you know he will want her, he said that she was his to deal with" he simply replied. _

Hot tears threatened to fall as she backed away from the door. She trusted Lord Lockwood, she had her reservations about him but she liked him...and he betrayed her, he betrayed her mother's trust in him. She felt like a fool to trust him in the first place, and who was this person who wanted to deal with her personally? She doesn't recall having any grievance with anyone.

She ran towards the staircase to warn her mother. In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to run. The mansion was cloaked under a dead silence; therefore the sound of her shoes against the floor would definitely alert them of someone in the house.

By the time she made it to the floor, she was breathless and exhausted, but she kept going until she eventually found her mother's chambers.

She pushed it open and was relieved.

Her mother was asleep. She looked positively peaceful. She should wake her and tell her of Lord Lockwood's plan for her and their family, but she also thought to make it back to the front and alert the guards. Perhaps they will call the others and chase them out long enough for her mother to be able to defend herself, for her family to defend themselves.

With that, she closed the doors and ran back down the staircase. She looked around, making sure that whatever corner she turned to, that her enemies weren't close. She just had to make it to the front doors.

She should not find herself to be upset by the Salvatore's lack of presence, but she is. The perfect time their presence is wanted—needed and they are nowhere to be found.

When she caught the doors she had been waiting to see in sight, she marched towards it. They would not get away with their foul plans.

Suddenly, a figure appeared and stood in front of the doors. She froze. It must have been the person Lord Lockwood had been speaking to. She did not recognize him.

"Hello there"

She did not respond.

"Late arrival I see, you must be Caroline"

She kept her mouth shut.

"It's quite late for a visit, wouldn't you agree...Tyler?"

_Tyler?_

"Yes, it is" a familiar voice said behind her.

It was Lord Lockwood.

Everything happened in slow motion after that. She turned around to find the guy standing right behind her. He spun her back to her direction, her back to his front and suddenly, a white cloth was placed over her mouth and her nose. She found herself stifling for air. She fought against him for a while and the more she fought for air and freedom the tighter his grip would get on her.

Soon, darkness began to slowly take a hold of her as she slipped into nothing, her fight began to die.

Then she was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

**Hey, I apologized upfront for the ending.**

**Patiently awaiting your responses, good bad and the ugly :)**

**I wrote the Pilot to my upcoming Originals fanfiction featuring Klaroline called :The Originals: Always & Forever [read & review pls]**

**Love always- Cindy**


	12. Chapter XII

**Sorry for the long wait. Honestly I didn't even know how much days had passed since my last update. I usually keep track but as you can see, I uploaded a new story, the Originals story I wanted to do for years. I've been working on them offline and I'm on chapter 3 right now.**

**This story doesn't have much chapters left. I told you guys before the story is basically done, just little editing to do. **

**Anyways, Happy Reading! **

**All responses will be answered in this chapter**

* * *

**Before Caroline was taken...**

Bonnie had this terrible feeling. It started as a small dark hole in the centre of her chest, her hands slowly began to shake in fear, the air around her and suddenly gotten thick. That small hole grew bigger and bigger the more she tried to ignore it. Lucy always tells her to never ignore what the spirits are telling you.

But she wanted to. She didn't like the feeling that was beginning to overwhelm her. She was on her bed, trying desperately to sleep, but sleep was eluding her. She just couldn't shake the cold terrifying feeling her in stomach. Like something was going to happen.

She decided to postpone her quest for sleep to make her-self some tea. Tea calms the mind and relaxes the senses. Perhaps it would sooth the panic inside of her to let her rest. When she was done, she sat at her table and sipped on her tea, desperate to take her mind off the sinking dark hole she felt brewing in her chest.

Bonnie hadn't seen or heard from Caroline since she fled the mansion 3 weeks ago. They have gone longer without contact but she was worried.

When Liz told her what she had said to her before she fled, Bonnie's stomach fell to the floor.

She did not intend to betray her by lying to her or her friends but she had to. Bonnie knew what had happened with Matthew Donovan. Bonnie was so happy for her friend for finding someone to spend the rest of her life with. He seemed like a good and genuine person. So when Alaric came to her and told her what had happened, Bonnie almost did not believe it. But she saw Caroline for herself, she was bloodied, and the blood was not hers. Caroline was oblivious to what she had done due to Katherine's compulsion but Bonnie knew how she would be feeling then and there had she not been compelled.

Bonnie helped them bury the man far off into the woods. She used magic to cover the grave so that no one would think it was indeed a grave. She also used magic to rid the village who knew of them of the memories of him. If they remembered him, they would ask her about it and retrigger some memories to return. Lucy helped her with that spell. They burned the clothes she wore that day and never spoke of it the next day. They all pretended it never happened because to Caroline, it never did. Elena and Jeremy were none the wiser to what had taken place; she did not wish to weigh them down with such a heavy burden.

Which is why Bonnie never sought to find Caroline, she needed time. She never liked the idea of Katherine making sure she would remember at the mention of his name, but she understood her reasoning behind it.

_"She might not know it yet, but one day she will want to remember this. She is a naive girl who thinks too much of this world. One day she will need to be reminded that this world is filled with wolves in sheep's clothing. When that day comes, this memory will change her forever. She will feel the weight of killing someone and she will feel the grief of losing a loved one, but in the end she will be all the better for it. Sometimes tragedy can be the stepping stone to something new"_

They forgot to extend the magic to Liz. Truthfully they never thought Liz even knew, but they should have known better. She is a Duchess. She has soldiers, perhaps even spies. They often forget that.

Once Bonnie was finished with her tea, she went back to bed to fight with sleep once again, hoping to win this fight. Tomorrow she would dig deeper to the war that was brewing behind those dark feelings she was having but tonight, tonight sleep will not elude her.

As she finally drifted off, she thanked her cousin for introducing her to tea. That cup of liquid was a miracle.

**_"Hello there"_**

**_She did not respond._**

**_"Late arrival I see, you must be Caroline"_**

**_She kept her mouth shut._**

**_"It's quite late for a visit, wouldn't you agree...Tyler?"_**

**_Tyler?_**

**_"Yes, it is" a familiar voice said behind her._**

**_It was Lord Lockwood._**

**_Everything happened in slow motion after that. She turned around to find the guy standing right behind her. He spun her back to her direction, her back to his front and suddenly, a white cloth was placed over her mouth and her nose. She found herself stifling for air. She fought against him for a while and the more she fought for air and freedom the tighter his grip would get on her. _**

* * *

**Next Day...**

Bonnie woke with a gasp, glancing around her. The candles had died out, despite there being a considerable amount of wax remaining. She was coated with beads of sweat. Her chest was heaving from the dream she had. Her arms were shaking from the shock of waking up.

She wanted to consider it a horrid nightmare, and yet, the dark feeling that had engulfed her last night was still there and was even stronger now. Like something terrible truly had happened. _Had something happened to Caroline? _

Bonnie decided she would go and warn them. Perhaps if she reaches there and finds out that Caroline is indeed safe and sound she would feel better...and she hoped—_prayed_—that she would.

She had washed herself, changed, and stepped outside; realising that the sun hadn't risen properly yet...it was morning but the sky was blue, waiting for the sun to grace us with its presence.

She decided she would walk. She did not own a horse or a carriage and most of the village was still asleep. She needed to know immediately if Caroline was alright and her dreams were nothing more than just nightmares.

_She needed to know._

When she happened upon the gates to the palace, the sun had almost risen, setting a beautiful glow to the earth as it always does. Her legs were beginning to feel heavy and she was almost out of breath. The guards looked at her with confusion. They knew she was here before, so maybe they will grant her entrance...

"I request an audience with his highness, the Prince" she stated.

"You cannot enter woman" he merely replied "Who are you to summon a Prince?"

"Bonnie Bennett, a witch" hoping that would somehow grant her entrance.

The guard did not budge "Witches most certainly are not welcomed"

She wanted to floor him with pain immediately, but before she could even think of a way to enter the palace, she blinked, felt a gust of wind brush past her, and suddenly the guard who was a picture of courage was now a whimpering mess. He was dangled in the air, a hand around his throat and a man stood in front of her. She did not see his face but she knew well enough that it was not Klaus.

"Perhaps your ears are filled with dirt, and mine has faltered me, but I think the Lady requested an audience with my brother and you were _very_ rude. Were you not taught manners? Or shall I educate you?" the vampire asked.

The man shook his head and struggled against his assailant.

"Wonderful" he chirped and turned, it was Prince Kol "In the future—and this is for the lot of you—if a beautiful Bennett Witch shows up at our doorstep and requests an audience with one of us, what do we do?"

"Invite—Invite her in" the guard gritted out.

"The next time I need to teach you this lesson, it will end with your heart—_quite literally_—stuck in your throat" Kol dropped the guard unceremoniously to the floor "And find your manners, this is a lady, you will treat her as such"

Kol turned towards her then and flashed is ever charming smirk "My apologizes Miss Bonnie Bennett, you can understand why guards rarely have wives"

Bonnie took him in. He was covered in sweat, his white shirt stuck to his skin like glue, giving her a view of his well toned stomach and muscles. His features were boyish and it lit her insides—if it wasn't wrecked with darkness and panic.

Bonnie sneered at him "I had it handled" she wouldn't let him think he had her where he wanted her.

Kol chuckled softly "Oh of that I have no doubt"

She did not respond to that "I'm here to speak to Klaus"

"You wound me" he placed his hand against his chest for dramatic effect "Here I thought you came all this way, at the break of dawn to come and see me"

She scoffed "I would respond if my presence here was not important"

He smiled "What seems to be the problem Ms. Bennett?"

She frowned at that and hesitated, but responded "I had a dream, about Caroline. It might have just been a nightmare—" she didn't get to finish her sentence.

Kol flashed to her and grabbed her; he placed her in his arms and flashed around the palace to find Klaus in the stables, readying a horse.

Kol stopped and put Bonnie down on her feet to stand.

"What in God's name! Do not ever do that to me again!" she shrieked, looking around. Her heart was thumping wildly, the feeling she had was a rush, but an unexpected and frightful rush.

Kol ignored her, Klaus was alerted to their presence the moment he heard the movements of his brother.

"She said she had a dream about Caroline" Kol informed him.

Klaus's pulse jumped at his words. He knew all too well that anything that happens to a witch has a meaning. Bonnie won't be here if the dream was an innocent dream.

"Out with it" he stated—more like commanded.

As Bonnie attempts to find the words that she had at the tip of her tongue, panic and fear steps in and overwhelm her, until the tears fall from her face "I think she's been taken" she finally said.

Klaus took a determined step towards her and she fought the urge to step back "That's impossible. I recall following her at her Mother's last night. Apart from that, no one will take her in the protection of Damon and Stefan" he gritted through his teeth, hoping he was right.

She swallowed "They weren't at the mansion. I saw a man I do not recognize and Lord Lockwood capture her at the dead of night"

Klaus whipped around suddenly, causing Bonnie to flinch. He did not know what to do. He wanted to treat the witch's word like it meant nothing—like she simply had a nightmare, but witches are known to have premonition dreams or dreams of events that have long happened. She was young and new to her craft. Perhaps she might be confusing premonition with a simple bad dream.

"We need another witch to confirm this" Klaus growled and turn to exit the stable, but as he turned, he saw a guard—the same guard that had been rude to Bonnie outside—enter the stables with a familiar face behind him.

"Your highness" the guard bowed "Another Ms. Bennett has requested to see you"

Klaus dismissed the guard quickly and the guard wasted no time to get out of being within visual sight of Kol.

"Lucy" Bonnie called, approaching her "What are you doing here?"

"I had the same dream you did, and I had a feeling that the Mikaelson's might require my assistance" she smiled cheekily at the brothers standing behind them.

Kol stepped forward "So it's true, she has been kidnapped?"

"Yes, but in order to find her, we require her blood. Since she is obviously not here, we need to go to the Duchess's mansion" Lucy replied.

"Kol take the Bennett witches to the Duchess's, I will alert Elijah and meet you there...no sense in alarming the palace—more specifically our Queen" Klaus instructed.

Kol nodded and grabbed both the witches "This will be fun"

Both girls roll their eyes at him and in a blink they were gone.

Klaus flashed to his chambers. He stood in front the bed where not long ago, he had killed her. She almost died because of him, and now she was in danger yet again. He should have been more diligent with the Lockwood boy. He thought him a simple little wolf who was smitten with Caroline. Why did they take her? What did she have that they wanted?

He should have waited from a distance until she was sure she was safe. He should have escorted her in. He would have dealt with the Lockwood boy and his friend right there and then.

His eyes turned yellow and he grabbed the foot of the bed and ripped it off the bed frame. He threw it at the wall and roared in anger.

He flashed out of the room and went in search for his brother. When he found him in his chambers cuddled up with the doppelganger, he did not care for it. He charged into the room without even a knock.

They were lying in bed naked. Klaus did not care for it "Caroline has been kidnapped"

Elijah sat up in surprise "How...?"

"I watched her enter the mansion, but I have two Bennett witches who are quite adamant that something terrible has befallen their friend"

"Bonnie and Lucy" Katherine confirmed.

In a flash, Elijah and Katherine were dressed.

"We are going over to the Duchess's mansion. The witches need someone from her bloodline to find her and I will be reminding the Salvatore's of their incompetence"

Klaus turned and left with that, while Katherine and Elijah flashed off, knowing a horse or a carriage would be too slow for them, considering the weight of the situation.

* * *

Klaus sat on a chair in the gardens at the Duchess mansion.

He had blood all over him. He was drinking some rum to attempt to sooth some of his anger, as he is not of much aid to the witches or Caroline's mother.

When he had arrived, he found Elizabeth on the floor of her staircase in a sobbing mess. The Salvatore's were no help in consoling her. The witches stood to the side, silently in tears over the sight before them.

When Elizabeth had spotted him, it was like she found the strength she had lost. She stood and rushed over to him and grabbed his hands with a wild desperation that he recognized in any parent's eyes.

"Klaus, she was taken" she sobbed, gasping for air "I knew something happened the second I woke, they kept doubting me...told me she must have been with you" she looked in his eyes and he couldn't stop her from pleading with him as if he was the one who is meant to be the hero "I knew something happened. The guards confirmed it when they said she did arrive last night—" at this point the Duchess was too distraught to finish her words and threw herself against his chest, hugging him.

He would be repulsed by the act, had he not been glaring at Stefan and Damon with a stare that could kill if he had the power to do so.

They seemed to share a look of acceptance to their lacking presence, which could have changed the outcome of events that took place which led to Caroline's capture.

But he would soon deal with them...he gently grabbed the Duchess's hands and pulled her to look at him.

"Elizabeth, Bonnie and Lucy are going to need you to pull it together and help them track her down so that we can go get her. They need you as her blood relative, can you compose yourself for this?" he shook her slightly to shake her out of her grief stricken state.

She suddenly wiped her ears from her face and fixed herself. She looked up at him with a steel look and nodded. He smirked, finding where Caroline got her resilience from.

"What must you have me do?"

The witches took Elizabeth to another room; he fixed his glare back to the brothers.

"Follow me"

Those events brought him back to his current position...

Damon lay in an open field. He looked like he was mauled by a bear. He had bite marks all over him; his body was contorted in awkward angles, clearly signalling that he's most likely dead.

Stefan lay at Klaus's feet, also with bite marks all over him. His arm was broken; the bone was sticking out through the skin, coated in blood and a snapped neck. Klaus was always more fond of Stefan than he was of Damon; so he supposed Stefan suffered less of his wrath than Damon.

It was quite a fight. When the brothers are together they work as one and they were a formidable opponent against Klaus, but he is an Original Hybrid, and needless to say, his strength, speed and agility surpassed them in spades.

They would wake eventually, and he would heal them. He felt that Caroline would be quite upset to lose them so soon, after the little bonding time she's had with her surrogate brothers.

In a flash, he was standing in the room where everyone of importance had gathered. They had to locate a map of the kingdom so that the witches could do their spell on. Elijah and Katerina went to the village to search for her, Kol stayed behind

Bonnie turned to the Duchess "Here's how the spell works; normally, we would need the blood of the one who's taken to find them, but since she's obviously not here, you're the closest to her blood we can use. We will need to draw blood from you so that we can find her body" Bonnie explained, when Liz heard 'body' her eyes went wide with panic, the thought of her daughter being dead beginning to overwhelm her.

"Worry not love, the spell itself cannot tell you if the person is dead or alive, just a location, hence the term" Klaus further explained. It seemed to have calmed Liz.

Bonnie took Elizabeth's hand and sliced it open with a knife. Liz winced at the pain but ultimately knew it was for a more important cause so she hid her pain. She squeezed her hand as instructed to allow some drops of her blood to fall on the map.

Lucy had further explained to the Duchess that because it is her blood they are using to locate Caroline, it would point to their current location as it is like a beacon to the owner, however while Bonnie will be chanting one spell, Lucy will be doing another to separate the blood so it can locate the next living kin who shares her blood.

When they did the spell, they noticed that some of the blood crawled towards their location—the Duchess's Mansion—and the rest of the blood travelled through the village where Caroline lived, until it stopped at an all too familiar place for those who knew Caroline before the Mikaelson's.

"Found her" Bonnie sang

"She's near her home. Who would kidnap her and take her where she used to live?" Lucy questioned.

"Kol and I will go and get her" Klaus started, but stopped when Damon entered the room, holding his neck, as the worst bite he got happened to be there.

"I'm going" he gritted through the pain.

"Considering your lack of presence that led to her capture, I'm not sure you qualify as someone to aid in her rescue _mate_" Klaus growled.

"Nik; let him come. He can be the bait if we need one" Kol suggested wickedly

Klaus smirked "I'm quite fond of that idea actually"

Damon stepped forward to interject "I can't be good bait if I'm dying"

Klaus sneered at him. A maid was passing with a tray of cups, Klaus snatched one and bit into his wrist, he allowed a bit of blood to fall into cup before pushing it towards Damon "Cheers mate"

Damon took the blood and drank it all. His bites healed before his eyes.

"What about Stefan?" he asked.

"Don't you worry about Stefan mate; I will see to him after I end the Lockwood line permanently"

* * *

When everyone left to find Caroline—including Lucy with Kol, and Bonnie ignored the distaste she felt by it—Bonnie found Liz standing over the map, her hands shaking as they held her upright against the table. The Duchess was slowly losing the strength to stand, she's holding in her pain but she's terrified and Bonnie can feel that energy.

"Would you like to see her?"

Liz's eyes snapped to Bonnie at the words "Excuse me?"

"I can do a spell so that you can see her if you like? I didn't say anything while everyone was around because it takes a lot of energy from me to do it and I can't do it for everyone—meaning you and Klaus" Bonnie clarified.

Liz nodded in understanding "What must I do?"

Bonnie took the Duchess's hand in hers, ignoring the blood "Just think about her, only her and no one else. Think about the now and only Caroline"

The Duchess closed her eyes and tried to relax "Will she see me?"

Bonnie shook her head "No, she won't see you but you will see her"

_Suddenly, Elizabeth found herself standing in a forest. It was dark and wet, the forest smelt familiar to her. She took a look around. There were trees everywhere, grass everywhere, but there was a track; like someone cleared a path to walk through. _

_Liz was about to go in search of her when she heard a weak groaning sound._

_She whipped her head around to find the sound but saw nothing. Then she saw a piece of dress peeking from behind a tree. She looked up and saw that a pair of hands was tied to the tree. She recognized the ring that was still on her finger._

_She ran towards the person and worked her way around the tree to find her daughter. She was unconscious, she knew that much, but from the little groans and moans she was in the process of waking._

_"She's waking up" a familiar voice said from behind her._

_She turned and saw Tyler Lockwood approaching them._

_She turned back to her daughter and looked at her with pain in her eyes. _

_Caroline was badly scarred. Her face had cuts all over, her eyes were purple as though she had taken a beating and Liz could see the stain of tears on her cheeks. Her dress was torn apart and her breathing was shallow. If Tyler wasn't dead by the time her daughter had been saved, she would hunt and kill him herself. He will not be spared for this._

_Liz heard footsteps behind her and she turned to glare at Tyler for even attempting to approach her daughter as though he had the right to, but she doubled back as she saw another face she recognized and a face unrecognizable to her._

_It was Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle. What part he had to play in this wicked plot?_

_The unrecognizable man approached them and Liz took a step to the side unconsciously as though she was really there and stepping out of the way. She watched as the blonde haired, blue eyed man approached Caroline and took her chin in his hand. He turned her head to face his and that's when Caroline slowly began to wake._

_"I loved you. I loved you and you did this to me. How can you even live with yourself all these years; laughing and living after what you did? You might not have known I had vampire blood inside of me so I suppose I shouldn't blame you for my current state, but you killed me. You killed me and buried me in the ground. I had to crawl out of there while suffocating on wet dirt. I had to kill someone to survive, and it's your entire fault. I wanted to wait till your mother was dead to take you from the palace, but there's no better time than the now"_

_She saw Caroline blink, as if she couldn't believe the person in front of her._

_"Matt?"_

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the forest...**

"In the flesh" he replied in a cold tone.

She kept blinking as though her eyes were still deceiving her. Perhaps she was dreaming, but this is the worst nightmare. Her face hurt, as she remembered when she woke up initially, she tried to fight them. They were not as fast as a vampire which made them almost within the same footing as was never taught how to battle against two opponents at the same time. They had taken her daggers and she had little experience in hand to hand combat. When Tyler approached her to grab her, she used her elbow and knocked him on his nose. He dressed back in pain and shock. Mason came to her from the side to grab her but she grabbed his hand and moved to the side so she could dodge his advance. Eventually Tyler held her while Mason slapped her, repeatedly. He had rings on his fingers and they marked her face. Every facial expression she unconsciously made would feel like someone was scraping her. She used whatever strength she had remaining in her to raise her knee from under the dress to strike a blow to his manhood. Mason fell to the ground in pain. Her small victory was short lived when Tyler turned her around and smacked her. She spun and fell into darkness, essentially being knocked out.

"How?" she whispered in shock.

His frown had deepened as though she raised a difficult story for him to recall.

"A vampire passing through compelled me to offer him my blood. When he stopped I was near death" Matthew was twirling one of her blood coated curls between his fingers "Perhaps he felt bad for almost killing me; perhaps he wanted a friend in this lonely world" he continued, staring at her hair "He fed me his blood and compelled me to forget the encounter" he grasped her chin to make sure she was looking at him "That night, I planned a lovely evening with the woman that was to be my wife. She was beautiful, and sweet. I wanted to be with her completely, we were going to be wed as one and it made no difference if we waited till our wedding night" his gazefell to her neck "But she was so scared, I tried to tell her to relax, but instead she bashed a rock to the side of my head" his eyes snapped to hers and her eyes were flooded with tears as the memory came back to her as though it had happened recently "Then she kept hitting me and hitting me and hitting me and suddenly, I was dead"

She shook her head, no matter what he was about to do to her, he did not deserve it "I'm so sorry Matty, I'm so sorry for killing you, I—" he cut her off

"— I didn't mean it" he finished in a soft girly voice, mocking her.

She let out a sob, despite the pain that flooded her from moving her face.

"You wouldn't stop. I wasn't ready and you wouldn't stop. I was scared and you didn't stop" she choked out through her sobs.

He put a finger to her lips "Shh, my dear" he then proceeded to untie her hands from the tree and he helped her to stand. She was absolutely terrified, she killed him and now he's alive. She's grateful for that, but he's a vampire, and he's in league with her kidnappers. He must have been the person who wanted to deal with her personally.

"I am going to kill you, just as you killed me. I will bury you, just as you buried me and you will wake just as I woke, you will dig yourself out of the grave and choke on the dirt, just as I and you will kill someone to survive, just as I had. You will know my pain" he stated darkly.

Caroline saw his vampire features emerge and she knew this would not be the pleasurable experience she felt with her highness, he was gentle with her, and Matthew will not be gentle. She realised this and in a blink she cried out in horrific pain, her eyes went wide as he bit into her neck. She tried to push him off, he wrapped his hands around her and held her together, and she was no match with his wiggled against him, despite the multitude of pain she was experiencing, especially her neck where he was chewing on as though he was a rabid animal. She tried desperately to get out of his grasp but she was human and her strength was no match.

She felt her body slowly weaken and the more she struggled, the more she felt weaker and weaker. She was whimpering in extreme pain and that's when she realised she wasn't fighting him anymore. Her entire body had slumped into him. She wasn't even holding herself up anymore. Her vision began to blur.

Suddenly she heard a snap and Matthew's body suddenly slumped against her. She was too weak to hold herself up so he fell into her and she fell back against the tree. His head fell to the side and his arms fell from his tight grasp her in her hazy sight; she swore she saw Damon standing in front of her with a look that could burn a house down. But she blacked out before she got the chance to even be relieved.

* * *

Damon grabbed Caroline immediately as Klaus came up behind her. Mason and Tyler were white as ghosts standing there. Damon had sneaked up on them when he snapped Matt's head but now that Klaus was there, they had no way of escaping. It was pointless to even try to run.

"I'll take her back to the Mansion, she was drained of blood she's weak"

Klaus nodded and Damon was gone.

Klaus turned back to the two Lockwood's who looked to each other, probably for a quick strategy to flee their upcoming demise.

"Mason and Tyler Lockwood, I never expected this from you lot after I let you live in my kingdom" he proclaimed, circling them slowly.

"She's not a real Duchess Klaus; she's a maid who tricked a Salvatore into marriage with her. The mansion belongs to the Lockwood's. Stefan and Damon renounced their titles" Mason explained slowly, as if explaining their reasons for their acts would sooth Klaus.

"That matters not to me, you will die today regardless..." Klaus replied coolly.

"I should have killed her when she was a child, we would've been Dukes, in line for the throne when you lot decide you're done playing King and Queen" Mason snarled.

Kol appeared with Lucy in tow "How nice of you Nik, to leave some fun for me"

He ignored Kol as a realisation flooded through him.

Mason killed Caroline's father. He's the werewolf that was the bane of her existence.

A sadistic smirk spread across his face at the thought he had in mind "You killed Caroline's father" Klaus lowered his head and took a step forward, he slowly raised his head to reveal the grin that would make anyone wish for death over what he had planned "Your little admission has just granted you temporary extension of your life" he turned to Lucy "Lucy sweetheart, would you be a dear?"

She glared at Mason as she too understood his train of thought. With a flick of her wrist, Mason fell to the floor, unconscious.

Tyler made move to step towards his uncle when Klaus took a couple steps forward and put his finger out to shake it at the young boy "Ah ah, I'm not done"

"She's just a silly maid; you're like the oldest being on the planet. You can have any woman at your feet, what makes her so special?"

Kol chuckles and looked between Klaus and Tyler "Oh you done it now"

Klaus took a step towards him "What to do with you? Decisions, Decisions, Decisions..."

Kol took a step towards Klaus "I hate to say this because you and I both know how much I enjoy skinning a wolf, but Caroline doesn't seem the type to be fond of killing"

Klaus's head shot at Kol with a glare that could kill.

"We could just tell her it was an accident" Lucy growled lowly, taking slow movements towards Tyler.

Kol put a hand over his heart "You Bennett's are a gift"

Klaus flashed to Tyler and held him up by his throat. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, no doubt wants to beg for his life.

"In the name of Caroline and Elizabeth Forbes..." he trailed off "I grant you one life"

Kol gasped dramatically "This is unprecedented"

Klaus smirked "When I kill you" the hope that had come alive in Tyler's eyes died with those words "I will find myself immediately at the Lockwood Estate. I will kill everyone...but one life"

Kol pouted "That was mean Nik, my poor heart stopped at the thought of you sparing a life for your beloved"

Klaus ignored him "So, whose life will you spare? Be quick about it, this courtesy has an expiry date"

Tyler kept a stoned face against Klaus, though he was being choked, Klaus assumed that by keeping silent he wouldn't have to choose, that by some miracle, he would escape.

"Since you won't spare one person, I guess I'll just have to kill them all" Klaus said with a shrug.

Tyler's eyes grew wide at the thought "Wait!"

Klaus smirked "Hmm?"

It took a moment before Tyler replied with a pained whisper "Please spare the children"

Kol hummed in disappointment "He didn't understand the rules, can I try it my way?"

"No" Klaus snapped "You'll drag it out and I'd like to return back to the palace before '_Our Queen_' gets suspicious of our disappearance"

Kol flashed to Tyler to his side and whispered in his ear "Pity, we would have had so much fun together"

"I said one life" Klaus reminded him and put up his other hand to show him his index finger "One life"

"Please" Tyler begged, tears falling "Not the children"

Kol sighed dramatically "Nik, we could put one child on top another and it will be as though it is one person"

Klaus chuckled lowly, however a flashing thought came to his mind. If Caroline found herself at odds with him over this, he could say he spared the children. Surely that would win him favours despite the death that had to be done?

"Caroline is merciful" Klaus spoke and cocked his head to the side "Your life is granted"

With that, Klaus snapped his neck and dropped him to the floor.

Lucy took a step forward "I wanted the guy dead as much as you guys but I don't think I can allow you to kill a house filled of innocent people"

"We just said we would spare the innocents" Kol replied, seriousness colouring his tone.

"I do not answer to you witch but let me make one thing clear, when they hear of the death of their family members, they will be seeking retaliation against my family and those who aid in their demise...that includes what remains of the Bennett family" Klaus explained lowly.

Lucy's facial expression dropped and she sighed sadly. She knew Klaus was right. They were werewolves, known for their tempers. They will be hunted and though the Originals will defend each other—despite the fact that they are immune to werewolf bites, witches are still humans and as such, can be killed by a vicious supernatural werewolf.

Klaus took both Mason and the Matthew fellow back to the palace to have them secured until he was ready to deal with them. Kol took Lucy and everyone headed back...almost everyone.

* * *

**When Damon left with Caroline...**

Damon ran with a speed he didn't think he had in had met up with Elijah and Katherine and briefed them up to speed about everything and went on his way. Half way to his destination, he stopped and notices that Caroline's pulse was getting weaker and she was getting heavier. She was fading. He feared he would not make it in time. He ran in the forest, far enough where no one would spot them and gently placed her sitting in the grass. He bit into his wrist and put it by her mouth.

"Caroline, drink, you might not make it back to the palace alive"

Caroline groaned in response but did not oblige.

He opened her mouth and bit back into his hand, he allowed the blood to fall into her mouth. He kept squeezing to make more blood pour out and when he was satisfied that she had taken enough, he stopped. He listened, and thankfully, her heart rate was accelerating and he could see the cuts and bruises on her body slowly start to fade.

He picked her up again and walked back to the road to continue on his journey.

* * *

While Kol headed back to the Duchess's mansion, Klaus speedily made his way to the Lockwood Estate. He was not one to make empty threats. He needed to end them.

But when he reached and barged through the doors, ready to maim the first person he came across, it looked like someone did it for him.

There were bodies scattered all over the place, heads, bodies without heads, hearts detached from bodies, there were blood everywhere. He found this quite odd that someone other than him would want the entire Lockwood estate murdered.

"Brother"

Klaus scoffed under his breath and smirked, "Elijah, your handiwork I presume?"

Elijah came down the stairs, carefully skipping over the remains of the werewolf clan "I know you well enough"

Klaus huffed dramatically with a fake solemn look "I promised the boy I'd spare the children"

Elijah smiled "The children are safe"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"I compelled the children to forget their life here and move on with new families, and I had a carriage take them out of the kingdom and to the port so they might find home elsewhere"

Klaus grumbled, but left out a loud sigh "Why did you?"

Elijah looked up to Klaus's eyes then "For Caroline"

Klaus furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Niklaus, Caroline is human and despite her accident years ago, is not fond of killing. To put it quite simple Niklaus, you will tell her that the Lockwood's live no more and she will not hold a grievance with you because you did not do it, I did"

* * *

Caroline was in her room—the room her mother gave her when she was last at the mansion—on the bed. She was sitting up, still covered in blood but all her cuts and bruises had been healed so to someone who wasn't really paying attention, it looked as though she just got splattered blood all over her.

Everyone—and she meant _everyone _apart from her highness and Lord Elijah—was standing around the bed, talking amongst themselves and she had to smile, because they were arguing about who would go first in asking her questions.

"Guys, I am quite alright, there is no need for all this for me" she shut her mouth when she made everyone silent. She never felt like she had that kind of power, boy was she wrong. Now she wished they would go back to their idle chatting about her as if she was not there.

Damon was the first to speak, patting the back of her hand "Next time you kill someone, make sure they're completely dead?"

Everyone's head snapped in Damon's direction and she giggled softly. She knew he was simply jesting with her, although it wasn't a topic she would joke about, she understood what he was trying to do.

Stefan stepped forward with an assuring smile "I'm just glad you are in safe arms"

She nodded at him, accepting his words.

"As fun as this truly is, if Rebekah finds her siblings missing she will start to feel shunned so I will taking my leave" Kol smirked "Good to have you back darling, Nik would be absolutely murderous if anything happened to you" with that, Kol was gone.

That's when Caroline noticed Lucy standing behind Kol.

"Lucy!" she exclaimed, stretching her hands for her, Lucy walked from where she was to meet Caroline's hands and she grabbed the blonde's hands in hers "I have missed you so"

Lucy smiled "As have I, Bonnie needed my help and I came. I am relieved we were able to save you. We shall spend the remainder of the day catching up when we return to the Palace"

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion "You were invited to the Palace?"

"Not yet" Lucy merely replied.

Caroline rolled her eyes, Lucy was fearless, the fact that she thought she'd be able to stay with her considering who she was dealing with was bravery at its best.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think? Reviews, thoughts etc etc **

**xoxo- Cindy**


	13. Chapter XIII

**First of all, Thanks so much for the responses!**

**Secondly, a big thanks to CrazyLazyAlien for reminding me to update LOL. As soon as I got your review on my phone, I checked and realised it's been too long since I last updated.**

**Again so sorry for the semi-late update but when life gives you lemons...**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

**2 Days before Klaus's birthday...**

Her highness had given her some days to recuperate while temporarily assigning another maid to tend to her duties. She tried to go against it—as the other maids and cooks dislike her for being treated special—but he was adamant that she be rested.

Unfortunately, being trapped in her own chambers '_resting_' has left her with her own thoughts.

_He came for her._

She remembered when she had first came back to the Palace, and felt her bed in what felt like a long time, Kol had barged into her room. Thankfully she was dressed at the time, they have a tendency to barge into women's quarters with no thought of said women...and those would be the moments she would be reminded that they are vampires who are hundreds of years old and have seen and experienced too much to find shame in such acts.

_"My dearest Caroline, how do you fare on this lovely evening?" he joyfully made his way to her bed and sat on it while she bowed her head in respect._

_"Oh Caroline, we have been through enough for you to still consider me a royal" he smiled "Besides, as payment for me allowing you to be my friend, I think it is fair that I ask of you to 'put in a good word' so to speak about me to your Bennett witch friend"_

_Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion...Kol fancied Lucy? "Which one?" she asked._

_"Your green eyed friend"_

_Caroline let out a giggle she thought she could have held back "Oh you poor thing" Caroline laughed._

_Kol groaned and fell back into the bed into a lying position, Caroline flinched at his actions, not wanting to worry that Kol might try to touch her in any way, his reputation precedes him "Ugh, I know. She has haunted me since we first met and for our second meeting it was absolute torture not to have her in my arms" he turned to her, his elbow holding his head up as he looked up at her in her sitting position "Much like yourself, she is quite a vision"_

_Caroline let out a laugh and blushed "Prince Kol—" when the prince narrowed his eyes at her, as if warning her against it, she cleared her throat "—Kol, apart from the Salvatore's and Katherine, I fear Bonnie has a particular distaste for vampires, especially the Original family"_

_Kol turned completely around, his stomach lying on the bed and his head being cradled in both hands as he kept looking "If she has a selection of vampires she cares for then I still have a chance, I can be quite charming when the occasion calls for it..."_

_Caroline snorted at that but she did not doubt him._

_A silence passed, before Caroline blurted out something she knew she should have kept inside of her "Why did he save me?"_

_There was a silence that passed between them both before a look of realisation crossed the Mikaelson's face._

_"You don't know..." he drawled out in realisation, but then arched an eyebrow "...or are you in denial?"_

_"Denial of what?" she asked shakily, terrified of his response._

_"My brother is positively in love with you—although he would never admit it even to himself—but it is clear to us all that he cares for you"_

_Her breath got caught in her throat and her pulse elevated at Kol's words. Yes she has seen instances where he has shown care for her. He admitted to her while 'compelling' her that he spared Katherine because she was 'unbearable'. But her highness can never feel for her what Elijah feels for Katherine...he's never shown her this, not really. Lust dances in his eyes, this she knows, but love...for her? If he loved her, why did he kill her? Why did he use her against her mother? Why does he torment her with intimate touches and feelings that have eluded her to this day?_

_She lets out a shaky laugh "He does not love me the way Lord Elijah loves Katherine" then she shook her head to shake the doubts from her as the words came out "He lusts for me perhaps, has a care for me maybe" she added._

_Kol merely chuckled at her words as if they were the most ridiculous words he had ever heard._

_"My brother is over 500 years old, he is an Original Hybrid, the most dangerous and powerful creature on the planet. He extends more kindness to animals than people—" but with the mischievous glint in Kol's eyes disappeared when he continued "—but you come along and suddenly he's different. I poke fun at him now, and depending on what spell you put on him on that particular day, he either ignores me altogether with his joyous mood or exerts his violence on me if he has been particularly vexed. He beat the Salvatore's to death for not being there when you were captured. The sight was so bad, Elijah made me help them wash the blood off the grass, it was horrible of him to make me clean his mess, I mean he healed them eventually—probably because he knew how you would react if they died" he gets up on his knees on the bed "He has shown you mercy, compassion, consideration, respect & affection. I have never received such gifts, neither has my siblings, you are easily the most envious being on earth right now Caroline. I'm surprised he has not turned you yet"_

_He hurt the Salvatore Brothers, simply because they were not there to save her? They are not her guards, they don't need to be at her side, and they have their own lives._

_Then she paused._

_She gasped "You mean, turn me into a vampire? Why would he do that?"_

_Kol smirked "To make you immortal darling"_

_"Against my will? If he loves me—as you so claim—why would he curse me for eternity to live as my loved ones die, and kill to survive?"_

_"Trust me darling, being a vampire is the ultimate freedom. You can go where you want, be who you want, be with whomever you want...you will be unshackled by the chains of humanity that weigh you down. I would never wish to become human again and when you turn, neither will you"_

_Kol got up to leave and he made his way to the door but before he exited he turned to face her with a mischievous smile "When you do decide to turn, or welcome the thought at least, I would suggest you be deflowered first, wouldn't want to have to suffer through the process over and over again after the transformation...our bodies tend to heal back when damaged in any way"_

_Her face turned into a light pink as he chuckled in his leave._

* * *

He had raised something in her that she could not shake from her head since.

She never actually felt the burning desire to become a vampire, Katherine had longed explained how being a vampire was like.

_"When you turn into a vampire, it's like you are experiencing everything for the first time, quite like a child. The sky looks like a dream and life becomes a beautiful poem you read somewhere. Your emotions are uncontrolled and at their peak. You feel love, lost, lust, happiness, sadness, grief, depression ten times more than you do as a human. Anger becomes rage, sadness becomes despair and emotions like depression, grief and loss can cripple you. But all of those emotions lead you to one primal feeling that surpasses everything else in life, hunger. Hunger will be the most powerful of them all. You will feel an insatiable thirst for blood that you have never known. When you feed for the first time, there will be a spark; that spark will light your body on fire and you will want nothing more than the blood you just tasted. It will call to you like a siren; it'll control you like fear. You will kill for it. With time, we are able to control our thirst...but some of us are not as lucky. The person you are now will heighten ten times more when you turn. You remain the same, but there's a monster that awakens in you. We are above humans, we might have been one and we might consider ourselves partially human, but we know deep down we are not their equal and they are not ours. We are a predatory species...we hunt, we feed, we kill and the monster inside of us revels in it, but our emotions are so strong that guilt threatens to break us, and we have the ability to be rid of emotions as easily as 'blowing out a candle' if it becomes too much for us to bear. You will have enhanced strength, speed, agility, senses; you are immortal, you can control the mind of humans, your body heals right before your eyes. But you also will feel like you can do anything, be anything. Being a vampire is a curse, but once you can control the monster inside of you, it is a freedom like no other and you will never wish to be human again"_

The words Katherine said to her replayed in her mind and she could not find it within herself to even contemplate the idea of being a vampire. The mental agony she would experience is enough to keep from meeting such a fate.

But she found herself slowly changing her mind towards the idea. In her life she felt that because she was always around vampires—_namely Katherine and Alaric_—and it would almost be like destiny for her to end up being one. She wanted to prove to herself that she could befriend vampires without having to turn into one. Besides, how would she be able to live, knowing that she would outlived her friends, she would outlived her family, she would had nothing, she would have nowhere to go, and no idea what to do...it would almost be like living in a world where she alone existed. She often wondered how Katherine and Alaric dealt with living for so long.

And how did they control this blood lust they had? Katherine never showed any loss of control around them, neither did Alaric...if she were to turn, how long would it take her to get herself under control?

If Caroline was being honest with herself, this was not a thought that had come to her now. She had been thinking about this for some time.

She valued her freedom. It was the reason why even after finding out where her mother had been this whole time, despite the words she had said to Tyler Lockwood, she would return to her little cottage when her work is complete. Eventually her mother would convince her to accept the life of a Duchess and the responsibilities that comes with such a decision. She knew eventually she would not be able to live the life of a woman without a man. She would have to get married in order to live and then her freedom would be gone.

Even if she were to love the man she married, would she be free to go where she chooses, train as she wishes, travel and see the world as her heart desires? She knows she won't. She must _obey her husband_ as society forces women to do.

Perhaps she could find a man who will respect and encourage her thoughts and dreams...

She shook her head as she knew such men do not exist. Even Lockwood said his pride would not allow him to let her work as a maid. Even if it wasn't a maid, she knew his pride would not let her do anything but what a wife is _supposed_ to do...

_Men and their pride..._

Even marriage was a shackle of chains that she would have to enter for the rest of her life.

_But what if she was a vampire_...she could go wherever she wanted, be whoever she wanted, see all the world, enjoy life the way she truly wished to. Sail the oceans, climb the highest mountains...but could she live with losing all her family and friends? The pain—as Katherine described—she would feel with her 'heightened emotions' would as she said '_cripple her'_. She knew eventually her mother would die and she knows she will be able to move on eventually from it. But by then she would be older, and on her way to her inevitable death once old age took her.

She won't be able to have children if she becomes a vampire. Vampires cannot procreate, which means she would never be able to be blessed with the opportunity to become a mother.

But then again, she never truly nurtured a deep desire to be a mother, in fact, she felt as though she would be bad at it. She just knew that once she was wedded, she would then be given the task to raise a family of her own and bear her husband's children. It sounded like just another chain on her heavy shackles.

She came to a sudden realisation...

She found the very future she wanted from Matthew to easily be compared to being chained up and locked away.

_ Is this why I killed him? _

While she knew she wasn't ready to be with him so intimately, they already talked about being married...it was known that she would be marrying him to everyone around them. She could have given into him and no one would be none the wiser about it and simply pretend that her first would be on her wedding night...she could have...

But what if he was to have her, and changed his mind about marrying her?

"_I loved you. I loved you and you did this to me" _he had said to her.

He loved her, he was impatient but he had loved her. He would have married her, so could it be that perhaps she also killed him because she did not want that life, even unconsciously?

Fresh tears welled in her eyes and her heart thumped in her chest at the revelation. Could she have prevented all the events that had transpired, his death, all of it, had she simply been truly honest with herself?

_No_

She remembered how racked with fear she had been when he tried to rip at her dress. She remembered the weakness she felt when she couldn't fight him back. She remembered squeezing her thighs together and begging him to stop. She remembered the fear, the horrible paralyzing fear she felt when she saw the sheer determination in his eyes. She killed him out of fear. She did not want him to force himself on her. She stopped him, and when he kept moving she feared he would hurt her and she kept hitting him.

Even as she relives the memory, it felt frightening and sad. Because it happened so long ago, but because she was compelled to forget about it, it still feels to her like a dream, even seeing Matthew that day made what she did to him so real and yet right now it feels like either a distant memory or a nightmare.

_Just another reason to be a vampire..._

She paused as that thought entered her mind. Was she talking herself into this life altering decision? Yes, if she was a vampire, no man would ever dare lay a hand on her like that again. If any man came so close to her it would be because she wanted it so. She would be able to push them off and show them she was stronger than them.

_Would it be so bad to be a vampire?_

* * *

**The day before the Klaus's birthday...**

Caroline found herself clearing out her highness's old room. He changed rooms. He had someone clear out the room, leaving only the bed and his paintings. He had given her instructions, as well as Simon, to clear out all the paintings in his room and stack fresh canvases in the spaces that were freshly emptied. She wondered why considering he had no plans to use the room anymore but she kept her curiosity at bay. Simon held all the paintings he could and she held two of them, as they carried them to a room where her highness had told Simon to take them and she followed him. She hoped it wasn't far and she was grateful when it was just further down the hall from his old room. It looked like a room he would use to store all of his art work.

It had so many paintings all over the room. Some were hanged up, others were stacked one of top of the other, and some were aligned against the walls. There were landscapes, sceneries; some of them were his siblings...Lord Elijah, the Queen, Prince Kol, an older guy that must have been the older brother who left the kingdom to a quiet life with his wife. Then she noticed two pictures that were of older people.

"His parents" Simon had told her.

His mother was beautiful, his father bared no resemblance to him, it must be his step father, the man who treated him with such cruelty, it turned him into the person he was.

They went back with blank canvases to place in the empty spaces and removed the remainder of the paintings to put them in the room.

While on their way back to the Prince's room, Simon decided to speak to her.

"What will you do when the Prince has chosen his bride?" he asked

She hummed as if in contemplation. The thought of being a vampire hadn't left her since her mind went on about it. She found her mouth itching to say she would turn into one as if she came to that decision when she hasn't.

"Return to my home, enjoy my free time with my friends for a while, then perhaps find myself a husband and bear a family. I think it's time, before you know it, time will pass and I will be an old wench and no one will want me"

And with that one response, she realised what she wanted. As the words came out of her mouth, she realised a lot of things.

Firstly, she realised she did not want that life, not anymore. Perhaps she could blame her presence being in this palace among so many vampires. She did not want to be married to a man and be forced to do what her husband wants, to stay at home while he works and clean and cook and sew and be the doting wife society compels her to be. She did not want to live with a man who would think her thoughts and ideas to be ridiculous or unrealistic.

Secondly, she did not want to _have_ to seek a future husband so that she does not turn into an old wench. There was no freedom in that, no options in that. Either she would find a husband or become an old maid with no husband and no prospects of finding one. Neither of those options was appealing to her. Most importantly, the idea—_the knowledge_—that those were her only two options was even worst.

Thirdly, she said '_it was time'_. Like she did not have all the time in the world...because she technically did not...eventually she will die. She has limited of time to find herself a husband before she becomes too old to be wed. Knowing that the option existed that she would literally have all the time in the world to do everything she can—and cannot yet—think of, she realises that the forever she has now is too short.

"I wish you the best of luck then, although I don't think you will need it...you are beautiful enough to capture any free man" Simon replied with a smile

She wanted to frown at that because eventually she would not be as beautiful as everyone sees her but she managed a smirk "Am I beautiful enough to capture you or are you not free?"

He knew she was teasing and she was glad for it, she did not need a repeat of Lord Lockwood "If the suitors are not to your liking, we shall create a life together with our friendship, shall we shake on it?"

She chuckled but put her hand out to shake; perhaps it would be fun to be with him, they would spend their human days finding little joys in life "It is a deal Mr. Simon"

He shook her hand in a chuckle "I almost wish you find no one, my mother will _adore_ you"

She laughed louder "So now you wish to wed me to please your mother, I feel so special now" she joked.

Once they packed away the empty canvases, she had to find her highness's new bed chambers, as he had asked her to tidy it. Simon helped her find it and informed her that he had to return to his post as per his highness's orders. Caroline reluctantly bed him goodbye, as she would have liked the company while cleaning up.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to find it open. She went in and closed the door behind her.

"So it seems you found yourself a husband already?"

She jumped in fright and took several steps back as she turned, relieved that it was just her highness. It was a side effect of being kidnapped; she had become extremely jumpy since.

She allowed her body to relax and she curtsied after "Your highness"

He smirked "So you will not beg of me to spare the boy's life now?"

Panic struck her; he would kill her because they made a joke of marrying each other?

"Your highness, we were simply jesting with each other, you need not—"

"Caroline I was not being serious" he smirked "Rise"

She stood and looked up.

"I was just about done" she explained.

"I can see that"

A silence passed between them.

"I wanted to thank you, your highness, for saving my life. I did not expect to be saved, well I knew my mother would send the Salvatore's and they would find me, but I felt like they would be too late. I saw Damon and—I was surprised because they weren't late. It wasn't until after I was told that you orchestrated my rescue, your family—even Katherine. I could never repay you; my life is that of a simple human's life, I can't even comprehend a way to repay such a debt"

A silence passed as he took in her words. It had been 3 days since her rescue mission. He had given her some days to recuperate from her ordeal. If he was honest he wanted some time to himself as well. He felt something he had never felt before for someone who was not his siblings. Fear of losing someone he cared for. He knew he cared for her, but he realised how much he truly did care for her that day. The destruction he created with the Salvatore's, to the things—on an ordinary day—he would not have allowed. He had slowly been beginning to dread the ball and selection of a bride, but now he was praying for the day to never come. He wanted her to stay, a part of him wanted to compel her to forget him and all her connections towards them and move on with her life and wait out her human life. But even the thought of that turns his stomach. He would never be able to allow her to grow old and die. The plans he had for her so long ago were now a distant memory as he realised he could not force vampirism on her. If she has been around so much vampires and still the thought never crossed her mind then perhaps she prefers to remain human.

That does not mean he won't still tempt the thought to her mind.

"You are correct, you cannot repay me even if you tried" he started, and then smirked "I will admit I felt an urgency to find you as soon as I found out" his smirk turned into a smile when he saw her blush "When I found out who kidnapped you; I also will admit that you gave me an excuse to end the Lockwood family line"

Her smile turned into a frown at that and he found her open and closes her mouth as she attempted to find words to say to him.

"Did you—have you—your highness, did you—did you kill—" she tried

He scoffed "Did you honestly think I would let the Lockwood boy and his uncle live, after what they've done to you? They committed an act so unforgiveable, there was no other choice put to end their lives"

_They committed an act so unforgiveable..._

Did he consider harming her to be an unforgivable act punishable by death?

_Ugh! She just wished he would be frank with his words and his feelings._

He took steps closer to her until he was standing directly in front of her...he could reach out and touch her hand if he wished to and he whispered "It was so unforgivable; his family had to pay for his sins"

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You killed his entire family?" she found herself asking...did he have children in the family? Did he kill poor defenceless children? Why would he kill people who did not do anything to her?

He frowned "Unfortunately, I did not" he saw her blow out a sigh of relief "Elijah did"

She blanched at that.

"Elijah?" she momentarily forgot her titles.

He shrugged "Elijah thought it best he do the deed over me, apparently he feared your reaction to the act I would do and felt like he would take the burden upon himself"

Elijah killed all those people, just so she would not hate him for killing so much innocent people?

But he would have still done it if Elijah had not stepped in.

He seemed to have picked up where her mind had gone "Caroline, you must understand, they are werewolves and as such, on any given full moon, for killing the Lockwood boy and his uncle, they would seek vengeance and while a werewolf bite cannot harm me or my siblings, they might come to you for vengeance and the Salvatore's will die from a bite and you know all too well the viciousness of a werewolf"

She slowly relaxed at the idea slowly. It made sense. Never piss off a werewolf in its human form; because when the full moon comes, they will find you.

She would relive her childhood nightmare of her father being murdered all over again.

_What if they had children? Did he kill the children too?_

"Did they have children?" she found herself asking before she could stop herself.

He smirked "Yes, but Elijah took care of them. Had them shipped off to distant lands and forced them to forget their life here and start anew or something of the sort"

She found herself oddly comforted by that, despite the compulsion of it all. It would give them peace and a second chance at a good life.

_Still, what about Matthew? Is he dead too?_

Of course he's dead, her highness would kill Lord Lockwood and spare him? That was senseless.

He seemed to have read her mind yet again because he smiled "You are probably wondering what fate did the bloke you failed to kill—" she found herself finding his words amusing, despite the fact that she was still horrified by the act "—meet? Well love he's in a cellar"

She frowned as her heart beat faster against her chest. He was still alive? Why did he spare him?

"Why?" she found herself asking before she could—yet again—stop herself.

"I saved him for you"

Her heart skipped a beat.

He smiled at her bodily response to his words.

"Thought perhaps you would wish to finish the job of ending him once and for all"

She frowned.

"When you are ready" he chuckled "I know with the memories of your first kill still so fresh you are not keen on doing such a thing quite yet"

He looked around, pleased that she had cleaned out all of the paintings and replaced them with fresh canvases.

"I suppose you personally handled the painting of you I did recently, so as to not disappoint poor—_Simon...was it?—_with your scandalous behaviour"

The way he said it...it held venom and distaste and she was reminded of the first time she met them both...she had beg for his life to be spared

"You are too arrogant to be jealous" she snorted, but her eyes widened when the words fell out of her mouth and she covered her mouth with her hands.

_It's a miracle a man will actually fancy me..._

He chuckled and she found herself mesmerized by it. The way his smile stretched so wide that his dimples showed, it made her see him as someone who was probably once full of life once upon a time. He bashfully looked down and looked back up at her through hooded eyes. She found herself blushing under his gaze.

"I hid that among your endless collection so that he may never glimpse it" she replied eventually.

He smiled. He made his way around her and went to make himself comfortable on his bed.

"You may continue with your chores" he stated.

She found herself hesitating. She never did her chores while he was in the room before.

He chuckled lowly "Simply pretend I'm not here"

She slowly made her way towards the stray clothing on the floor "That's easy for you to say from where you sit" she muttered under her breath.

He chose not to reply to that comment.

The room was no different to his old room. The bed was drastically different though. It was of different design, made of different wood, painted in a different colour and the sheets were the purest of white she had ever seen. Everything else stayed the same, the location of the bathroom and the windows, the location of his closet, even its design. She wondered why he migrated to a different room if he was already fond of his room so much that he picked one just like it.

She proceeded to fold the clothing she had picked up and place it in his wardrobe where his clothing was. She knew they were clean. They fell while folded for crying out loud, most likely in an effort to reach for something specific, he threw it down and couldn't find the strength—despite having the strength of 100 men—to pick it up himself. The only thing she had left to do was to remake the bed and he was currently lying down on it...which hindered her from finishing.

"I need to neaten your bed, your highness"

"I won't stop you"

_Ugh! These were the times she would find him frustrating._

She wanted to scream at him.

He seemed to have seen the frustration on her face and he smirked "Caroline, come sit and chat with me"

"But my chores—"

"Can wait" he finished and he pats the space near him on the bed where she could sit patiently.

She hesitated, but proceeded to the spot at the edge of the bed and slowly sat down. She put her hands on her lap and looked down. After her near death experience with Matthew and the Lockwood's, she had slowly warmed to the idea of her highness again. Especially knowing that he had saved her...she hadn't forgotten what he had done, but with time she had grown to understand it in a sense. It did not excuse him, but it made her understand him more.

Plus she knew he had learnt his lesson. He won't do it again.

A silence passed and she broke it.

"What would you like to talk about your highness?"

"I'd like to talk about you"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What will you do when your services are no long required" he asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes "Will you '_Return to your home, enjoy your free time with your friends for a while, then perhaps find yourself a husband and bear a family. You think it's time, before you know it, time will pass and you will be an old wench and no one will want you_'"

She gasped and lightly lashed his arm "Eavesdropping is impolite"

He replied with a chuckle "Such a sad plan"

She frowned.

"Surely you want more than that Caroline. You want adventure, you want to live life fully and experience the world"

She looked down "I don't think I can" she looked up and attempted a playful tone to her voice "Unless you rather I turn into an unmarried wench"

"You don't have to" he offered her and she stiffen, knowing where the conversation was headed "You could stay just like this and live and experience everything"

She looked down, not wanting to respond to him as this has been a consistent plague in her mind.

"What a thing; to live for fifty or sixty years at most, and eventually give into death. Death gives you humans' urgency in life, the urgency to grow up, be wed and bare children in a short space of time so that society can deem you an accomplished woman" he paused and she heard him speak again, it was as though his voice held some excitement "When you are immortal, you will have all the time in the world, at your feet for you to explore anything and everything you could possibly wish for. See great cities, listen to various kinds of music, eat the most exotic foods, dress in the most extravagant dresses and you will never be weak again. You would truly be able to defend yourself and never have to worry about such things"

She didn't even know when she lifted her eyes to him but she found herself watching with acute fascination when he spoke. She wanted that, she realised. She wanted time to be at her feet. She wanted to be free, truly be free. She wanted to be strong and independent.

_But should she ask him to free her?_

Then she remembered she couldn't. She's basically in love with the oldest vampire in the world. When a vampire turns a human that has feelings for said vampire, they become sired to them, and will do whatever their sire wishes, until they died. It's almost like being compelled but the new vampire will want to do the deed rather than being compelled to do so against your will.

"Your highness, if I am so bold as to ask, may I visit my mother and my friends today? They have not seen me in so long and they must be dreadfully worried" She asked. It wasn't a complete lie. She did want them to know she was safe and well, but she wanted to see Lucy first and then she wanted to visit the Salvatore's and her mother after. She knew what she would do.

He hummed as if contemplating the idea "What shall I have in return for this...request?"

She was taken aback by the request, not expecting to want something. Truthfully she should know better, if not for whom she was, she reckoned he wouldn't even consider her request and would tell her she cannot ask for such a privilege as though she was important.

_I am important to him..._

"What do you want from me?"

He smirked so devilishly that she felt almost idiotic for even asking, she knew what he wanted "You know _exactly_ what I want"

It didn't stop her from scoffing and stand up to face him "You would bargain my body for time and a carriage?"

Despite her reaction, those words sent her back to that day when they were close to getting _exactly_ what he wanted. Just the thought made her squirm. Right now, oh how she wished he had gone through with it, she knew she would not have refused him. She would willingly give herself to him, not because he commanded it, but because she wanted to.

He chuckled and sat up "Of course not sweetheart" she let out a breath at that "You will come to me on your own volition" in a blink she found him in front of her, he tilted her head up to him "You will be racked with want and desire for me and you will ask—no _beg_ me to take you" he leaned down to her and she thought—will he kiss her?, But he –_purposely_—slides his prickly face against her cheek to exhale a breath against her ear, making her shudder "You have my word, Caroline, that when you come to me, I will not deny you, I will not deny us this...for you have tormented me long enough. I will have you and anyone after me you will find ultimately inadequate...no other cock will caress you the way mine will"

She gasped as a sting of pink touch her cheeks. He loved to tease her like this. Had he no shame? Of course not, he's lived for 500 years, with time she realised that shame is a feeling that faded.

_"You make it so much fun"_

_"You have tormented me long enough"_

She has taunted him?

He pulled back, a smug smile graced his features and if she were brave enough, she would slap it off his face for taunting her so.

"Tonight, before my inevitable soiree, you will sleep in my new chambers next to me" he revelled in the blush that took her, probably remembering him painting her and teasing her "Before your mind runs rampant with ill mannered thoughts, all I ask is for your presence beside me while we rest. That is all I ask"

He allowed a pause to pass between them before he spoke again "I know you won't refuse me, you are tempted by my invitation so you may go. Take your guard friend to give the footmen the instructions"

He slowly slipped his hand from under her chin and watched as she gracefully fell into a curtsy "Your highness"

She turned to exit, eager to be out of his sight as soon as possible.

* * *

First she made her way to Lucy. She hoped Bonnie was not at home and she was glad for it. Lucy invited her in and they took a seat in front her fireplace as they got warm...winter was slowly approaching them.

"Bonnie went to the falls to find some herbs; I knew you were coming so tell me what is on your mind"

She never understood some of the magic they would experience, like how she would know if she was in the room without her even seeing her there, or how she would know when someone was coming to visit her.

"Firstly, I want your word that anything that is said between us inside these walls will not be repeated to anyone" she pleaded softly.

Lucy was confused and curious of her request but accepted her nonetheless.

"Before I ask, I feel like I am compelled to explain myself" a humourless laugh escapes her as she looks to the ground "I've always felt...like I was in a box. I've always felt weak—in every sense of the word. When I was taken, when I awoke firstly, I fought. It seemed as though I was going to best them and come out victorious...but they were still stronger and they beat me down. The blood I was covered with was mine, Damon healed me with his blood...I fear if he had not I would have died from my injuries" she twirled her ring around her finger "I realised that even if I had died, this ring would have brought me back because I would have succumbed to my injuries sustained by a supernatural entity. But what if I did not have this to protect me? What will happen if I was to come across another Matthew and I won't be able to accidently kill them or stop them? I would be dead because I could not defend myself"

She took a pause as Lucy allowed her to and she continued.

"I want to turn, into a vampire. I know witches have their own distaste for vampirism and would rather die than live like one"

Lucy reached out and grabbed Caroline's hands and she found that Lucy was trying to be careful with her words "Are you doing this for Klaus?"

She shook her head.

"Lucy, like I said, I've always felt...constricted. When I was a child I thought that I was capable of doing anything I wanted in life. As I got older, I realised that as a woman, such a freedom would elude me. I lived with the Gilberts for some time and I didn't feel...free. Which is why I decided to use the money mother would send me and live on my own. Even then I felt like I only had a short amount of time to be who I wanted, before I had to find myself a husband to secure my future. I was trading temporary freedom for a permanent chain. Whether it was wearing corsets, or having to behave a certain way as society claims I should as a woman, or having to learn how to cook, clean, sew, garden as women should. I briefly thought of magically changing to a man, but men are barbaric" Lucy snorted at that—no doubt agreeing with her "I simply wish to be free. I wish to do whatever I wish and go wherever I wish and be whoever I wish to be. I wish to be able to defend myself. With all the training I've gotten from Alaric, it did not prevail with my kidnappers, simply because I was still weaker. I was weak and terrified. I almost died because of it. I want to be stronger, I want to be fearless, I want time to do and be everything...I want freedom"

There was a long pause between the girls and Caroline didn't know what Lucy was thinking.

Lucy then gave her hand a squeeze.

"I have difficulty accepting your decision because almost all vampires never had a choice and if given one, they would be human. Yet you are a human that wants nothing more than to be a vampire" a chuckle let out of the witch's lips "You can understand the irony"

Caroline smiled sadly.

"You know how the process of changing into a vampire works Caroline, what is it exactly you wish of me?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'd like to avoid a painful death or asking someone to do such an act for me, if it's all the same to you" she laughed and Lucy smiled in return.

"Give me your necklace"

Caroline released Lucy's hand and pulled her necklace from her neck and handed it to her.

She watched as Lucy got up and gathered a couple of ingredients from little bottles and sat back down across from her. She then emptied some of the contents in the bowl on the necklace, some she poured out more than others. Then she mumbled a spell and the necklace sizzled in response. When it stopped sizzled and Lucy was finished, she wiped it off with a piece of her dress, and ripped that particular part of her dress off. She then wrapped the necklace in the cloth and handed it back to Caroline.

"When this necklace touches your neck, you will feel as though you are falling asleep but you will die. Keep this from others as the magic is not limited to just you. Anyone who wears it will suffer the same fate. When you rise—and you gain some control of yourself—you will return the necklace to me so I may remove the hex from it—as I'm sure you would wish to be reunited with your mother's necklace" Lucy explained.

Caroline reached over and wrapped her arms around Lucy, hugging her "Thank you for understanding"

Lucy swayed her a bit "Your welcome, I feel like I have no worry for you when you transition" Lucy released Caroline and placed a gentle hand on her cheek "When humans turn into vampires, their personality is magnified ten times. You will be the sun to their darkness" she laughed.

* * *

Her journey took her to her mother's mansion. Before she even entered the mansion, the guards who she remembered had been on watch the night of her capture, had this look in their eyes that made her wish to hug them. They felt guilty or responsible for it. She made sure to tell them that it was not their fault, she did not blame them and if she did not blame them then they should find comfort in that. They—of course—did not respond to her as she expected, but once they heard what she wanted to say it was enough for her.

They allowed her in the mansion and the first person she found was Stefan.

"Lord Stefan" she greeted with a curtsy.

"Princess Caroline" he mocked with a dramatic bow.

She raised and pulled him up "Please, I'm just an ordinary girl, I told you to call me Caroline"

"I remember having a similar conversation with you yet here we are" he mused.

She smiled.

"I'm surprised you're here...I did not think Klaus would allow you to leave the palace again so soon"

She blushed and looked away at the mention of his name. His...condition of letting her off still fresh in her mind.

"I'm actually here to see Damon, is he here?"

Stefan smiled "Damon rarely leaves this mansion. He's in the gardens"

Caroline left Stefan to head to the gardens where sure enough, she found him sitting outside around the table all by himself. When he saw her, he smiled, but he was unable to hide his inner emotions because it was a sad smile.

"Well well, look at who was let out of the tower" he sarcastically remarked.

She took a seat beside him "Why are you always sad?"

He huffed with a smirk "We were not all born with your bubble of energy princess; you are one of a kind"

She smiled "I wanted you ask you for a favour"

He raised an eyebrow at her "Oh? What can I do that the almighty, all powerful, all knowing Niklaus Mikealson cannot?"

She frowned; he sounded bitter "That was bitter"

He scoffed "Well princess, you weren't here when he bit us with werewolf poison and beat us to death—literally"

She frowned deeply at his words. "Prince Kol told me, I am so sorry he did that to you, the both of you; I had no idea—"

"You did not have an idea he would do that and it's quite alright. In all honesty, I blame myself, if I had stayed as I always do, nothing would have happened to you" he shook himself, as if he was shaking the sadness from him "What was this favour you wished of me?"

She accepted his desire to change topic of conversation "I—I want—Can you—"

"Caroline, take a deep breath and then speak" he chuckled.

She did as told, it did not make her feel any different "I want you to turn me"

For a moment there was a pause between them. Damon had a look of amusement but as time passed, his amusement died.

"You want me to turn you into a vampire?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded "On the night of the Ball, I want you to feed me your blood"

He immediately stood up "Are you barking mad? Klaus _will_ kill me—_for good_—and if he doesn't, your mother surely will"

Caroline stood up and grabbed Damon's hand "Damon please? I am going to talk to my mother after; I do not wish to surprise her. I want her to have warning first"

He started babbling and if Caroline did not care whether he agreed to her or not she would have found it quite funny.

"What about Klaus, why can't Klaus do it—" he immediately came to a realisation "Oh...Sire Bond"

She had thought about letting her highness do it but she remembers a story Alaric had told her about when he sired a vampire who was in love with him and she was sired to him, she did everything he asked her to do, and only when he realised that she was sired to him, he commanded her to leave and never find him again...it was as close to freedom from his commands he could have done for her.

With that, she realised, she could not ask him. She had feelings for him; she would be trading one chain for another.

* * *

Caroline was on her way back to the palace and she was relieved that her mother supported her choice.

She was a bit hysterical at first...

_"You've gone barking mad...has Klaus compelled you? I will find a way to kill him for this..."_

But eventually she was able to explain to her mother—just as she explained to Lucy—that this was a choice she did not make lightly and she was final in her decision, as well as the fact that she was not doing it for her highness but for herself.

_"I can't say I'm surprised, I think I always knew you were not meant for a normal human life, you have too much life in you to waste it being like everyone else"_

Once Damon heard that her mother at least supported her, he told her he would give her his blood. She decided to do it at the ball. That would also be her last day.

When she began to spot the familiar track they passed to get to the palace, the sun had already gone down and it was getting dark. Her thoughts ran back to the condition her highness had placed before her in exchange for the freedom to visit Lucy and Damon.

_"...you will sleep in my chambers..."_

When she fell asleep in his chambers—on his bed—she was weak, she was in pain. She had just died, her neck hurt and her body felt like it wanted to stay exactly where she was. She was called for him to paint her. She had full intentions to return to her chambers.

Now she had to go to him tonight, with the intention of sleeping beside him as he requested, and actually stay the entire night.

It was almost the perfect opportunity for her to finally give in to her desires for him.

But even as she makes preparations to be a vampire and have made the decision to change, she can still decide not to change...to remain human. She still had the ring and technically, if she unconsciously does not wish to change, she would die from a witch's hex...a witch is a supernatural entity and the ring would bring her back human.

But if she gives up her maidenhood, she cannot reverse that decision or take it back. When it's gone, it's gone for good.

Maybe she should rethink this plan of hers...

* * *

It was time.

She thought of stripping to her shift and a cloak. But knowing herself, she would sleep with the cloak on.

Ugh! She just wished she would just do what she wanted to do and not be so scared all the time.

_How is Katherine so brave and seductive and fearless all the time?_

Perhaps she could go fully clothed. It's not like she never slept fully clothed before. All she would have to do is loosen a couple of the strings on her corset and she would be comfortable.

But then again, she wanted him...the more she thought about this bargain they had struck, the more her mind wandered...she was terrified—she heard stories of the whole process being painful at first—but she was a little bit excited too.

She wondered after everything, how could she still desire him so?

Yet even despite everything she did.

But how would she even seduce him? He has always been the one to seduce her, taunt her, and tease her...how would she seduce him to have her?

She could keep her corset strings tight and push her breast up more so they look good, but what else could she do? She could revert back to her original thought and strip down to her shift, but the mere thought of being that bare intentionally around him made her cheeks sting and her body tremble.

The longer she sat at the edge of her bed in contemplation, the more frustrated her highness must be.

With that, she got up and exited her chambers.

The journey to his new chambers was long and full of terrors. She wondered how she had even managed to remember the way to it. The closer she got towards her destination, the more her heart was hammering against her chest. She was planning on seducing him—as best as she could, considering she's never done so before— to take her.

The torches danced as she passed them, the floor made a screeching sound with every step she took, the fabric of her dress complained with her movements and her breathing was erratic.

Images of her dreams of him lying with her countless times danced behind her eyes and her desire kept moistening between her legs.

Her thoughts were cruel, punishing her with anticipation.

_Would he be gentle?_

_Would he be rough?_

_How do vampires lay with each other? Does everything happen faster than normal? Do they feed on each other while in the throes of passion?_

_Would he feed from her?_

_Would she welcome it?_

_Would she have the strength to deny him?_

All these thoughts would inevitably come back to the one giant question she had yet to answer...

Will she go through with this, or just lay there and fall asleep in disappointment with herself for being a coward?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realised she had arrived at his door step, her breathing got worst. She was really going to do this...give herself to the soon-to-be king.

If only she could find the strength to open the door...

The door opened and Caroline jumped in shock when her highness stood in front of her.

He wore one of his famous oversized white shirts. It was slightly unbuttoned so she was able to have a peek of his chest, her legs trembled. He wore a black leather pants and he was barefooted. His hair was perfectly put together.

Oh how she wished to put her dreams of rubbing her hands through his hair a reality.

"Your highness" she curtsied, her heart hammering in her chest in anticipation.

He smirked.

He heard her hammering organ as loud as if she were right there with him. She must be quite frightful of being so close to him. He has been making advances towards her since she got there and he understood her hesitance towards him. But he stood by the very words he said to her just yesterday...

_"You will come to me on your own volition, you will be racked with want and desire for me and you will ask—no beg me to take you"_

He simply used the opportunity in which she placed in front of him to nudge her to give in to her deep dark desires. Perhaps she might not use the opportunity to her advantage. She is a maiden after all; they're more often than not, petrified of the experience. Fear may paralyze her.

No worries, he would simply _encourage_ her...

He pushed the door open and stepped aside to allow her to walk in. When she was in, he closed the door and he made sure to lock the door. She would have no reason to leave till the morning and even then...

She was fully dressed. He actually was disappointed by that. He believed that she would show up in her shift, but he could use this to his advantage.

"You look uncomfortable love, perhaps you would like to rectify that?"

He smirked when the hair on the back of her neck rose.

She turned and looked down "Thank you, your highness for your consideration, I am comfortable"

She lied right through her teeth and he knew it. She was beginning to feel the weight of her dress on her body, the corset—though was significantly loosened—was still stiff against her form and it left little room for her to stretch and despite the chill of the night, she felt extremely warm.

The warmth she felt could also be from the mere anticipation of the night to come with her highness...

She knew she would be much more comfortable in her shift, but she knew she would be more uncomfortable in it than she does in her clothing.

* * *

It was late.

Caroline could tell it was.

The candles were out, but the atmosphere felt as though the household—apart from the guards—were asleep. The room was dark. She was feeling a mixture of chill and heat—and not in that way.

Her exposed skin was chilly, but the parts of her that was covered were heated—both from the bulk of clothing she was wearing and with thoughts of her highness...

_Klaus..._

She remembers him saying he never heard her say his name, as though he was desperately waiting for her to say it one day. He made it plain that he preferred 'her highness". Why did it bother him that she did as he had asked?

They had idle chit chat that she really did not pay much attention to. She merely just agreed to his words or gave him indication that she was in fact listening. He had made his way to the bed and strongly suggested—more like a command but_ details_—that she join him. She did, but she sat on the bed with her back against the headboard and kept her hands to herself.

Eventually a silence had fallen between then and he eventually fell to sleep. Perhaps he could have been faking but she did not dwell much on it. She used his incapacitated state to make herself as comfortable as she allowed herself and eventually—though she really did not mean to—fell asleep.

Her usual dream of him being in her bed plagued her mind and she woke with desire radiating from her body. He was in the same position she left him in, only this time...he discarded of his shirt.

He wasn't built as Lord Elijah, he had a slender shape. His arms looked strong without looking big, he was well cut—much to her pleasure because she hated those men who were so extremely shaped. He was a beautiful man. When she had bathed him, she never really got a look of him such as this. He was already submerged in his bath when she was called.

She contemplated attempting to rid herself of her clothing while he was asleep, but then he might wake if she left the bed.

So she tried to unlace the strings from her back in her current lying position. He had fallen asleep flat on his back with a hand resting behind his head and his other hand lay on his stomach. She was turned to face him—thankfully.

She used her position to try to unlace the corset. She managed to get most of the strings completely lose but the ones that were on top were too far for her to reach. If she fought, she would be able to get it undone, but she did not wish to wake him...

But she planned on losing her innocence as well...

No point if he was sleeping...and she was not about to wake him to tell him to make love to her as if she was his wife.

She slowly slid one of her foot towards the edge of the bed. The sound of the fabric of her dress plus the sheets made a noise in complaint, but she did not see him flinch so as her heart hammered against her chest and her hands trembled, she kept moving her leg. It dangled at the edge of the bed and she smiled in victory. Now she just had to move her other foot...and it was further on the bed.

She began to move it, careful not to let the bed make too much noise. She hoped he was in a deep sleep and his vampire part in him was also taking rest. When the foot reached the edge of the bed, she allowed it to hang off the edge, and her body automatically slid closer to the edge. She stopped her body and looked to him in panic. To her relief—and surprise—he didn't shift. She let out a soft low breath in relief. She then proceeded to slowly drag her body off the bed and when her feet touched the ground, she turned to find her movements did not interrupt him.

She wanted to dance in victory but she knew she had to use the little time she had to get herself comfortable. No doubt if she even wanted to leave the room he would wake and stop her before she touched the door handle.

She fought in the darkness and the quiet and eventually got the corset lose. The remainder of her dress was relatively easy enough to remove. She thought of moving them off the floor but the cloth would make more noise and she's made enough...she felt like if she moved it he would wake.

She was in her shift and a thought entered her mind...

_Take everything off..._

But she shook her head. She could not even decide to wear the dumb white cloth and a cloak to arrive to his chambers; she could not possibly have the courage to be so bare near him.

But one thing has been made clear today. She wants him. She wants his touches, his teasing words, his smiles...his love...

_"You're in love with him. You are, you poor thing. He will take your heart and he will set it on fire just so he can watch you suffer...do not stick around with some silly fantasy that he will grow feelings for you, because he won't"_

Katherine's words rang in her head in that moment. But Caroline couldn't help but think that Katherine was wrong. He had feelings for her, he cared for her more than he has ever said or shown. When he thought he had killed her, he was terrified—devastated even. Though he put no words to his feelings for he, there had been moments when she'd like to believe he did.

He might not love her the way she does him, but he might just care for her as much as he is able.

But she should get back in bed before he notices she is no longer near him and he sees her in the state she was in. When she stepped to the bed, she paused.

_Be bold, take it off if you want him to have you...don't be a coward!_

She tilted her head upwards and took in a deep breath.

She brunched her night gown from her feet and pulled it off her frame, leaving her bare and as quietly and quickly as possible, she slipped back on the bed and under the covers. She didn't truly understand the mistake she had made in haste until she was on the bed.

She got extremely closer to him. Thankfully he was still deep in sleep to feel her movements. Her heart was drumming in her throat and her hands were trembling. She turned so her back would be facing him. A heat passes over Caroline; it grows as the thought of nakedness being so close to him—even while asleep he tormented her being.

How was she going to get him to make love to her if he was asleep?

She could wake him up...

If she only knew that he was not actually sleeping to begin with...

* * *

Klaus was a patient man.

He waited 500 years to have his curse broken—granted his mother did it of her own volition.

He waited to find a doppelganger to break the curse—granted she fled before he could complete it.

He waited to enact his vengeance on said doppelganger—granted he ended up sparing her.

He was a patient man...

His patience and control was tested tonight.

The rise and fall of her chest, where her rosy breasts taunted him

When she stretches her neck and he can see that small vein thump against her creamy skin, pumping her delicious blood through her body

When she bites her lip as she catches him staring at them

When she rubs her thighs together because her arousal was becoming too much for her, he knew she was thinking of him and his words then.

She had been determined to stand away from his bed while he was at his easel, finishing a new painting he had started yesterday. He knew she was tired and wished to sit, but not yet...he would make her rest when he decided to go to bed. She did not wish to go on her own and he would make her wait till he was near her so she had no other choice—even if she would have rather stood.

When he did retire to his bed, she joined him, she was a bit hesitant but she joined him...but she stayed as far from him as possible on the bed. He engaged her in some more idle chit chat before he left her be. He knew she wanted to give in and he wanted nothing more than to tempt her to do so, but he decided against it.

He wanted to give her the chance to come to him. Which is why he laid there still and quiet as though he was sleeping, yet he was anything but...he looked with his ears and his senses.

He heard when she drifted asleep. He was disappointed; he was disappointed because she allowed fear to keep her from what she wanted. Which is why he used the hand that rested on his stomach and touched her forehead lightly, planting a dream into her mind, which was all he did...he would leave her to do what she wished with it and she would wake shaken with desire for him.

When she woke, if he weren't pretending to be sleeping, he would have a grin of victory on his face. Her scent was intoxicating and his cock was throbbing with want...he was burning with desire and there was not a doubt in him that knew she was as well.

When she removed herself from the bed, he wanted to frown. If she thought she was going to escape, she would be extremely disappointed. He locked the door for one, the key was tied around his neck, and that would be an interesting thing to see...her attempting to grasp it. It would be quite amusing.

For another, he would grab her and throw her back on the bed before she made it to the door handle. They did have a deal after all, she was to sleep in his quarters for the night...and the night was not over yet.

He heard the sound of fabric falling on the floor and scratching against her skin, for one he was relieved her intentions were not to leave, and he wanted to grin in his mind. He knew she would not be able to sleep through the night with so much clothing—despite being the one who interrupted her sleep to begin with. He knew what he would do now. When she comes back into the bed, he will lazily drape himself over her form and taunt her. If she will not give in, he would torture her.

_And he does enjoy tormenting her so..._

When she slid back on the bed, she got closer to him. Perhaps it was an accidently...but he wouldn't let her move away if she tried, he would keep her right there.

To his surprise, she did not move, she turned so her back faced him, he knew this because he felt when her weight shifted and most of it was to the far right.

A sly smirk touched his face; she truly made him tormenting her to be a fun entertainment.

He turned to his side to face her back and he purposely draped his arm around her body and dragged her flush against him. He frowned.

She was naked.

Precum pushed out of the head of his cock through his breeches and his skin prickled with heat.

_The minx, he thought._

She squirmed in his arms, but she was stiff as well. She had perfect opportunity and yet she remained stiff in his arms.

Caroline's heart was stuck in her throat and her body trembled when he grabbed her and dragged her against him. He was either awake or he pulled her against him in his sleep. But if he was awake, he would touch her, or would be touching her. Perhaps he was still sleeping.

She just wished he hadn't slept with a belt on. The buckle was stabbing her against her bottom. She unconsciously reached behind her to adjust the belt, it was when her hand touched—something that was _NOT_ a belt, did she realise that he was not wearing a belt at all.

She pulled her hand back immediately.

Klaus's breathing hitched when she touched him against his pants. It was definitely a bold move, but when she flinched away, he realised that she must have thought something else was poking at her. He was rock solid hard since she entered his room. It would occasionally soften and go back to its hard state, but it was always aroused when she was with him.

Caroline has felt him against her before, so she should have known the feeling but she always felt him from her front, never behind. A part of her was burning with curiosity to rub her bottom against it. He was probably still asleep. His heightened senses have not noticed when she moved from the bed yet so she supposed he won't feel her grinding against him.

She wiggled her bum against him slightly, to test his reaction. When he did not make any movements, she kept wiggling her bottom against it. She felt a burning desire pooling between her legs that ached for something. She briefly wondered if his...member was painful to be so hard and how can it be so hard and he's asleep?

When she started wiggling her bum against him, he did not like it. He was throbbing with a burning want for her, she was taunting him, and he did not enjoy being taunted. He supposes the universe was getting even with him for taunting her so.

He decided his plan was slowly turning against him.

He decided he has had enough.

His hand that he was laying on, he slid it under her and the hand that was draped over her hip he pulled it back so he can grip her hips. He moved his head towards her ear.

"You want me to have you, don't you?"

She stiffened in horror. She woke him. She was naked, for him to touch her if it is his desire.

She wanted him to have her, but words eluded her in this moment.

"I can smell how much you want me Caroline, all you have to do is confess"

Her breathing got deep and long and laboured.

"You can feel how much I desire to be with you" he drawled out "What do you want Caroline?"

That made her pause.

_What do you want Caroline?_

No one has ever really asked her this before.

She took in a couple of deep breaths, and then she grabbed the hand that was lying under her and slowly dragged her trembling hand his big steady hand over her stomach. A part of her wanted to stop, but a part of her was screaming to keep going and to be bold. When his hand touched her sex she flinched slightly.

He took a deep breath against her hair "Do you want me to touch you?"

She took a deep breath and ignored the organ in her throat and she nodded.

He grinned against her neck.

He turned her so she lay on her back. Her eyes snapped close. She dare not look him in the eye. He did not matter, when he wanted her to look at him, he would get her to.

He slid his index finger over her clit and she whimpered in response. Then he ran that finger down between her wet folds and she shuddered in response. He slid the finger back up again and she cried out lowly. He smirked, she was overwhelmed with throbbing desire that had built up in her little nub that was _begging _to be released...he will let it rupture around his cock he decided...it would be a magnificent explosion.

He made conscious effort not touch her body. He wanted her to completely give into him before he indulged himself. She welcomed his touches but not him, not yet. If need be, he would make her _beg_ for it. He rubbed her nub in slow circles, enjoying the little whimpers and the shudders she would give him. He would simply give her a taste.

Caroline was frustrated with her body. His touches felt really good, but it was as if her body wanted to rub against his finger in an urgent sense of chasing the annoying yet amazing burning she was feeling. She thought if he were to touch her the way he had in the past but longer, it would go away but it wasn't. She wanted more, she needed more.

It did take her a lot to gather the courage to even nod in approval to him.

He began to circle her clit slowly at first, and eventually he sped up his movements, he was going to bring her to the edge. She was starting to feel something build inside of her. She felt a heat flush against her skin, her breathing was coming out shorter and she found herself bucking against his thick finger. Her hands gripped the sheets in anticipation and—

He stopped.

_He bloody stopped!_

Her eyes snapped open with a glare as she breathed heavily.

He chuckled.

"Oh sweet Caroline" he sighed. He ran his hand slowly up her body, avoiding her breasts as he was sure he saw her nipples had been piercing hard and he rested his hand by her neck "I can give you a high that some still dream of and others have yet to realise..." he glanced down to her lips as they were puckered in anticipation "...all you have to do, is tell me what you want, what you really want" he wanted her to say the words.

She knew. He wanted to hear her say she wanted him to have her. If she could get her mouth to form words she would say it too. All she could do is pant under his lustful gaze.

The hand that was near her neck, he used to hold her head up to his gaze "What do you want Caroline?"

"You" she let out in with a breath.

He kissed her.

Despite his hurry to kiss her, he was gentle with it. He held her cheek with the touch of a husband. When she opened her mouth to take a breath, he used it to his advantage to dart his tongue inside her mouth. She was shocked by the onslaught but the sensations she received from the attack made her welcoming to it. He pulled her body against him as his other hand buried itself in her hair.

She had kissed him before. The first time, he 'compelled' her to forget. The second time he didn't, but he did not have time to torment her with it because she end up being kidnapped.

This kiss was new for her. The dept they went as she would kiss his bottom lip and he kissed her top lip, the sensuality of it as their tongue caressed each others, the sweetness of it when he would kiss her with such gentleness at times.

When he parted from her face, she kept her eyes closed, but suddenly, he was gone.

She was about to open her eyes and prayed that everything that happened was not a dream, when she felt his body against hers.

His naked body...

His cock was pressed against her thigh; the tip of it felt wet against her leg, unconsciously, her pussy clenched in excitement and nervousness, as if her body knew what was going on but felt no need to tell her.

He began to pepper small kisses against her jaw line, going down to her neck. His hand grasped her left breast and caressed it lovingly. Klaus noticed that she kept her hands to the side. He knew she did not know what to do with herself. Perhaps her friends told her it is best to keep still on her first time. That simply won't do.

His panting breath was against her neck when he whispered "If I wanted you to be still sweetheart I would have ripped that string off your arm and compelled you to. Do what you wish Caroline"

Her panic rose. She didn't think her being still would have been a problem, but now that it is, she has no idea where to put her hands.

Though, she has often wondered what his hair felt like.

Hesitantly, her hand found his hair. She buried her hand in it and felt the texture. It was soft and plush if she could even use such a word to describe his hair. All she could think about—as his member kissed her inner thigh—was the pain she was about to feel. She briefly thought if she might stop him, but she knew she would feel even worst if she did. She wanted this, and if she denied herself of something she wanted then she was the keeper of her own cage.

As if he had access to her mind, his hand reached between them and he positioned himself towards her entrance, and panic set in. Her entire body tensed up in preparation for the pain she was about to experience.

Klaus feels her stiffen under him and he leans down to the crook of her neck. His shoulder was so close to her lips she could graze it. His other hand had her thigh in it, arching it up. His touch was scorching hot against the chill in the hair that she clearly couldn't feel from all the burning desire she had.

"If you wish, I could stop" he murmured against her neck.

She shook her head so violently; she thought she would snap her own neck. As anxious as she was, she would just died of embarrassment and disappointment if she stopped him. She would hate herself for denying herself something she's wanted since she met him.

_"Stunning; absolutely stunning"_

The memory of that morning suddenly came to mind and she smiled against his shoulder, remembering how beautiful she felt when he said as such.

He pushed himself inside her slowly, she cried out in pain.

"Relax love" he breathed "Bite my shoulder until you can't feel any more pain"

It was an odd request of him to ask of her, she did not feel comfortable doing such a thing...

Then he pushed himself more inside of her and she bit his shoulder—hard.

The pain is horrifying. Her entire being just snaps straight to push through the pain. Her teeth latch onto his shoulder and bites down harder as the pain becomes worst. She tried to relax, but it's difficult to relax through pain like this. Her body wants to desperately move away from it so she feels no more pain but his grip on her thigh, keeping her close to him prevents her from doing so—thankfully. She whimpers in attempt to hold back her cries of pain.

Eventually, he's completely inside of her and the initial harsh pain is over. She relaxes a little, but she can feel him inside her. Her eyes opened and it took a moment for her eyes to re-adjust to the darkness around her.

That was the best and worst experience of his life, and he's lived quite a long time.

She was so tight it was almost unbearable. She was wet and tight and just—_oh_—so good.

But she was in pain; the pain he felt from his bite was an indication of that. She was strong. Hearing her pain made him wish he could compel it away. He held her body close to him as he kept his grip on her thigh with his other hand. He was already losing control of himself with her pain and the slow movements, but when he smelt the blood of her deflowering, his eyes prickled in a familiar sensation as his true face came out. Thankfully, his face was buried in her neck so she was not able to see his lost of control.

Caroline's hands touched his arm that almost had a death grip on her thigh and she gasped. He was trembling. Maybe this affects him too. She knew men liked making love as it gives them a pleasurable experience, but she didn't expect this.

He pulled back his hips and thrust back into her. She moaned. He grunted.

_When did the pain go away?_

She didn't even notice when the pain went away, now all she knew is that she wanted more.

Eventually Klaus got his hunger under control. She wrapped her thighs over his hip so his hands were free to do as they wanted. His hand that was keeping her thigh hostage now rested on her left breast, over her very hard nipple.

Suddenly, his face slid down to her neck and further down until his lips kissed the top of her right breast, and his mouth engulfed part of her breast and the whole of her nipple. He body arched upwards in response. His mouth was hot and wet and it felt so good. Her right hand flew to his head to bury her hand in its softness.

She grew impatient when he didn't move his hips again, so she moved hers.

_That's it love, he thought._

He thrust inside her and he moaned and she cried out.

He went slow at first, enjoying the softness of her skin against is, sucking on her breast the way an actual husband won't dare to, he wanted her to be pleasured and not be in pain. When he was sure her cries were the good kind and not the bad, he sped up. She began to breathe heavily, matching him. He lifted his head to her forehead and rested it there, his eyes closed.

She looked up at him and the urge to cradle his face with her hand burned her arms. She couldn't much focus on anything other than the sensations of their body grinding against each other. She stayed still for a while just enjoying it, but a familiar build began to peek in her lower stomach and she soon found herself grinding against him in a sort of release she had no idea of.

As she kept grinding against him, his movements became faster and so did hers. She was determined to reach that build that had eluded her earlier on. His eyes shot open and pierced hers instantaneously.

Their movements turned desperate and shameless. The room was filled with sounds of sheets rustling, heavy breathing, moans and groans echoing off the walls. The climax they were rushing to meet came closer and closer towards them and when hers came to her, her mind exploded.

Her eyes glittered, her mouth shaped an 'o' and her back arched up against him in overwhelming desperate friction to prolong the feelings. She cried out loudly, not even caring of how she sounded. Her legs gripped his hips tighter, her arms squished his frame to hers, her eyelids fluttered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her toes curled against his calves.

She slowed down when it became too much. She was breathing as though there were not enough oxygen for her lungs in the air and she was a trembling mess.

He watched her come undone with precision. It was the single most erotic thing he has ever witnessed in his 500 years of existing. It was as if she could not get more close to him no matter how desperately hard she was trying. He felt a sense of pride wash over him. The wait was sweet indeed. Her pussy fluttered tightly against his cock and his release shot out of him like an arrow. He growled as his eyes closed and his body trembled against hers, as he rode out his high.

He rolled off her as he attempts to catch his breath and process what just happened.

He knew they would come together, he all but prophesized it. He had not a single doubt in his mind that it would happen. He planned it from the very beginning. But he was not expecting their union to be so explosive.

But his plans have changed. If he's honest with himself, his plans changed when he realised he had killed her...

* * *

**Hey, I gave you a warning at the beginning in author's note. Life gave me lemons and I made lemonade :)**

**I'm sorry for those who might be a bit disappointed by it. Personally I think I was better at it when I was...innocent. **

**Looking forward to reviews, comments, thoughts & fantasies**

**xoxo- Cindy**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Hi! Here with another update. The next chapter will be the last. I joined the ****epilogue**** with it.**

**Responses:**

**Guest (Who mentioned the unrealistic pain): **_I understand why you feel that way. Now this is a period piece so when you say it's something written centuries ago to scare women...this is centuries ago. Also I kinda wrote it with some of my experiences in it. I don't know bout yall, but the pain was horrifying for me. In fact it was a two day job because it was too painful the first day. I know, TMI._

**Venus88: **_Your answers will be in this chapter :)_

**The next chapter will take some time because it's finished but there are some things I have to address in it before it's publishable. The Original story that this was before I re-wrote it was actually 40+ chapters, but the chapters were like 1000-2000 words long and stuff so you can see that I crammed it lol. I might publish the original version at some point but I couldn't because the first 5 chapters are missing. I published those on my previous blog (klaroline-fantasy) but that blog was deactivated by tumblr so.**

**Lemons and Grapefruits and Oranges in this chapter :D**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Day of Ball...**

She was a maiden no longer.

That was _amazing_...he was _amazing_...

She can feel everything he did to her even as lay still on the bed.

She can feel his lips on her neck, his breath there as well; her lips still feel swollen from his kisses. She can feel the texture of his hair on her palms. She can feel his hot wet mouth, as well as his palms on her breasts as though he had made love to them just a moment ago.

Then she frowned. Only then did she realise she was grinning the entire time.

The...evidence of his pleasure—_that's what she's going to call it until someone tells her otherwise_\- is between her legs and between her thighs. It's very uncomfortable and sticky feeling. At least she won't have to worry about her being with child after. He was part vampire.

Women—_because they refuse to refer to themselves as girls after lying with a man—_claim to feel like a new woman after. She felt the same...perhaps she did something wrong...

She didn't know whether he was on the bed or not. It didn't feel like he was, but she was currently lying on her front, the sheet covering her bum and her legs—thank the gods for that at least—and she will never—_ever_—move from this position and this bed ever again...despite her plans.

She cringes in embarrassment at how loud and how frantic she was. He would never stop teasing her with this.

That was the mere second she spent actually regretting last night.

_But was I good enough?_

_Of course you were! He spilled his 'evidence of pleasure' inside of you...that must be a sign of being pleased._

Perhaps that happens all the time, regardless of the woman's performance.

A door slammed open and her skin—and her heart—jumped in shock—but she dare not move. She thought it was the front door at first but then she realised it was the bath...he took a bath.

Wait...

_The maids brought water for his bath?_

She was the one to bring water for his bath...well she couldn't now could she, she was lying on his bed, completely naked and in utter bliss of being deflowered. But they had to have entered the room to bring his water...

_They saw me!_

Well now they'll shun her even more.

Wait, today was her last day here; she won't have to walk around and ignore the judgemental stares she got on a daily basis. That knowledge made her relax—slightly.

The bed complained as something—or most likely someone—sat on it. She knew it was him. She hoped—prayed—he would not try to get her to get up. He would have to drag her kicking and screaming.

_That saying would sound more like a joke if she didn't know he could really do it..._

Klaus came on the bed to lie beside her. He would have woken her up but he thought better of it. She would be in a hurry to leave and he'd like to have her some more...prolong her stay. She would be spending the day packing her belongings and having them moved to her mother's mansion. He obviously wouldn't allow her to even step foot back at that poor excuse of a house. He will burn it down if necessary. Just because she did not want the title that came with her mother, does not mean she has to reduce herself to_ that_.

He knew she was awake. Her breathing changed—_yes he was listening_—and her heart rhythm as well.

He got out of the bath and dried himself and returned to his bed. Yes he was stark naked. She tortured him with that little surprise; he would gladly do the same.

He leaned towards her and trailed a finger along her spine...the hairs on the back of her neck rose in response and he felt a chill pass through her skin. He slowly trailed his finger down...enjoying the way her body reacted to him.

"How was your sleep love?" he asked softly.

When he got no response, he smirked.

"I know you're awake sweetheart, to be honest I have known for some time" he mused "I simply allowed you some time to your thoughts, an important milestone in a woman's life took place last night after all"

She wanted to sink into the bed and die, but instead she let out a grumble.

He smiled.

"Won't you come out love?"

She shook her head so fast he briefly thought she was going to snap her own neck.

He chuckled at her response.

"Come on love, there's nothing to be ashamed of"

She snorted at that.

He smiled "I enjoyed you" he lay a peck on her spine "How loud you are" he did the same thing but lower "How hungry you were" he allowed his hand to slip under the sheets to grip her bum "You are exquisite"

She blushed through her panting state and squirmed against his touch; a familiar fire from yesterday began to ignite within her.

He kept his hand against her bum, softly caressing it as his head travels back up. He gently pulled away some hair from her ear and leans over "I let you sleep last night because you are human and your body would have grown weak and unable to commit to your performance...but now that you are awake..."

She wants to protest, because her body is absolutely disgusting right now. She wants a bath at least. But the covers that were covering what little of her dignity she had left were ripped off her causing her to gasp in shock. The strong scent of her new arousal surrounded the room.

She grumbled in discomfort, she could barely attempt to pull it back—_and he's naked!_

She can clearly tell he's naked because she can feel the evidence of his arousal poking her bum. She won't move regardless of how her womanhood clenched at the thought of him being inside of her again. She can still feel as though he was inside of her.

A hand slid under her and his other hand rested on her lip to pull her to lie on her back. She immediately used her hands to cover her face. He chuckled.

"You'll have to show yourself eventually sweetheart, unless you don't plan on moving out of the castle before the festivities tonight and if you have no intention of leaving this bed for the rest of your life, the last person on the planet you will hear complain is me"

Her cheeks stung so badly she thought they were on fire.

Suddenly, his presence next to her disappeared, where had he gone?

Her question was answered when she felt his hands on her knees. She _will not _remove her hands from her face!

He parted her legs and she tried to close them back—which was a feat in and of itself considering just a moment ago she couldn't even feel her legs—but he kept them open. She felt his body fit between her legs and her stomach dropped in anticipation.

She felt him rest himself lower, almost in a lying position and her body began to shiver. Suddenly she could feel his hot breath against her womanhood and her eyes shot open in her hands. She thought she would never be more embarrassed—until this point. She desperately wanted to look, but the thought of him looking at her—and her condition...no.

He launched his head to her nub, immediately sucking. She gasped, her hips arched and her eyes widened. Her hands flew to the bed to hold onto something, she could not believe what he was doing.

He was—_his lips were_—_he was sucking on her_—and it feels _sooo good_.

His hands gripped her hips and pressed her flat against the bed. He raised her thighs to place them on his shoulders.

She tried desperately to keep still as his tongue flicked and licked—the constant onslaught—at her treasured region but it was becoming difficult to focus on anything. She's panting and whimpering and her thighs were writhing against his shoulders and her fingers gripped the sheets for dear life. Just when she was introduced to the true pleasures of making love, he surprises her with more. He briefly pulled away from her only to trail his tongue from the entrance of her womanhood, through her wet folds and returned to her bundle of nerves.

She kept her eyes on the ceiling, trying desperately not to look; to stay still and keep her voice down as it was morning and no doubt the people outside would hear her.

But when she suddenly felt fingers enter her, while he made love to her clit she was starting to feel that feeling of a crescendo rising inside of her, she stayed perfectly still so she won't embarrass herself like last night.

But as the heat kept rising, she felt like her desire to keep her composure was being outweighed by wanting—_no needing_—that high she had with hunger.

His hand moved from wherever it was—she assumed it was on the bed or something—and grabbed her hand, she was about to pull it away, but he rest it on top his head and if she wasn't slowly chasing her high she would be confused by it. His hands then held her thighs firmly in place as if he would turn into a beast if she moved.

Suddenly as the burn raised, her hand that was on top his head gripped his hair and she closed her eyes, she bucked against his beautiful mouth as it never slowed down and she came with a shudder and a cry. Her back arched off the bed and her toes curled as she kept moaning and grinding against his lips and she rode out her orgasm.

When she stopped and collapsed on the bed in a fluttery mess, panting and waiting for the stars dancing in her eyes to fade, she smiled.

That was _incredible_.

She would look at him, but as some of her orgasm died down, she remembered how she acted and she whimpered in utter horror. So she clamped her eyes shut.

He raised his head and looked down at her.

"_Magnificent..."_ he proclaimed.

She blushed and covered her face.

"It would be quite amusing to see you walk around gathering yourself with your eyes closed"

She let out a giggle. But he had a point. She would trip over everything. This wasn't her room, and though she had a general idea of the room, she would still make more of a fool of herself trying.

She gathered all the courage she could find and peeked through her fingers. She found her smirking face kneeling above her—_very naked_.

_Is it always that hard?_

She gasped and recoiled back behind her hands.

"Are you uncomfortable with my naked form?" he chuckled.

"You could put something on" she said muffled by her hand

"I could" he agreed "But then that would mean that our morning would end"

She would have peeked through her hand to question him but—_still naked_.

Suddenly, she felt him lean forward against her and his thigh hitched her thigh and she realised that she's was in for a busy morning.

* * *

**Night of the Ball...**

Caroline was nervous—and not just because of the ball.

After he had her again—to which she embarrassed herself more— he left her be after Lord Elijah knocked and told him that her majesty was having a fit and if her brother doesn't come out of his room she would burn the palace down. Her highness threatened to stay in his chambers all day and she knew he meant she would too and she near begged him to go. Her womanhood was sore, she was covered in sweat and his 'evidence of his pleasure sticking to her thighs and she longed for a bath.

As soon as he felt, she got dressed and left his room as quickly as possible, lest he returned and trapped her in his room exactly how she is. She needed a break and she had to pack. When she did everything she had to, she quickly went to the mansion. She knew she would return to her childhood home, but she could spend some time with her and really catch up with her.

She then found out that her highness personally—and more or less insisted—invited her mother to the ball. She still had yet to find out what had transpired between the Queen and her mother.

Now they were dressed and in the carriage, along with another carriage with Lord Damon and Lord Stefan.

As they were almost at the palace, she thought of the story her mother told her about her past with the Queen.

Rebekah and Damon were secretly seeing each other. The Duke did not have much an issue with it, especially considering she was the Queen but her mother suggested that it would embarrass the family if the Queen takes up with the son of a Duke and that they would be a joke, but truthfully, her mother felt like with the Queen's age compared to Damon's, she felt like she wasn't truly serious about Damon and eventually she would break his heart and he was such a loving guy. Caroline found that to be surprising considering when she would see Damon he would have this sad—yet amused expression on his face and as a result, her mother suggested to the Duke to speak with their mother and she created a spell that prevents Damon and Rebekah from being together. When Rebekah found out that her mother was the cause of it, she tried to kill her but her brothers stopped her and reminded her that the spell will ware off when she's no longer Queen...that being said, her mother has never stepped foot in the palace again.

She believed her mother had the best intentions, but made sure she disagreed on her past decisions.

Now she was nervous because halfway through the journey because her mother has been looking at her the entire ride. Perhaps she knows she's not a maiden anymore. But how could she know? Does she look any different?

She loved the dress she was wearing. It looked gorgeous on the wooden doll but she felt like a princess wearing it.

When they reached at the palace, Caroline grew even more nervous. She hadn't seen her highness since this morning and this would probably be the last time she would ever see him. How could she even stay away from him now? He would be engaged to be married to a princess and she won't even be able to be with him anymore.

Would he even wish to be with me?

He got what he's always wanted from her—granted he had her last night and this morning...twice; and he did express his desire to not only see her tonight, but also to dance with her as well. It didn't sound like a man who got what he wanted and wished to push her aside.

But perhaps he was just amusing her till the night was over.

But a guy like him doesn't need to amuse anymore. He's a five hundred year old hybrid.

When they entered the palace, it was unrecognizable to her.

The room was decorating with red cloth streaming all around the room. It was blood red with accents of white. The ballroom was well lit and the flames danced to the music and the movement of the people.

There were beautiful women all around the room. Some of them were huddled amongst themselves in idle chit chat; some were mixing and mingling with the other men that were invited. She can see on the far left corner, Lord Elijah and an older guy...on the far right, she can see Prince Kol entertaining a group of girls. She can see Lord Stefan and Lord Damon in the middle of the room chatting amongst themselves. She couldn't spot the Prince yet.

"I haven't been in this palace in years" she heard her mother reminisced.

She turned to her and smiled "And today is my last day here"

Her mother turned to her "It's quite poetic when you think about it"

Caroline frowned, remembering about her mother's feud with the Queen "Are you certain you are welcomed here?"

Liz just smiled "I was personally invited by Niklaus sweetheart, and besides, the Queen won't make a spectacle. She will be undermined"

"Well I will stand by you no matter what"

Liz grabbed Caroline's hand and enclosed it with her other hand "As much as I appreciate that, she did invite you to be near her for the night. I think that is where you shall be. I will have enough company with the Salvatore's"

"Yes she will" Damon agreed, appearing in front of them.

Damon bowed and Caroline curtsied.

"I also think it best you don't say anything to her about your relationship with the Duchess" Damon advised "It is your last day, you won't have to lie to her after tonight, and there's no point in upsetting her on such an evening I think"

"I agree" Katherine commented, also appearing out of nowhere. She was wearing a green velvet off shoulder dress with her signature necklace she has always seen her wearing adorning her neck gracefully. Her curls were pinned to perfection, leaving just a few loose curls to frame her face "I think you guys should separate for the night. We don't want gossip to spread to her ears about the Duchess arriving arm in arm with her favourite maid...she'll have questions"

Her mother shook her hand "I agree with Katherine sweetheart. I will stay with Damon, go be with the Queen. You must make an entrance with her as her personal guest"

As much as Caroline wanted to disagree with all of them and tell the Queen of her true identity, they had one valid point. If she were to tell her the truth, she would be upset and she would make a spectacle. Caroline often forgot that her Majesty was also an Original vampire and as such, could cause the same destruction and mayhem her other siblings can. What if in anger she kills everyone here...then Caroline would feel at fault for it all.

So she decided that she won't tell the Queen tonight. She would tell the Queen after tonight, before she finds out some other way. She offered her shelter in such a beautiful palace and was treated in nothing but the best way since—granted she has been 'compelled' fed on, tormented, killed, kidnapped and deflowered since she came.

She should tell her mother she's no longer a maiden...

_After my transition, it won't matter._

Yet, Caroline suspects her mother already knows. She has been staring at her during the carriage ride the whole time and at first it was as though she was wondering something, but then her look of confusio0n changed to a look of realisation. She only hoped her mother understood.

Katherine was guiding her through a hallway away from the crowd. She recognized the direction she was going to the Queen's chambers. Caroline has never been there before, but she saw it in passing. She barely saw the Queen since her time at the palace, most likely off ruling the kingdom.

When they arrived at the doors, Katherine knocked.

They waited until the door opened, revealing a maid she recognized as one of the Queen's ladies.

"Miss Caroline may come in" she said.

Katherine smirked "Do send her Majesty my regards"

Caroline looked to her.

"Queen Rebekah doesn't much like me..."

Caroline unexpectedly snorted at that. Katherine had a way of upsetting people.

Caroline bid Katherine goodbye and hesitantly entered the chambers.

It was three times the size of her highness's room. It was room fit for a Royal. The bed had red sheets, the floor had a fur rug, she had sheets covering her windows and they were of silk. There were about 5 more girls in the room; all fawning over the Queen and she looked divine.

She wore a red gown, with a red corset that had gold printed pattern and part of the skirt in the middle also shared the same pattern, matching with the corset. It had little dots of diamond stones on it and her sleeves dropped slightly off her shoulders with an open finish. She stood on top a stool of sorts.

She was facing the mirror, but Caroline still curtsied, for she is the Queen "Your Majesty"

The Queen turned around "Rise"

When Caroline stood up, she was in awe. The Queen's hair was perfectly placed in a half bun, half let loose style with her golden crown placed graciously on top.

"My my, don't you look pretty"

"Nothing compared to you, your Majesty, you look majestic" she awed.

Rebekah smiled at that.

She stepped down the stool and approached her "You are my personal guest this evening and as such, you will be at my side" she began to make a circle around Caroline "It feels as if just yesterday we met and Nik overheard you having conversations with the guard, proclaiming you have no fear for us" Caroline smiled, remembering that day "I never expected you to last this long, if I'm being honest. I felt that sooner or later my brother would pull your tongue out" Caroline frowned slightly "To my surprise, you survived, you made my brother more tolerable—pleasant even, I often see glimpses of the old Nik before...but I digress" the Queen cleared her throat "And you leave with barely a scratch on you"

The Queen stopped in front of her "What makes you so special?"

Caroline let a pause passed before she finally responded "I honestly haven't the slightest clue"

There was another pause and in that moment, Caroline remembered that there were other people around. Her eyes darted around to the other individuals around her and they were all watching her and the Queen with interest.

"Everyone leave, immediately"

Caroline has never seen people exit a room that fast before. They fled as though fleeing from a monster. She was about to take her leave with a curtsy when the Queen put a hand out to stop her.

"Not you"

A mild panic was planted in her stomach at those words.

When the door closed, Queen Rebekah spoke "They're positively jealous of you"

"They have nothing to be jealous of" she immediately replied.

"You have favour of a Prince—something they never will have—so they have merits to be jealous"

Caroline chose to stay silent then. She would not say she had favour with him. She doubts if she were to ask him for anything he would give it to her.

"I wish I had gotten to know you. Perhaps you could stay as one of my ladies in waiting?"

That shocked Caroline.

She had plans, she was going to drink Damon's blood and die tonight. She was going to start her new life as a vampire and go see the world. If she stayed—

She couldn't stay. He has to be married. Even if he felt nothing for the woman that would be chosen, even if he asked her to stay, how could she even stay and watch as another woman is close to him? Even if he does not love her as a wife does or even care for her, she would have the title and as such, the kingdom would see him as a husband.

Even if he did not love the girl, she would have him.

Even if he did not care for her, she would have him.

Even if she did not care for him—_which is very impossible_—she would have him.

Caroline won't have him, his wife will. Even if—and that's a monumental_ if_—he still wants her—even if he genuinely doesn't want her but just wants her in the physical sense—then eventually, he will have to go back to her. She won't really have him.

Even if that wasn't the case, the Queen hated her mother and since arriving, everyone—including herself to some level—had been lying to her about who she really is. Caroline won't do that. She won't lie to her like that; she doesn't deserve to be lied to.

"Your offer is quite generous your Majesty" she started "But—"

"You're in love with him"

That shut her up.

_Was it really that obvious?_ First Katherine and now the Queen...

"When the others fall to such a fate I would usually have mercy on them and compel them...or kill them"

Her eyes widened and fear began to boil inside of her. She knew she could not be compelled as long as the string on her arm was there but she could easily remove it. And she knew if she died she would come back. But dying was a horrible experience she did not wish to relive unless to turn.

"But since my brother is so horribly in love with you, that won't be necessary"

Caroline was surprised by that and apparently it showed because the Queen smiled.

"Do you think yourself incapable of his affections?"

Caroline did not want to respond, but her throat itched to talk.

"Your Majesty" she paused to find the words she wanted to say "He is, among the oldest beings in the world. He—he's experienced the most exotic of women that has existed—yet many claim he cares for me? He's made it known that he considers the mere thought of love to be a weakness for vampires and the like of his kind so yes; I find it to be a new brand of torture, for someone to tell me that which is impossible; because he does not come across as a man who enjoys weakness"

The Queen stood still and silent while looking at Caroline. She found her stare to be piercing and she felt the desire to hide from it.

Suddenly she smiled.

"They say with age comes wisdom. So you can understand our confusion when he says stupid things"

* * *

It was time for the Queen to make her grand entrance.

Caroline was nervous.

She had to, not only make an entrance the ballroom with the Queen at her side, but she also had to be formally announced as her specially invited guest. Thankfully the man doing the announcements did not require her title. She only hoped that the secret would not let out tonight so she would tell the Queen tomorrow.

The man stood in front of them and he blows a horn to gather silence from the crowd—which had gotten larger since her disappearance.

"Would you calm down, you're giving me a headache" her Queen whispered to her.

She didn't even realise her heart was racing with anticipation and slight panic.

"Good evening all. Allow me to introduce her Majesty, Queen Rebekah and her specially invited guest, Caroline"

All heads—who had not already been staring since their attention was called—turned to them as the man stepped aside and Rebekah looped an arm around Caroline's arm and they began their descend.

As they descended the stairs, Caroline's eyes raked the room. She tried to find her highness, but was unsuccessful. She saw her mother, she was beaming from ear to ear, she looked proud.

Caroline noticed some—_if not all, because it certainly felt like all_—were staring at her. A part of her wanted to hide behind the Queen until this long walk to her throne, but another part of her felt like maybe—just maybe she was envied. Perhaps they were jealous that she was walking side by side with the Queen while they had to bow before them.

When the Queen took her seat on the throne, everyone rose to their feet.

"It is with great pleasure, that I introduce the man of the evening, my brother and your future king, Prince Klaus"

Everyone's eyes were then directed to the top of the stairs as well as Caroline's and her heart skipped a beat at the sight.

The very first thing she noticed—because it was _that obvious_—he cut his hair. It was really short, with a tiny curl falling from his forehead and a mess of curls on top.

Then he wore a blue and white ensemble. A blue jacket with white shirt; the jacket was decorated with a golden pattern and the cuff of the sleeve had the same pattern. It was as if he knew exactly where she was because his eyes were right on her. Her mind hadn't yet understood that he had been staring at her the entire time; because she was too busy staring at him. He looked, older—which is odd considering he won't ever age.

When he began is descend from the stairs, his eyes never left hers and her eyes never left his. It was almost as though she was calling him with her eyes.

Klaus on the other hand, in a crowd of women from far and wide; women of exotic beauty and various sizes...he only saw her.

She looked beautiful. The dress suited her perfectly. Her hair was loose just the way he loved it. Her eyes never left his and he found himself pleased with that.

He knew he had to greet the Queen first—he rolls his eyes in his mind of him having to conform to such mannerisms to his baby sister—but when he made his way to them, his eyes was too focused on Caroline to care for formalities.

Rebekah knew her brother well enough to know that he would enjoy making a spectacle by ignoring formalities. Which is why she hissed so low only her brother and any other vampire who were listening would hear "You better not embarrass me Nik, you know my temper knows no bounds"

He smirked and she knew he heard her.

Thankfully, everyone was bowing and curtsied as he walked.

When he reached in front of them, his eyes still never left Caroline and Caroline's eyes never left his. He had this odd way of making her heart race in song with just a look.

He bowed "Your Majesty"

Rebekah bowed her head.

"When I am king I will get rid of these stupid formal mannerisms of yours" he whispered for her ears.

"And pass up a marvellous opportunity to make the rest of us bow at your feet...you wouldn't" she snorted in amusement.

He frowned "Perhaps I shall add a couple of my own then...perhaps you would enjoy kissing your king's hand each time you see him"

She growled.

He smirked in victory.

They both raised and Klaus's eyes remained on Caroline.

"You look absolutely _ravishing_ love"

Rebekah smiled "Why thank you brother"

Klaus grinned and looked down, only to look back up with hooded eyes "You mistake me sister, while you do look lovely, I was actually speaking to Caroline"

Rebekah frowned.

"You best start the festivities sister, lest you enjoy the attention we have gathered"

Caroline snapped her eyes away from him to notice that everyone was watching them in keen observation. Some girls were gossiping, some watched with judgemental eyes and other looked with envy. She blushed at the attention she found herself being attacked with.

Rebekah raised a hand, indicating for the music to start.

When it did, Klaus placed a hand out at Caroline's direction and her skin almost jumped.

"Allow me to have this dance?"

The Queen snorted under her breath "Must you kill these girl's self esteem Nik, they did come for you and you go straight for the servant—I mean no offense Caroline"

Caroline did not even pay attention to her, her mind and eyes were on the hand that was placed in front of her for her to take, yet she couldn't just leave her Queen's side without permission...or something.

As if the Queen had read her mind she spoke "Caroline, you can go...I figured Nik would steal you from me anyways"

With that, she placed her hand in his and she allowed him to guide her away.

They settled in the middle of the floor and he pulled her close. He rested one arm at the small of her back while the other held her hand in his. Her mother hand rested on his shoulders gently.

He led her in the dance, she moved with him to the sound of the music.

While his sight was at her, she was determined to focus on everyone else around her. They were all silently staring—saved for the chosen few who were most likely gossiping of them.

"They're all staring at us" she squirmed.

He smiled "They're all staring at you"

Her eyes snapped to him at his words.

They kept dancing and soon enough, other joined in. Eventually, everyone had a partner and was dancing; even her mother seemed to be having fun with Damon.

She enjoyed dancing with him she realised. His gentle hold on her, his warm body against hers in comfort; she would find herself laughing when he made little surprise moves that would catch her off guard.

Klaus enjoyed her laughter. He wanted to hear it more. When she laughed, the world would get brighter suddenly-lighter even.

Eventually the music stopped and everyone stopped their dancing to applaud the musicians. Then they proceeded to change the tune and he excused himself to speak to speak with his brother—but he didn't leave her without placing a gentle yet shivering kiss on her knuckles.

She turned to re-join the Queen at her side when she bumped into someone.

The girl looked positively petrified. Her eyes went wide and darted everywhere in nerves.

"I am so sorry Miss Caroline" she apologized in a tremble mess.

"It's quite alright" Caroline responded with a reassuring smile "Might I ask you a question?"

The girl seemed to want to run at first, but it was as though she gathered her bravery to nod at her request.

"What has you frightened so? Is it because of me? Are you afraid of the Royal family?"

She shook her head immediately, Caroline found it odd for her to be scared despite her saying she wasn't afraid.

"I'm so sorry for staring at you Miss Caroline—"

Caroline stopped her "Caroline is just fine. What's your name?"

"April. April Young of the Young Kingdom" she announced herself in a curtsy. It was somewhat shaky.

When she rose, Caroline immediately grabbed her hand, the girl flinched at her but Caroline kept the girl's hand in hers "It is an honour to meet you Princess April, now please tell me, why do you fear me?"

April stayed silent for a moment before answering "You're just so beautiful and you're a vampire. I'm just afraid I won't be able to find favour in the Prince. My parents would kill me"

Caroline laughed lightly "Well, firstly, I'm not a vampire" at those words the girl relaxed—only slightly "Secondly, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not a princess. I am simply just the Queen's specially invited guest and as such, I am not eligible to win his affections"

The girl seemed to relax with her words "But he couldn't take his eyes off you. If I wasn't sent to be betrothed to him, I would think you both a beautiful couple"

Caroline blushed.

"Regardless of that, he will be marrying someone else"

"But he looked so smitten by you" April pushed further.

Caroline smiled sadly "That might be so but I suppose it is not in our destiny. Perhaps he might find favour in you, you are beautiful"

April blushed at her words.

"I shall make you a promise. If he doesn't choose you to be his future Queen, I will host a ball in your honour to find you a suitable husband that would please you and your parents"

April's face slowly cracked into a smile "You would do that?"

Caroline shrugged "My mother aches to host a ball for me and I refused, I suppose she would enjoy preparing one for you just the same and besides, if your parents do not approve and disown you, she would gladly embrace you and throw thousands of balls in your honour"

April giggled at that and attacked Caroline with a hug. Caroline did not expect it, yet she hugged her back. She had actually made a friend since she has been at this palace, with a princess of all people.

Caroline spotted Damon going down a hallway and she reminded herself of what she was going to do. If she was to drink his blood, she should do it now. The Queen looked to be busy chatting with several parents—most likely they were selling her on their daughters and how right they would be to wed her brother and her mother was busy chatting with Stefan. They won't miss her. She excused herself from the girl and calmly followed in the direction where Damon had disappeared to.

She kept walking down the empty hallway, waiting to his figure but after a while she could not catch up to him. Had he run? Was he hiding? Perhaps being around the Queen after being forced to stay away from the woman he so loves is too much for him...

She stopped and contemplating going back till he reappeared. When she decided that it was a good idea—lest she finds herself lost in this palace, regardless of how much time she had spent here and the fact that she should know her way around—when she turned and gasped, seeing Damon standing in front of her with a smug look on his face. If he didn't give her a minor fright she would scowl.

"Looking for someone?" he asked while taking a sip of his drink.

He looked miserable.

"I was actually looking for you" she replied, rubbing her hands anxiously.

He frowned "Caroline, are you sure you wish to do this? Being what we are is not something any of us would choose by choice" he paused before adding "Not that we would ever chose to go back to humanity"

Caroline had given it a lot of thought too. It wasn't a choice she could take back if she did not like it. She gave herself to her highness, which meant any chance of getting an auspicious marriage went out the window so to speak. Yet no one else knew but her and the soon-to-be king. And yet, she has no clue if he would speak of their time to anyone. She most certainly would not tell—no matter how much she so wanted to share it with her friends. She could choose to stay human and still be free.

But her highness's words rang in her mind when she would doubt her decision.

_"What a thing; to live for fifty or sixty years at most and eventually give into death. Death gives you humans' urgency in life, the urgency to grow up, be wed and bare children in a short space of time so that society can deem you an accomplished woman. When you are immortal, you will have all the time in the world, at your feet for you to explore anything and everything you could possibly wish for. See great cities, listen to various kinds of music, eat the most exotic foods, dress in the most extravagant dresses and you will never be weak again. You would truly be able to defend yourself and never have to worry about such things ever again"_

She was weak and powerless. Despite the training she has, she was still able to be kidnapped, tortured and in need of someone to rescue her, fear paralyzed her. She lived in a world where vampires roam the streets, werewolves run through the forest on a full moon, killing everything in sight and witches of various backgrounds might use normal people for their magic with no care of that person's life. She wanted to be stronger and fearless and no matter how much training she has, she will never match the supernatural in strength. She would still be weak and fearful and in need of being rescued. For some reason, the supernatural world was drawn to her and she felt like it was only a matter of time before was killed by it. She didn't want to die; she wanted to live, truly live.

"Despite what you might think Lord Damon, I have given this quite a bit of thought. While I don't need to change, I want to" she saw he made move to speak but she stopped him "And before you think it, I am not doing this for his highness; I am doing this for me"

That seemed to shut him up because his lips were stuck together for a while.

Then he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small vial. It contained a red liquid in it—_Damon's blood._

"Very well then, since I cannot change your mind of it, I can at least be of some help. When you wake tomorrow, Stefan and I will be right here to help you with your transition"

She beamed at him, she would like nothing less.

* * *

She returned to the festivities, hopefully no one had noticed she had disappeared. She found Katherine and Lord Elijah chatting with each other; Prince Kol acquainting himself with some Princesses who are eager enough to get to know him, the Queen had a new crowd of parents fawning over her but the Prince was nowhere to be found.

There were couples still dancing in the middle of the ballroom and Caroline found it to be endearing. She hoped that one day she would have that, a man who loves her so.

When she turned, expecting to see Katherine and perhaps join her in their conversation, she jumped back in shock. Her highness stood with his usual smug smirk.

_He enjoys giving me a fright_ she concluded.

He put his hand out towards her and she knew; he wanted to dance with her.

Just when she was beginning to feel like everyone stopped staring at her like she killed their loved one, he asks her to dance and yet again, the glares have returned.

"Can't you dance with one of the many princesses that came for your hand?" she found herself whispering to him.

He smiled "I could, it would certainly make my sister less annoyed by me. However I find myself wanting to dance with no one else but you"

She fought the smile that wanted to express itself on her face but her poor heart thumped so hard she thought it would rip itself out of her chest.

She placed her hand in his and allowed him to drag her to the centre of the ballroom and pull her in his embrace.

They danced for what felt like hours. Caroline's head rested on his shoulders as they danced. In that moment she forgot there were people around, she forgot she was at a party, she forgot she was even in the ballroom, wearing a ball gown. She was dancing with the man she cared for—she dare say love in the hopes he can't hear her thoughts.

It didn't take long when her mind drifted back to her intimate times with him, the way he made love to her, with such a desire for her. She soon found herself craving such intimacy from him, even if it's once more before both their fates are sealed.

He suddenly stopped their dancing and released her. But she did not have time to wonder why when his hand was already in front of her, asking her to take a walk with him.

They took a walk through the palace. Wherever he was leading her, it was not a part of the palace she ventured— nor did she have reason to. The hallways were dark, they were lit, but the torches were so far apart that it gave a dark mood to the atmosphere. Her calm demeanour she had was slowly fading away, and it was not replaced with fear, more like anxiousness and if she rubs her thighs together, she could feel her desire rubbing against her folds.

Everything happened so quickly Caroline only registered that his lips were now on hers.

He had pushed her against the wall and hiked her leg against his side as he attacked her lips hungrily. She responded to him readily, her desire slowly attempting to take her over.

When her lips parted to take a breath, he saw it as invitation to dart his tongue inside her mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands flew to cradle her face while his other hand held her leg up. She found herself pushing her pelvis against his for some kind of friction—despite knowing how wrong their timing is.

When he did release her lips—thank gods because she was running out of air—he descended down her neck with hot wet kisses and settled where her pulse was, sucking and running his tongue against her skin. Her hand gripped his hand that held her leg captive in some effort to anchor her-self. She found herself longing to feel his hand against her naked thigh—_the bloody dress had so much layers_.

Klaus found him-self hungry for her since she left that afternoon. He sought to busy himself by staying in his sister's company as she goes through the royals who would be attending the event to prance their daughter in front of him.

That evening, Elijah visited him in his chambers to scold him for taking Caroline's innocence. He spent a while convincing his brother that it was her choice. Regardless, Elijah did not believe him...

_"You invited her to sleep with you in your chambers with the intention to seduce her, and claim it was her choice when you controlled the situation the entire time"_

If only his brother knew just how much of her choice everything were. She stripped herself for him; she made it clear she did not wish him to stop. Just the memory of her biting on his shoulder—though from pain—sent tension to his cock. He might have tricked her into spending the night with him to tempt her to give into him but he knew she still had control. When she had fallen asleep he knew. Even if he woke her, she could have simply undressed and went back to sleep and tortured him in the worst way. He had been painfully hard all night for her. Though she has always been welcoming to his touches, if she wanted, she could have stopped it from happening. He allowed Elijah to think that he tricked her but oh—she wanted him to have her.

Cutting his hair was a last minute decision. He hadn't been dressed yet but he just felt like a change was needed. He liked it; he had no more lengthy hair to deal with. Elijah should follow him and rid himself too.

He had been hard and wanting for her whole evening...so when he smelt her fresh arousal, he took her for a walk.

This brought them back to the present.

He released her neck, leaving bruises in his wake to take harsh breaths against her ear.

"I think you've tormented me long enough, no?"

She whimpered; she wiggled her thighs together as her sensitive nub throbbed at his words.

"I have never tormented you your highness" she breathed, hating the dress she wore more and more.

"Lies" he hissed, all while touching her everywhere he could find his hands to touch.

_Ugh! I hate this dress! She screamed in her mind._

"Your highness" she began, knowing her own body would hate her for it "We can't"

He growled in defiance.

He pulled his hands from her, to scoot down and brunch her dress up so it was bundled in a giant ball of cloth at her waist. She inhaled deeply at the feeling of his bare hands against her thighs.

He made quick work of his pants to free his aching member from such constrictions, while doing so he leaned forward to return to his onslaught from her neck to her throat. Her core was soaking at this point, both from anticipation, his kisses and his touches.

Caroline understood his hunger when he rammed into her. She cried out at the sensation, he has never entered her with such a force before.

He exhaled when he finally entered her. He had been hard for the better part of the whole evening with just mere thought of her and being with her and being inside of her.

They moved together slowly at first, her hands buried in his short curls, his head buried in her neck; breathing hot against her flushed skin. His hands raised her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stayed firmly planted on her bum, massaging them—or squeezing them.

He stretched up to plant a hot wet kiss on her lips and she reciprocated it. He swallowed her whimpers and her panting.

When his movements quickened, he rested his forehead against hers and they looked into each other's eyes as the sounds of panting, cries and grunts echoed through the hall. They were in a dark shadow of the hallway, but Caroline could see him as perfect as day.

The way he looked at her, with such love and adoration, as if she was the singular thing in the world which he saw.

_If only it was true..._

As a familiar tightened feeling overcame him, he pulled her even closer to his hips and pounded inside of her like a starving man dying of thirst, making extra sure he was grinding against her clit. Her breaths got more desperate and he knew she was not far from her high either. He would leave her with a high so mind blowing it would serve as her punishment for leaving.

Deciding not to dwell too much on that and in deed of distraction, he focused on the way her chest rose and fell with her breathing, her rosy breasts threatening to spill out from her corset should she keep it up. The way they shook with slight shifting...his eyes rose up slightly to the pulse and how quickly it thumped against her skin, just begging him to tap into it.

He hissed as she began to meet his thrusts. His eyes darted to meet hers. Her mouth hung open as she cried out with each thrust and each grind and he found that his high was much closer than anticipated.

He was relieved when she cried out and convulsed around him. He kept a close hold on her to prolong it; her body trembled against him, her head tilted back as her eyes closed.

As her womanhood trembled against his cock, what little restraint he had, broke away with a throaty grunt as he spilled his seed inside her.

There was this warm, encompassing feeling that settled inside of him as he looked at her basking in her own beautiful glow. Memories of their times together all blurred together behind his eyes of various intimate moments that lead up to this one moment, has him wanting to beam with utter joy and such a feeling deep in his chest he had longed forgotten.

"Happy birthday Klaus" she sighed heavenly.

He beamed at her in response, a happy birthday indeed.

* * *

He watched her carriage leave with her mother beside her. He felt as though he may never see her again. She hugged him goodbye as though this was her last day on earth, as he watched her carriage leave, it certainly had that doomed effect.

She had said his name. It was the first time. Arguably, he was the one who told her he preferred the title. He thought she was too afraid to say it, but he's come to realise she saw him as simply her master and now perhaps she sees him as something more.

She had suggested he chose some girl named April Young. He recognized her name from the Young Kingdom that his kingdom docked their ships. He would bait her father to give him the port as a dowry of sorts. Their kingdom is far from sea which does not allow them a port so it would be of good strategy.

Plus when he caught a glimpse of the girl, she looked positively petrified of her own shadow. It meant she would not make attempts on him, as the other girls will. In fact, she looked as though she would keep to herself and pray that he would to. While the idea of letting out his sexual frustrations on her from time to time as their 'marriage' goes on sounds like a good plan...it won't be her body he would grow hard for.

That feeling he had in his chest after they had indulged in each other had Klaus more resigned to her leaving. He knew what would come of him if he killed her, he would be wrecked—he would be_ weak_. So he had to let her go, he _needed _to let her go.

For love is a weakness to his kind, and he's too stubborn to succumb to it.

* * *

While her mother was looking out of the carriage, Caroline emptied the contents of the little vial of Damon's blood into her mouth. She cringed at the metallic taste; she threw it out her window immediately.

She looked down at the little cloth that had the necklace in it. She briefly thought of giving her mother warning first, lest she feared her daughter to be dead, but she knew her mother would try to talk her out of it despite expressing her understanding. She then slid her father's ring off her finger and rested it near her and took a moment to enjoy what her body feels like as a human, the thumping of heart, the chill she felt in the night air, the feeling of her skin crawling from the day's events—in need of a bath.

She dragged her hair to one side and slipped the necklace around her neck. The weight of it against her chest was heavy and cold. The chain pulled at the hair on the back of her neck a little.

She was still awake, alive.

Lucy was a good witch; she knew what she was doing. Surely the necklace should be working by now.

She watched the night sky and yawned. The day had been quite eventful for her. She knew she would see him again in more times to come, if nothing else he would visit simply to torture her...he so enjoys it. She rested her head against the seat.

She could take a quick nap.

As her eyes drifted close, she was reminded of something Lucy had explained to her about the necklace.

_"When this necklace touches your neck, you will feel as though you are falling asleep but you will die"_

Then her world went black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**If there's anything you would like to see in the last chapter let me know! I just might add it in. **

**I don't know if I'll be publishing anything after this story because like I said, I prefer to work on the stories offline, finish them and then publish them so you guys aren't waiting through writers block and stuff like that so even when im not publishing, im still writing. **

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

**xoxo- Cindy**


	15. Chapter XV

**Hey. So this is the last chapter. The Epilouge is added to it. I had fun writing this story and I am super grateful for you guys, the readers, for reading and appreciating my work and even the ones who didn't like it, thank you for giving it a chance. **

**Author's Note at the end :)**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

**Next Day...**

She woke with a gasp and wide eyed. She shuffled to sit up and look around her and she hissed at the brightness of everything around her, she used her hand to shield herself of the brightness. She panicked.

_Where is she?_

_Why is she on a bed?_

_Why is everything so bright?_

Suddenly, her brain collected information of last night's events and she took a deep breath.

When she realised she was not calming down, she took a couple more until eventually she relaxed.

She woke up.

She's in the room her mother gifted to her.

She was a vampire now.

When her eyes got adjusted to the brightness, her eyes took in everything.

Everything around her looked beautiful against the glow of the sun; it was as though she can see everything so much clearer. She felt like she was dreaming and in her dream haze, everything around her had this blurred effect.

_"Beautiful things are more beautiful"_

She looks at her hands, her skin is creamy and fair; her palms are white. Her fingers still feel the same. She used her left hand to touch her face. Her skin felt sticky. Her hand slid down her cheek to her neck and she felt the metal chain around her neck.

_Her mother's necklace!_

She snatched it off her neck and flung it against the wall, shocked when it broke in half and the metal link chains were in pieces on the floor. She was stronger now. She would have to get Lucy to fix it when she gained control of herself.

She was still in her dress. She had to be dead to be able to sleep in such contraption.

Her door suddenly barged open and she jumped. She wiggled herself back against the bed rest in fear. Her body shook as a gust of wind brushed through the door and entered the room. She didn't have her daggers with her to defend herself.

Damon poked his head from the door "May I come in?"

She let out a relieved breath she wasn't even aware she had held and sunk in the bed "You scared me"

He entered and Stefan was right on his heel.

"When you complete the transition you'll be able to control those emotions" Damon explained.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean when I complete the transition?"

Stefan just smirked "So you don't know _everything_" he made movements to come towards the bed and took a seat near her "When a human dies with vampire blood in their body and they reawaken, they're in transition. It means technically, you're still human. You will have some vampire traits while keeping some human traits"

Damon stayed near the door.

She took a second to process the new information.

"So what must I do to complete the 'transition'?" she asked, looking up at him.

Stefan looked at Damon and Damon looked at Stefan and Caroline did not like the way they were avoiding the question.

"Well, tell me!" she snapped.

Their heads snapped at her at her tone.

She immediately shrunk back in her seat apologetically "Sorry" she had no idea where that came from.

Damon chose to speak "You have to feed..." he paused, then continued "...on human blood"

_No_

She immediately shook her head. She was not killing any innocent human being.

"Caroline, I wish we could use animal blood but it does not work. If you don't complete the transition by tonight you will die for good; and the ring won't be able to save you" Stefan urged her.

She frowned; she didn't want to kill anyone. If she knew that she had to kill someone she would have never even considered—

"I don't want to kill anyone" she whispered, her voice broke. Her eyes began to water as overwhelming sadness was beginning to take over her. Her arms began to shake.

Stefan gripped her arms and shook her. She immediately looked at him.

"Hey, focus. Don't let it consume you, fight it Caroline"

_Fight it! I will not be sad, I will not be sad, I will not cry, I am perfectly fine._

She kept repeating the words in her mind over and over and over and eventually the sadness began to slowly creep away.

"Thank you"

He smiled "You won't be killing anyone"

Damon then stuck his hand out through the door and pulled a girl inside the room.

Caroline could suddenly hear a heartbeat. She thought it was hers at first. The way it was beating in a steadily panicked rhythm, but when she put her hand against her chest, she felt nothing, yet she can still hear the beating. She looked past Stefan to see the girl.

Caroline's eyes immediately darted to her neck, where a large vein was beating against her skin, stretching the skin slightly. She listened to the rhythm of her heartbeat and how it beat in melody with her pulse. She could feel something starting to stir within her. It was like she hadn't eaten all day.

She wanted to get closer to the pulse to have a closer look.

"Caroline, she's been compelled to feel no pain and to let you feed from her" Stefan explained to her and Caroline's eyes darted to Stefan as she shot him a dark look "Before you start, she wanted—no preferred to be compelled, that way, she wouldn't stop herself out of fear"

The girl in question nodded "They even compelled me to remember the compulsion because they said it would make you feel better. I am being paid handsomely for my services so it's okay Miss Caroline"

Stefan stood and held out his hand for her to join him. She was hesitant at first, because she knew how it felt to be fed off. While it might not be as...erotic she had found it to be, she could find some peace with the fact that it won't be painful for her. Caroline had pretended to be compelled to feel no pain and she felt the pain all too strongly. Considering she was actually compelled, it meant that to some extent it won't hurt her.

She dragged herself out of the bed and took Stefan's hand to pull her to stand. She would get out of this gown as soon as she could.

Stefan guided her towards the girl and she met her halfway. She pulled her hair to the side and craned her neck for better access she supposes.

Damon made his way around the girl to go to the window. He closed it and locked it "When you complete the transition, the sun will kill you until we can get Lucy to fashion you a daylight ring" Damon held his hand up to show her the ring she had never truly noticed on his hand until now.

Damon approached the girl from behind and held the girl by her waist "Caroline we will not let you kill her. You forget, each of us are older than you, and can restrain you on our own...so imagine the strength we possess together.

While Caroline was a bit scared for herself, she was more curious. The vein on her neck had been calling her since she entered the room. Her mouth hurt and so did her eyes as she found herself a breath away from her neck.

Damon used a knife and nipped her on her neck, causing blood to flow from a tiny hole. Caroline watched as if the blood was moving slower than time itself, as it ran down her skin and soaked the trim of her dress in a beautiful red shade in contrast to the light blue fabric of her dress.

She remembers the taste of Damon's blood and she wanted to cringe at how addictive it was to vampires. How could they even stand the taste as though it was the most magical thing they've ever tasted?

She hesitantly bends her head down to the girl's neck. A part of her wanted to run away, she could smell the metallic scent of the liquid, yet she was so deeply curious by it that she darted her tongue out and licked a drop for taste.

Her entire being sparked at the taste of it. She could still taste the liquid the same as it did last night, but now, there was something different about it, more pleasant...much more pleasant. She wanted more.

She bent down and placed her mouth on the wound and began to suck. She inhaled deeply through her nose as the blood filled her mouth and mixed through all her taste buds. It felt like her body had come alive—despite the fact that she was now officially dead.

She kept pulling more liquid and she felt her hunger roar at the taste and wanting nothing more than to drink all of it. She wanted all the blood, she was absolutely _starving_ and she _needed_ it all.

Someone was touching her, she heard some muffled words, but she was too engrossed in the liquid to hear or care to hear. She just wanted it all, she wanted every drop.

Suddenly, she found herself launched back on her bed. She was about to get up to return to the blood when someone held her hands above her and used their body to weigh her down.

She wanted to fight him, but suddenly she felt her mouth began to hurt. Her jaw was aching in the worst way. She opened her mouth to ease the pain but it got even worst, as if something was pushing itself out. Her eyes tingled and around her eyes prickled.

"Snap out of it Caroline!"

She blinked. _Stefan?_

She could feel her new teeth inside her mouth. She turned her head to the side to glance at the mirror to see if she could see her reflection. She could.

She was now a vampire. Her eyes were bloodshot red, there were tiny purple veins around her eyes and she had fangs. She looked like a monster, blood smeared around her mouth.

"Caroline!"

Her head snapped back to the person holding her down.

"Take a deep breath and calm down"

She did as instructed. Then she did it again. It took a couple of times, but then she slowly began to feel her face prickle and her fangs retreat back and she felt her face come back to normal.

She glanced back at the mirror and she was glad everything was gone...but the blood.

She hissed as something was burning her arm. Stefan looked and noticed her arm was sizzling as if she was being burned. He didn't see any sunlight so he ripped her sleeve and saw a string tied on her bicep. He ripped it off quickly. It burned his fingers but he was fine. She sighed in relief when the burn was gone.

_She gasped._

_The girl!_

"Where is she? Is she okay? Did I—"

"She's alive" Damon assured her "I fed her my blood and sent her off, she's perfectly fine, as if nothing happened"

Caroline let out a breath, relieved by his words, but she remembered the blood that was on her face and in a panicked frenzy, snatched her hands from Stefan's grip to use her sleeve to wipe it off. She looked in the mirror and made sure all of it was wiped from her face and she relaxed a bit with a heavy sigh.

But she had come close to killing the poor girl.

"This is harder than I thought" she huffed.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since her first transition.

Bonnie had made her a daylight ring, along with sending her a note detailing her anger towards Caroline for not telling her of her plans, turning herself into a vampire and was disappointed in her for changing for Klaus. She would have responded to her letter but Caroline felt it would be better to respond to her in person.

Caroline spent the day trying to move around humans without acting on the urge to rip everyone's throat open. She had to learn to control her thirst. Stefan told her that he uses food to curb the desire to kill. Damon told her he uses rum.

Rum never tasted good in her mouth, she doubts it would now.

Her mother wanted to see her but she refused. She told Stefan to tell her that she will see her when she has control over herself. She didn't want to hurt her mother. She doesn't trust herself after what happened with the girl.

They suggested to her that she practiced another day but she was determined. She would have Stefan stay with her and whenever she lost control, she would go back upstairs and take a breath before trying again. It was nightfall when she finally found a way to control herself among everyone, by focusing on other emotions like happiness or excitement, she would forget her hunger. Thankfully, she won't have to stuff her face with food or drink rum for the rest of her life...she can do what she's been doing her whole life, being happy.

The day after that was spent practicing her new gifts. It took her a while to get accustom with how fast she can move and how everything slowed down around her, as if time was either frozen or moving very slowly. They said running was easy, stopping his more difficult than you'd think. They were right. When she would try to stop, she would slide and fall. It took her till evening to get it. They spent the night practicing her hearing. It was horrible, hearing all those noises around her all at once. They told her when she heard the girl's heartbeat; she had done that without even thinking about it. Caroline blamed hunger. It was late when Caroline was finally able to focus on one noise. She realised if she listened to each noise one by one, she could sort through what she wanted to hear and what she can choose to not listen to.

The day after that they practiced on her strength. It was a simple exercise, she had to hug them. It wasn't as simple as it sounded when she hugged Stefan and broke a rib. She's accustomed to squeezing someone when she hugs them. It didn't take her long to learn to use her human strength and she was able to practice on another girl. She successfully hugged her without breaking her. She also practiced how she can move. That was the most fun. They ran through the forest, jumping over large rocks, swinging from trees. Things she found she may never be able to do she could do with the ease as if she had been doing so since childhood.

Stefan taught her how to hunt. He explained that human blood is stronger than animal blood and because of that; I would be weaker than normal. She didn't care; she was strong enough to defend herself now. It was better than hurting others.

Just when she thought she had learned everything there was to learn about being a vampire, they told her she needed control over her emotions.

She didn't agree with them until Damon teased her about how weak she would be from feeding from animals. She threw him at a wall. Thankfully the wall didn't collapse. They said that once she can transfer her method of control to her emotions as well, with time she would be able to control them.

She saw her mother for the first time since she turned. She told her how scared she had been when she found that when trying to wake Caroline when they arrived, she wasn't waking. It took her by surprise, but she knew why it happened. She told her mother of her days composing herself and they spent the day together. She gave her mother back the ring, as it would obviously no longer work on her, and it would be better useful on her human mother, despite it belonging to her father. It was then her mother had confessed to her that it indeed did not belong to her father; she had Lucy make it for her years ago. The Duchess had explained that in order for her to tell his Majesty that it was her father's ring and not a protection from death; she had to make her believe it was of sentimental value and nothing more. If she believed it, he won't suspect her of lying. She understood why she lied but with her heightened emotions, her anger of being lied to flared up.

Damon and Stefan came in and successfully calmed her down.

But the nights were the worst, because those emotions Damon told her about would haunt her at night.

It had been four days since she saw the Prince. She thought about going there a couple of times but she wanted to leave them be, leave him be. Perhaps he was beginning to grow feelings for April. She hoped he was being nice and kind to her. She understood she was a special case of some sort and he's usually quite cruel to people.

The day before was his wedding; she cried herself to sleep that night.

She thought about him every day. His smile, that smile he smiles when he's just genuinely smiling. His smirk, especially when he's quite satisfied with himself. The softness in his tone when he calls her by her name...

"Klaus" she says in her empty room.

She said his name when she wished him a happy birthday. He was not vex with her, in fact, he smiled at her so wide she wanted to lock it away for her personal viewing only. She wished to say it again.

But she won't have the chance to. His coronation is tomorrow. Tomorrow he will be King of the Mikealson kingdom and April will be Queen. She was happy for April, yet envied her. She had something she wanted—something she _yearned_ for.

When her emotions would get the better of her, she would refocus her thoughts on something more cheerful and she would regain herself.

But there were times she would just let herself cry.

* * *

Today was the coronation.

He just wanted the day over with.

Thankfully, he was so busy having everything transferred to him that he barely spared the Young girl any mind, and she seemed quite okay with it.

Even when there were days he was less busy, he would spend it with Kol, still not friendly with Katherine to be around both of them and be reminded—_yet again_—of the fact that Caroline was gone.

They say you don't know what you're missing until it's gone.

He missed opening his door and her scent surrounding the room. Leaving it in a mess and returning to a clean room. Her beaming smile when she chatted with Katherine, her flustered demeanour when she was around him, her blush when he complimented her, her quick tongue when she disagrees or grew upset with him.

There were times he found himself heading towards her room only to realise she was no longer here.

His 'wedding' was torment. Vowing to love and such, to a woman he barely knew and did not care to know was ludicrous. He will find another way to torment Kol when he ascends to the throne, but he will not go through this again. He couldn't very well walk away from it because it would undermine his authority and he would have a revolt on his hands. Then he'd have to burn the kingdom down and his parents would hunt them down.

He didn't pay much attention to the Young girl, just looking around, biding his time till the retched event was over and he could retreat to his art.

Now he had to suffer through another event, and Rebekah loved every minute of the torturous thing.

He briefly regretted killing all her lovers if it made her so bitter...

As they crowned him and they all bowed, referring to him as King Klaus, he felt a sense of gratification. This has been his title all along, king. He was an alpha, the oldest being on the planet and his sire line is easily the greatest of his siblings. He is meant to be king, to rule.

When he returned home, he retreated to his painting. He allowed himself one more painting of Caroline before he locked her away for good, the night of his birthday, as she stood near Rebekah. He could have finished it by now, but he's choosing to take his time with it.

Whether it is to perfect it or prolong the moment he had to put it away for good...he won't say.

* * *

Rebekah was here.

Caroline could hide, but ultimately, she had told herself that she would tell her the truth.

So Caroline went to the foyer to greet her.

She looked surprised to see her there.

Caroline curtsied "Your majesty, or should I say your highness now"

Caroline rose and Rebekah smiled

"What brings you here?" Rebekah asked.

"I live here"

Rebekah's brows furrowed in confusion "Why would you live here? Did Nik make you stay here so he could visit you? He could just make up a position for you to fill at the castle, rather than force you to live with the likes of the Duchess"

The way she spat the title out with such venom made Caroline cringe.

"I must apologize. I was never made aware of your relationship with her—or lack thereof—until much later in my stay at the palace. I did not even know where she had disappeared to. All I knew was she would send me money. Your brother brought me here and I found her here in better condition than I thought. I've wanted to tell you but everyone said it best be kept away from you. I did not wish to lie to you. I could say I was commanded not to but I wasn't and in a sense I chose to lie to you, and even at the night of the ball I wanted to tell you but—" Rebekah cut her off.

"Tell me what?"

"The Duchess is my mother"

Rebekah stepped back from her as she processed the news.

"I did not know of your acquaintance with her, and I knew less of the reason why you disliked her, everyone just said you did. The night of the ball I asked her and she told me" Caroline tried.

Rebekah stepped around her to continue on in the mansion and Caroline vamp sped back in front of her without meaning to.

Rebekah stepped back in surprise.

"You're a vampire" she stepped closer to her and glared at her "Have you always been one and hid this from us as well?"

Caroline immediately shook her head "No your highness, I turned the night of the ball."

Rebekah leaned back.

"Well, I'm sure Nik will just love to get his hands on the vampire that turned and killed you" she spat.

"I chose this"

Rebekah stepped back in shock.

"Why would you choose such a life?" Rebekah shrieked without meaning to "There are people out here, cursed to live for eternity and you give up your precious life for something as permanent as immortality? How stupid are you?"

Caroline frowned "I was told this by many, but I wished to be free and strong. I felt that by changing into a vampire I would gain it"

"Hmm" Rebekah hummed.

Her mother chose that moment to enter the foyer and interrupt their conversation. She curtsied.

"Your highness"

"I just came to gloat. I can finally be with Damon now that I've waited out your plan to keep him from me"

"The spell was broken shortly after it was made" Caroline blurted out.

Both Rebekah and her mother's eyes landed on her, Liz, because she did not wish Rebekah to know and Rebekah in shock.

"What?" Rebekah breathed.

"After she saw how devastated Damon was by it she pleaded with Esther to break it. I think in her own way she was thinking about you. Being married to a monarch and living the life of a Duchess has changed her perception quite a bit I think" Caroline continued on.

"But you hated me so much, you dared not wish to speak to me and Mikael threatened to kill Stefan if he tried to reach out to you before you gave up the throne" Liz further explained "Damon hasn't been the same since. Days when he had to be at the palace were the worst. Perhaps now you can finally put that smile back on his face"

Rebekah was stunned for a while, most likely processing the information. Then in a blink she was gone.

* * *

She couldn't hold herself back any longer, she had to see him.

Which is why she hid in the trees far enough to not be spotted but, close enough so she can see and hear anything she could.

She knew April was in the room, she was on the bed, her breathing was slowly but steady, and she was asleep. He stood near the window looking down at something. He's possibly gazing at April lovingly as he had done her.

_How could she think she was special?_

She felt her eyes well with unshed tears.

_Why did he make her feel special?_

She didn't even realised she had looked down, but when she looked back up, she gasped.

He was staring right at her.

Panic flooded her body, she ran.

She ran for as long as she could through the forest. She made sure not to trip over any rocks or branches as she had done countless times in the days before.

She didn't get far though and in hindsight, she should have known she wouldn't. He's in fact five hundred years old. He didn't hold her or anything, he just said stop, and she just felt compelled to stop.

_That reminded her; she had to start drinking vervain as per Stefan's suggestion, to keep the Originals from being able to compel her._

She didn't turn around and she knew not how far he stood. Her chest was heaving and her body was wrecked with nerves.

"Show your-self" his voice sounded strong, yet broken in a sense.

She stayed still.

"Show your-self" he urged, this time with more desperation in his voice.

Hesitantly, Caroline turned around and she saw how visibly she caught him by surprise.

Caroline dropped into a curtsy "Your Majesty"

Slowly, he approached her. When he had felt a presence watching him, he thought nothing much of it. He would kill them and whatever reason they were watching him for would die with them, but when he saw who he thought he saw and she ran; he had to go after her.

He was directly in front of her.

"Rise" he commanded.

She stood up slowly, but kept her head down.

He hated when she did that.

"You never look at me" he grumbled.

Her eyes flicked up at him and his surprise turned into a smirk "You're a vampire"

"Yes" she responded.

He frowned "Who killed you?"

"I did"

His frowned deepened "You killed yourself...?"

Realisation struck him like lightening. She planned it. She behaved as though she may never see him again and he was confused by it but now he knew. She rid herself of her human chain to be free.

His frown turned into a smirk "I knew it; small town life was never destined for you"

She smiled.

"You look divine, vampirism becomes you"

She blushed. He didn't even need to see her blush to know it was there.

"I expected you with your mother for my wedding and coronation"

She frowned "You thought I would go to your wedding?"

He frowned "You won't support your highness?"

"I could never" she whispered.

He took a step forward "I'm sure you could've"

She frowned. She should have ended this between them. He doesn't even have a clue of her feelings and expected her to attend his wedding. How could she attend his wedding, watch him walk down the aisle with another woman and be happy for him?

"I couldn't attend your wedding Klaus; you were getting married to another woman. Did you think I could watch it and be happy? Even if you don't care for her, she still has the one thing I won't ever have...you"

He stepped forward "You have me; you have what many will die for"

Her tears fell and she shook her head.

"I'm in love with you"

He blanched "Caroline..." his voice broke.

"I'm in love with you and you couldn't even see it. You think I could see her stand next to you? I know the marriage is simply for politics, but I won't have all of you, only part of you. I have longed to say this to you and I felt stupid for even caring for a man who considers love to be a weakness. I came because I had to see you, I just had to. I can't do this to myself, to want a man who won't ever want me back. I don't regret our time together but I can't be the other woman in your life, I think—_no I know_—I deserve to be the only woman in a man's life"

She turned to leave, but he was in front of her. She was about to push him aside when his lips crashed against hers.

She should have fought his advance, she could have, but she missed him so.

His lips were gentle yet forceful; his hands gripped her hips as though he would not allow her freedom from his grasp. Their lips moulded together perfectly and she felt so adored by his kiss. Like words escaped him.

When he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against her "What you said" he gasped "You can never take it back Caroline, I won't ever let you take it back"

She shook her head "I meant what I said, but you still made a vow to April that you cannot break"

She pulled away from him and he snarled. He turned and passed a hand on his face in frustration before turning back at Caroline "Then what will you have me do? What Caroline? What is it you want from me?"

A fresh tear fell "I want your love"

He stiffened. He wanted to laugh. The very thing that was keeping her from leaving was the one thing he can't find within himself to admit even to his own thoughts. How cruel can she be?

"You can't give that to me" she choked, but then she cleared her throat and wiped her tears "I understand. You spent your existence not loving anyone and it works for you. If you don't love anything, they can't be taken from you, or lost...they can't hate you"

She walked passed him but stopped at the sound of his voice.

He knew that this was the moment when he would give her up and be rid of her forever. He won't succumb to such a weakness as his brother had and she was right, he would have nothing to lose and nothing to be taken from him...she won't hate him. She might be hurt for a couple of years but time heals wounds.

But could he live that long without her? He missed her presence and she was gone for a mere 5 days at best, what would befall him if she were gone for the better part of a century?

_"A man is not a man if he cannot acknowledge his own fears"_ he remembered this from the first time he met her.

He wanted to let her go, he planned on doing it too...but his own voice betrayed him. He couldn't even rely on his own voice to be loyal to him anymore.

"I let you go didn't I?" he whispered, grabbing her hand and turning around, a determined look on his face "I can't kill you, I can't protect you from being taken from me or lost to me or having you hate me as you so eloquently put it, by killing you. I've seen what killing you does, and I do not wish to relive that little incident, so I let you go" his voice betrayed him, coming out broken and soft and cracked. He took a step forward "I could have stopped you. I could have professed an undying love for you and you would stay, but I let you go because I gave _that_ to you" he made sure to emphasize—hiss more like it—_'that'_ so she knew what he meant by it.

He pulled her against him and she smacked against his chest. He kept one hand on the small of her back and the lifted her chin to look into his eyes "Do you understand? I let you go, because I gave _that_ to _you_"

The heart that no longer beats; was jumping wildly with excitement and happiness...happiness was bursting at the seams with her, because she knew what he was trying to tell her without saying the words.

_"I let you go because I gave that to you"_

* * *

**Epilogue**

The morning after, Klaus slept with Caroline at her mother's place. They of course enjoyed each other's bodies before succumbing to sleep.

They were having idle chatting, when a knock came to the door.

"Caroline, I'm sliding something under your door. April Young-Mikealson sent it "

Along with Damon's voice, the sound of a piece of paper sliding under the door was heard before the sound of footsteps faded. Caroline used her vampire speed to grab the paper and retreat back to the covers.

She un-wrapped it and found it was a marriage certificate. She frowned and dropped it on her lap.

"I never knew April to be so bitter to remind you—_us_\- of your obligations to her"

While Caroline hadn't read the parchment fully, Klaus did and noticed what the Young girl wished for them to see. He took the paper from her lap and rolled it out so they can both see it.

"Caroline, read"

She looked up at him in annoyance—_why would he want her to read his wedding agreement with another woman_—before looking back at the piece of paper in his hand.

_"It is hereby decreed that the King of the Mikealson kingdom, Niklaus Mikealson, has married the Princess and now Queen, Caroline Forbes in holy matrimony"_

She gasped and looked back up at him "What?" she watched the paper to make sure what she read was in fact, real "She wrote my name instead of hers?"

He cuddled against her and leaned into her ear "April and I aren't married, we are"

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe the moans that came out her mouth. Even in her dreams she could not get enough of him, his hands, his lips, his touch, was everywhere on her body. Her back is facing his chest, his lips are at that wonderful spot in the crook of her neck, one of his hands are massaging her breast, pulling sounds from her throat that even she has never heard before, his other hand is massaging her sensitive spot between her legs. Then his finger slips in her entrance and her eyes shot open as a cry slipped from her lips.

Little did she know that the very dream she was having was not even a dream, her body against his, his hands massage and pumping into her, his beautiful lips sucking at her neck.

"You're awake" he whispers huskily.

He adds another finger into her opening and she cannot contain her moans. She could feel her own walls tighten around his fingers as he pulls out to thrust back in. Her body starts to move to meet his thrusts as she spreads her legs out a little more for him to gain better access.

"That's it sweetheart" he whispers.

She couldn't even respond to him as her panting and moans and whimpers are becoming louder. She cannot control them as he pumps faster and faster into her, massaging her stomach, her sides, her legs, everywhere his hands lay her ignites her more.

She reaches under the sheets and gently touched his hand and slowed his movements, guiding him slowly.

Not long after she feels the familiar build of wave explode inside her, setting her skin on fire in a toe curling sensation and a tremble of her body and she relaxes in his arms, she's breathing heavily and erratically as he slips his fingers out slowly.

"Good morning love" he whispers against her shoulders.

"Ugh, I hope I didn't wake anyone" she grumbles heavenly

He chuckles lowly against her skin "Considering the first time my siblings heard you, I'd think twice is a charm no?"

Her eyes opened widely and she turned to look at him "They heard me?"

He grinned and moved to climb on top of her "Caroline, you literally woke the dead"

* * *

**5 Years Later**

Caroline lies in Klaus's arms in their bedroom as she recalls everything that happened in the past five years they have been together.

Caroline, Klaus and April had to address the kingdom and explain to them what happened; they were actually more excited that he married someone from the kingdom rather than someone from another kingdom, a foreigner.

Katherine and Elijah got married, much to her surprise. She had no idea what compelled her to assume that Elijah was not the type to marry. She was honestly more shocked Katherine accepted.

The wedding was perfect, Caroline could not be happier, she was with her sisters and she was happy.

Few Months later, Liz hosted the ball in April's honor and was shocked at the turn out.

Many guys wanted to make her theirs and Caroline was not surprised at all, April was a beautiful girl. Caroline had noticed April locking eyes with one guy in particular, the same guy she had an eye on since she met eyes with him some years ago. She must have fallen in love with Jeremy during the time but Caroline could not think of a better couple.

After April's parents heard the man she wished to marry they disowned her. Liz of course took her in as her daughter, Liz thought that if Caroline was queen, there was no one to be the duchess and April would do a fine job. Caroline agreed with her mother. April now lives with her mother at the mansion with Jeremy, Elena and Stefan.

Caroline and Damon moved into the palace with Rebekah and Klaus. Bonnie visited, they had mended their friendship and she was building something new with the youngest Mikealson Prince.

Klaus had eventually reminded her after they addressed the kingdom of Matthew and Mason being alive in the dungeons, well, just Matthew. Apparently, he had told her mother about Mason and she killed him. Klaus then told her that he was the wolf that killed her father. She felt her mother had right to end his life.

A couple of years later she had the courage to end Matthew's life. A part of her had felt like him turning into a vampire and turning into what he was, was her fault. Had she not killed him, had she ended their relationship when she saw the signs? Then she realized that he turned into the being he became on his own. He made the choices that led to his fate.

Caroline knew their little kingdom won't last. Eventually they would have to move on, but she wanted more time with her friends and family, especially her mother. Klaus offered to stay till she passed, she had yet to agree to it, truthfully because she did not wish her mother to pass but she understood that death is a part of life, especially for humans.

Caroline didn't think they'd last this long honestly, but the more she learned about him the more in love she fell for him. He hadn't actually said I love you to her yet and she was in no rush.

They had forever.

**That's it!**

**Now many of you might probably be upset with me that Klaus didn't exactly say the exact words. But I think that canon Klaus from this time period wouldn't...not yet. It might take him centuries and it might slip most likely until he got comfortable with it. ****He got as close to telling her he loved her as he was comfortable with for now. **

**Lemme just address what I'm working on. **

**The Originals Series: I'm currently writing the first season out which is 13 chapters long and I'm currently on chapter 5. I'd post but then if I get writer's block you might have to wait through that and that's what I'm trying to avoid. Besides, If I finish writing it, while publishing I can work on the second season, and when the second season is publishing I can work on the third and so on. I plan on having like maybe 6 seasons.**

**I'm also working on a Kalijah short story to publish while im still writing so for the kalijah fans out there...I'M COMING FOR YOU!**

**Revenge: It's slowly coming along, I'm in Chapter 2 because most of my time is being taken up with kalijah short story and the originals. **

**Senior Year: This is something I will re-write and continue this story because it's a monster (which wasn't my original intention) **

**HEA (Humanitate Eius Apicem): I know I made a post on tumblr saying I wont finish this but I think I will. I found some chapter layouts and I think I'll wrap up the story from there but I not going to re-write but i'll have to re-read, actually you know what I will re-write this. I considered moving this story to my main account (this account) but I'll do the sequel here instead.**

**Now when I say re-write, I actually mean I'm keeping everything that happened, I'll just be changing up some stuff I think, fixing errors etc etc **

**Now KlarolineAUWeek is coming up and I plan to particpate so be on the lookout for those. I'm especially excited for Trope + Trope and Mates day (wink wink)**

**See you when I see you!**

**-Cindy**


End file.
